Solo hay que aceptarlo
by MyDarkMoonLight
Summary: Rose suspira con cansancio una vez más, no sabe en qué momento su vida pasó de la tranquilidad al caos, y mucho menos sabe, cómo pudo terminar enredada de esta semejante manera con Scorpius Malfoy. Definitivamente mataría a Albus Severus Potter por ser el artífice principal de este absurdo plan. AU Es mi primera Historia y mi primera publicación. Pasen y lean por favor :)
1. La decisión

Es mi primera historia, espero les guste!!

CAPÍTULO 1 La decisión

Es un día hermoso, el frío es realmente intenso y debo decir que los días que tienen esas características me ponen depresiva, aunque quizás es exagerado usar ese término, la cuestión es que, el clima, las noticias, algo insignificante como una raya en la pared, todo me lo recuerda a él, y me lleva a pensar que no está conmigo o que incluso nunca lo estuvo, y mucho menos lo va a estar.

Y a pesar de mis inmensas ganas de quedarme en casa, arropada hasta la nariz, sintiendo que tengo millones de horas para descansar o incluso para "perder" la realidad me lleva al punto donde no hay retorno. Me giro hacia la ventana, veo que efectivamente lloverá por lo que debo darme prisa. Después de ducharme, vestirme y verme al espejo donde trato de borrar el rastro de ojeras con un poco de maquillaje, decido que llegó el momento de partir a un hermoso, frío y probablemente inusual día.

Recibo la llamada de mi madre, la mujer más brillante y persistente que conozco, y vamos, cómo no la voy a llamar persistente? si todos los días me llama para saber si domé mi rebelde cabello, cuyo color es tan intenso como el calor del sol; pero en fin, el punto es que me recordó que hay junta de accionistas y es importante mi asistencia.

Esa junta me pone nerviosa sin razón aparente, solo haré lo que es correcto, será una premonición este nudo en el estómago? pero como diría mi primo Albus "deja el drama Rosie, no le quites el trabajo a las brujas"

Y hablando del rey de Roma... lo veo cruzar desde la esquina mientras sonríe y se acerca a mi, para darme un abrazo y apretar mi mejilla, algo muy al estilo Al.

\- Rosie Ro, cómo está la muñequita bonita de mi vida? La más adorable de todas las mujeres en la historia de los Weasley y probablemente de los Granger?_me dice mirándome con la burla característica que brilla en sus ojos verdes_.

\- Ja ja muy gracioso._Digo en el tono más ácido que puedo pero asomando una inevitable sonrisa_- Estoy bien, es solo que, como de costumbre ayer tuve que salvarle el trasero a Lily, me pregunto cuándo será el día en que va a madurar?_Esto último lo agrego torciendo los ojos_.

Albus suelta una carcajada y me arropa con su brazo para llevarme hacia adelante y que nos adentremos a un café que frecuentamos, mientras las gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer.

Ya adentro tomamos lo de siempre, compartimos unos croissants y nos prometemos que este mes, cuando nos reunamos todos los primos, no dejaremos que Dominique y Lily nos metan en problemas. Albus después de jurarme un millón de veces que me llamará después de la junta, parte con la premisa de que lo van a despedir si vuelve a llegar tarde, lo cual sabemos que no sucederá porque es el mejor prospecto de Arquitecto en la empresa Malfoys Manor.

Veo el reloj y sé que es la hora de enfrentarme a mis temores. Me enderezo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy siguiendo a Lucy, mi prima por parte de tío Percy, a través del pasillo.

-Estás lista Ro Ro?. _Le asiento con una sonrisa, que por su gesto, denota mi nerviosismo_.

Paso y veo a mi madre, hermosa, peinada e imponente como siempre. Pasan los años y con descaro mis amigos todavía me preguntan si es mi hermana. Lo que hace a mi papá enrojecer de celos, lo cual es muy genuino y tierno si me lo preguntan.Tomo asiento como me lo indican y doy un respingo al sentir lo frío de la sala de juntas.

-Rose, cariño, necesitamos una respuesta en este mismo instante, hemos esperado lo suficiente, ya no se puede postergar. _Veo mi entorno y entro ligeramente en crisis al verlo y al sentir sus ojos intensos, implacables, y por qué no decirlo? despanpanantes, sobre mi, como si quisieran decifrarme o traspasarme. Respiro profundo y con toda la fuerza que puedo digo_

-Rechazo la propuesta, madre._Y con toda la dignidad y seguridad que trato de aparentar, pero que no siento, me retiro del lugar_.

Comienzo a caminar y siento como me toman del brazo, lo miro y mis piernas flaquean, mientras mi corazón se oprime como una pasa.

-Lo hice porque es lo correcto, yo lo sé y tú también lo sabes._le digo_

-Rose, es una situación complicada, sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, si tú también lo estás. _Siento ganas imperiosas de llorar pero me contengo_.

-No, Andrew, ambos sabemos que una relación amorosa no va de la mano con una relación comercial, esto no tiene futuro, eso podemos dejarlo para las novelas que tanto me gustan leer. Conservemos nuestra amistad, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

-Tan importante como tú lo eres para mi. Rose, no te puedo prometer ese amor que toda mujer quiere, pero quizá en el futuro... _Esos segundos de silencio, donde espero que complete de manera coherente la oración, mi corazón termina de sepultarse, pero contra todo pronóstico, no para morir en paz, sino con la esperanza de algo utópico, algo que probablemente nunca sabré o entenderé, pero que se siente extrañamente correcto_.

Hago lo que mejor sé, sonrío y me voy. Mientras Andrew Wood, mi mejor amigo, mi amor platónico y mi fiel confidente, se queda parado sin poder completar la frase, viendome partir a paso firme.


	2. A mal tiempo

CAPÍTULO 2 A mal tiempo...

Hace 4 días que me siento ambigua y no sé si me pesa más la ligereza de haber decidido lo correcto para ambos o la pesadez de haber deshecho cualquier posibilidad de ser egoístamente feliz.

Miro a Lily cantar estruendosamente, a Albus reír sin parar, a James refunfuñar por el espectáculo de su "hermanita" y a Molly mirar el teléfono como si deseara hacer cualquier otra cosa en el mundo menos estar un viernes en la noche, consolando a la deprimente prima que nadie entiende. Y es que tengo un mes escuchando de casi todos los miembros de mi familia comentarios como: "si tanto le quieres, cásate con él, no lo estás obligando, él te lo propuso". Y supongo que mi error de ignorarlos no ayudó ni antes, ni ahora a mi situación.

Me distraigo un rato o tal vez más que eso, y solo me salgo de mi mundo cuando Albus anuncia que saldrá con Scorpius Malfoy. Es el hijo de los dueños de la empresa donde trabaja, tienen la misma edad y congeniaron fácilmente. Lily insiste en conocerlo, pero Albus le dice que no le presentará a un mujeriego empedernido, discuten como siempre a causa de la sobre protección y cuando vuelvo a prestar atención ya quedamos mi almohada, mi soledad y yo.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Esta mañana amanezco con una lucidez increíble y cuando mi madre me llama para saber de mi cabello, sé que en realidad quiere preguntarme otra cosa, ambas somos excelentes evadiendo sentimientos, por lo que al final acordamos en cenar la semana que viene en casa de mis abuelos Granger.

Me dirijo feliz a mi trabajo, y sé que es sábado, pero esta no fue una semana productiva para mi investigación, y realmente eso es lo único que me hace mantener el enfoque, quizás ser una ratona de laboratorio no es lo que todos sueñan, pero para mí es algo sagrado, casi tanto como mi familia. Saludo a Isabella Zabini al pasar por la puerta que abre gracias a mi tarjeta de identificación, ella es, a parte de mis primas, probablemente lo que cualquiera llamaría " mejor amiga".

Me mira con sus ojos claros de color miel y su negra cabellera, perfectamente peinada, lo que me lleva a pensar que ella debería ser la hija de Hermione Granger y no yo. Me saluda con un rápido manotazo en el brazo, por lo grito:

-Ouch, deja la agresividad... tan mal te fue en tu cita con McMillan?

-Eres mala amiga, cómo me vas a lanzar a ese tiburón? tal cual como si yo fuese carnada fresca, no tendrás perdón Weasley._No puedo evitar reír abiertamente_.

-Qué tan malo pudo ser?_la miro retadoramente_

-Malo en toda la extensión de la palabra, en todas sus definiciones según la RAE y malo según los mandamientos del señor Jesucristo. El muy estúpido en menos de 5 minutos ya tenía su mano en mi muslo, tuve que clavar un tenedor amenazadoramente cerca de su mano y decirle que en el laboratorio había un virus suelto que podía ser mortal. Basta con decir que la cita duró solamente esos 5 minutos._Esta vez ambas reímos con complicidad_.

-En realidad Al fue la mente maestra, dijo que McMillan era de lo mejor que había entre sus amistades, pero si me permites ser honesta y opinar_le lancé una mirada significativa que solo ella y yo podíamos entender_.

-No lo digas, no lo necesito ahora. Esta noche tengo otra cita, una mucho más agradable... es un viejo amigo del colegio, ya es demasiado el tiempo que tengo sin verlo, el muy afortunado trabaja como representante del famoso actor de cine Charles Diggory.

-Fuiste su novia o algo?_y la miro con curiosidad sopesando sus palabras_

-Claro que no, solo amigos, su familia y la mía son legendarias en amistad. Yo lo quiero, es solo que tomamos rumbos diferentes, él no quiso seguir el legado de su familia y a pesar de que yo tampoco quise hacer eso, ambos huimos de maneras muy distintas. Si no te conociese tanto te invitaría para presentartelo, pero sé que no congeniarías con él, es probablemente todo lo opuesto a Andr... es decir, no es tu estilo de persona.

Rose se sintió tan cortada que no pudo agregar más nada a la conversación y se limitó a seguir estudiando las diferencias microscópicas entre el dengue, el zika y el chikungunya. E Isabella por su parte fingió que el trabajo acumulado era demasiado.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Espero disfruten de esta Historia, soy completamente novata y me costó mucho decidirme a publicar, pero finalmente lo hice porque me encanta RoseScorpius y siento que puedo imaginarme mil escenarios sobre ellos y nunca cansarme.

Espero muchas críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar, Gracias!


	3. Disculpa, y tú eres?

CAPITULO 3 Disculpa, y tú eres?

POV Scorpius

Tengo ya 5 meses en Londres, mi ciudad natal, pero todavía siento que no termino de adaptarme. Sonrío al pensar en lo bien que la pasé anoche, llegué a un bar con dos amigos y me fui acompañado de una rubia que estaba muy buena, a pesar de eso el impulso de llevármela a la cama vino dictaminado por el alcohol, y por mis ganas imparables de llevarle la contraria a mis padres.

Siempre debí ser el heredero de Malfoy's Manor, pero seamos honestos, yo no encajo en el mundo de la arquitectura, de hecho para mi fue un alivio conocer a Albus Potter, fue sencillo congeniar con él, y a pesar de las creencias de Alexander, no siento nada de adversidad porque tome el lugar que debería ser mio. Nott me conoce mejor que nadie, excepto cuando hablamos de mi relación con mis padres. Solo yo comprendo la magnitud de mi rebeldía en su contra. Por otro lado a pesar de tener 27 años, me he forjado solo mi camino en la industria. Qué puedo decir? Soy una mente proyectada. Pero eso nunca será suficiente para Draco Malfoy, que todavía me pide que cambie todo, por una familia y una empresa de algo que no me apasiona.

Son pasadas las 6 pm y como siempre, no me sorprendo de su impuntualidad, sigo a la espera mientras veo como una mesera me envía miradas insinuosas, y es en el momento mas interesante cuando la veo. No ha cambiado, su naturaleza atractiva se ha conservado, su andar firme, el movimiento de sus caderas, y sin duda esa sonrisa, la que me da una tranquilidad tal, que no sé como viví sin ella por 8 años, por un momento me siento nervioso, pero después recuerdo que es mi amiga, y recapitulo mis pensamientos, reprimo mis hormonas y me repito que es mi única amiga, casi una hermana, ella es intocable.

-Pensé que no vendrías_ le digo, con una media sonrisa que surca mis labios_.

-Jamás te embarcaría, y lo sabes perfectamente, tonto. -Isabella se sentía tan feliz, era como ver a su hermano del alma, su gran amigo y aunque Alexander Nott también era especial para ella, por él tuvo un fuerte crush que le llevó a distanciarse cuando comprendió que no era correspondida.

Después de abrazarse con la nostalgia de muchos abrazos perdidos, se sentaron a cenar, y entre copa y copa la conversación se hizo ligera y se extendió hasta que el cansancio era tal que cuando apoyo la cabeza en la almohada no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse dormido, con la sensación de que quizás ya volvía a empezar a encariñarse con la ciudad que lo vio nacer y crecer.

Al día siguiente cuando iba camino a la filmación en la que estaba participando Diggory, decidió pararse para comprar un café.

Esa mañana había amanecido de pésimo humor porque recibió una llamada recriminatoria de su madre, a causa de que según palabras textuales de ella, "Alexander la visitaba más que su propio hijo", y Dios sabe que Astoria Greengrass podía ser realmente pesada cuando se lo proponía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos avanzó la fila para su conveniencia y cuando ya se disponía a marcharse para no perder más tiempo, apurado por el llamado del deber, al salir de la tienda chocó contra una persona.

El café ya estaba regado y no había nada que hacer respecto a su camisa y pantalón, le dio indignación lo que eso representaba: llegar tarde a su día de trabajo, por lo que con rabia miró hacia el piso y vió una cabellera de un color rojo intenso y rulos caóticos, que casi logró distraerlo, pero tal cual un toro, sintió una molestia total y una adversidad exponencial por la chica que tenía al frente.

Se miraron frente a frente cuando ella se levantó del piso, y sus miradas tuvieron un choque como si de titanes se tratase. La de ella era de un azul intenso, demasiado profundo para su gusto. Y lo que más adversidad le produjo a él, fue esa actitud que ella destilaba, esa de que no se dejaría intimidar a pesar de que él la superaba en altura.

-Una persona normal pide disculpas cuando tumba a otra al piso, y mucho más si es una dama la afectada_Rose no pudo evitar sentir la frialdad de su mirada gris, pero no se iba a achicar bajo ningún concepto_.

Scorpius la miró y respondió_ -Ohh es que tu eres una dama... es difícil percatarse de ello._y miró despectivamente, con aires de grandeza, el vestuario desteñido de Rose_

Y antes de que Rose perdiese los estribos y le respondiera, escucharon una voz familiar para ambos.

-Rosie, Scorp, no sabía que se conocían. _Pero al ver sus miradas, sus gestos y la situación con más detenimiento, Albus se arrepintió de estar allí, en ese lugar, ese día y a esa hora._

-Ahhh entonces este es Malfoy_dijo Rose señalando al rubio platino despectivamente_ tu nueva mala junta, Albus Severus._estaba tan enojada que hasta Albus le caía mal en ese momento_

y Scorpius, como buen Malfoy que era, no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus comentarios mordaces_-Disculpa y tú eres? Porque veo que sabes quien soy, aunque eso no me extraña del todo, siempre he sido popular, pero tú cara es un poco común... por lo que no te ubico de nada en específico.

Definitivamente Rose jamás quiso golpear tanto a alguien, como al rubio que tenía al frente, y Albus pues, todavía estaba considerando huir. Por su parte, Scorpius no se había sentido tan vencedor desde hacía mucho tiempo, ver esa cara de ira, esa molestia contenida a punto de explotar, le daba una sensación satisfactoria de que definitivamente ya había llegado a casa, donde él era el rey y donde los demás bailaban al son de sus palabras. Y a pesar de que su adversidad no disminuyó, sin duda saboreo el sabor dulce de la victoria contra esa extraña peilrroja, de rulos caóticos y mirada de mar.

Comentario de la Autora.

Es mi primera Historia y la primera vez que publico algo. Estoy dispuesta a aprender y a mejorar, espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas. Gracias!


	4. De ninguna manera, olvídalo

CAPÍTULO 4 De ninguna manera, olvídalo

Definitivamente esa mañana había sido la peor, nunca sintió tanta frustración como en ese instante, en el cual el café le manchó su camisa, y sintió como el líquido caliente quemaba su piel, para posteriormente padecer la desgracia de haber tenido que lidiar con el rubio ese antipático y de paso también con la traición de su primo Albus, que ni se inmutó en defenderla. Se sentía a punto de ebullición.

Tuvo que devolverse a casa, cambiarse y prácticamente volar hasta el laboratorio. Al llegar vió a Isabella y supo que algo no andaba bien. Zabini estaba seria mientras hablaba con el director del centro de investigaciones, Neville Longbottom. Solo desde lejos logró escuchar palabras aisladas como, "cancelar" y algo de "es beneficioso para la empresa"

El día pasó relativamente rápido, y a pesar de tener mortificación por la actitud de Isabella, logró adelantar bastante en su investigación. Ese día se podía ir para el olvido en muchos sentidos, pero lo único rescatable eran sus virus, que por más loco que sonara, eran como sus bebés. Quizás era riesgoso y todo, pero ella trabajaba para un bien mayor, desde que estudio en la Universidad, supo que no iba a dirigir administrativamente el Laboratorio que era de su familia, pero sí podría ayudar aportando conocimientos, para que posteriormente la industria farmacéutica de los Scamander desarrollaran curas en contra de múltiples microorganismos.

Su madre había puesto sus esperanzas en Hugo, su hermano menor, sin embargo, esto fue un fracaso, puesto que Hugo, no solo se negó a gerenciar, sino que tambien se fue por un camino que nadie esperaba: el deporte. Si bien su padre Ronald, mejor conocido como Ron, se dedicaba a ser Director técnico de un equipo de fútbol en la premiere league, para todos fue una sorpresa cuando el pequeño Hugo se reveló y fue fichado por el más fuerte rival de su padre.

Rose en el fondo no se extrañó, mientras ella era todo lo impulsiva que la sangre Weasley le aportaba y todo lo racional que la sangre Granger le permitía ser, Hugo era la libertad de pensamiento ambulante, algo similar a un ave que jamás dejaría que apresaran sus alas. Sin darse cuenta volvió al presente y se percató de que ya era hora de ir a casa. Isabella la miró y ella supo que debían hablar.

-Bell, me tienes preocupada, este día has estado ausente...

-Lo sé Ro, es solo que, hoy me enteré que mi proyecto será postergado, me pidieron que colaborara con el tuyo o el de Goyle, siento que perdí estos últimos 4 meses de mi vida, todo a causa de un recorte de presupuesto, realmente el laboratorio atraviesa un momento crítico, y yo solo me siento frustrada._Rose se sintió miserable, si ella se hubiese casado con Andrew, nada de esto estaría pasando, y tal fue su mirada de culpabilidad, que Isabella rápidamente agrego_

-No te culpo Ro, nadie debe hacerlo, además así te doy una mano y no te llevas todo el crédito de ese ambicioso proyecto que llevas. Y quiero que sepas que Neville no canceló tu proyecto por el favoritismo que todos dicen que te tiene, sino porque esos 3 virus están creando un gran impacto en Suramérica, y ese mercado ahorita mismo es el más prometedor. Casarte con Drew solo por dinero era una situación absurda Ro, eres mi amiga, y lo último que quisiera es hacerte infeliz por mis estúpidos comentarios.

-Tu también eres mi mejor amiga Bel_pasaron unos segundos y agregó_- y será un gusto compartir mi ambición contigo_fue todo lo que Rose fue capaz de decir, simplemente no habían palabras suficientes para excusarla_

Isabella la tomó del brazo para que Rose no intentara agregar más nada y ambas salieron del Laboratorio Ravenclaw, deseando que los días por venir fueran mejores.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Llegó el viernes y con ese nublado día, también arribó el almuerzo con sus padres y abuelos maternos. Todavía recordaba cuando su abuela le insistía en ser odontologa como ella, sin embargo todos sus abuelos estuvieron felices de que se dedicara al área de las ciencias. Todos predicaban el argumento de que sus nietos debían estudiar o trabajar en lo que fueran felices, y Rose agradecía eso profundamente.

Entró a casa de sus padres, pasó por el living y allí los vio, los saludó a todos y decidió relajarse, porque todos parecían querer decir algo, que ella no estaba preparada para escuchar.

Fingió que todo estaba bien y habló jovialmente temas de la premiere league con su padre, le mostró fotos de un nuevo vestido a su abuela y vio memes en Instagram con su abuelo, que no paraba de alabar la tecnología. Cuando creyó que podía relajarse, sonó el timbre, y como una alarma de alerta, su instinto le advirtió que debía temer lo peor. Y es que no tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentir una intensa mezcla de emociones, donde predominaba la rabia, el miedo y el dolor. Vió a Drew y su padre Oliver Wood, pasar y saludar a todos. Había caído en una trampa y debía huir lo más pronto posible. Como si Dios la hubiese escuchado, en ese momento Al la llamó, por lo que ella pretendió una situación de emergencia y se fue asegurando que eso no podía esperar.

Media hora después estaba en el apartamento de Al con el desagradable de Malfoy. Este la miraba con un destello horroroso de ironía, y ella simplemente no tenía ánimos de combatirlo. Albus había entendido al verla llegar que no podía dejarla sola, y Scorp ya estaba ahí, por lo que pidió a los cielos que aunque fuese por ese día, no ardiera Troya.

Rose estaba cohibida pero contó lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, Albus sintió el dolor de ella casi como propio. Mientras tanto Scorpius se dedicaba a beber y a trabajar desde una laptop un poco alejado de ambos primos. La mente de Albus no dejaba de maquinar, por un lado tenía a su prima, con el peso de haber rechazado a su primer amor, y con la desdicha económica que atravesaba su familia. Y por otro lado tenía a su amigo pidiéndole consejos para lograr que Draco y Astoria lo dejaran en paz, puesto que no quería comprometerse con Demi McMillan.

Y como una iluminación divina Albus dijo alto y entusiasta:

-Les tengo la solución a ambos._y los miró expectante con la imperiosa necesidad de despertar la curiosidad de esos dos cabezas duras_

-A qué te refieres, Potter? Explícate._prácticamente ordenó Scorpius con mirada demandante, mientras Rose solo los miraba a ambos sin comprender qué solución podía necesitar Malfoy_

-Ustedes deben hacerse pasar por novios._y los miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa más brillante de todo el universo_

Rose no podía ni hablar de la impresión, qué se había fumado Albus Severus Potter esa mañana? Por su parte Scorpius dijo de manera sopesada y calculada.

-Admito que es una buena idea, Potter. Si no fuese con tu prima, hasta podría considerarlo.

Rose sintió molestia por el interlocutor y decidió decir:

-Te volviste loco Albus, de ninguna manera, olvídalo._y sin más se levantó para irse_

-Ambos lo necesitan. Scorp, tú podrías dejar de aguantar el reproche de tus padres y tú Ro podrías argumentar que por eso rechazaste a Wood, de esta manera a ambos los dejarían en paz, por lo menos por un tiempo. Sería un secreto de los tres. Incluso podríamos fijar condiciones para que todos estemos felices. Yo propongo que la primera condición sea: nada de dormir juntos. Scorp es muy mujeriego y Rosie muy mojigata_dijo señalándolos respectivamente,-No sería una buena combinación..._determinó Albus con gesto seguro_

Rose sintió su cara enrojecer y un inusual calor que contrastaba demasiado con el frío clima londinense. Por su parte Scorpius hizo ademán con la mano de que Al no debía preocuparse por eso. Y fue así como Rose sin saber cómo o por qué estaba empezando a complicarse su vida, y todo a causa de esa mirada gris y escalofriante que la tenía al borde del abismo y de la incertidumbre.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Mi propósito con esta historia es enganchar a las personas, y sobre todo que se identifiquen o que se rían con los giros que van tomando los personajes. La verdad difruto el proceso de hacer esta trama. Espero pasen linda noche y por primera vez pediré que dejen algún comentario!!

Gracias por leer!


	5. Así vamos en marcha

CAPÍTULO 5 Así vamos en marcha.

Había llegado la mitad del mes de octubre, mientras yo me trataba de convencer de que aquel loco plan tenía sentido. Hoy nos reuniríamos como todas las mitades de meses, TODOS los primos Weasley. Al ser una familia numerosa, a donde íbamos siempre llamábamos la atención y cuando no nos hacíamos notar por ser mil, entonces salía a relucir el deslumbrante atractivo de Victorie, Dominique o Lily. Por otra parte, desde que Hugo se convirtió en futbolista y desde que Louis se metió a modelo internacional, siempre de algún lado salía alguna fan enamorada. Esta noche era de vital importancia, y eso a pesar de no querer reconocerlo, me entusiasmaba un poco.

El plan que armamos Al y yo era sencillo, por su parte él ya tenía una semana sin nombrar lo mujeriego que era Scorpius Malfoy y en la noche de hoy, se encargaría de lanzar aislados comentarios que les dieran a todos mis primos un indicio de que yo estaba en algo inusual, algo poco propio de mi. Albus había querido insinuar cosas sucias, pero al mirarlo fulminantemente, comprendió que solo un par de cosas mordaces bastaban.

-Rosie, esta noche vamos a cantar, a bailar y a emborracharnos a lo grande_me dijo Lily, mientras le picaba un ojo al bartender_

Amaba a Lily y su abierto descaro, esa forma vivaz de ser, que yo nunca podría. Mientras yo era toda rectitud, ella era ilegalidad y diversión en dosis perfectas, y a pesar de ser menor que yo, a veces sabía mucho más de la vida, lo cual no dejaba de frustrarme.

Ví como James se besaba con Alice Longbottom, su novia, como si no hubiese un mañana, y a Hugo tomarse fotos y firmar un par de autógrafos a unas chicas. También escuché como Albus le decía a Molly y Louis, que últimamente casi no me veía y que le parecía que yo estaba saliendo con alguien. Sentí el alcohol en cada fibra de mi ser ya que desde el inicio, Lily me había dado quién sabe qué de tomar, por lo que decidí que debía bailar. Dom no dudo en acompañarme y cuando empezamos a seguir el ritmo de la música, lo ví.

Malfoy estaba en la barra, viéndome con descaro, estaba con un hombre bastante atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Inevitablemente empecé a sentirme intimidada, esa mirada gris y glacial, tenía un brillo de diversión que me exasperaba demasiado. Pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación, me revolvía el estómago. Vi como le dijo algo a su amigo y sin más este desapareció de mi campo visual.

Poco después él empezó a aproximarse, su andar era tan decidido que por momentos dudé de seguir adelante con todo esto, me sentía como una presa fácil de cazar y cuando ya no podía retractarme, me tomó por la cintura y me dio un abrazo, se separó un poco, me sujetó de la mano y empezó a llevarme entre la multitud, hasta que se detuvo, se giró para quedar muy cerca y de frente a mi, se acerco con lentitud a mi oído y me dijo:

-Espero haber sido lo suficientemente convincente._Yo no podía ni pensar con coherencia, por lo que solo pude medio asentir. Èl por su parte me siguió guiando como si yo fuese de su posesión._

Una vez afuera me soltó y dijo:

-Te llevaré a casa Weasley, esa escena dejará mucho de que hablar. Verles las caras a tus múltiples familiares ha sido lo más divertido de mi noche._dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba, mientras nos adentrabamos al auto, no pude evitar sentir un nerviosismo de los mil demonios_

-Pensé que el actor era Diggory_dije sin poderme contener. A lo que él respondió_

-Si yo hubiese aceptado audicionar y ser actor, Charles Diggory no tendría ni la mitad de los papeles que hemos conseguido en su carrera._y Rose, muy a su pesar, debía admitir que el atractivo de Malfoy era innegable y desbordante, lo cual le molestó por algún motivo, y para qué negar que efectivamente tenía dotes de actor_ Así mismo Malfoy rió agregando_-¿Pero qué digo? De estar yo dispuesto, Diggory no tendría ni trabajo._Rose se impactó del ego tan inmenso del rubio, era tan grande que casi abarcaba todo el universo. Finalmente torció los ojos en repuesta y decidió pasar el camino mirando por la ventana, porque el viento de la noche siempre le aligeraba las cargas.

Finalmente cuando Malfoy la dejó en su apartamento, ella le agradeció y sin esperar respuesta por parte de él, se bajó y se apresuró a adentrarse en el edificio. Una vez que se quitó el poco maquillaje que llevaba, de colocarse su más cómoda pijama y de hacerse un moño para domar sus rebeldes cabellos, optó por leer un poco de Cumbres Borrascosas, para finalmente quedarse dormida y soñar con algo que a la mañana siguiente se negó a recordar.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Levantarse con dolor de cabeza a causa del licor, era una asquerosa manera de empezar la jornada. Escucho que tengo 3 mensajes de voz, presiono el botón y me llega la voz de Dom y de Lily.

-Rosie Ro, eres una sin vergüenza, espero se hayan protegido, nos debes como mil explicaciones_era la voz de Dom_-Uffff Rose, si ese rubio no lo pescabas tú, lo iba a hacer yo, está tan bueno, que provoca pecar solo de verlo_se escuchan las risas de ambas. Yo por mi parte me quedo perpleja mirando la contestadora, y mientras me resigno, presiono para escuchar el siguiente mensaje que es de Al.

-Rose, fue perfecto y aunque no me gusta que Scorp te ande toqueteando, admito que fue demasiado creíble, de no saber que se caen mal, creería otra cosa. Te adoro, espero hayas llegado sana y salva, si no mataré a Malfoy.

Y el tercer y más temido mensaje.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre contigo? Ese rubio desteñido, ¿si quiera lo conocías de antes?_escucho como tapando un poco la bocina del teléfono dice "no te rías Alice, es mi primita, no puede hacer esas cosas, suficientes úlceras me ha sacado Lily" _

Siempre supe que este era un plan arriesgado y poco creíble tratándose de mi, pero de repente me siento indignada y con ganas de llevarle la contraria a James y a todos. Soy mujer, soy adulta y si quiero puedo tener una aventura aunque sea ficticia. Con esto en mente me doy cuenta que Malfoy y yo, así vamos: en marcha, para cumplir este descabellado pero entretenido plan que sin duda, nos conviene a ambos.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Muchas gracias por comentar Lilyflower, espero el avance de la historia sea de tu agrado!

Mis breves comentarios respecto al capítulo, a pesar de que Scorpius no tiene una personalidad muy agradable para Rose, ella no puede negar que él es bastante atractivo. James por su parte es muy celoso y Lily es todo lo opuesto a ella en personalidad. Adoro que esa familia sea tan numerosa jajaja. Y está demás decir que el mundo de J.K Rowling marcó mi vida y es fuente de inspiración siempre. Estos personajes no me pertenecen y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Sin más nada que agregar.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Las citas no son solo de parejas

CAPÍTULO 6 Las citas no son solo de parejas

Llegué a Laboratorios Ravenclaw y ví a Isabella, que no me dejó ni ponerme la bata, cuando dijo:

-Con que un rubio de infarto, yo sabía que eras mala amiga, no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada_dijo mirandome con una cara que no lograba impregnar enojo realmente. Yo en cambio trataba de disimular lo impactada que me sentía por lo chismosas que eran mis primas_

-Es algo reciente Bel, y lo nuestro es química pura._me sentí fatal al decirlo, no había mentira más grande y la culpa se iba a empezar a brotar por mis poros, cuando llegó Lorcan radiante y perfumado como siempre a salvarme sin ser consciente de ello._

-Hey Rose, ¿cómo estás? no debes responder, te ves espantosa, pareciera que te pasó un tren por encima_dijo de manera burlesca_

-Muy gracioso Scamander, ¿no tienes otra persona de la cual burlarte?_pregunté haciendo un pequeño puchero. El sonrió, hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza y me hizo una señal de paz_

-Lorcan, allí donde le ves esa cara, es porque tuvo una noche de acción con un rubio de infarto_la cara de Lorcan fue un poema, no sabía la razón de ese gesto que podía interpretarse como preocupación._

Lorcan se enderezó y después de analizarlo de manera rápida decidió darle una mano a su gemelo y decir:

-Lyssander deberá ponerse las pilas, pero supongo que ahora tiene más chance si te gustan los rubios_ agrego picandole el ojo y caminando hacia la salida_

Rose no cabía en su asombro, este definitivamente era el gemelo malvado, el gemelo astuto. No terminaba de procesar el comentario que le había hecho, solo podía pensar que Lyssander en contraste con su hermano, era cauteloso y de nobles intenciones. Siempre le cayeron bien ambos gemelos, tanto así que los consideraba como parte de su familia, a Luna hasta le decía tía, y si su intuición no fallaba, algún día serían familia oficialmente, puesto que para nadie era un secreto que Lily y Lorcan estaban hechos el uno para el otro, es solo que estos, aún no eran capaces de reconocerlo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Este día la investigación no estaba fluyendo, Bel y ella no terminaban de trabajar de manera armoniosa y finalmente cuando se sintonizaban, entonces algún problema de otras índoles surgía.

Cuando faltaban 13 minutos para salir, Rose recibió un whatsapp de Malfoy, donde él le anunciaba que iba a recogerla. Y un impulso repentino le hizo advertirle a Bel que aguardara para presentarle al "rubio de infarto"

Scorpius esperaba afuera de las instalaciones, con pose despreocupada y su cabello alborotado de una manera tan sensual que lograba llamar la atención de todas las féminas que pasaban por su lado.

Cuando Rose lo vió, se sintió poco realista, ver a Malfoy así, fue como una fuerte cachetada para su ego, y no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿en qué planeta alguien como él saldría con alguien como ella?

Isabella se sorprendió demasiado al ver como Rose se dirigía a su amigo, y al ver la mirada gris teñida de confusión, supo que esto se pondría demasiado interesante.

-Malfoy, ella es..._trato de presentar Rose_

-Bella, ¿trabajas aquí?_preguntó él y fue el turno de Rose de sentirse perdida_

-Scorpy, te lo dije varias veces el día que cenamos, ¿tanto así habías bebido?

Scorpius adoraba a Isabella, nadie le hablaba con esa naturalidad con la cual ella lo hacía, nadie se atrevía a llamarlo" _Scorpy_ " y si no es porque Rose gruñó haciendo notar su presencia, él la hubiese olvidado por completo. Mientras, Rose se sintió frustrada y hasta un poco celosa, se suponía que Bel era SU mejor amiga, y allí estaba, asociándose al enemigo. Y de pronto recordó las palabras "rubio de infarto" y supo que tal vez ellos se conocían de manera íntima, y para ser honestos, Rose lo último que quería era compartir un nexo así con Bel. Eso desde su percepción, destruía amistades. El plan a raíz de este descubrimiento debía ser abortado. Parecía muy bueno para ser cierto, el hecho de que se libraría de Wood, sus padres y el constante acoso familiar. Y ya cuando sus esperanzas de continuar con todo, eran nulas, Scorpius le dijo a Isabella:

-Pues me sorprende verte con Weasley, tenemos un tiempo saliendo y ella no te había mencionado..._afirmó el rubio continuando con naturalidad el plan_

Rose de verdad no lo soportaba, con mirada indignada le hizo un gesto de apremio y decidió que lo mejor sería irse lo más pronto. Isabella que la conocía TAN bien, supo que ella algo le estaba ocultando, sus amigos eran muy opuestos en todos los sentidos, algo no encajaba, pero decidió que más adelante ella como buena investigadora, lo descubriría...

-Creo que deberían irse, nos vemos mañana Rosie_les dió un abrazo a cada uno y agregó_

-Me parece bien que salgan, pero ni se les ocurra meterme en sus problemas si algo sale mal, los quiero, vayanse pronto y aprovechen la noche_con mirada insinuosa y picándoles el ojo, Isabella se marchó para encontrarse con su némesis, con el hombre que la hacía sentir insaciable, y es que de solo recordar su mirada, su cabello y sus manos, sentía un calor placentero en lo bajo de su vientre, esta noche, como muchas otras, iba a entregarse sin inhibiciones. Esperaba algún día salir del Estatus de "Amigos con derecho", para poder contarle todo a Rose, bueno no todo, solo lo estrictamente necesario.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley estaban sentados en los muebles de la casa de él y después de haber pasado media hora discutiendo acerca de qué iban a comer, llegaron al acuerdo de que iban a ordenar comida por separado. Rose quería pizza, él quería arroz chino.Posterior a eso, el silencio era sepulcral y fue Malfoy el que decidió romperlo.

-Weasley, mientras finjamos ser novios, por lo menos vístete de manera más agraciada._dijo mirandola en una forma un tanto despectiva_

-Yo no te digo nada acerca de tu pobre coeficiente intelectual, Malfoy, así que no veo por qué debo cambiar algo por ti.

-Siempre eres tan ocurrente? _dijo con evidente sarcasmo_

-Tal vez si tú no fueses tan chocante, yo podría ahorrame mis comentarios._se retaron con la mirada y después de unos momentos, Scorpius contestó_

-Está bien Weasley, aunque odie admitirlo, tal vez tengas algo de razón, en las relaciones, hasta en las falsas como la nuestra, la culpa es compartida._esperó unos segundos y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, evalúo la manera de decir lo que realmente quería informarle a la pelirroja, hasta que se decidió y dijo_ Yo quería advertirte que ya les comentaré a mis padres acerca de ti.

-Vaya, ni siquiera me has llevado a una cita y ¿ya le hablarás a tus padres de mí?_dijo en tono de burla_

-Weasley, ¿en qué mundo vives? Las citas no son solo de parejas, ahorita mismo estamos en nuestra primera cita. Pero eso nadie lo sabrá nunca, para el resto del mundo tú y yo ya hemos disfrutado de esta etapa.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír, Malfoy era un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo que habían compartido, pero había una remota parte en las 24 horas del día en las que él resultaba ser extrañamente agradable y en esta primera cita (No de pareja), ella había notado que el rubio de ojos grises era una persona que aparentaba ser algo que tal vez realmente no era.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Sepan que tengo más capítulos preparados y listos, la cuestión es que mi vida suele tener horarios forzados, por lo que estoy adelantando todo lo que puedo en este poquito tiempo que he tenido libre. De todas formas, espero que cuando empiece mi rutina, por lo menos pueda subir un capítulo semanal. No tengo definido exactamente la cantidad, pero esta historia durará todo lo que mi inspiración me permita, sin que llegue a ser tediosa la historia.

Espero comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo constructivo que me puedan aportar.

Un abrazo y ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	7. Llegó la doble

CAPÍTULO 7 Llegó la doble

Han pasado dos días desde que Malfoy me anunció que hablaría con sus padres y todavía no se ha contactado conmigo. Yo no puedo evitar pensar que con él, mi vida avanza rápidamente. Y me sorprendo al pensar que tal vez fingir una relación con él es realmente productivo.

Isabella me contó todo acerca de su amistad y de lo mucho que le quiere, así como también me aseguró que jamás tuvo o tendría una relación amorosa con él. No me permitiría decirlo en voz alta, pero todos sus argumentos me generaron gran alivio. Así mismo Albus me da respaldo y apoyo constantemente, pero a veces se le excede la mano, ayer le dijo a Hugo que me vio besando a Malfoy (lo cual obviamente no puede ser cierto, ya que ni lo he visto) y como consecuencia, mi querido y metiche hermano, le contó a mi padre y éste del asombro básicamente se lo gritó a mi madre y quizás a toda la ciudad de Londres.

James no me dirigía la palabra desde aquel mensaje de voz y Lily en cambio, no dejaba un sólo día sin preguntarme que tan bueno era "Scorp" en la cama. Que vida la que me gastaba en estos últimos días.

Hoy es día feriado y no sé qué hacer, ya es media mañana y a parte de la llamada de mi madre, invitandome a casa de mis abuelos, no he recibido ninguna otra invitación. Sé que mis padres quieren respuestas, pero yo no soy una mujer que siempre encuentre las palabras adecuadas para responder.

Pongo música y al ritmo de uptown funk de Bruno Mars, empiezo a bailar, mientras selecciono la ropa que me pondré para salir. Hay días como hoy en los cuales me quiero vestir "coqueta" así que busco lo mejor de mi repertorio y al verme al espejo debo admitir que no me veo nada mal; tomo mi cartera, las llaves de mi auto (que casi nunca uso) y me voy a la Madriguera.

Al llegar veo varios carros y eso me hace feliz, porque significa que están casi todos. Entro y veo a Lucy, que me dice que este día le cayó de maravilla porque ha estado demasiado ocupada. Ella es la gerente general de Laboratorio's Ravenclaw, es decir, en palabras cristianas, es la sucesora de mi madre.

Al adentrarme más en casa veo a mi tío favorito y que también resulta ser mi padrino, Harry Potter, él me abraza y rápidamente me advierte que mi padre está susceptible. Que ha tratado de abogar por mí, pero que mi padre está insoportable e iracundo. Suspiro resignada y me dirijo al patio donde veo que mi tía Ginny tiene una discusión acalorada con mi él. Mientras mi madre luce mortificada sin decir nada. Sopeso la opción de irme sin ser vista, sin embargo, Hugo que sale de la nada, dice alto y claro:

-No seas cobarde_por lo que todos se voltean y me ven. Mi padre se levanta y sin más que un simple gesto, me indica que lo siga_

Una vez adentrados en el despacho de mi abuelo Arthur, mi padre se gira y me mira de una manera triste y desconsolada, casi rayando en la decepción.

-Rosie, ¿cómo es que prefieres a Malfoy por encima de Wood?_Trato de Serenarme y respondo_

-Sencillo, Malfoy me gusta como hombre y Wood es solo mi amigo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, solo pido que respeten mi decisión. Estoy cansada Papá, Drew y yo no podemos estar juntos, tengo entendido que el tío Harry ayudará con la deuda del laboratorio y en un año podremos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí, cuando decidieron prácticamente venderme a los Wood? Hay mil maneras de solventar un problema económico y ¿ustedes solo pudieron ofertar un matrimonio? Hace un mes solo podía pensar en que era mala hija si rechazaba esa propuesta, hoy sé que ustedes son malos padres por haberla permitido desde primera instancia...

Ronald Weasley sintió su mano arder, pues le había dado una bofetada en la mejilla a Rose. Y ella por su parte lo miró con rabia y con lágrimas traicioneras escapando de sus ojos.

-Te hemos dado todo en esta vida Rose, dime ¿qué te ha faltado?_prácticamente rugió Ron al decir esto_ Andrew es tu mejor amigo, tanto Oliver como yo pensamos que entre ustedes había algo más, incluso pensé que te haría feliz...

-Pues no padre, solo Malfoy me hace feliz, así que no me hables más del tema, además, no entiendo de donde conoces a Scorpius como para compararlo con Drew_Vió como su papá bajaba la mirada y le daba la espalda para mirar a través de la ventana_-Vete_ le dijo y sin más Rose salió del despacho llorando, para ir a la habitación de las chicas Weasley y de esa manera poder desahogarse tranquila_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Este día sería diferente, ya bastante infernal la había pasado en los últimos días, a partir de ahora quería ser como un fénix, que de mis cenizas pudiera renacer mi alma, que hace ya mucho la sentía necrótica. Con determinación tomé el teléfono y llamé.

-Aló_dijo una voz ronca con tono de molestia._

-Malfoy, quiero conocer a tus padres, este sábado a las 2 de la tarde, en CineCittà di Venice._

Scorpius no cabía en su asombro, esa voz tan decidida no podía ser de Weasley. Se quedó en silencio y después de un segundo de meditación le dijo_

-Acordé llevarte a Malfoys Manor, la casa de inspiración que construyó mi padre y por la cual nuestra empresa familiar se llama así. Efectivamente es el día sábado que los conocerás, pero no a las 2 de la tarde, sino a las 6. Yo te pasaré buscando._y sin más nada que decir, le colgó_

Ese estúpido, pensó Rose, él creía que ella debía hacer lo que él quisiera. Affff cuan mal le caía, por qué de todos los seres humanos, hizo este terrorífico trato con Malfoy (?)

Lo peor es que ya se estaba sintiendo tripolar puesto que un día le caía muy mal, otro día le medio agradaba y luego al otro día quería matarlo. ¿Dónde se compraba la paz mental? porque si fuese por ella eso no podría faltar en la alacena.

Rememoró el día anterior y como su abuela Molly la abrazó hasta que se quedó dormida. Al despertar sus padres no estaban, y sus tíos la trataron como a una reina. Por su parte Albus no había ido a la Madriguera, por lo que Rose lo extrañó en supremacía. Últimamente Al le ocultaba algo. Quería saber que lo tenía tan ocupado como para no pasar el día con su familia y más cuando ella misma lo añoraba y necesitaba tanto.

Íiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Este día el microscopio era su mejor amigo, mientras Isabella codificaba cadenas de ARN, ella se dedicaba a diferenciar cepas del dengue para tenerlas bien denotadas.

Tenía decidido que al salir al medio día para almorzar, pasaría por la estación King Cross, debido a que Scorpius tenía que estar allí, porque Diggory estaba filmando una película en esa locación.

A penas se anunció la hora del almuerzo, Rose le dijo a Bel que visitaría a su chico. El objetivo era simple, debía acordar con Malfoy cosas tontas como: desde cuándo salían, quién se confesó primero, qué les gustaba más al uno del otro y cosas banales como fechas de cumpleaños, dulces favoritos, chelsea o liverpool, dulce o ácido? Entre otras.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta cuando vió la cantidad de personal humano movilizándose de un lado al otro por la estación, y eso sin contar los objetos y accesorios que iban circulando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba tan absorta que no pudo decir nada cuando un hombre la agarró por la brazo y y dijo por el micrófono "llegó la doble"

En un santiamén estaban controlando su cabello y le maquillaban la cara con utencilios que ella en su vida había visto. Trataba de explicarse, pero no funcionaba, buscaba a Malfoy para que la sacara de este rollo y lo único que conseguía era que la regañaran por mover mucho la cara.

No sabía si reírse o llorar, por lo que cuando vio la cara desconcertada de Malfoy, hizo el gesto más inesperado para ambos, se le abalanzó casi como si fuese su salvavidas en el medio del mar. Scorpius la recibió con las brazos abiertos y sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?_miró inquisitivamente_

-Esta mañana textee a Al para preguntarle si sabía donde estarías, quería hablar contigo... es sólo que al llegar al set, me confundieron con una doble._Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír, Weasley actuando como una doble, el chiste se contaba solo_

-Señor, la doble no ha llegado y tenemos solo 30 minutos para rodar esta escena_indicó el hombre del micrófono en el oido a Scorpius_

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga yo? _dijo con el característico tono Malfoy_

-Que permita a la Señorita filmar la escena, es usted el representante de Diggory y sabe que no se besará con la actriz principal después de los rumores sobre su romance oculto, fue usted mismo el que nos exigió una doble para proteger el prestigio de su representado.

Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo, la actriz principal era casada, por lo que cuando surgieron los rumores de su aventura con Diggory, la prensa empezó atacar con fuertes críticas el rodaje de la filmación. Como buen representante que era Malfoy, se encargó de limitar el contacto entre ambos actores al mínimo posible. Ahora a causa de eso, debía pedir a Rose que se besara con Charles. La escena no tenía complicación porque la pelirroja saldría de espalda y el que se vería de frente sería el actor.

Echó un vistazo a Rose y pensó que ciertamente el cabello y la altura eran muy similares a la renombrada actriz. Supo que debía aceptarlo y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-Te lo vamos a remunerar, y vas a estar invitada a la alfombra roja si lo haces.

Rose estaba doblemente boquiabierta y le respondió

-No me puedes estar hablando en serio_y cuando se disponía a girarse, una frase casi inaudible la detuvo_

-Por favor, te necesitamos. Solo será por esta ocasión...

Si Rose hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar, definitivamente no se hubiese antojado de visitar al rubio en la Estación de King Cross. En esos momentos solo quería con anhelo estar encerrada con sus microorganismos en un laboratorio y no sentir esa vocecilla malvada de buena voluntad diciéndole "nada te cuesta ayudarlos"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo jajajaja me da risa imaginar a Rose de doble, ¿será que va a acceder a la petición?

Espero disfruten la historia...

Gracias por tus comentarios Lilyflower y

¡¡Muchas Gracias por leer!!


	8. Rómpete una pierna

CAPÍTULO 8 Rómpete una pierna

Esa tarde se reincorporó al laboratorio con 18 minutos de retraso, era tan poco creíble la explicación que tendría que dar, que decidió fingir demencia olímpicamente. Todavía se sentía torpe y nerviosa, siempre había pensado que eso de actuar debía ser pan comido, pero al sentir los reflectores en su espalda... de verdad solo el que lo vivía podría entenderlo. Lo más gracioso, era que ni había tenido que hacer gran cosa.

Isabella parecía tan molesta que daba miedo si quiera verla. Goyle, su otro compañero de sala, estaba pasando por un divorcio por lo que andaba constantemente deprimido, según había escuchado Rose por los pasillos, los pobres no podían engendrar hijos y por lo visto su matrimonio no logró superar esa difícil prueba.

Era algo frustrante sentirse tan ansiosa por contar todo lo que le pasó y no tener a nadie a quien decírselo, lo que la llevó a sumergirse completamente en sus labores del día. Rose trabajó tan concentradamente que era una hora más tarde de su horario de salida y ella seguía sin recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Isabella ya se había ido y casi que ni se despidió, deseo que no fuese grave lo que su amiga atravesaba.

Normalmente podría hostigarla hasta sacarle la verdad, pero Bel a veces necesitaba espacio, no era fácil llevar el apellido Zabini y que eso no repercutiera en tu salud mental. Sus padres eran asquerosamente millonarios y así mismo asquerosamente clasistas. Bel renunció a todo lo que su apellido representaba para estudiar aquello que amaba, sus primeros 3 años de carrera los costeó con becas y con la poca ayuda que le daba su abuela a escondidas de todos. Posterior a esto, consiguió trabajos de fines de semana y recibió apoyo económico de mi padrino, que al ser Alcalde de Londres, aperturó un programa de ayuda social a talentos universitarios con dificultades económicas. Sobra decir que siempre tuvo techo y comida cuando así lo necesitó, porque mi familia es tan numerosa que un miembro más no haría la diferencia.

El tono de una llamada me alerta y cuando veo la pantalla es mi madre. Analizo rápidamente los pro y contra de atender esa llamada, y definitivamente los contra vencen sin competencia. Salgo del Laboratorio y me dirijo a casa, al llegar me baño, me pongo cómoda y me dispongo a ver alguna película por Netflix, cuando de pronto suena el timbre, me levanto y veo por la mirilla a Lily Potter, radiante y hermosa como siempre, me preparo para abrir la puerta y cuando lo hago me quedo de piedra. Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que veo. Observo sorprendida a Lily en compañía de Malfoy y cuando recuerdo el pequeño short de pijama que tengo puesto, no puedo evitar enrojecer al mejor estilo Weasley.

-¿No nos dejarás pasar?_dice Lily con tranquilidad, algo inusual en ella_

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?_pregunta Rose ignorando a Lily_

Scorpius lucía y se sentía realmente incómodo, no quería estar ahí, pero la pelirroja menor y de cabello liso, lo había visto aparcado afuera del edificio, la verdad es que no sabía cómo agradecerle a Weasley lo que había hecho hoy por él, y pensando en eso su mente divagó, tanto así que no supo cómo llegó a ese edificio, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que fue tarde cuando se percató que estaba allí y más tarde aún cuando ya estaba en el ascensor con la pequeña de los Potter. Scorpius atribuyó ese asomo de excitación que sintió al ver los shorts de Weasley/Granger, a que ya tenía casi 3 semanas sin drenar tensiones con ninguna mujer.

Una de las pocas condiciones que le puso la pelirroja de rulos salvajes, fue que ni se le ocurriera dejarla mal parada saliendo con cuanta mujer se le pasara por al frente, ella se encargaría de vengarse cruelmente si eso sucedía. Él accedió a esa petición porque era un hombre inteligente y astuto, Weasley trabajaba en un laboratorio, facilmente podría inocularle cualquier animalito y matarlo silenciosamente sin que nadie supiese nada, apartando el hecho de que la repulsión que ella le predicaba era avalada, definitivamente no quería asumir el riesgo de morir joven en manos de esa pelirroja de ojos azul intenso. Asimismo supuso que por 3 meses no tendría problema con mantener abstinencia. Pero admitía que esos shorts dejaban poco o nada a la imaginación y le dificultaba la tarea de mantenerse al margen del placer físico. Rose se adentró y se puso una bata que la cubría. Al verla Lily dijo:

-¿Por qué te pones esa bata Ro Ro? Tanto Scorpius como yo te hemos visto con menos ropa que ese short_dijo con picardía_

No supo cómo responder sin levantar sospechas por lo que le preguntó a qué había venido, pues era raro que se presentara sin anunciar, esta vez fue el turno de Lily para lucir nerviosa e incómoda, segunda cosa inusual para la de ojos castaños en esa noche.

-Maldición, no tengo explicación, así que les anuncio que me voy, porque estoy en libertad de hacerlo._se levantó, les dio un beso a cada uno y casi corriendo se fue hasta la puerta para salir dejando incómodos a los "novios"_

-Yo pensé que tu eras la rara de tu familia, Weasley_dijo Malfoy_

-Para ser honesta, yo también he creído eso toda mi vida, pero nunca dejo de sorprenderme del efecto de los genes, realmente no sé qué bicho le picó a Lils en esta oportunidad_dijo Rose sin poderlo evitar_

El silencio se instaló y ambos se miraron con fijeza. Cada uno quería decir lo que pensaba, pero la primera fue Rose:

-Tu trabajo es increíble, espero la escena haya quedado bien...

-Mejor no pudo quedar, quería decirte que... _guardó silencio de nuevo, pero antes de arrepentirse_ -Diggory quiere que te contrate permanentemente como la doble. Me costó hacerlo entender que tu presencia en el set fue simple casualidad.

-Charles Diggory fue demasiado amable conmigo, hasta me dijo "oye Rose, rómpete una pierna" _imitó ella con voz gruesa_

Scorpius rió por lo ocurrente y elocuente que podía ser ella cuando se relajaba y se daba a conocer. Había algo que poco a poco iba cambiando, eso él lo sentía con claridad, pero no entendía con especificidad qué era eso. Y guiado por el impulso dijo:

-Nunca he entendido esa expresión que usan los actores para desearle buena suerte a otros, son un poco extraños._aguardó un poco y se decidió a decir_Weasley, estoy de acuerdo contigo, hoy en el set me comentaste que hay cosas básicas que debes saber de mí, así que puedo comenzar por decirte que el color que más me gusta es el verde, mi cumpleaños es en noviembre 19, tengo 27 años y mi dulce favorito es el profiterol. Creo que sería bueno decir que nos conocimos hace 2 meses, empezamos con una relación algo casual y hace 2 semanas me pusiste un ultimátum; o continuaba contigo por el camino oficial o me despedía de ti. Lógicamente me gustaste tanto que estamos intentándolo. ¿Qué opinas?_y clavó su profunda mirada gris en la pelirroja_

-Eso suena muy creíble, es algo que aplica al historial y a la personalidad de ambos. Yo cumplo en agosto 16, adoro el color amarillo y mi mayor temor son las arañas al igual que mi padre._dijo en tono alicaído_-Te agradezco que no hayas ignorado mi petición de discutir esto previamente a la cena en Malfoy's Manor_se sentía gratamente aliviada, mentir la ponía nerviosa y hablar de estas cosas hacía que la mentira quedara sepultada y se confundiera lo suficiente con la verdad como para apaciguar la culpa inevitablemente consecuente de este invento de relación._

Scorpius le anunció que se iría. Y así sin más esa noche ambos durmieron sintiéndose un poco más tranquilos porque todo estaba saliendoles extrañamente bien y porque sin duda tenían mucha suerte, es solo que ellos todavía no lo sabían.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Esa relación entre Scorpius y Rose poco a poco va cambiando. Personalmente me gusta que se lleven mal y a veces un poco bien, esa es la chispa de su historia. Por otra parte Lily les escondió algo, ella no estaba allí por coincidencia, ¿Qué estará ocultando? Lily Potter nerviosa y huyendo sin decir las cosas de manera directa debe ser algo muy cercano al fin del mundo jajajajajaja. Por otra parte la pobre de Isabella anda en unos estados de humor que no son normales, ¿Tendrán que ver con su relación secreta o con otra cosa?

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado 333

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Saludos.


	9. Pónle carácter

CAPÍTULO 9 Ponle carácter

POV Scorpius

Estos días pasaron rápido, no podía creer que estaba tocando el timbre del apartamento para recoger a Weasley y presentarla a mis padres. Y a pesar de que todo esto era planificado, no podía evitar sentir rabia, de haber sucumbido a los deseos de mis padres, aunque fuese indirectamente.

Aquí estaba él, en abstinencia sexual, buscando a una mujer a la cual no le había dado ni un beso, para llevarla a cenar y presentarla oficialmente a Draco y Astoria. La vida era burlesca, y el único consuelo que le quedaba era que de esto se desharía en unos 3 meses aproximadamente, cuando terminase el rodaje de la película y tuviese que regresar a Estados Unidos con Diggory. Ya hasta tenía el argumento que daría a sus padres acerca de su ruptura con Rose. En una vida como la que él llevaba, ella no tenía cabida. Mientras ella se encerraba con animalitos en un laboratorio, el paseaba por alfombras rojas y sets de grabación como si fuese lo más común en el mundo. Mientras ella leía libros sin parar, él se dedicaba a conocer y a relacionarse con gente famosa. En conclusión: era difícil creer que entre ellos dos podría existir algo en común y un futuro juntos era casi inimaginable.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se entrevió una Pelirroja, con el cabello alisado, un vestido ceñido al cuerpo y un arreglo tan natural y atractivo de maquillaje que casi lo dejó sin aliento. Scorpius no supo que decir, pero lo que veía le parecía agradable.

-Ya nos podemos ir_dijo Rose nerviosa por la intensa mirada gris_El desvió su mirada y asintió para que se apresuraran a bajar.

Llegaron al carro y Malfoy percibió un olor muy característico de ella, era algo dulce, algo que le hacia sentir un poco entusiasmado. No pudo evitar pensar que pasar por esto con Weasley era millones de veces mejor que salir con Demi McMillan. Efectivamente era guapa, pero era una obsesiva que sin ser novios lo seguía a todas partes, que gran error cometió al meterse con ella apenas pisó Londres. Como de costumbre se fue a un bar, la vio, coquetearon, lo hicieron en la casa de ella y aunque Scorpius se percató de que era de buena familia, nunca imaginó que sería la hija de los McMillan, famosos en el mundo de la Arquitectura, por tanto, amigos de sus padres. Que trampa en la que había caído. Él no sabía de Demi, pero definitivamente ella si sabía de él. Bastó con conocer a Daniel, el hermano mayor de Demi, para saber que él JAMÁS podría pertenecer a esa familia, sin ser miserable y desdichado para el resto de sus días.Por lo que volvió a reafirmar que Weasley con su terrible carácter era mucha mejor opción.

Arribaron a Malfoy's Manor y vió por el rabillo del ojo como Rose estaba asombrada, era la segunda vez que veía ese gesto de genuina impresión en su cara. Le dio gracia como la pelirroja parecía demasiado nerviosa, por lo que le dijo que mantuviese la calma y que lo dejara a él controlar la situación. Él era Malfoy y por tanto solo él sabía como lidiar con esa forma tan petulante, sarcástica o fría de ser, que venía insertada en los genes de sangre pura de su familia. El linaje y la preservación de las uniones familiares estratégicas era tan retrógrado que de nuevo se sintió molesto.

Astoria Greengrass era una mujer sencillamente espectacular, al abrir la puerta Rose creyó que no podía ser la madre de nadie y sus pensamientos se bloquearon cuando vio una intensa mirada gris, en alguien que asemejaba ser el doble perfecto de Scorpius, solo que con más madurez en sus rasgos y menos rastro de jovialidad que el anterior. Respiró profundo y saludo con una leve inclinación, al tiempo que Astoria la abrazaba casi asfixiándola. Por su parte Malfoy padre solo asintió y los invitó a pasar.

Scorpius recibió de entrada un reproche de "Si estabas tan ocupado con Rose, debiste decírmelo, así no te hubiese molestado tanto por tu inminente abandono" y así como ese, otros muchos comentarios que ponían incómoda a la pelirroja.

El heredero de los Malfoy amaba a su madre, pero detestaba esa manía que ella tenía de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales, ella no aceptaba una negativa por respuesta y se empecinaba en retarle su paciencia contantemente. No esperaba un mal trato hacia Weasley al conocerla, pero un abrazo definitivamente no estaba en sus apuestas, eso seguramente se debía a que Potter le habìa contado a su padre Draco sobre el pequeño detalle de que ella era su prima.

Su padre que solía ser tan reservado para el mundo, no lo era en absoluto con su madre. Draco Malfoy era un hombre racional y de cabeza fría para todo excepto cuando se trataba de Astoria Greengrass, la cual lograba obtener toda la información que considerara necesaria y sin mucho esfuerzo cabía destacar.

Al adentrarse a la casa, Scorpius sabía lo que vendría:Tour detallado de Malfoy's Manor, lo cual a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Sus padres le mostraron a Weasley todos los detalles de acabado y decoración de la mansión. Ella por su parte parecía entretenida e interesada, a diferencia de él que se sabía esos argumentos de memoria. En un par de ocasiones observó como su padre le prestaba significativa atención a la pelirroja y a los comentarios que ella hacía. Algo en él se removía de incomodidad, debido a que pocas veces había tenido esa imagen de su padre, siendo tan sociable y buen anfitrión, eso se suponìa era trabajo fijo del encanto Greengrass.

Astoria iba y venía para supervisar todo respecto a la comida que pronto sería servida. En un momento, Draco se disculpó y les dijo que debía atender brevemente un asunto de suma importancia, por lo que instó a Scorpius a mostrarle su habitación a la pelirroja.

A regañadientes el rubio hizo lo que su padre le sugirió, odiaba entrar en ese lugar específico de la mansión, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos que simplemente prefría dejar en el olvido. Al ver el cuarto de Malfoy Rose supo que siempre habìa sido así de serio y desabrido... no tenía ni posters pegados en la pared, esa habitación parecìa de un adulto que odiaba la vida y no de un adolescente. La de ojos azules vio unas fotos en un mueble, las empezó a revisar una por una, en muchas estaban Isabella y un hombre que se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde; pero esa última fue la que realmente llamó su atención. Salía una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes jade; y vio a Malfoy que parecía muy feliz, la estaba abrazando y ese gesto que tenían ambos en la cara la hizo sentir un atisbo de mala sensación. Que ridícula, ¿por qué se sentía así?. Detalló la esquina de la foto y leyó "RS"... Suponía que la 'S' era de _Scorpius_ pero la R, era obvio que estaba relacionado al nombre de la chica en cuestión. Malfoy observó la foto y se sintió débil ante la mirada dubitativa de Weasley, ese día y quizás ningún otro él podría hablar de ese tema, ¿Qué hacía esa foto allí todavía?.

Astoria los mandó a buscar con un mayordomo para cenar, puesto que ya todo estaba servido, por lo que el rubio fue agradecido con la vida por no tener que hablar demás. La cena avanzó y todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, las preguntas curiosas de su madre, las miradas detalladoras de su padre, hasta ese momento estaban pasando todas las pruebas, lo que nunca se le pasó por la mente a Scorpius fue que a su madre le encantaría tanto Rose. Astoria lucía tan contenta y satisfecha que él temió porque se hicieran muy cercanas. Ellas eran tan opuestas que no supo cuál fue el motivo de tanta algarabía por parte de su antecesora, ni supo que encantos tenía Weasley que hasta a su padre parecía agradar.

Por su parte Rose había perdido los nervios y había entrado en un estado de confort que realmente le encantó. Hubo un punto en el cual deseaba que la noche no terminara. La cena había estado deliciosa y las anécdotas fantásticamente provechosas. El tiempo se pasaba volando cuando uno lo pasaba bien.

Cuando todo terminó y se disponían a despedirse, Astoria le dijo a Rose:

-Yo sé que mi hijo es alguien difícil, pero no dudes de su compromiso hacia ti, es primera vez que nos trae una novia oficial a casa por voluntad propia_esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de Rose. Pero se difuminaron cuando Astoria retomó su argumento diciendo_-Ponle carácter y verás que todo saldrá bien._la pelirroja sonrió y sintió pena de mentirle a una mujer tan fantástica como la que tenía al frente, por lo que asintió y se fue hacia donde el rubio la esperaba en la puerta principal en compañía de Draco Malfoy._

Dieron besos de despedida y agradecimientos por la buena atención que habían recibido. Sin más, la pareja se subió al auto y con un deje de satisfacción y burla en su voz, Rose comentó:

-Pon el auto en marcha Hyperion._Scorpius maldijo el afán de su madre por ridiculizarlo, ya suficiente tenía con su segundo nombre, como para que de paso, su madre le contara a la pelirroja que así lo llamaba cuando estaba molesta con él_

-Astoria tiene fantástico gusto para todo..._comenzó a decir Rose_

-Excepto para los nombres._completó Scorpius_

Y de esta manera pasaron uno de los retos más difíciles que se les había presentado hasta el momento. Lo mejor fue que no tuvieron que fingir casi nada, solo un par de agarradas de mano, sentarse siempre juntos e intercambiar unas cuantas miradas cómplices. ¿Sería todo eso actuación? Esa pregunta Rose la escondía en el lugar más remoto de su mente. Mientras que Scorpius solo podía pensar que ahora sería él, el que tendría que pasar por las presentaciones, y por algún motivo ese pensamiento le daba una sensación parecida al vértigo. Algo a lo que por supuesto no estaba acostumbrado.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

RS... ¿Quién será esa adolescente de la foto en la habitación de Scorp? ¿Será alguien importante para el Rubio?

Creo que Astoria está contenta de que su hijo al fin lleve una novia formal a casa, así mismo es de su total aprobación que sea prima de Albus Potter, el Arquitecto más prometedor para su esposo en la compañía familiar.

A Draco le simpatiza Rose, ¿será por algo casual o hay algo más?

Los Malfoys no fueron tan temibles o malos como todo aparentaba indicar para la pobre pelirroja.

Liliflower: Mil gracias, no abandonaré la historia, así seas la única que la lea o comente, me motivas totalmente a continuarla 3

Pasen feliz noche y

¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	10. No me abandones, Potter

CAPÍTULO 10 No me abandones, Potter.

Estos días no había hablado casi nada con Albus, estaba bastante alejado, si le escribía contestaba con monosílabos y si lo llamaba no contestaba, excusándose con estar ocupado o no haber visto el teléfono.

Isabella andaba más ausente y bipolar que nunca, habían días en los que lucía decaída y otros en los que actuaba repuesta, como si nunca hubiese tenido una aflicción.

Por su parte Malfoy le había pedido que organizara una reunión para conocer a sus padres, pobre niño perdido, era un iluso si creía que solo debía almorzar con ellos. Si algo tenía su familia es que eran uno para todos y todos para uno, hasta sus tíos políticos iban a querer asistir y ser presentados, de repente se sintió extraña y la embargó una sensación de vacío. En otras circunstancias hasta Drew hubiese querido asistir. Pero desde aquel almuerzo en casa de sus padres ella no solo que no había hablado con él, sino que además no había pensado en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, había estado tan ocupada entre el Laboratorio y Malfoy, que definitivamente los días se le pasaban a gran velocidad. No pudo evitar preguntarse, si algún día podría volver a verlo y sentir que de nuevo todo estaba bien, que volvían a ser los inseparables, los incondicionales que hasta hace un par de meses, habían sido.

Esto no se lo había contado a nadie, solo a Albus. Era de conocimiento público que Andrew y ella toda su vida habían congeniado muy bien, y sus padres eran grandes amigos, amantes del fútbol. Cuando eran niños jugaban en el parque del Valle de Godric constantemente, ella se caía del columpio y él simplemente estaba ahí para ayudarla a levantarse. Pasaron de los pañales, al parque para posteriormente crecer juntos y cambiar desde sus mentes hasta sus cuerpos. A medida que fueron creciendo se hicieron cada vez más incondicionales, sus infinitas charlas hasta más de media noche no podían faltar. Se graduaron juntos de la escuela básica y secundaria; compartían problemas y soluciones día tras día. Andrew fue el que la impulsó a tomar rienda de sus sueños, y ella le apoyó cuando él así lo necesitó. La familia de Andrew era la dueña de un club; Cuando él se graduó decidió genenciar al Club Hufflepuff, porque era lo que realmente quería hacer.

Todo era perfecto entre Drew y ella excepto el hecho de que como una tonta se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo, mientras que el castaño solo sentía amistad fraternal. Ella lo aceptaba así, él fue claro al decirle que siempre la vería como alguien muy valiosa, como una hermana. Rose lo amaba tanto, que era feliz con el simple hecho de tenerlo en sus días, prefería tragarse sus sentimientos a que el se alejara por ese amor no correspondido. Así fue toda su adolescencia hasta esa noche que todo cambió inesperadamente. Había una fiesta en el club Hufflepuff y Rose después de esperar bastante por su amigo, se decidió a caminar. Realmente estaba buscando a Drew por todos lados, finalmente como una iluminación, pensó en el único lugar donde no se había molestado en ojear; se dirigió a su oficina y escuchó unas voces, de manera sigilosa se aproximó y allí estaba Andrew, SU Andrew pidiéndole matrimonio a Patrice Thomas. Lo peor no fue la petición de matrimonio y las dolorosas palabras que pronunció, lo peor fue que ella lo rechazó argumentando que todavía no estaba lista para un compromiso de esa magnitud. Para rematar el colmo de males y cerrar con broche de oro, cuando Rose se iba a marchar, tropezó un pote mal atravesado e hizo un estruendoso ruido que logró llamar la atención de ambas personas. Si Rose dijese que quiso morir, sería poco. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, corrió, corrió sin ver hacia atrás.

Solo a Albus pudo contarle específicamente lo que Drew le dijo a Patrice, y aunque el tiempo había pasado, todavía dolía.

"Patrice, cásate conmigo, si no lo haces, me obligaran a casarme con Rose, y a pesar de que es mi amiga, no siento por ella lo que siento por ti"

Vaya cachetada de la vida, escuchar eso la había destruido en tantos aspectos. A los días de ser rechazado por Patrice, Andrew habló con Rose para pedirle matrimonio. Ella estaba dolida pero a pesar de eso, se vió tentada a aceptar esa propuesta, que patética era, ¿podía ser excusa suficiente decir que aceptaría casarse de tanto que lo amaba? Ella evalúo la posibilidad de entregarse por los dos, pensó que tal vez podría cubrir la cuota de entregapor parte de él, pero en lo mas recóndito de su alma, sabía que no había buen augurio para una relación así, basada en esos fundamentos tan mal sanos para su persona.

Posterior a la petición de Andrew hubo una junta donde los padres de ambos explicaron los beneficios de la unión de los jóvenes, claro está que los más resaltantes eran los económicos. Ella pidió que le dieran tiempo para decidir.

Albus al escuchar todo lo que ella le contó, le sugirió que no se casara con Drew por venganza ni por amor unilateral, también le hizo ver que el nunca la iba a amar, porque si ya no había quedado enganchado al encanto Weasley desde antes, ya no lo haría ahora y muchos menos en el futuro.

Albus era su cable a tierra y daba gracias a Dios por la ayuda emocional que él le brindaba. Así que decidió que hoy al salir del trabajo le caería de sorpresa en su apartamento. Ya había permitido demasiada evasión. Y sin duda lo extrañaba mucho, últimamente se sentía sola y excluida de su vida.

Ese día en el trabajo Bel estaba radiante, estaba hasta brillante, literalmente hasta se le ocurrían muy buenas ideas laborales; hablaron de alternativas de aislamiento para unas cepas, para pasar el resto del día entre sonrisas y chistes que contribuyeron a la rápida finalización laboral. Isabella Zabini le picó un ojo y le pidió que el fin de semana la acompañara a comprar unas cosas.

Rose temió, Bel era muy adicta a las compras, algo que casi rayaba en lo enfermizo. Para después de acceder, Isabella se fue tarareando Perfect de Ed Sheeran. Algo le decía a la de ojos azules que a su amigala había picado el bicho del amor.

Pensando en eso Rose recogió todo y salió disparada a casa de Al, decidió ir directo para invitarlo a comer fuera. Pero apenas llegó a la puerta, vio a dos azabaches besandose con fogosidad, mientras la mujer sostenía una caja de dulces comprados en la panadería de la esquina, el hombre la tomaba con firmes intenciones por la cintura y para horror de ambos, Rose dijo:

-No puedo creerlo._su mirada azul estaba dolida_

-Rose, no es lo que crees, Bel y yo...

-No digas más, Albus Severus. Disculpa por haber visto a dos de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, besándose y ocultandome lo que sea que tienen. Si tan nula soy para ustedes, ya lo tendré en consideración para ocasiones futuras, si ustedes no me necesitan, yo aprenderé a prescindir de ustedes también._Rose no se había dado cuenta, pero decía esto llorando de manera desconsolada_

-No digas eso Rose, pasemos a conversar_suplicó Isabella con cara de profunda tristeza_

-¿Ahora quieren conversar? ¿Cuando ya se vieron descubiertos? Olvídalo Isabella, pensé que eramos amigas. Les agradezco que me dejen en paz.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, llegó al edificio donde vivía, pasó de largo hacia el ascensor y cuando entró al apartamento no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada. Lloraba indignada, quizás estaba exagerando, pero ella le contaba sus problemas de casi toda índole a ese par de traidores. ¿Qué les costaba aunque sea advertirle de que tenían una aventura?

Rose simplemente tenía rabia, y se dio cuenta que no era por la información oculta de Albus e Isabella, era por todo, por la situación de los Wood, la pelea con su padre, la indiferencia de su madre. Se sentía sola, y que nadie la apreciaba lo suficiente. Decidió que dormiría porque eso le despejaría la mente.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El dolor de cabeza era terrible, tenía la cara hinchada y unas ojeras fatales. Vio el teléfono y leyó que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Malfoy, y abrió su whatsapp para ver que tenía muchas conversaciones, pero fue solo una la que le importó.

"Te necesito, Rose, en realidad ambos, perdonanos y dejanos explicarte todo"

Su yo más inmadura le dijo "mandalo al infierno". Su yo más adulta le dijo "no pierdes nada con escucharlos"

Así que sin más le escribió: "es tu día de suerte, ¿traes donas y café? Te espero en mi apartamento"

Y en un instante la respuesta era: "Dalo por hecho, nos vemos en 20"

Rose se alistó y puso música, con la mala suerte de que justo cayó "don't speak" de No Doubt y no pudo evitar pensar en Drew. Parecía que esa canción estaba hecha para describir su relación con el castaño. Fue tanta su dispersión que cuando Albus tocó el timbre ella se asustó, y cuando cayó en cuenta de aue debía ser su primo, se dispuso a abrir.

Albus la miró apenado y en un gesto de paz entró mostrandole lo prometido a la pelirroja y mientras se sentaban en la mesa, ella sintió que había hecho un drama de algo que en realidad no le concernía del todo. Es solo que no se atrevía a verbalizarlo.

-Rosie, mi intención es que escuches toda la historia, así que te pediré que no hables y me escuches primero._ella asintió por lo que el continúo_-A mi siempre me ha gustado Bel, desde la primera vez que la presentaste me pareció súper guapa. Pero en cambio Bel no estaba para nada interesada en mí y así me lo hizo saber cuando yo le hablé de salir. Pero las cosas cambian sin que nos demos cuenta; hace un tiempo ella salió con Robert Mclaguen y eso me puso de muy mal genio, yo no soportaba que saliera con ese idiota y digamos que un ataque de celos, me la rapté de su cita. Inicialmente discutimos pero cuando estuvimos completamente a solas no me pude controlar, la besé y me arriesgué; ella en ese beso me correspondió y a partir de ese momento empezamos a frecuentarnos, es solo que nos manteníamos en calidad de amigos con derecho. Todo marchaba bien hasta que tú te empeñaste en que yo le presentara a Daniel McMillan. Como sabrás esa cita fue un desastre... en los días posteriores ella y yo nos seguimos viendo, hasta que me dijo que si no quería nada serio con ella, saldría con McMillan, ya que el muy imbécil le estaba escribiendo. Eso me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de Bel y ella lo está de mí. Estas últimas semanas fueron duras porque pasamos por muchos altibajos, pero finalmente decidimos formalizar. Te íbamos a decir el fin de semana antes de que ustedes dos se fueran de compras... Pero tú te nos adelantas siempre Rosie, contigo uno no puede dormirse porque de alguna manera terminas descubriendolo todo.

Ella escuchó todo con mucha atención, si bien le dolía lo que había considerado desconfianza, ahora veía que simplemente se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Al y Bel juntos, debería alegrarse en lugar de sufrir. Era su primo y su mejor amiga, ella los amaba, quería que ambos fuesen felices. Ella tampoco podía negar que en más de una ocasión le verbalizo a su amiga que tal vez Al gustaba de ella.

-Jurame que no me van a involucrar en sus problemas Al, y por favor dime que no lastimarás a Isabella, ella merece amor incondicional. Tu historial es tan bárbaro como el de Malfoy. Temo que le rompas el corazón..._Dijo con tono de mortificación _

-Es malo jurar Rosie, pero si eso te hace feliz: te lo juro solemnemente._ella sonrió y pidió_

-Una última cosa, no me abandones, Potter, hazme saber que soy parte de sus vidas y no haré más drama de esta situación._a lo que Al comentó_

-Con que Potter, creo que Scor es mala junta para ti_comento soltando una carcajada_-Habla con Bel, escucha lo que tenga que decirte Ro, quedó devastada por tu reacción y comentarios de ayer. Sabes que es noble y que eres fundamental en su vida.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que sonrió levemente.

Haciendo las paces y dándose un abrazo, decidieron que todo estaría bien, porque ellos trabajarían porque así fuera.

Cuando se despidió de Al, sonó su teléfono, pudo leer que decía "Malfoy" y después de las tres llamadas ignoradas del día anterior, decidió contestar.

"Malfoy, ¿qué tal estás?"

"Weasley, te dignas a contestar, que milagro._ dijo esto con su tono irónico natural. Él escucha como ella suspira y dice_-Diggory quiere que seas la doble permanentemente. Ya le expliqué que..._pero fue interrumpido por Rose_

"Y tú que opinas al respecto? Ya sabes, tu perspectiva objetiva.."_le sorprendió mucho que ella pidiera su opinión, él de todos modos ya había decidido sin consultarle, pero sintió una muy agradable sensación de que ella lo tomara en cuenta_

"Pues, no me gustaría que mi chica esté besando a mi representado"_a lo que Rose río_

"Malfoy, tú mejor que yo sabes que Charles y yo no nos besamos... que todo fue cuestión de ángulo, no te conocía como un novio celoso"y Scorpius aunque no quería admitirlo se estaba molestando ya con la insistencia de Diggory. No se le pasó por alto como Rose le dijo Charles y decidió ignorarla respecto a lo de "celoso"_

Ellos se conocían desde antes y ella seguía llamándolo 'Malfoy', mientras que a Diggory sí le decía su nombre de pila, que pelirroja más desagradable. La muy tonta, si creía que Charles se fijaría en ella... él solo salía con modelos. Y si bien Rose era guapa, tampoco era una mujer espectacular. Ese ultitmo pensamiento lo hizo sentir raro, de manera descolocada.

"Malfoy, maaaaalfoy maamamamamaaaaalfoy, tierra llamándolo"_dijo ella casi entonándolo como una canción_

"Muy graciosa Weasley, me distraje arreglando algo. En fin te llamaba para decirte que le dije que no a Diggory. Deberemos buscar otra doble. Y lo otro es que necesito es que concretes el encuentro con tus padres, porque debo viajar y lo ideal sería que fuese lo más pronto posible"

"Respecto a eso de mis padres... si te digo que hay una fiesta de mi primo Fred, que se está organizando como una subasta, ¿Accederías a ir? habrá mucha gente y así los conoces a todos sin darte mala vida.

"¿Qué fecha?"_preguntó demandante como siempre_

"Este sábado a las 7:00 pm"_dijo ella con un deje de temor al rechazo_

"De acuerdo, es una buena ocasión entonces"_dijo de manera simple_

"Está bien, entonces estamos hablando...adiós" dijo rápido para que él no se arrepintiera y sin mas colgó sintiéndose emocionada sin saber por qué.

De esta manera ya sabían lo que vendría próximamente. Scorpius supo que debía preparar su artillería más pesada y sacar a relucir sus encantos Malfoy. Rose supo que ese día al fin estrenaría el vestido que en fotos le había mostrado a su abuela. Vaya evento el que se les iba a presentar.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Me gusta mucho imaginar a Albus Potter emparentado con personas de apellidos de sangre pura "Slytherin". Guilty pleasure... jajaja

En el próximo capítulo: ¿Rose hablará con Bel?

Ahora irán a esa subasta y tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas si van a ponerse un poco más intensas para Scorp y Rose.

También creo que la historia de Rose y Wood no tiene todavía todos los detalles engranados, hay cosas que iré explicando más adelante. Él realmente no eran bueno para Rosie, ya que no la amaba como ella a él.

Por otro lado, Scorpius es tan dominante que frustra a Rose y eso me da mucha risa!!

Sientanse libres de comentar y dar sugerencias.

Lilyflower, me hiciste dudar de si debía seguir con Bella/Albus o si debía cambiarlo y ponerle demasiado drama haciendo un Bella/Andrew... esa idea en tus comentarios me hizo reflexionar bastante, pero finalmente, ganó mi gusto por esta pareja que dejé. Espero no te desilusiones de que no fue ninguno de los gemelos (Pero para ellos ya hay otros planes)

Sin más nada que agregar

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Feliz noche.


	11. La verdad

CAPÍTULO 11 La verdad

Se vió al espejo y supo que lucía muy bien. Ese vestido de color verde esmeralda, contrastaba estupendamente con su blanca piel y su cabello de color rojo fuego. En esa ocasión se había recogido el cabello y dejaba libre su cuello. Rose sabía que la belleza era relativa, y que habían bellezas que se escondían o eran más difíciles de ver que otras, este último ella consideraba era su caso. Era delgada, tenía senos de tamaño moderado con más tendencia a lo pequeño, pero si algo de ella resaltaba, era su trasero (era lo que le daba distintivo de la mayoría de sus primas).

POV Scorpius

Scorpius tenía rato esperándola sentado en el sofá, cuando llegó vió que Rose no estaba lista, apenas tenía un bata puesta, de eso ya habían pasado 45 minutos. Realmente ya estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia, cuando escuchó: "podemos irnos ya".

Odiaría decir esto en voz alta, pero realmente la espera había sido justificada, Weasley lucía muy guapa esa noche, por lo que simplemente asintió a las palabras de ella y prosiguió a caminar.

Estando en el auto otra vez tenía el problema de que le gustaba mucho el olor de su perfume, ya que despertaba sus instintos más primitivos. Realmente ya en ese punto podía admitir que no le molestaría sobre pasar las barreras de la amistad con ella, aunque "amistad" no era el término adecuado que se debía emplear. Se llevaban un poco mejor, pero ella lo exasperaba, cada vez que podía lo miraba retadoramente, casi nunca le concedía nada a favor, no dejaba que él fuese el que la dominara en decisiones respecto a su relación ficticia, en conclusión: Weasley se creía poderosa.

Scorpius trató de hallar el motivo que la hacía diferente, llegando a la resolución de que ella era realmente inteligente, Bella decía que era un alma científica brillante; y normalmente entre sus conquistas, él solía ser el inteligente y nunca la mujer que estuviese de turno.

Llegaron al lugar donde sería el evento: El Club Hufflepuff. Si Draco supiese donde se encontraba en ese preciso instante lo mataría. Su padre había fundado el Club Slytherin, por lo que eran rivales directos respecto a sociedades. Camino junto a Rose que iba ligeramente tensa, y por un impulso decidió tomarle la mano, que estaba ligeramente fría y sudorosa.

Cuando se aproximaron vieron a un pelirrojo que recibía a los invitados, acompañado de una rubia muy atractiva. Al acercarse Rose abrazó a ambos desconocidos y los presentó como Fred y Dominique Weasley. _Fred le estrechó la mano y Dominique le dio un beso en la mejilla_

Resulta que hoy había subasta de una serie de objetos que Fred Weasley había recaudado para ayudar a los niños enfermos con cáncer. Noble causa que hasta a Scorpius lograba conmover. Dominique Weasley era médico pediatra y Fred era promotor social del ministerio, por lo que ambos primos estaban involucrados en la actividad y trabajando para llevarla a cabo.

Scorpius estaba muy distraído observando todo el lugar, y solo escuchó lejanamente algo de "rubio de infarto" saliendo de la boca de la Weasley rubia y no supo ni siquiera en qué contexto lo estaba aplicando esa pediatra que miraba sardónicamente a la pelirroja.

Vieron a Albus y a Bella, a la mini Potter, y a una serie de personas que él no conocía. Siempre supo que la familia de Rose era numerosa, pero ¿de verdad tenían que estar todos los miembros familiares, en todos los lugares y siempre? Era increíble, si te encontrabas con alguno de ellos, de la nada salían por lo menos tres más y así sucesivamente.

Vió nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter y recordó que su padre estudió con el actual alcalde de Londres. Para ser precisos habían sido enemigos, y así mismo su padre le advirtió que siempre se llevó mal con Ronald Weasley, padre de Rose. Scorpius se sorprendió de que Draco le contara eso, puesto que era un hombre muy reservado del pasado, sin embargo, se lo dijo como advertencia porque probablemente la familia de Rose se opondría a su relación actual. Scorpius solía dudar del amor de su padre hacia él, pero cuando fue junto con Rose a Malfoy's Manor, apenas su padre vio oportunidad le habló con prevención de la situación y ese pequeño gesto le dio una sensación de respaldo que no se le había presentado frecuentemente en los últimos años.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y vió a la pelirroja mientras una sensación cálida lo invadía. Rose apretó su mano y sin más dijo.

-Madre y Padre, este es Scorpius Malfoy, mi novio_la madre de Rose buscó cada detalle que pudo en mi rostro, su padre en cambio me miró con enemistad natural. A pesar de ambas reacciones, no dudaron en estrechar mi mano y darme la bienvenida a su mesa_

POV Rose

Esa noche Malfoy estaba demasiado atractivo. Era algo que me estaba volviendo loca, yo siempre critiqué a las mujeres que se fijaban solo en el físico, pero es que todo en él era varonil y tenía ese perfume que me hacía sentir un calor inexplicable. Atribuí todo a mis 27 años de soltería, ya estaba empezando a llegar a la conclusión que me hacia falta un hombre, y uno que fuese apasionado preferiblemente. Estábamos sentados en la mesa y él seguía tomando mi mano, eso me daba mucho confort.

Mi padre andaba muy malhumorado, yo por mi parte le estaba aplicando una ligera ley del hielo, todavía no habíamos perdonado lo ocurrido días atrás en la Madriguera. Mi madre estaba tensa, algo que solo yo podía notar, no sé si era por el hecho de que la conozco de toda mi vida, no sé si es porque es mi madre, o tal vez porque toda mi infancia quise ser como ella, pero el hecho es que la conocía, cada gesto, cada movimiento. Era casi como si la hubiese estudiado desde que nací. Ella era mi madre y mi cómplice, mi respaldo en todo, hasta que decidí estudiar ciencias. Eso quebrantó un poco nuestra relación, sin embargo, salimos adelante a pesar de la postura que ella tomó.

Hasta ahora sus padres se estaban comportando bastante mal con el rubio. podía decir que Draco y Astoria eran mucho más encantadores que Hermione y Ronald, que frustración de noche.

Mis tíos Harry y Ginny en cambio trataban tan bien a Scorpius, no dejaban de hablar de cualquier cosa para hacerlo sentir cómodo, pero todo terminó cuando mi tío, el solicitado Alcalde de Londres, tuvo que ir a saludar algunos invitados.

Mi tía nos guiñó el ojo y nos dijo que tal vez podíamos ir cerca de la tarima donde pronto iba a iniciar la subasta, cosa a la cual decidimos hacer caso.

Mi primo abrió con un discurso de agradecimiento a los asistentes y a los colaboradores de la actividad. Fred Weasley era la clase de persona que soñaba algo y lo convertía en realidad, siempre daba mucho más de lo que recibía, era una persona bondadosa y noble, casi tanto como emprendedora.

La subasta había comenzado y yo solo observaba todo con interés, no estaba acostumbrada a estos eventos, pero en mi familia siempre debíamos respaldarnos y apoyarnos. Sé que habían subastado ya varias cosas, cuyas cifras sonaban imposibles de cubrir o pagar de mis bolsillos. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí mucho cuando Malfoy dijo una cifra exorbitante y después de un instante un hermoso collar era de su propiedad. ¿Para qué rayos él quería un collar? Realmente esa noche no estaba muy sociable, así que me ahorré mi pregunta; como tenía cero ganas de hablar, simplemente me limité a acompañarlo para retirar su nueva adquisición. Cuando estábamos recibiendo el collar, se volteó y me dijo.

"Es para ti"_yo no cabía del asombro, ¿me compró ese collar tan costoso? cuando iba a replicar algo escuché_

-Rose_era ESA voz, la que tanto temía escuchar. Me tensé a más no poder y lo vi, mientras Malfoy todavía tenía la joya en sus manos_

-Andrew, ¿Cómo estas?_dije como pude_

-Bien, realmente te ves hermosa esta noche Rosie, ese vestido es de excelente gusto._dijo mirándola con detalle. Rose se sintió incómoda ante su comentario. Percibió que Malfoy se movía y escuchó un leve gruñido de su parte_

-Este es Scorpius Malfoy... _y el rubio se sintió tan molesto por como lo presentó que rápido y con voz arrastrada agregó:

-Su novio, ¿y tú eres?_Andrew se sorprendió y dijo_

-Andrew Wood, dueño de este club, jamás pensé recibir en mis instalaciones a un Malfoy y mucho menos pensé que en calidad de novio de Rosie._agregó con pasada honestidad y gesto de verdadera incertidumbre_

-Supongo que podrás imaginar el compromiso de nuestra relación para haber venido hasta acá._dijo Scorpius ya con un deje de molestia en la voz_

-Ya estábamos por irnos Andrew_dijo rápidamente, puesto que esos dos hombres la tenían un poco preocupada por los gestos que tenían en sus caras_ Espero que Oliver y Katie estén bien, les mandas saludos de mi parte._y cuando tomó la mano de Malfoy, escuchó en un susurro "hablemos a solas por favor".

Esa petición la impactó, ella ya no tenía nada que hablar con él, todo había sido dicho, no se sentía capaz de hablar de ellos y su amistad, no por ahora.

Justo cuando iba a responder con una evasiva, Scorpius comentó que allá estaba Hugo haciéndo señas para que nos acercaramos. En vista de que no nos movimos, porque yo estaba un poco paralizada, pasó lo mejor que podía pasar, mi hermano llegó hasta donde estabamos. Se acercó a pasos rápidos pero de manera casual a decir que había empezado la fiesta y que Albus estaba buscandonos, agregó que Bel quería hablar conmigo de algo importante._Mi pequeño hermano (solo en edad) me miró significativamente._

En ese instante lo adoré tanto que quería abrazarlo; mantuve la mirada fija en él, la mano de Malfoy apretada y sin mas, nos fuimos dejando a Drew atrás. A pesar de querer hacerlo, no me giré para verlo de nuevo, quizás ya era hora de empezar a dejarlo en el pasado, por lo menos mientras todavía me doliera lo que pasó.

Al llegar al salón había música y la gente bailaba; Bel me tomó del brazo y me pidió que salieramos a conversar un rato. Scorpius asintió y me dijo que esperaría con Albus y Hugo, que lo trataban bien en comparación a James y sus miradas retadoras. Antes de salir, Scorpius me dijo que antes de irme me pusiera la cadena con dije de esmeralda, eso me dió pena, me giré para que él la colocara, al terminar de ponerla, le agradecí y le dí un beso en la mejilla para proseguir a seguir a mi mejor amiga.

Ambas salimos a la terraza y Bel me detuvo diciéndome:

-Rosie, estos días en el trabajo no hemos hablado de lo sucedido. Quiero pedirte perdón por haber omitido la información de que estaba saliendo con tu primo. Tal vez creas que soy mala amiga, pero al comienzo estaba realmente confundida, sabía que me gustaba pero no tanto. No quería arruinar las cosas... Tu familia ha sido maravillosa conmigo y tú eres mi mejor amiga, no quería que tuvieses que escoger, además que sé lo mucho que amas a Albus, sentí que yo tenía todas las de perder si algo salía mal, y al mismo tiempo fue inevitable que todo sucediera, porque realmente estoy enamorada de él amiga._La cara de Bel era transparente en ese momento para Rose, por lo que sin decir nada la abrazó; estuvieron un rato así hasta que decidió tranquilizar a su amiga_

-Eres la mejor amiga que he podido encontrar en esta vida, te quiero Bel, y te perdono así como también te pido perdón por sobre reaccionar y ponerme dramática. Tú y mi primo, siempre supe que había algo más a pesar de que quizás no lo concienciara... Estoy muy feliz por ambos. Solo no me metan en problemas y estaremos bien._la volvió a abrazar y la invitó con la mano a caminar hacia adentro del salón de nuevo_

Al regresar vi a muchos de mis familiares socializando con Malfoy, eso parecía irreal. Scorpius para mi sorpresa cuando me vió, caminó hacia mí y con un gesto muy cortez me sacó a la pista de baile. Yo accedí con algo de nerviosismo, una vez en el centro de la pista me tomó por la cintura, me acercó bastante a él y rápidamente se acopló de manera grácil y coordinada al ritmo de la música. Siendo hijo de Astoria no me sorprendía esta facultad que poseía, pero ese no era mi único pensamiento. Sus manos calientes, su respiración cerca de mi piel, esa cercanía me hacía sentir en llamas. Estoy consciente que tal vez la champagne contribuía a esa sensación, pero se sentía tan bien. Por primera vez se preguntó que tal sería Scorpius en la cama y esto rápidamente la hizo sentir excitada. Malditas hormonas, con ese perfume podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, a estas alturas ¿para qué iba a mentir? le encantaba sentirse así, sentirse mujer.

Toda la burbuja que habían formado se rompió cuando pusieron una música más movida y por presión social debieron apartarse. Pero con todo y eso, su calor la había quemado, no desaparecía su tacto de la piel donde había tocado.

POV Scorpius

Entre Weasley y yo, había química sexual, casi podía tocarse como si fuese tangible, y aunque ganas no me faltaban, acostarme con ella implicaba una posible complicación a todo lo que llevábamos. Después de bailar un largo rato, nos aproximamos a la mesa a descansar un poco, en algún momento vi a ese tipo apellidado Wood que miraba constantemente a Weasley; eso me desagradaba con claridad, esa mirada no era precisamente de amistad. En eso pensaba hasta que ví a la madre de Rose dirigirse a los dos y pedirnos hablar afuera y a solas.

La seguimos entre la multitud hasta situarnos en un jardín, admitía que el club estaba muy bien edificado y distribuido, cosa que molestaría a mi padre si se lo llegara a decir.

-Rose, Scorpius, quiero aclararles algunas cosas. Deben saber que su relación no es exactamente lo que Ronald y yo soñabamos y el por qué de esto._miró seria hacia un lado y después fijo su mirada en mí_

-Yo fui novia de tu padre, Scorpius, y como debes imaginarte, mi esposo no es simpatizante de esta relación._esto sí que me había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera sé que gesto hice. Esa mujer era demasiado directa al decir las cosas_

Giré y miré a Rose que tenía una mirada de impacto, un azul que reflejaba incrediludad; me miró y supe que algo iba a explotar.

-Madre, este es el colmo, ¿Cómo puedes inventar algo así para que termine con él? Papá y tú cuentan que siempre fueron novios, ¿Cómo se explica esto que dices?_dijo tan demandante que sonaba a algo que diría yo y no ella_

-Porque mi relación con Draco fue corta, pero no por eso inexistente. Siempre estudiamos juntos y aunque él me hizo múltiples desprecios en el transcurso de los años, hubo un momento en el que me confesó que siempre le había gustado, pero me trataba mal por presión social, proveniente sobre todo de su familia de "Sangre limpia". Todos eramos jóvenes e imprudentes, nunca quisimos hacer daño a nadie. Pero esa relación que tuvimos no resistió la oposición de todos. Yo amo a tu padre y sé que Draco ama a Astoria._dijo mirando a la pelirroja_ Pero tu bien sabes que tu padre difícilmente perdona una situación que le genere dolor o molestia. Nos costó superar ese momento. Draco por su parte hizo su vida al igual que nosotros hicimos la nuestra._respiro profundo y agregó viendo a Scorpius_

-Tu abuelo como ya dije no me quería porque según él no venía de buena familia, es decir, de una familia de su linaje. Por su parte Ronald en esa época era solo mi amigo y él salía con Lavander Brown... sin embargo, no me arrepiento de cómo pasaron las cosas, al final todo fue para bien_mencionó con tono tranquilo_

-El punto es que nos dices que sales con Scorpius y tu padre no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Es difícil para él pensar en que debe emparentarse con alguien que detestó durante mucho tiempo, además de que él te ama demasiado Ro, eres su mayor orgullo._comentó con tono de nostalgia_ Lamento decirles esto y sé que esta información no es fácil de asimilar pero yo quería comunicarles que los apoyo; Ahora entiendo porque no aceptaste el compromiso con Andrew hija y te pido disculpas._Rose estaba muy sorprendida y tratando de canalizar toda esa información lo más rápido que podía_

Scorpius por su parte se sintió molesto; primero su padre le había dicho una verdad a medias, después se había enterado de que ese tipo había pedido la mano de Weasley y eso lo exasperó, ahora recordaba en detalle la conversación en el apartamento de Albus, por eso inició esto después de todo; es solo que en aquel momento no prestó atención a nombres y realmente poco le importaba la pelirroja, cosa que en la actualidad ya no era igual. Quiso borrar de su mente el recuerdo de cómo Wood la detalló minuciosamente. Pero a pesar de esto, estaba frente a Hermione Granger que les estaba dando su apoyo a sabiendas de todo lo que eso implicaba.

-Nosotros nos vamos_dijo la pelirroja de manera impulsiva, sorprendiendo a su madre y "novio". Halando a Scorpius y casi corriendo salieron del lugar y se fueron de la fiesta.

Se subieron al auto, viajaron en silencio sepulcral y al llegar al edificio de ella, se bajaron porque debían hablar urgentemente y aclarar las cosas.

Rose entró de manera histérica, apoyó la cadena con dije de esmeralda en la mesa y dijo sin poder contenerse más:

-Debemos decirles la verdad. Esto ya se salió demasiado de control.

-¿Estas loca?_preguntó molesto, lo cual prendió la chispa de guerra en Rose_

-¿Loca? ¿Qué parte de lo que dijo mi madre no escuchaste?_prácticamente rugió._

-Escuché que tu madre nos apoya._dijo ofuscado en tono gritado_

-Apoya una mentira, soy una pésima hija y tu eres de lo peor, un egoísta, solo te importa tu beneficio._la rabia la estaba superando_

-¿Mi beneficio? Hasta donde sé hace menos de dos horas era NUESTRO beneficio._dijo de manera molesta e indignada, tratando de congelarle el corazón con la mirada gris y fría.

Rose no contestó, porque de pronto ambos se habían dado cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. No supieron quien se acercó primero, mucho menos en qué momento Malfoy la aprisionó en sus brazos o el momento en que ella lo tomó por el cuello, no supieron qué energía los condujo a besarse de esa manera tan desenfrenada y necesitada. El toque de sus labios calientes, el intercambio de alientos, fue una colisión, una lucha placentera que los hacía sentir tal grado de excitación que era casi sobrenatural. Rose que hasta hace un instante quería mandar todo al demonio, decidió que esa noche prefería no saber nada, ese noche con Malfoy ella solo quería sentir y definitivamente olvidarse del problema que atravesaban. Scorpius por su parte estaba muy encendido y esperaba que el impulso de la pelirroja no hubiese sido la gran cantidad de Champagne que había tomado.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Aja, aquí está este capítulo, que hasta ahora es el más largo que he publicado.

Solo diré que esa fiesta fue de sentimientos encontrados para Rose y que me tranquiliza que ella y Bel se quieran tanto y sigan forjando su amistad. Hugo no sabe mucho de la relación entre Rose y Andrew, pero sabe que su hermana ya ha sufrido suficiente y él la nota entretenida con Malfoy, por lo que la aceptó con facilidad.

Solo les dejaré una interrogante ¿Rose y Scorpius se arrepentirán de esa situación en la que están?

Espero disfruten el capítulo, comenten y

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Pasen feliz noche.


	12. Gracias Totales

CAPÍTULO 12 Gracias totales

Se despertó con la cabeza a punto de explotar, habían pasado tres días desde que no veía a Scorpius, es decir a Malfoy. Todavía moría de pena por todo lo ocurrido esa madrugada. Rememoró la intensa sensación y se sintió condenada, sobre todo por la cara de Malfoy cuando ella se separó bruscamente y salió corriendo a vomitar.

Entre el licor, la actitud de su padre, la conversación con Drew, la reconciliación con Bel, la confesión de su madre, y el beso con Malfoy, podía decirle a la vida "Gracias totales" por una noche tan entretenida; pero como todo eso no podía ser suficiente, de paso tuvo que ridiculizarse empujando al rubio bruscamente y corriendo para vomitar en su inodoro como si fuese una adolescente en su primera borrachera.

Lo cierto es que no estaba borracha, solo estaba algo mareada y con el estómago revuelto, y las sensaciones producidas por ese beso, esa cercanía, le produjo tal desestabilización que no pudo controlarse. Scorpius Malfoy la había esperado y con actitud calmada la había ayudado a sentarse en el sofá. Fue tan poco Malfoy que Rose estaba asombrada y agradecida en cantidades iguales. No supo cuando él se fue de su apartamento y decidió no tratar de averiguarlo tampoco; al día siguiente se enteró por Al, que el rubio había viajado a Liverpool con el equipo de trabajo y estaría fuera por lo menos 5 días. Ya prácticamente era el mes de noviembre y no pudo evitar pensar en que ese mes cumplía años Andrew, así como también lo hacía Malfoy. No tenía ni idea qué debía hacer como novia, era una situación nueva para ella...

Decidió tomarse un analgésico y salir a trabajar para poder llegar puntual. El desayuno fue escaso, por no decir nulo y es que constantemente tenía un nudo formado por incertidumbre, que no la dejaba en paz. Después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿en qué términos quedarían ella y Malfoy?

Isabella ya había visto a Rose dispersa, pero esto ya era demasiado, en estos 3 días todo progreso que ella hacía, Rose se lo echaba para atrás, era frustrante la investigación en este punto, y por más que le había insinuado su incomodidad, la pelirroja no le prestaba la suficiente atención. ¿Qué pasaría con su amiga? Ni para ella ni para Albus había pasado desapercibido que toda su forma de actuar tenía que ver con la partida de Scorp a Liverpool. Al todavía se reservaba demasiados comentarios respecto a la pareja, Isabella odiaba ser la única que no estaba al tanto de los secretos que esos tres ocultaban. Miró su computadora, suspiró cansada y decidió que debía ser paciente, Rose no la apartaba de su vida normalmente, simplemente debía ser buena amiga y esperar.

Ese día los gemelos Scamander estaban concretando unos detalles con Neville Longbottom acerca del proyecto más reciente que se finalizó, era el del Paludismo, el mismo había sido llevado a cabo por Finnigan de manera éxitosa. Lyssander estaba ansioso por salir de la reunión con tío Neville, sabía que unos pisos más abajo estaba Rose, tan hermosa e interesante como siempre.

Él había esperado por el hecho de que Andrew le rompiera el corazón, se suponía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, con lo que no contó es que otro rubio se le iba a adelantar con tanta velocidad, odiaba su descuido y su mala suerte. Rose era para él, podía sentir que con nadie más sería feliz.

Toda su atracción empezó cuando tenían 17 años, ellos se llevaban muy bien, pero mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts Rose estudiaba en una sección diferente. Estaban en su último año cuando la encontró un día llorando, eso sin duda le estrujó el corazón; ella estaba desconsolada y sin nadie en quien poder apoyarse.

Él la acompañó sin pedirle nada a cambio y después de horas en eterno silencio ella le confesó que había entregado su virginidad por amor, pero ese amor no era correspondido, aparentemente el chico en cuestión le había dicho que todo había sido producto del alcohol y que la amaba pero no en ese sentido; el muy bruto le pidió amistad a la pelirroja y ella no pudo negársela. Lyssander y todo el país, sabían perfectamente quien era el afortunado imbécil que hacía a la pelirroja enrojecer o sonreír de felicidad, pero estaba científicamente demostrado que Wood era demasiado ciego para darse cuenta. Esta confesión unió mucho al rubio de la pelirroja, porque ella vió en el gemelo a un amigo de verdad, pero por parte de Lyss fue inevitable que con el tiempo fuese cayendo rendido a los pies de la hija de Ronald. Así mismo como descubrió su enamoramiento, sabía que era inútil confesarse, cuando con certeza notaba que jamás sería correspondido, sobre todo si Wood seguía siendo parte constante de su vida.

Cuando supo que todo estaba mal entre ellos, pensó que lo mejor era darle un tiempo a Rosie, y después el llegaría con todo preparado para que ella no pudiera evitar corresponderle. Que tontería había sido esperar, ella ahora estaba por primer vez con alguien y eso no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Esta vez lucharía y es que ya era demasiado el tiempo que había perdido.

Lorcan rápidamente supo que su hermano no estaba prestando atención a nada; si le decían que firmara un cheque por millones de libras esterlinas, su hermano lo haría sin dudar. Esas Weasley podían causar ese efecto. El no era ajeno a derretirse por ese encanto. Hace poco menos de dos semanas, Lily Potter llegó a su apartamento, que estaba ubicado cercano al de Rose, y sin más se abalanzó sobre él y sino fuese porque lo disfrutó demasiado, hasta podría decir que abusó de él. Esto le dio mucha gracia, porque para ser honesto, deseaba que en tal caso ella "abusara" todos los días de él. Esa mujer no tenía nada de pudor y lo trató casi como un objeto sexual. Al terminar se vistió, lo besó y le dijo "espero no te arrepientas, porque yo no lo hago" y así como llegó, lo dejó en el umbral de la puerta. Desde ese día no la había visto porque parecía que la tierra se la había tragado y hace tres días, no pudo asistir a la fiesta de subasta organizada por Fred y Dom. Lo lamentaba tanto y más al enterarse que ella había estado allí, espectacular, si en las fotos del periódico se veía así, y le costaba respirar con coordinación, en persona no sabe si hubiese podido controlarse en absoluto.

Neville dió por concluida la reunión sabiendo que sus sobrinos no habían prestado mucha atención. Por lo menos Lorcan estuvo atento al inicio y al final, pero en el medio su mirada viajaba lejos de ahí. Lyssander había sido caso perdido ese día. Los dejó irse pautando una próxima reunión para la semana que viene.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose no entendía como pudo mezclar dos cepas así, que tonta había sido, Bel quería matarla pero fue amable y se ahorró su comentario. Vió a los gemelos y no pudo evitar sonreír, hace meses que no se frecuentaba con Lyssander .

-Rosie, estás hermosa, ¿qué tal el trabajo?_ella se sonrojó y dijo_

-Sander, que exagerado, más bien me siento agotada y desaliñada. El trabajo no fluye en mí esta semana, y tú ¿cómo estás? Te he echado de menos._miró como Lorcan se despedía con la mano y seguía de largo hacia la salida, por lo que correspondió el gesto_

-He estado ocupado, siento el abandono. Lorcan me contó que sales con alguien_dijo tratando de obtener información_

En eso Isabella llegó y como quien no quiere la cosa, soltó:

-Sale con un gran amigo mío, Scorpius Malfoy, ojalá lo conozcas pronto Lyss, te caerá probablemente mal, pero mientras a Rose le guste, todo bien, ¿no es cierto Ro?_esta última enrojeció al recordar a Malfoy, malditas hormonas descontroladas_

-Bel es de mala educación meterse así en una conversación ajena. Y quizás próximamente conozcan a Scorpius, tanto tú como Lorcan. Trataré de que coincidamos._dijo lo más tranquila que pudo a Lyssander_

Este asintió y no queriendo importunar le comentó que si no tenía problema, podrían salir la tarde de la semana que viene, en la cual tenía reunión allí en los laboratorios. La industria farmacéutica "El quisquilloso" estaba siempre en comunicaciones con Laboratorios Ravenclaw, eso era beneficioso para los futuros planes de Lyssander Scamander.

Se acercó a ella para despedirse y al irse le dió un beso acompañado de un abrazo en el que trató de hacerle entender que algo había cambiado entre ellos, la miró con una insinuación implícita que nunca antes había empleado por voluntad hacia la pelirroja.

Ella se sintió extraña y al mismo tiempo empezó a temer que las palabras de Lorcan fuesen reales, ella sólo veía a Lyss como un gran amigo, y hasta se atrevería a decir que como a un primo.

Isabella estaba a punto de preparar cotufas para seguir viendo la función que estaba presenciando. Lyssander finalmente se había quitado la careta de la amistad y todo apuntaba que le complicaría las cosas a Scorp. Se sintió mal por Lyss, pero Rose jamás se fijaría en él, mientras que con Scorp, la química era desbordante. Todavía recordaba como bailaban en la fiesta y la manera en la que Albus parecía desconcertado y hasta un poco molesto. Hasta ese día ella hubiese jurado que Al adoraba la idea de que ellos salieran, pero ese baile bastó para saber que no era así del todo. Aquí había algo que le faltaba saber, y tarde o temprano así sería, lo averiguaría.

Esa noche fueron un bar cercano cuando salieron del trabajo, Albus llegó y entre chistes e incorporación de Weasleys la noche avanzó rápido. La cerveza la había relajado y sintió que quizás, como usualmente hacía, estaba simplemente exagerando. Cualquiera le da un beso a cualquiera, eso no tenía porque cambiar las cosas como se venían dando. Además Malfoy era experto en obtener lo que quería de las mujeres sin dar muchos más a cambio que placer carnal.

En ella se instauró la duda de si seria capaz de acostarse con él dejando los sentimientos de lado, solo había estado con un hombre y habían sido solo dos veces; ambas con copas encima y amor unidireccional. Sería hipócrita en decir que Drew no la satisfijo, realmente sabía como complacer a una mujer. El detalle es que ella quería ser esa única mujer pero él así no lo deseaba. No sabía si era por el despertar nuevo de su instinto sexual, pero ahora veía su relación con Andrew mucho menos intensa de lo que hace unos pocos meses.

Apenas se hicieron las once de la noche, se despidió y se fue a su apartamento. Casi muere de un infarto cuando escuchó que alguien le preguntó:

-¿ A esta hora estás saliendo del laboratorio?_con ese tono irónico impregnado en su voz_

-Malfoy, ¿cuándo volviste?_su cara enrojeció sin poderlo evitar, él lucìa muy atractivo con esa chaqueta y su cabello rubio desordenado_

-¿Es la bienvenida que le das a tu novio?_y se aproximó hasta quedar muy cerca_-¿No me invitarás a pasar Weasley?_dijo el rubio casi en un susurro_

Rose tembló de antelación y asintió para que pasaran juntos y mantuvieran un silencio cargado con algo más que ella no supo entender, mientras iban en el elevador. Apenas ingresaron al apartamento, Scorpius vió que todo estaba un poco desordenado, para como solía tener todo la pelirroja y sin necesitar indicación se sentó en el sofá y la miró tan fijamente que ella no pudo apartar su mirada.

Se sentó al lado de él y después de unos minutos le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal el viaje?_su voz sonó insegura_

-Bien, llegamos hace casi dos horas_mencionó mientras veía su reloj_-Me pareció extraño que no estuvieses en casa. Pero decidí esperar un rato antes de marcharme, necesitaba hablar algunas cosas contigo que no pueden esperar._el tono serio la asustó y con una seña le indicó que prosiguiera_

-Mi mejor amigo, Alexander Nott, trabaja en una editorial, y me advirtió que saldrá una noticia amarillista acerca de nosotros. Se filtró la información de que el Laboratorio de tus padres estaba entrando en banca rota y que para evitarlo te ibas a casar con Wood, pero que el compromiso se rompió porque lo engañaste conmigo, "el famoso representante de Hollywood".-hizo pausa y continuó_-Nott detuvo la noticia, pero no puede controlar que otras editoriales la publiquen. Recuerda que tu familia es muy conocida al igual que la mía, supongo que nuestra relación no iba a pasar desapercibida por debajo de la mesa por mucho más tiempo.

-Vaya, que ridiculez, yo no engañaría a nadie, esa gente si es sin oficio, inventando historias para poder vender, no les importa difamar a la gente. Provoca demandarlos, le diré a Victorie que me dé asesoría, ella es abogado y puede proteger nuestra reputación si así lo quieres Malfoy._el asintió y antes de arrepentirse agregó con rapidez_Una fan de Diggory se me lanzó encima y me besó, eso también podría salir en algún periódico._dijo como si fuese lo más normal y casual en todo el universo_

Rose sintió profunda molestia y sin ningún vestigio de temor, le preguntó con dureza:

-¿Incumpliste nuestro trato? ¿Me hiciste una cornuda pública? mi familia te matará e incluso Bel se va a molestar contigo ¿no tienes vergüenza o si quiera palabra?

-Te dije que se me abalanzó, no que yo las besé o la correspondí; además los guardias me la sacaron de encima, esas cosas a veces pasan Weasley, no es algo que se puede evitar, cuando resultas ser tan irresistible para las mujeres._Rose estaba enojada, más todavía por su arrogancia y por el hecho de considerar acostarse con alguien como él, affff que molestia sentía_

-Sabes Malfoy, no me importa, haz lo que quieras._dijo con lamentablemente poca indiferencia_

-Sabes Weasley, si tan celosa estás, dejame decirte que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó. Solo tendrás mi palabra y con eso debes conformarte._Rose puso los ojos en blanco, ese rubio era demasiado orgulloso, no podía ni pedir una disculpa. Aunque pensándolo con detenimiento éste no necesitaba pedirlas, no había hecho nada realmente. Que fácil perdía los estribos cuando Malfoy estaba cerca_

Como Rose no habló entonces él dijo:

-Es casi media noche y realmente estoy cansado, nos vemos mañana o quizás pasado. Estamos en contacto._y cuando ya estaba afuera, ella le pidió_

-Me avisas al llegar a tu casa por favor. Cuídate._Con ese comentario ambos sabían que todo seguía cambiando y solo desearon que todo esto no terminara mal, todavía habían muchas cosas que no habían sido dichas y que en algún momento tendrían que aclarar_

Esa noche Scorpius fácilmente pudo haberle dicho todo lo de las noticias por teléfono, pero en esos tres días había pensado en ella y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Él era hombre y no podría resistirse mucho más si Weasley se encargaba de seducirlo de ese manera tan sutil e indirecta que ella lograba. Por otro lado sonrió con satisfacción cuando ella le pidió que avisara al llegar, eso significaba que a ella le importaba su bienestar y eso lo hizo tan feliz que se asustó de lo bien que se sentía. Esa calidez que le estaba produciendo Rose, cada vez se hacía más placentera de una manera más holística; con eso en mente se marchó y apenas estuvo bajo su techo, escribió "En casa" y no fue hasta que recibió un "Está bien" en respuesta, que se quedó dormido tranquilo y plácido.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Quiero contarles que ahorita se me vienen muchas ocupaciones por lo que no sé que tan seguido podré subir capítulos. Espero que mínimo uno a la semana o uno cada dos semanas. Me mantengo firme en mi comentario de que no abandonaré la historia. Gracias por los ánimos Lilflower, tengo alguna ideas en el horno y solo espero poder desarrolarlas bien.

¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!

Pasen linda noche.


	13. Pie de Limón

CAPÍTULO 13 Pie de limón

Ayer Malfoy y ella habían salido con Albus para buscarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Bel, y aunque todavía faltaba más de un eterno mes, Al quería tenerlo todo listo con anticipación. En vista de que su primo había estado presente, no pudieron hablar de lo sucedido entre ambos hace días atrás. Lo curioso es que a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo, se seguía sintiendo como si fuese algo muy reciente, y ese tema pendiente ambos lo cargaban en los hombros como si de un peso se tratara.

Scorpius y ella no debían fingir en presencia de su Al, y eso por algún motivo la desilusionaba. Todo marchaba normal en medida que paseaban, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? en realidad el rubio le mandaba de vez en cuando miradas lascivas, eso la mantenía entretenida y a la expectativa de algo que todavía no entendía; en contra parte otra cosa sucedió y eso en definitiva le quitó emoción a todo lo que se venía dando, todo fue por culpa de Malfoy, y su status permanente de "rompecorazones". El muy bicho vió a una de sus tantas conquistas, una tal Demi McMillan, que no solo se comió al de ojos grises con la mirada, sino que hizo comentarios insinuantes con nivel extremo de descarado y para rematar se atrevió a mirarla como si fuese muy poca cosa. Era una mujer curvilínea, alta, de ojos verdes, cabello largo, rubio y cara de porcelana. Prácticamente todo lo opuesto a ojos azules, cabellera pelirroja destrosa, contextura flacucha y cara repleta de pecas. A pesar de eso, su mantra no la abandonaba "la belleza está en los ojos de quien la mira" se repetía sin parar, mientras trataba de no ponerse microscópica debido al golpe duro recibido para su ego.

Albus también conocía a esa chica y es que después analizarlo, ella era hermana de su enemigo no sólo en Arquitectura, si no también por el corazón de Isabella, Daniel McMillan. Con razón la cara de su primo desazonada y sus maneras tan indiferentes hacia la rubia. Malfoy tenía cara de horror, una nueva faceta que no le había conocido, eso le dió mucha gracia y en eso pensaba cuando de imprevisto, él le agarró la mano y la presentó como su novia.

Vaya escándalo hizo esa rubia descerebrada con la mirada, como si fuese el fin del mundo o como si el apocalipsis hubiese llegado. Rose en realidad ante esa situación se sintió fuera de lugar, sin embargo, para no dejar mal a su "novio" trató de actuar confidentemente y puso su mejor cara de "Vete de aquí bruja, que este hombre es mío". Poco después de toda esa tensión e incomodidad, la rubia barbie descubrió que no era grata de compañía para el trío, por lo que se inventó unos compromisos y de nuevo hizo el último intento de seducción, que por supuesto resultó fallido. Que arrastradas podían ser algunas personas, y comportarse así por algo de cariño proveniente de Malfoy era peor, porque él jamás le daría lo que ella quería: Su corazón y mucho menos su apellido. Posterior a todos esos patéticos sucesos, la noche transcurrió en paz y encontraron el regalo perfecto para Zabini de parte de su primo e incluso de ellos dos, que productivo había sido todo. Malfoy podía actuar con tanta seguridad y naturalidad que eso no dejaba de llamarle la atención a la pelirroja, hoy había descubierto que a ese rubio antipático de a ratos, también podían ocurrirsele buenas ideas, sin duda Bel sería feliz ese día, el día de su cumpleaños 27.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Este día era un hermoso jueves en el que tendría que asistir a una comida organizada por el mejor amigo de Scorpius, ese amigo que hasta ese día había sobornado a todas las editoriales de Reino Unido para que no difundieran la noticia que la involucraba con Malfoy y Wood. Alexander Nott era un hombre misterioso y guapo, cuya mirada podía derretir hasta al corazón más frío de todos. Esto le había dicho y citado textualmente Isabella.

Después de preguntarle insistentemente a Scorpius cosas acerca de su amigo y no obtener muchas respuestas, Bel si fue amable y me mostró una foto de Nott así como también me dijo algunas cosas generales. Sin darme cuenta lo había visto en un par de ocasiones sin saber que ese era su nombre, una de dichas ocasiones fue la vez del bar con mis primos, aquella vez en que Malfoy me abrazó, me susurró al oído y me llevó a casa. Le dió sensación de que eso había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás, con razón Benedetti en sus versos hablaba de lo relativo que podía llegar a ser el tiempo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Esa noche no sabía ni qué ponerse, Scorpius le comentó que a Nott le encantaba el pie de limón por lo que ella esa mañana había despertado mucho más temprano para preparar uno y llevárselo de cortesía. Pudo haberlo comprado, pero ese era probablemente el postre que mejor le quedaba y que más sabía hacer. Además se enteró que Alexander iba a preparar la cena y le pareció injusto no hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por corresponder el gesto.

Como todos los jueves, el día resultaba laboreoso, pero cuando llegó la hora de la salida, se entero que Bel iría a la dichosa comida. Su amiga no parecía entusiasmada, y le pareció raro, porque hasta donde sabía, Nott era amistoso y uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho la nerviosa debería ser ella ahora que lo pensaba. Iba a estar en una cena con tres personas que se conocían desde los embarazos de sus madres, es decir, de toda la vida.

Decidió vestir como Malfoy le dijo, de manera muy casual, Bel estaba en su apartamento porque habían acordado eso previamente. La cuestión es que al ver a Zabini vestida "casual", se sentió algo tosca, porque su amiga a cualquier estilo le daba un porte de clase y delicadeza que Rose jamás podría lograr. A veces la vida no era justa pero debía aceptar aquello que se le otorgaba a ella.

Ambas amigas se dieron el visto bueno y esperaron que Scorpius las buscara; Este tardó más de lo habitual considerando la puntualidad extrema del rubio y cuando llegó finalmente parecía cansado o sin ánimos de asistir al compromiso adquirido. Una vez abajo, Rose se tuvo que devolver al apartamento porque había dejado el pie de limón que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho esa mañana. Scorpius estaba ese día con la paciencia volátil y la pelirroja era experta en ponerla aún más a punto de explosión. Viajaron escuchando "slow hands" de Niall Horan entre otras pocas canciones más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una casa muy sencilla pero bonita, situada al este de Londres.

Al ingresar Alexander Nott los saludo a todos como si fuesen sus "tres" mejores amigos, le preguntó a Rose que traía en la bandeja y cuando ella le reveló el contenido, él no cabía en su felicidad. Posterior a soltar en una mesa la bandeja, se presentó formalmente y Nott instantáneamente le preguntó si la podía tutear. Le explicó que podía llamarlo como ella quisiese y fue de esta manera que rápidamente Rose entró en confianza. Isabella no se separaba de ella, casi como si fuese chicle y Malfoy en cambio parecía repelido por alguna fuerza electromagnética. Vaya noche la que estaban pasando, fue típico que comenzaran las anécdotas de la infancia y de la adolescencia, habían muchas que parecían incomodar a Bel principalmente.

Nott en cambio no tenía pudor y debía admitir que mientras más lo trataba, más notaba su oficio de periodismo, era algo que se le brotaba como si fuese innato y natural en él. Se preguntó si así eran Isabella y ella con las ciencias o si así era Scorpius con su oficio de representante y es que pocas veces había visto al rubio en su rol de trabajo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Minutos más tarde llegó la cena y debo decir que pequé de ilusa al creer que Nott la prepararía, había comprado un repertorio de comida italiana como para abastecer mínimo a la mitad de mi familia. Estaba tan delicioso todo que me sentí como en un paraíso de gloriosa comida; cuando finalmente llegó la hora del postre me puse nerviosa, Bel era la única en ese lugar, a parte de mí que lo había probado en alguna ocasión, sin embargo lo pensamientos pesimistas me invadían y creí que seguro algo había salido mal. Sin más opción que esperar, aguardé mientras todos degustaban y sorpresa fue cuando Nott se levantó de su silla con mucha seriedad, me extendió una mano que dejó en el aire a la espera de que le entregara la mía, yo con temor correspondí el gesto y posterior a eso me besó en el dorso con una galantería a la que por supuesto no estaba acostumbrada y que me hizo sonrojar vergonzosamente.

Scorpius gruñó ante la escena y Alexander sonrió con malicia disfrutando la molestia de su amigo, luego procedió a asegurar que a Scorpius casi no le gustaba ese postre, por lo que mejor lo dejaba y me quedaba con él. Está demás decir que me abochorne ante tal declaración. Todo ese rato fue de seriedad por parte de Malfoy, mientras que Isabella que antes había estado seria, ahora no paraba de reír y decir, "tú nunca cambias Alex".

Que noche tan extraña la que había transcurrido, al despedirnos de Nott este me comentó que era fan de mi tía Ginny, puesto que era la mejor editora en jefe de todas las editoriales del Reino Unido, a lo que solo pude asentir y sonreír orgullosa.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La vuelta a casa fue curiosa, era más cercano llevarla a ella y después a Isabella, pero Malfoy se pasó la geografía por donde le dió la gana y primero llevó a su amiga. Posterior a eso el viaje fue eterno, porque el silencio los acompañaba y era infranqueable a ser roto. Al llegar él se bajó y Rose no quería que la acompañara, realmente no estaba segura de esto último, pero prefería creer que era así. El tiempo en el elevador se les hizo casi inexistente de lo rápido que subió y sorpresa fue que al entrar, Malfoy sin esperar a que cerrara la puerta le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar Weasley._con su mirada gris que estaba tan intensa que la hizo temblar_

-Está bien, tu me dirás, ¿quieres hacerlo aquí o en la cocina?_y miró como el rubio sonreía de manera burlesca y decía_

-No sabía que eras tan directa_Rose sintió todo su rostro enrojecer al mejor estilo Weasley y como pudo lo miró feo y le dijo_

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso._yéndose a la cocina para tomar agua_

-Weasley tengo ya como cuatro noches durmiendo mal, creo que es conveniente que aclaremos las cosas._dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último_

-De acuerdo, hablemos de eso si así lo deseas pero debes empezar tú._dijo expectante_

-Está bien, yo pienso que lo que pasó esa noche fue...

-Un error_cortó ella, de manera automática y desesperada_

-No, más bien iba a decir que era de esperarse, iba a decir que lo que pasó esa noche fue predecible. Yo soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades, tú a pesar de que a veces cuesta reconocerlo, eres una mujer..._Rose inicialmente estaba sorprendida de que negara con tanta rotundez sus palabras, pero con lo siguiente que el hombre dijo, sintió un pinchazo de molestia y de dolor que no pudo disimular. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Scorpius que agregó_

-En algún momento iba a darme cuenta de que eres atractiva, es decir, a tu estilo, pero lo eres, y esa noche ese vestido te quedaba realmente bien._y al decir esto se sintió como un adolescente inseguro, cosa que realmente nunca fue_

A pesar de la molestia, Rose analizó sus palabras y aceptó que seguramente había sido difícil para él decirlas, por lo que le respondió con simpleza un "gracias" que sonó bajo pero bien audible para el rubio. Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales nadie hablaba, y ya cuando Scorpius había decidido anunciar su retiro, Rose preguntó

-¿Te gustó el pie de limón?_de manera casi nerviosa_

-Sí, estaba delicioso, es decir, no es mi postre favorito, soy más feliz con las cosas que llevan chocolate, pero sin duda es el mejor pie que me he comido._dijo con una sonrisa tan natural y genuina que a Rose se le antojó hermosa. Primera vez que veía ese gesto en él y sintió una calidez espléndida invadir su cuerpo, por lo que lo siguiente salió impulsivamente de su boca, casi como si no pudiese evitarlo _

-Yo tambiéntengonecesidades, ya sabes, como las tuyas, esas que mencionaste antes._dijo con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, pero sin bajar la mirada ni retractarse. Ya a estas alturas, era obvio que deseaba a ese egocéntrico rubio con momentos de aparente ternura y esperaba no estar arruinando las cosas con él._

Scorpius no podía ocultar el asombro que esa afirmación le generó, ¿acaso ella le estaba diciendo que quería tener sexo con él?, o tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando todo. Preguntar en voz alta sería algo tonto, por lo que decidió acercarse a ella, si Rose lo alejaba esa sería la señal, si lo correspondía entonces ya no tendría por qué preocuparse. Había pasado todas esas noches haciendo listas de pros y contras de dar ese paso con la pelirroja. Pero sin duda cada vez que llegaba a una conclusión lógica, sus hormonas vencían todo razonamiento para gritarle con desespero que la respuesta era simple, el quería una noche de locura y pasión desenfrenada. Ya decidido esto último y guiado por el deseo, se acercó y la acorraló contra el mesón. Ella se dejó acorralar y puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello como gesto de aprobación, y definitivamente esa fue la luz verde que él había esperado para aproximarse lentamente hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaran. Ella olía tan bien que él no pudo evitar enterrar la nariz en su cuello, esto erizó la piel de Rose y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido. Scorpius no pudo esperar más, la miró con sus pupilas dilatadas y se decidió a besarla con tanta pasión que ella tembló. Sus piernas estaban al borde de la inestabilidad, casi entró en éxtasis por las sensaciones que él le producía. Sus labios eran demandantes, calientes, perfectos. Ese roce era una bendición y sus manos que al inicio sólo la sujetaban, después marcaban con fuego donde ella nunca pensó que él tocaría.

Estaban tan entretenidos que no escucharon el timbre que sonaba con insistencia hasta que el teléfono de Rose repicó para hacer que ambos se sobresaltaran. Ella dudó en contestar, la estaba pasando tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo vió la hora y supo que no era usual recibir llamadas tan pasada la noche, a menos que fuese algo de suma importancia.

Miró al rubio con disculpa, se alejó un poco y tomó el teléfono, al atender escuchó a Lily "hablar" en un estado de embriaguez notable, por lo que al escuchar con atención se percató del timbre que sonaba, se terminó de alejar del rubio y caminó hasta la puerta para ver por la mirilla. Estaban Lily y Lorcan al otro lado. Sin más que esperar abrió y vió como el rubio apenado pasaba para ayudar a Lily a sentarse en el sofá.

Su prima lloraba y decía cosas como "los hombreees no valeen la pena Roooo, no valen la penaaa" y algo de "lárgate, esa biiiicha, te odio, te vas a arrepentir Lorcan" Realmente la gesticulación de Lily era bastante mediocre en esos momentos.

Scorpius esperó un poco para darle tiempo a su amigo a desanimarse, pero escuchó un llanto y no pudo evitar salir de la cocina a ver qué sucedía. Vió a un rubio de cabello casi blanco y de ojos azul claro que no conocía hablar con Rose en tono bajo, después su mirada se desvió a mini Potter que estaba tirada en el mueble luciendo fatal y desdichada. Y no le tomó más de un segundo captar que esos dos tenían algo, y ese algo podía ser desde algo simple y casual hasta otro nivel más serio de compromiso, aunque basado en las incoherencias que Lily Potter decía, podía asumir que se iba por lo casual.

Rose parecía incómoda ante la mirada de Lorcan cuando vió a Scorpius salir de la cocina, Malfoy lucía despeinado y demasiado sensual con la camisa un poco entreabierta en los primeros botones, ¿se los había desabotonado ella? se sonrojó y decidió sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo Scorpius se sintió molesto por la mirada que le dirigió ese tipo a su persona, no le gustaba el reto que imponían sus ojos, ni mucho menos la manera de tratar a Rose hablándole bajo o mirándola con reproche.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Rose recordó que no se conocían, prosiguió a presentarlos y ambos de manera parca se apretaron las manos. Una vez que Lorcan se aseguró de que Lily estaría bien cuidada, decidió marcharse, le dijo a Rose con mucho énfasis que Lyssander le mandaba saludos, viendo significativamente a Malfoy. Este último no entendió del todo, pero supo que Lyssander debía ser alguien conocido o incluso importante para la de ojos azules.

Al poco rato de acostar a Lily y convencerla de dormir, Scorpius le dijo a Rose que se iría ya que era bastante tarde. Ella quiso decirle que se quedara, pero dadas las circunstancias, supo que no era la mejor opción. Al traspasar la puerta de salida Scorpius se volteó y le dijo con tono decidido:

-Weasley, a la tercera va la vencida._y sin más la dejó perpleja viendo el lugar por donde se había ido_

Scorpius Malfoy la mataría de la ansiedad y lo peor es que todo lo que tenía adentro no se lo podía contar a nadie. Solo pedía a Dios que estuviese haciendo lo correcto, porque jamás había deseado tanto que ese dicho popular, se hiciera realidad.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

¡Hola! Espero esten bien y les haya gustado este capítulo, personalmente me divirtió mucho escribirlo por varios motivos, entre ellos porque Rose y Scorpius están como dos adolescentes jajajaja no se hallan, no terminan de engranar pero están con la tensión sexual latente. Él está interesandose mucho en ella, es sólo que todavía no es totalmente consciente de eso. Rose por su parte está en una etapa de autodescubrimiento sexual, pues el rubio despierta sensaciones en ella a las que no está acostumbrada.

En cuanto a Nott, quiero aclarar que es esa clase de amigo al que le encanta fastidiar, pero que al final del día apoya en los problemas. Isabella con Nott lleva una relación complicada y por eso su seriedad en la cena.

Respecto a Lorcan jajajaja ¿Qué rayos le hizo a Lily? Porque la pobre está en depresión...(Para descubrirlo habrá que leer los siguientes capítulos)

Por otra parte el gemelo tiene algo que siempre me ha gustado, es totalmente fiel a su hermano. Incluso cuando su hermano no está, trata de cuidar sus intereses, es como si fuesen un muralla indestructible, se respaldan en todo momento.

El próximo capítulo está listo, pero quiero leer detalles con detenimiento para ver que la historia no tenga tantos errores de tiempo o de que las situaciones tengan continuidad :)

 **Lilyflower** , ahorita mismo eres mi apoyo moral y te lo agradezco mucho!! quería contarte que para ser honesta tampoco me gustan los fic de Hermione y Draco, sin embargo, para todo el drama que necesito plasmar, esa idea me venía genial, por eso fue que decidí incorporarlo a la historia. También por eso es que lo plasmé como algo que fue simple y que nunca estuvo destinado a ser... Pero ya ves, la crisis de Rose por enterarse de eso no terminó tan mal para Scorp jajajajajajaja.

Escribiendo me sorprendo de todos los conflictos emocionales o situacionales que soy capaz de inventar. Creo que esta historia me permite sacar el drama subconsciente que llevo por dentro jajaajaja. Espero mejorar las fallas y como ya he dicho, a pesar de las ocupaciones, no abandonaré!

¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!

Pasen linda madrugada.


	14. Todo pasa por algo

CAPÍTULO 14 Todo pasa por algo

Dos días sin ver a Scorpius porque (no lo iba negar) había decidido ignorarlo un poco y evitar sus mensajes o llamadas. Tampoco es como si Malfoy hubiese insistido mucho en contactarla.

Necesitaba mirar todo en perspectiva antes de atreverse a cambiar su relación con él. Ese día sábado ella había leído "El retrato de Dorian Grey" toda la mañana con la finalidad de despejar su mente, hasta que llegaron Lily y Dom que la convencieron de ver "the end of f*ing world" por Netflix, mientras veían la serie no podían dejar de tratar de predecir cual sería el desenlace, por suerte no eran muy largos los capítulos y la estaban disfrutando dentro de todas las excentricidades que pasaban. Cuando ya no podían seguir sin comer, ordenaron pizzas y se las comieron como si no hubiese un mañana, algo muy al estilo Weasley sin duda alguna. En ese momento mientras comían, aprovecharon de ponerse al día respecto a chismes o temas sentimentales.

Dom les contó que tenía el ojo puesto en un hombre, un perfecto caballero que la estaba cautivando, realmente no quiso decir su nombre, ni oficio, tampoco les dijo cómo se conocieron, pero les aseguró que todo con él hasta ese momento valía la pena, y les advirtió que al conocerlo no debían babearse, pues tenía un atractivo deslumbrante sobre todo por lo varonil que era. Las pelirrojas tenían dudas de esa relación, pero supieron entender que Dom no estaba preparada para soltar más la lengua, cosa poco frecuente en ella, por lo que decidieron respetarlo.

Lily les habló de su estado de embriaguez y la causa del mismo; en la mañana del viernes cuando se despertó con resaca, le juró a Rose que convocaría a reunión de primas con Dom y allí les contaría todo lo que quisiesen saber respecto a su borrachera despechada. Dicho y hecho allí se encontraban, tratando de entender cómo fue que Lily se acostó con Lorcan Scamander hace más de una semana y era esta la fecha en la que la abusadora de Potter se los decía. Lily parecía estresada y colapsada, principalmente porque meterse con él eran palabras mayores, pero la realidad es que él le gustaba muchísimo. Lorcan la hizo conocer un nivel tal de satisfacción y de placer, que ahora nada ni nadie tendrían comparación decente respecto al sexo que tuvieron. Esa manera del rubio de poseerla fue tan íntima y pasional que posterior a estar juntos ella podía decir con propiedad que nunca se sintió tan deseada y satisfecha como esa noche.

Dom le dijo que ahora estaba condenada al amor del rubio, y Rose solo atinó a decir, que para nadie era un secreto que eso iba a suceder en algún momento.

Lily les contó que hace muchos años ella había estado interesada en el rubio de ojos cristales, pero que jamás pensó que a él ella podría interesarle, por lo que siempre descartó la opción. Esa noche, Lily Luna Potter había decidido que se confesaría al rubio y que lo pondría contra la espada y la pared para que aceptara (de ser necesario).

Como Rose y Dom todavía tenían dudas de lo sucedido aquella noche, ella rememoró un poco la situación y les contó como perdió la cordura cuando vió al gemelo hablando con una mujer en el bar. A esa salida habían ido con un grupo de amigos que tenían ambos en común, sin embargo, Lily vió cosas que no le gustaron, ¿Por qué esa pelirroja estaba seduciendo a su chico? poco a poco fue perdiendo el control de la bebida y de su raciocinio. Lorcan al verla tan descontrolada, no dudó en abandonar su conquista y se dedicó a cuidarla; Se quedó con ella a pesar del abochornamiento que lo hizo pasar y eso para Lily significaba demasiado. Desde ese día no hablaban y la pelirroja descarada no tenía cara para dirigirse a él, es solo que moría por verlo y realmente sentía mariposas en todo su cuerpo al planear su próximo encuentro.

Dom estaba muy feliz, al fin Lily Luna se iba a enseriar, eso parecía casi de mentira. Rose estaba segura de que Lorcan se sentía igual o incluso más atraído que su propia prima.

Vino el turno de Rose y ella no estaba segura de decir lo que realmente la atormentaba. Dom dijo que desde que estaba con Scorpius se le veía más relajada, Lily le dijo que todavía Scorp tenía que hacer mejor trabajo porque a estas alturas Rose debía soltarse más el pelo y disfrutar de su vida. Lily era experta en recriminarle que tenía 27 y parecía de 100. Rose optó por reservarse todo y dejar que la vida le diera respuestas milagrosas y de maneras inesperadas. Sonrió poque eso por más iluso que sonara, era lo más confiable del universo, por ejemplo, cuando ella dormía muchas veces soñaba con la solución de los problemas que se le presentaban en el laboratorio o respecto a sus decisiones personales. Como aquella vez que soñó que por lo menos no tenía que casarse con Malfoy, un noviazgo falso era muy simple en comparación o la ves que en su sueño denotó que había un error en la transcripción del ARN del dengue, efectivamente al revisar en la vida real, así era. Su madre Hermione le había dicho infinidad de veces que era una habilidad de las tantas que heredó de ella; de ese pensamiento, no puedo evitar derivarse a otro: su madre, esa mañana también recibió la típica llamada de "puedes aplicarte el tratamiento, es muy similar a la keratina" y como siempre le contestó "madre, si quieren una pelirroja cabello liso, tienen a mil más de mis primas, claro está exceptuando las que son rubias". Desde su conversación en aquella fiesta de gala, la situación entre ellas había tomado una complexión muy ligera y más maleable. Podían hablar con una naturalidad que hace tiempo no lograban. Su padre por su parte la invitó al juego más importante de la temporada en la premiere league, Chelsea vs Liverpool. Ella solo le hizo saber que necesitaba dos entradas, la de ella y la de "su novio" a lo que Ronald Weasley respondió escuetamente que si, que tendría ambas entradas.

Hugo jugaba para Liverpool mientras que su padre era el director técnico del Chelsea. Vaya duelo el que una vez más se iba a llevar a cabo, la mejor en encontrar un punto intermedio era su madre, que siempre rezaba porque terminase en un empate.

Fue tanto que se distrajo que le dió pena con Lily y Dom, que habían anunciado su retiro a sus respectivos hogares, lo último que escuchó de su prima menor era que iba a ser pasante en una buena editorial y lo obtuvo sin la ayuda de su madre. Y antes de poder preguntar algo más, ya estaba sola, revisando en el refrigerador si quedaba un poco de helado.

El teléfono sonó y sin pensarlo contestó, craso error.

"Así que tuve la dicha de que Weasley atendiera mi llamada"

"Malfoy, estaba ocupada, no sé de que dicha hablas... ¿hay algo que necesites?"

"Si, necesito que me abras la puerta, estoy afuera y mini Potter me garantizó que me estabas esperando"

Rose maldijo a Lily por lo bajo, su prima era una vende patria. Sin más vió por la mirilla y efectivamente él estaba parado con una risa burlona y su hermoso cabello rubio bastante despeinado. Que sexy era ese hombre. Tímidamente abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, para arrepentirse en ese mismo instante. Tenía una camisa de tiras y un short viejo que daba pena ajena, no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que ese rubio criticaba su apariencia.

Malfoy entró y enseño unas cervezas que estaban en su empaque, que aparentemente había recién comprado. Para Rose cualquier mínimo consumo de alcohol representaban una alarma. Solo pedía a Dios que no pretendiera emborracharla, porque estaba científicamente comprobado que ella se desinhibía peligrosamente.

No supo qué decir pero Malfoy parecía relajado ante la situación de estar solos en el apartamento, con tantas cosas pendientes por decir, ella evaluó su proceder así que la pelirroja finalmente decidió tomar una cerveza y preguntar:

-¿Qué tal están tus padres? Astoria el otro día me mandó solicitud para seguirme en instagram, no sabía si eso estaba bien para ti, pero la acepté.

-Esa mujer no estará tranquila hasta que le digas que la dejarás arruinarle el nombre a sus nietos. Te garantizo que ya tiene definido cuántos hijos tendremos y los meses y años en los que nacerán_hizo una pausa y agregó_- La lista de nombres es fatal debo advertirte._dijo torciendo los ojos. Rose por su parte sintió calor, hablar de hijos con él era algo tan irreal_

-No seas malo, tu madre es maravillosa y de verdad tener un hijo como tú no debe ser fácil de llevar._agregó mientras delineaba jugando con su dedo el borde de la botella_

-Weasley, no soy malo, soy simplemente realista y buen conocedor de mi madre, de hecho, analizo mucho a las personas en general, sus gestos, sus razonamientos, eso me ayuda a tantear el terreno en mi trabajo, y te digo que de Astoria Greengrass tengo un postgrado._La pelirroja sonrió negando con la cabeza_

-Es curioso porque nunca te he visto en esa faceta laboral, y ciertamente se nota que conoces demasiado a tu madre, pero no tanto a tu padre._dijo pensativa_

-Weasley, deja de analizarme. Y si a ver vamos yo no te he visto tampoco en tu faceta de Laboratorio de Dexter, ahora que lo pienso ¿es de pelirrojos el ser científicos?_dijo riendo con sorna_

-¿Me estas llamando chiquita y gordita?_añadió haciendo un puchero que a Scorpius se le antojó encantador_

-Eres alta, y delgada, no sé de donde sacas esos argumentos Weasley, no se necesitan anteojos para darse cuenta...

Se instauró el silencio y Rose supo que debía decirlo ahora o después se le borraría la cordura.

-Malfoy, quiero decirte, que a pesar de "nuestras" necesidades, pienso que lo prudente es seguir como estamos. La verdad últimamente me simpatizas un poco y no quiero arruinarlo, temo que esto se vuelva un verdadero lío. Realmente lamento si estoy generandote un inconveniente, pero son más grandes los riesgos que los beneficios si dormimos juntos... no me mires así, mira a otra parte..._dijo ella sonrojándose por la intensidad y profundidad de su mirada gris_

-Sabes Weasley, lamento si mi mirada te pone nerviosa... pero creo que tienes razón, es mejor no hacer nada de lo que estuvimos a punto. Eso nos iba a complicar todo. Yo ya me he acostumbrado a las duchas de agua fría y puedo resistir un par de meses más. Estos últimos días de trabajo han sido agotadores y tampoco quiero sumar problemas, realmente creo que todo pasa por algo, así que podemos olvidarlo..._dijo en un tono ligeramente alicaído, algo demasiado impropio de él_

Ella sintió que algo estaba mal, era una sensación de pesadez en el ambiente que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad. No sabía de qué podía hablarle, así que decidió irse por un tema seguro_-¿Qué tal va la película?_Él salió de sus pensamientos y tras esperar unos segundos respondió_

-Bien, todo va fluyendo, hoy confirmé nuestra asistencia al estreno de una película... es dos días antes de mi cumpleaños, se llama algo así como "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Diggory es muy amigo del director por lo que definitivamente iremos. Tú vienes conmigo obviamente._dijo imperativamente como de costumbre_

-Malfoy, alguna vez has considerado preguntarme si quiero hacer algo de lo que tu me ordenas (?)_la mirada gris se puso oscura, como si una tormenta se aproximara_

-Cuando te dejo el libre albedrío tomas malas decisiones, Weasley, de ahí es que viene mi manía de darte órdenes a cada rato._se levantó y miró por la ventana panorámica del apartamento_

-Yo tomo decisiones muy acordes y prudentes, no eres quien para criticarme_se levantó enojada y miró también por la ventana, el enojo se fue por un colador de emociones al ver lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad esa noche. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era Londres, y su frío clima, la amaba y como consecuencia de este pensamiento no pudo evitar preguntarse_

-¿Cómo puedes irte de tu ciudad, de tu país y adaptarte a otro, cómo no extrañar todo de aquí?_con un brillo que le brindaba la luz de la luna_

-No lo sé, yo amo mi país, amo a la ciudad es sólo que Estados Unidos me dió la oportunidad de salir adelante solo, sin que Draco Malfoy pudiera vanagloriarse por ello. De igual modo me acostumbré a vivir alejado, no fue algo que me encantara al principio, pero por trabajo pude sobrevivir. Y honestamente no es como si algo me atara a este lugar, en su momento fue lo mejor que pude hacer..._Rose de repente sintió un vacío en su estómago, ella por algún motivo, deseaba que algo o alguien lo retuviese acá, ¿eso era egoísta de su parte? Pensó en Astoria y lo devota que era a ese rubio de ojos grises_

-Tu madre te extraña incluso cuando te tiene cerca, ella me lo dijo..._vió un poco de molestia en el rostro pálido de Malfoy y para evitar malos entendidos agregó_no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso... disculpa, a veces debo aprender a ahorrarme mis comentarios_y se puso ambas manos en la cara, apenada por su imprudencia_

-No seas tonta, no me molesta tu comentario, honestamente..._suspiró_me molesta que mi madre se sienta así respecto a mí, a veces quisiera ser más como Alexander o tal vez ser un poco menos, yo._dijo casi de manera inaudible_

-Si no fueses tan tú, ella no te amaría tanto y pues, quien te quiere, te quiere como eres... lo importante es que trates de consentir a Astoria y que le hagas saber lo que ella vale para ti, déjame decirte que te gastas una madre de otro nivel Scorpius._el rubio giró la cabeza y sin poder disimular su asombro le preguntó_

-¿Rose, me vas a empezar a llamar por mi nombre de pila? ha tenido que pasar casi un mes y medio de falso noviazgo para eso... A diferencia de Charles y Alexander que no tardaste ni 1 día en llamarlos de esa manera..._Ella no creyó que algún día podría decir su nombre de pila en voz alta, pero allí estaba, no se iba a retractar. De igual modo sintió algo de felicidad al notar ese tono de reproche por lo de "Charles y Alexander". Pero ningún nombre se sentía tan bien de pronunciar como Scorpius. Vaya nivel de confianza que habían adquirido... hablar de sus familias, de sus trabajos, de tener relaciones entre ellos y ahora hasta nombre de pila se decían, la vida daba muchas vueltas._

-No te pongas celoso Scorpius, a ellos no les tengo la invitación que te tengo a ti..._dijo como quien quiere llamar la atención_

-¿A dónde quieres que vaya o qué quieres que haga?_dijo esperando a la pelirroja_

-Mañana a las 20:30 pm es Chelsea contra Liverpool en el Stamford Bridge y tenemos dos entradas para el palco._el rubio se asombró y dijo_

-¿Ya está todo bien con tu padre?_Ella se preguntó que tanto sabía él de la relación de ella con Ronald Weasley_

-Sí, todo está mejor con mi padre, deberá acostumbrarse a ti y creo que lentamente lo irá aceptando. Mañana para conservar la paz mundial solo debemos ligar a un empate, ¿te comenté que Hugo juega en el Liverpool?_dijo hablando de manera tan casual con él, que sentía que lo había hecho toda su vida_

-Tú no, pero Albus sí, ese hombre no tiene filtros Rose, de hecho a veces me recuerda demasiado a Alexander... Algún problema debemos tener tú y yo por buscarnos esas amistades_dijo riendo por lo que ella sintió un retorcijon en respuesta y también sonrió. La pelirroja vió el reloj de pared y eran casi las 2 am_

-Malfoy ya es bastante tarde, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero: ¿No te gustaría quedarte a pasar la noche? Tengo una habitación, hay ropa de Al y de Hugo, puedes tomar prestado lo que necesites._La voz fue tan insegura, que casi le tembló. No tenía nada de malo lo que proponía, además él parecía cansado, manejar así no era óptimo_

Scorpius quería negarse, pero ciertamente estaba cansado y si estuviese en casa de Potter o de Nott, realmente no dudaría en pasar la noche allí. ¿Era el mismo ese escenario que le ofrecía Rose? No estaba seguro, pero en un ataque de desesperación acarreado por el agotamiento, aceptó. Por lo que después de hacer todo lo que la pelirroja de ojos azules le indicó, terminó yéndose a dormir para conciliar un muy buen sueño donde habían rulos salvajes y mirada profunda de mar. Esa Weasley era de temer, no parecía peligrosa, pero bastaba darle una oportunidad para que se metiera en los pensamientos de cualquier hombre que la conociera.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Jajajajajaja Rose es lenta, así que todavía ella y Scorp no darán ese paso...

Astoria es un personaje que me gusta mucho, ella cree que Rose es especial para Scorpius, lo gracioso es que ella no sabe que todo es "fingido". En esa pareja o son muy buenos actores o definitivamente son tal para cual jajajajaja

Lily y Lorcan son *-* fantásticos. Son muy parecidos... Pero no por eso su relación será aburrida. En cuanto a Dom, eso también ya está más que pensado, ¿Será importante ese caballero varonil que la está conquistando? Yo creo que deben leer para descubrirlo jajaja

Actualmente estoy muy ocupada, cada vez siento que tengo menos y menos tiempo, pero yo me propuse terminar esta historia y espero hacerlo!!

Un saludo a Lilyflower y todos los que leen este fic. Muchos éxitos y buena vibra.

¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!


	15. Entre pelirrojos se entienden

Capítulo dedicado a **Lilyflower**. Espero les guste :)

CAPÍTULO 15 Entre pelirrojos se entienden

POV Scorpius

Esa mañana se despertó en un lugar que no conocía, había demasiada iluminación y le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Recordó todo lo de la noche anterior y salió hacia el baño donde la pelirroja le había dejado no solamente una toalla sino también un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Weasley pensaba en todo, era bastante interesante como siempre iba un paso adelante con respecto al resto del mundo, sus acciones eran contundentes y consecuentes. Sonrió por todas las cosas que iba descubriendo de ella. El chorro de agua del lavamanos tenía rato botando el agua, fue así como se dió cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en tonterías por lo que decidió que debía apurarse porque ese día vaticinaba ser largo. Se aseó completamente y al terminar de vestirse prosiguió a salir para la sala de estar, estando allí no vió a la salvaje cabellera de Rose por ningún lado, pensaba en eso cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

A paso firme caminó y lo que se encontró fue una visión surreal, Weasley estaba bailando "Cake by the ocean"de DNCE mientras cantaba con notas algo agudas y al mismo tiempo hacía el desayuno. Que manera tan inusual de empezar la mañana... La pelirroja bailaba a un ritmo bastante interesante.

-Así que ¿eres de las que disfruta mientras cocina?_Rose se asustó al escuchar la voz del rubio, con ese tono tan burlesco y sarcástico que lo caracterizaba. Se veía muy bien para estar recién levantado, ¿por qué ella no podía amanecer con tan buen aspecto?. Trató de recordar lo que él le dijo y respondió con falsa tranquilidad_

-Mientras más lo disfruto, mejor sabe la comida... si quieres puedes sentarte, estoy terminando ya esto_el rubio obedeció y deseó no estar allí para que ella hubiese continuado con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él entrara por esa puerta.

Mientras ella le servía su desayuno él aprovechó de comentarle_

-Weasley ¿te parece bien si antes de irnos al estadio pasamos por mi apartamento?, necesito cambiarme, ponerme ropa limpia y decente, además, debo buscar mi camisa de Liverpool para usarla en el partido._a Rose se le descuadró la cara ¿había escuchado bien? Su padre iba a matarlo, o peor aún, iba a terminar de morir de la decepción hacia ella. ¿Porqué de todos los equipos el rubio tenía que ir a ese?... aunque quizás lo bueno es que se llevaría bien con Hugo, su hermano; a todo había que buscarle el lado positivo.

Ese desayuno había sido tan silencioso, Scorpius estaba algo estresado por la convivencia con los Weasley-Granger-Potter y quien sabe cuantos apellidos más... En el pasado nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con la familia de ninguna chica que no fuese Bella, o que no fuese _ella;_ cosa que era distinta porque con ellas dos creció mientras que a la pelirroja se la encontró de manera fortuita para solucionar un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, allí estaba, a punto de casi firmar su sentencia de muerte, llevando una camisa de Liverpool para ver el juego donde su "suegro" era el director técnico del equipo rival. Algunos lo llamarían osado, otros muchos lo llamarían tonto, pero él era un Malfoy, no le daba pena ser quien era, ni sus gustos y muchos menos dejar claras sus preferencias, así que siempre se convenció de que con o sin la presencia de Ronald Weasley él llevaría su camisa al estadio.

Rose trato de actuar natural al finalizar el desayuno y puso a disposición de Scorpius tanto el TV como la clave de wifi, pensó que el podría pasar el tiempo como mejor le pareciera. Lo que jamás cruzó por su mente fue que él tomara un libro y se pusiera en la ventana a leer mientras la brisa le soplaba el cabello y se lo desordenaba más. ¿Estaba loca por pensar que se veía demasiado sexy así? No es que tuviese fetiche con los libros, pero Malfoy más un libro parecía sinónimo de sensualidad. Moría de curiosidad por detallar el libro que tomó; pero no quería perturbar su concentración por lo que decidió dejarle su espacio; eso no parecía ser algo que un "Malfoy-representante-de-Hollywood" hiciera delante de cualquier persona, leer un libro era algo tan intelectual que por más feo que sonara decirlo, no parecía pertenecer a sus características más evidentes. Que mal se sintió al pensar eso, después de todo ella no lo conocía, que mal juzgar algo de él cuando en verdad no conocía la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Malfoy dejó de leer y la observó, esa mirada parecía estudiarla a fondo, ella no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo y esa sensación en el estómago que cada vez se hacía más usual cuando pasaba tiempo con él, era impresionante como hasta con esas minúsculas acciones ese rubio la hacía sentir _especial._ Para no cometer un crimen basado en impulsividad, decidió irse a su cuarto y huir como una cobarde para no caer en ninguna tentación.

Ese día estaba transcurriendo con rapidez y así prontamente llegó la hora de almorzar. Malfoy no solo había leído Tokio Blues sino que había pasado parte de la mañana hablando con Diggory, el cual le mando saludos a Rose y le dejó invitación abierta para que asistiera al set cuando quisiera.

Scorpius por su parte estaba disfrutando esas comidas que la pelirroja le ofrecía, no sabía que el arte culinario se le diera tan bien, ¿Sería por lo metódica que podía llegar a ser?. Weasley era una caja de sorpresas que tal vez nunca terminaría de descubrir. No pudo evitar mirarla con fijeza, a lo que ella se sintió claramente incómoda nuevamente. Ya había descubierto cómo tenía que mirarla si quería intimidarla, sin embargo, bajo la situación en la que estaban, esa no había sido la intención del rubio, él no quería hacerla sentir fuera de lugar o molestarla en su propio hogar, por lo que trató de no fijarse más en ella y comer todo con calma para hacer buena digestión. La chica que tenía al frente no comía, literalmente tragaba, y eso de alguna manera le simpatizaba ¿Cómo podía ser tan grotesca y seguir viéndose bien? Quizás exageraba, pero en otras mujeres hubiese encontrado esa forma de comer como algo desagradable, pero en esa chica que tenía al frente le parecía original y hasta le simpatizaba.

La tarde pasó y decidieron partir una vez que Rose estuvo lista, ese día a pesar del frío ella había decidido usar una camisa que dejaba al aire su ombligo, definitivamente se veía muy bien y muchos pensamientos inapropiados se metieron en la mente del rubio, ella no le dejaba las cosas fáciles; en el carro volvió a sentir ese olor característico que ella poseía y definitivamente lo mejor era tratar de concentrarse en el camino a su casa.

Al entrar al sitio de Scorpius ella pasó y se sentó en el sofá a esperarlo, para que él se aseara y cambiara con tranquilidad. Por su parte el rubio no podía dejar de pensar que a pesar del increíble frío que estaba instalado en la ciudad, esa loca mujer se había puesto una camisa que lo dejaba ver su ombligo, de verdad Weasley era una persona impredecible. Ese ombligo lo había perturbado todo el camino a casa, ya que su piel era muy blanca y en varias ocasiones había tenido la incertidumbre de si esa zona sería tan suave como aparentaba.

Se vistió como había prometido con su camisa del Liverpool, se vió al espejo y se supo listo. Al salir vió a la de rulos domados dormida, eso le produjo una cierta sensación de ternura, sin embargo, debía despertarla a pesar de lo cómoda que se veía. Se aproximó y puso sus manos en sus hombros, la movió un poco y le llamó:

-Weasley, despierta_ella abrió los ojos de manera desubicada, con el corazón acelerado y un sueño acumulado de muchas horas de insomnio que tenía ultimamente._

-Lo siento Malfoy_decía repetidamente, todavía con el corazón acelerado. Scorpius contrario a la cara de susto que tenía Rose, soltó una carcajada con cara de algo que Rose no supo interpretar._

-Weasley, solo tú das tanta hospitalidad y después pides perdón por una siesta de menos de 1 hora, en un sofá. Eres realmente única..._para no estancarse en ese tema acotó_ -Ya estoy listo, cuando quieras podemos irnos, es mejor estar a tiempo en el Stamford Bridge._ella con disimulo, trato de chequear la comisura de sus labios para ver si se había babeado, eso le pasaba cuando tenía esas siestas flash pero reponedoras de energía, para su gran alivio, no tenía saliva seca pegada en la cara, si Malfoy viese eso, la fastidiaría por el resto de su vida, y haría burlas interminables de ella. Rose se desesperezó, y asintió indicándole que ya podían partir al juego.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Al llegar al palco había mucha gente en sus respectivos asientos, pero no veía a su madre, siguió divisando y observó a su primo James con Louis, Fred y Lils. Tomó a Malfoy de la mano y caminó hacia ellos.

Todos se saludaron con normalidad excepto James que tenía cara de muy pocos amigos y que estrechó la mano del rubio como si quisiera triturarla.

Scorpius optó por ignorar esa acción, realmente no entendía de donde venía tanta aversión, pero supuso que el azabache de ojos castaños era muy sobreprotector con Rose. Esto le fue confirmado cuando Lily Potter le dijo sonriendo "perdonalo, sé que puede llegar a ser muy pesado o insoportable, debo contarte que ni a mi me cela tanto como a Rosie, creo que es culpa de mi tío que siempre le pidió que la cuidara en el colegio de los chicos, que según él eran todos malos_rió con picardia_- Además todos saben lo puritana que es Ro, y saben que conmigo eso de celar es tiempo perdido, yo soy indomable". Vaya, esa mini Potter era de temer, algo en ella le caía muy bien, caminó unos pasos y al girarse a ver a Weasley, sintió algo en el pecho, un pensamiento inevitable se asomó: si él tuviese una hija como ella, definitivamente no querría que tipos como él se le acercaran. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Una hija... ese era un tema muy poco posible para él o en tal caso algo demasiado lejano que no quería considerar en la brevedad.

Se ubicaron en el palco y estuvieron un rato observando la inmensidad del estadio, las luces, la energía que auguraba un excelente juego de fútbol y finalmente llegó Hermione Granger, impecable y serena como siempre que la veía.

Esta los saludó y se sentó al lado de su hija diciendo "Casi no me dejan irme de la empresa, que día tan agotador, he tenido que prender una vela para que el Dios del juego logre que se dé un empate. No quiero escuchar las indirectas entre los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida." Esto último lo dijo en tono cansado y resignado. Rose la entendía perfectamente, esa era como una historia de nunca acabar. La castaña vió con sorpresa e incredulidad la camisa del rubio pero después de razonarlo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Louis les comentó que tendría una fiesta importante y que le gustaría que asistieran porque al fin llegaría al país la diseñadora de ropa que lo había contratado para modelar la colección de invierno de caballeros que empezaría en diciembre. Ambos asintieron y acordaron que allí estarían. Scorpius ya se estaba acostumbrando a las múltiples salidas de los Weasley. Era lógico que al ser tantos, nunca se aburrieran en eventos o compromisos.

Vieron salir a los jugadores, entre los que destacaba Hugo y vieron en las pantallas al padre de la pelirroja. Scorpius empezó a arrepentirse de haber llevado tal declaración de enemistad, después de todo pudo haber solo dicho que iba al Liverpool, eso de mostrarlo tan abiertamente portando una camisa quizás había sido demasiado.

El juego comenzó y realmente todos estaban metidos en el campo, como si fuesen los jugadores que estaban pateando el balón. Iba ganando Liverpool 1 a 2 mientras que el Chealsea trataba de por lo menos empatar. El juego transcurría intensamente. Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para el pitazo final, Ronald Weasley metió a un delantero y 2 minutos después estaba empatando el juego 2 a 2. Rose, James, Hermione y Fred celebraron ese gol como si hubiesen ganado la copa mundial, definitivamente ese empate era lo mejor que podía pasar. Por su parte, Louis, Lily y Scorpius no podían creer como su equipo se había dejado empatar al final del juego, eso se sentía casi como una derrota.

Cuando el árbitro decidió poner el fin al partido, los jugadores empezaron a intercambiarse sus camisas, los fans tomaban fotos y aplaudían. James también aplaudía y decía algo de "por lo menos nos llevamos un punto". Ante esto la pelirroja hacía gesto de comprensión y le daba palmadas a su primo en la espalda, mientras que Lily comentaba "Les regalamos un punto hermanito". Cosa a la que el azabache no dudó en refutar.

Rose y su madre se separaron de la pelea que se estaba dando entre los hermanos Potter y acordaron verse en CineCittà di Venice para comer como era su costumbre después de un clásico. A pesar de que era muy tarde, esa cena de casi media noche, era una de las mejores tradiciones que tenían. Desde que Hugo se unió al Liverpool, no siempre asistía por estar muy cansado a causa de los 90 minutos reglamentarios, pero aún así, era su tradición Weasley-Granger y la de ojos azules la amaba completamente.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Scorpius estaba algo incómodo en esa cena y trataba de mantenerse lo más reservado posible. Solo recordar la mirada asesina del padre de Rose al ver su camisa era suficiente declaración de guerra para una vida entera y quizás continuación de la siguiente en caso de creer en la reencarnación.

Ronald Weasley y su hija no paraban de hablar de las tácticas del juego, como si fuesen dos fanáticos comunes que discuten de lo que hubiese sido mejor para el partido. Hablaban de las faltas, de los goles, de los errores y las salvadas de los porteros. Esa chica definitivamente no dejaba de sorprender al de ojos grises. Hermione por su parte sonreía y miraba a Scorpius con complicidad impresa en la mirada. Ronald miraba al rubio y bastaba para congelarle el corazón a Malfoy para el resto de su vida.

Hace unos días Albus le había contado al rubio que su prima era la luz de los ojos de su tío Ron, por lo que ese noviazgo de ellos era una declaración de guerra y de retos de ella para con su padre. Albus era un chismoso consumado, pues le había contado lo que se enteró que pasó hace muchos días en un almuerzo familiar en "La Madriguera". Por eso sabía que la pelirroja siempre que mencionaba a su padre, lo hacía con algo de dolor o pena. Sin embargo, esa noche estaban allí, haciendo las paces no verbales, y tratando de retomar ese amor que ambos se profesaban antes de los conflictos. No pudo evitar sentir culpa y es por eso que esta noche la prioridad era que Weasley se reveindicara con su padre, es por esto que decidió ser todo lo invisible que podía y dejar que entre pelirrojos se entendieran. Todo marchaba entre comillas _bien_ , hasta que ambas mujeres decidieron ir juntas al tocador ¿Por qué todas tenían esa maña de acompañarse como si fuese un ritual sagrado?

Scorpius sabía que en ese momento podían pasar muchas cosas así que las vió partir y aguardó para lo peor. Ronald Weasley lo vió despectivamente y con fijeza.

-Malfoy, calla y escucha atentamente, que estemos sentados en la misma mesa no significa que te he aceptado. Sé que mi hija pronto se dará cuenta que tú no eres el indicado para ella, pero mientras eso sucede, yo no hablaré más con ella respecto a ti. Tú no me das buen feeling y no me agradas. No me vas a separar de ella ni en tus mejores sueños, hurón junior.

Scorpius sintió un volcán en erupción por dentro de su cuerpo, vaya que esas palabras lo habían enojado. Ese "Señor" no era quien para tratarlo así, sin embargo no quería arruinar las cosas para la pelirroja que por mal que bien, lentamente se había convertido en alguien que apreciaba. El de ojos grises se limitó a mirarlo desafiante y dió gracias a la pronta llegada de las damas a la mesa.

Esos momentos consiguientes fueron tensos entre ambos hombres, pero ellas estaban tan sumidas en su conversación que no se percataron.

La cena de media noche llegó a su fin poco después de que ellas regresaran del baño, quizás todo pasó demasiado pronto para Rose y demasiado agonizante para Scorpius. Los cuatro se despidieron en la salida del restaurant mientras el parquero les buscaba sus respectivos carros. Ron, mientras esperaban les aseguró que les mandaría entradas para el juego de Champions League contra el Real Madrid, cosa que hizo notablemente feliz a su hija. Scorpius supo que ese pelirrojo era astuto, por lo que él también debía serlo de ahora en adelante.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Esa noche la de ojos azules fue meditabunda en el carro y al llegar a su casa, sin decir nada, se aproximó a Scorpius dándole un beso en la mejilla y asegurando que se volverían a ver mañana. Que sensación de tranquilidad tuvo el rubio durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, esa chica definitivamente era diferente al resto. Rose por su parte sentía que la vida le sonreía, había pasado una hermosa noche y aunque quizás su noviazgo era falso, Scorpius había sido solidario con la situación y sin saberlo la había ayudado a sentirse mejor y perdonar a su padre. Quizás sería arriesgado, pero hasta una mínima esperanza latía en su corazón, pues creyó que Ronald terminaría por aceptarlo completamente, pero que tonta, era un "falso" noviazgo. ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarlo? Tenía que empezar a recordarlo constantemente y tenerlo siempre presente. Hacer planas de _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass **NO** es tu novio._

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Rose y Ronald son cabezas duras en igual proporción. A esta ecuación se le suma James que cuida a la pelirroja como si fuese su hija jajajajajajaja. Pero Scorpius actúa noblemente hacia la pelirroja y aunque no quiera, esas cosas la nota Hermione , que está convencida de que ese noviazgo va en serio!!

Louis los invitó a una fiesta... creo que algo interesante puede pasar cuando ese momento llegue! Pero será cuestión de esperar, porque todavía faltan varios capítulos para el desfile de invierno jajajaja

Y un último comentario de los personajes: Rose ya se está ilusionando, cosa que difícilmente iba a poder evitar.

Sigo MUY ocupada y todo indica que será así mucho tiempo más, pero con muchos poquitos tiempos voy sumando a la historia. Disculpen si algo no cuadra en algún momento y sobre todo signos atravesados o letras demás, trato de cuidar esos detalles peeeeero a veces se me escapan!

Lilyflower: Siento el momento por el que pasas, las rupturas son difíciles y es que somos humanos, tan impredecibles, no podemos dar nada por hecho cuando de sentimientos se trata. Yo soy de las que tiene fe de que todo al final es para mejor, espero sea tu caso! Te mando mis mejores deseos y espero que tu corazón encuentre alivio. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti por tu apoyo y como ofrenda de agradecimiento por tus comentarios, así mismo es para tratar de darte animos en este momento difícil que atraviesas. ¡Un abrazo!

¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!


	16. Relájate y peinate

CAPÍTULO 16 Relájate y peinate

Ya era mitad de mes y estaba lista esperando a que el rubio la pasara buscando para ir a la reunión Weasley del mes de Noviembre; tenía un poco de inseguridad respecto a la asistencia de "su novio" porque básicamente eso era algo demasiado íntimo y familiar, ella de verdad se sentía fatal de incluir una mentira en algo tan sagrado como lo era ese encuentro entre primos.

Al ver al rubio no pudo evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería si de verdad fuesen novios, pero allí mismo se reprendió porque esos pensamientos no eran lógicos, le daba miedo perder la objetividad de la situación, porque en su experiencia eso significaba perder el control.

Scorpius lucía sereno y muy serio, pero con todo y eso, el muy cara dura al verla le dijo:

-Weasley, relájate y peinate, todo saldrá bien. Tienes escrito en tu cara que estás atemorizada y eso no me facilita las cosas, así que piensa en algo que te haga feliz y líbranos de tu mala energía._Ella lo miró indignadamente, ese Malfoy podía ser tan detestable, ahora menos podría relajarse. ¿La mandó a peinarse? ¿Quién se creía? Ese hombre la lograba molestar con su arrogancia cada vez que podía, la sacaba de su tranquilidad, que rabia que el cabello de él incluso estando "despeinado" fuese tan perfecto, que dicha la de algunas personas, lamentablemente ese no era su caso._

-Malfoy, no perderé mi tiempo en responderte, solo diré que ojalá James te haga la noche imposible._y levantando el mentón caminó hacia adelante. El rubio cuando ella le dió la espalda, sonrió, molestar a Rose era de las cosas más entretenidas que tenía en sus días últimamente. A pesar de que intentaban decirse por sus nombres de pila, todavía se les dificultaba, y sobre todo cuando él se encargaba de hacerle comentarios o bromas algo pesadas. Scorpius últimamente se sentía más feliz de lo usual y sabía que la pelirroja contribuía a su buen humor diario, en serio, fastidiarla podía ser el mejor analgésico para sus dolores de cabeza, cosa que no planeaba contarle a nadie._

Llegaron a un Bar Karaoke ubicado en el centro de Londres. Allí estaban sus mil primos, los Scamander y Alice Longbottom. Ambos saludaron a todos con un gesto de manos, Rose estaba todavía enojada con el rubio Malfoy, por lo que decidió sentarse con Albus. Su primo estaba algo distraído, ella le preguntó donde estaba su mejor amiga a lo que él sin mucho titubeo le comentó por lo bajo que tenían un problema.

Scorpius se incorporo y miró a su amigo con expectativa e incitándolo a continuar.

-Delphi Lestrange está en el país._Rose supo que eso solo significaban problemas. Delphi era la mejor amiga de Lily en el colegio, y toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Al sin ningún tipo de límites. En más de una ocasión metió a su primo en aprietos, era predecible que a Bell no le gustara esa chica cerca de su ahora novio_-Isa vió a Delphi dándome un beso, he tratado de explicarle que fue un mal entendido. Ella dice que me besó en los labios, pero realmente fue en la comisura._Scorpius miró muy desagradablemente al azabache, casi con letalidad_no me veas así Malfoy, que yo amo a Bel y nunca la engañaría, mucho menos con Delphi. Y no negaré que es hermosa, pero no tiene límites y me asusta su nivel de obsesión, incluso fui feliz cuando se fue a vivir a Australia y desearía que se regresara ya mismo... creo que canté victoria antes de tiempo cuando se marchó del país y me dejó en paz. Ahora no sé como convencer a Bel de que me crea y no deje que esto se convierta en un gran problema para nuestra relación._Albus relmente se notaba alicaído_

Rose lo miró con comprensión, pues sabía de lo extrema que era Lestrange respecto a Al, de hecho, en la actualidad ni Lily soportaba esa situación. Y hablando de Lily, no había llegado al lugar... ¿Dónde estaría?

Y como si estuviesen conectadas en pensamiento, cuando Rose alzó la mirada vió a la pelirroja Potter que llegó en compañía de Bel, ambas sonriendo y con una inequívoca señal de que estaban relajadas, como si fuesen las mejores amigas y estuviesen llegando de un spa donde se contaron los mejores chismes. ¿Eso desde cuándo era así? Ellas se llevaban bien, pero del tipo 'normal' no bien bien como para llegar así de unidas y destilar tanta complicidad. No que Rose estuviese celosa, ¡para nada!

Lily se aproximó al grupo y le dijo a Al "Me debes entradas para el concierto de Coldplay, de nada hermanito, no sé qué harías sin mi" y guiñandole un ojo les dió la espalda y se río sonoramente, con tal estruendo que todos la observaban como si estuviese loca. Lo más impactante fue como se acercó a Lorcan y le dió un beso que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Su prima era una descarada y sin vergüenza, eso le daba gracia y no lo negaría, a veces la asustaba, esa niña no tenía un punto máximo para diferenciar lo socialmente correcto de lo que no.

Albus e Isabella estaban tensos y anunciaron que saldrían para hablar a solas por lo que Rose quedó sola con Malfoy, era algo raro como se sentía respecto a él, por lo que mientras su primo y amiga se marchaban rápidamente echó una ojeada a los que quedaban en el bar. Vió a Lyssander y a paso firme se aproximó a saludarlo, dejando a Malfoy solo y sin que eso le pesara; El rubio Scamander y ella empezaron hablando de temas variados, un poco de trabajo, un poco de libros, Rose le explicó que esos últimos días habían sido complicados y que por eso no lo había visto casi. Se preguntó que sería de Malfoy y fue así como disimuladamente lo vió de reojo; el de ojos grises hablaba con Hugo, Lily y Louis, cómodamente, con una expresión relajada, casi como si los conociera de toda su vida y fuesen grandes amigos. Que social podía ser e incluso amable, con todos menos con ella claro está. ¿Por qué sería eso? ¿ Qué le caería mal de ella para siempre estarla molestando?

Fue tanta su distracción viendo al representante de Hollywood que Sander le dijo.

-Realmente te gusta mucho. ¿Cierto?_y miró hacia el representante_

Rose se quedó sin poder articular palabra. ¿Qué podría decirle a su amigo para no levantar sospechas? Al mismo tiempo por alguna razón desconocida, le daba miedo responder a eso, aunque fuese de 'mentira'.

-No debes responderme Rosie, se te nota bastante. A decir verdad no me gusta ese hombre para ti, pero supongo que jamás ninguno será suficiente para una mujer como tú. Tú eres hermosa Rose y podrías tener al novio que quisieras, solo espero que elijas a alguien que te ame de verdad._y de alguna manera esa dulce mirada hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera nerviosa, ¿qué significaban esas palabras de su amigo?_

Rose ahora estaba doblemente muda. No sabía que Sander la tenía en tan alta estima, ella más simple no podía ser e incluso era una nerd declarada, ¿eso le gustaba a los hombres? Y cuando iba a decir algo, una voz algo dominante y ácida dijo:

-Claro que Weasley es hermosa y ciertamente eligió bien, después de todo está conmigo...El día que decidió aceptar ser mi chica, tomó la mejor decisión._Rose lo miró con incredulidad, ¿Siempre necesitaba ser tan petulante? De nuevo sentía ganas de querer golpearlo o besarlo, porque se veía tremendamente bien y la llamó _su chica_. Afff que mononeuronal se ponía de a ratos a causa de Malfoy. Debía hacer planas definitivamente _No es tu novio, es un arrogante consumado/ No quieres besarlo, quieres golpearlo'_ _

Esto último le produjo mucha gracia, ella no sería capaz de golpear a nadie, pero no debía reírse así que dijo todo lo seria que pudo:

-Malfoy, eres igual a Bel, te metes en conversaciones ajenas_dijo torciendo los ojos, para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo y la felicidad que las palabras del de ojos grises le dieron.

Lyssander como todo un caballero, extendió su mano y se presentó, Scorpius como todo un macho alfa, la apretó y mantuvo las mirada fija y seria, con clara advertencia.

Rose los observó el tiempo prudencial y decidió romper el momento de tensión diciendo que ella y Malfoy definitivamente iban a bailar un poco, después de todo habían ido a disfrutar... y al ritmo de quien cantaba, empezaron a moverse. Estaban divirtiéndose y a pesar de todo la estaban pasando mejor de lo planeado. Ese noche hasta Roxanne estaba en la reunión de los primos, al ser la menor de todos muchas veces no podía asistir a las salidas porque no le daban permiso sus padres o porque no tenía la edad suficiente para la legalidad de poder entrar a un local.

Para Rose no fue sorpresa cuando dos horas después de haberse ido, Al le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que se estaba reconciliando con Bel. Vaya, ella no quería imaginarse nada entre su primo y su amiga, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cómo serían reconciliaciones entre ella y Malfoy. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y un calor que no supo de donde venía. ¿Sería que ya le había pegado el alcohol?

El rubio estaba muy relajado y entusiasmado, se le notaba en ambiente de confort. Bailaron hasta que ella le anunció que debían irse por la hora. Él le dijo que estaba bien y que por esa noche era mejor quedarse en un mismo lugar. Rose iba a decir que en su apartamento, pero el rubio recordó que tenía que revisar unas cosas en su casa, por lo que era preferible que pasaran la noche allí. Se despidieron de todos y emprendieron marcha.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Scorpius, ella se quitó los tacones, dejó la cartera encima de la mesa y se sentó en el comedor. Él le dijo que ya le iba a buscar todo para que se bañara y se pusiera cómoda. Le dió unos pantalones y una camisa de pijama de él y así mismo le facilitó todo lo que iba a necesitar para su aseo. El rubio quería demostrar que el también podía ser hospitalario y buen anfitrión.

Rose agradeció todas las atenciones y se metió a la ducha. Se suponía que el rubio estaba haciendo lo mismo unas paredes más allá de donde ella se encontraba. En toda su vida nunca creyó estar conviviendo así con alguien, pues era tan hermética y tan distante con aquellos que no eran de su familia.Se vistió y salió para esperarlo en la sala, sin embargo, se confundió de puerta, y entró a una habitación donde habían muchos libros y como transcripciones de guiones. Ella pudo irse, pero esa habitación le pedía a gritos que se quedara y que leyera un poco de lo que estaba en el escritor. Se aproximó y tomó uno de esos guiones en sus manos, leyó que decía "Novela escrita por S. Malfoy". Rose estaba muy confundida, ¿Desde cuando Malfoy era escritor o guionista? Y cuando iba a comenzar a leer porque la curiosidad la mataba entonces un ruido la asustó tanto que tiró los papeles al piso.

-Weasley, ¿no te han enseñado que husmear es de mala educación?_dijo en tono sarcástico_

-Lo siento Malfoy, realmente me equivoqué de puerta, no fue mi intención inicial. Pero sabes que soy científica, por tanto soy curiosa... no pude evitarlo, lo siento_todo eso lo dijo atropelladamente_

-Ahora tendré que matarte para asegurarme que no le digas a nadie_dijo serio. Ella por su parte tuvo miedo, ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso?. Malfoy al ver su cara de horror, sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

-Es tu día de suerte Rose, por esta vez no te mataré. Y de igual modo, yo solo puedo matar a una mujer de una manera y esa manera es de placer... Así que dadas nuestras reglas, eso no aplica a ti...

Rose se sintió encendida por una fuerza superior, ese comentario había despertado sus instintos más básicos, quiso pedirle que le diera placer, porque tan solo con esa sonrisa, ya sentía cosquillas en el vientre. Pero se contuvo y razonó que definitivamente no debían dar ese paso. Malfoy a este paso efectivamente iba a terminar matándola y ella ya no sabía si prefería que fuese de placer u otra cosa.

POV Scorpius

Weasley se veía muy bien con mi ropa puesta, el cabello mojado y las mejillas rojas por el vapor de la ducha. Esa noche me había propuesto algo nuevo y arriesgado: La haría cambiar de parecer, iba a conseguir un acuerdo de beneficios sexuales. Ya era demasiado tiempo sin compartir de esa manera íntima con una mujer, y algo de la pelirroja lo incitaba constantemente. Incluido el hecho de que se molestara fácilmente e hiciera ese puchero que se le antojaba encantador. Esa boca parecía decirle "besame" y esos ojos lo invitaban a profundidades en las que quería hundirse.

Lo había prensado con calma y ya tenía armado su modus operandi. La iba a seducir hasta que ella cediera a lo que él le ofrecía. En ese plan no entraba ni Wood ni Scamander, así que podían irse olvidando de ella. Se sentía extrañamente posesivo, pero eso no le preocupaba, siempre que consideraba algo como suyo, lo cuidaba y celaba hasta el final. Ya a estas alturas ella era 'su novia' a los ojos de todos. Por lo que naturalmente debía considerarla parte de lo que debía cuidar, por lo menos hasta que terminaran en un par de meses.

Prefirió no pensar en el futuro. Empezó a buscarla y la encontró en el peor lugar. Ella había atravesado un portal que nadie nunca antes había logrado. Escuchó sus múltiples disculpas y por algún motivo, la perdonó con facilidad, no podía creerlo, pero allí estaba a punto de decir:

-Escribo desde hace 5 años, Slughorn ha sido mi mentor... esto no lo sabe casi nadie, y de hecho, lo poco que he publicado, ha sido en anónimo._ella parecía estupefacta y tenía un brillo peligroso en la mirada_

-No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé algo así de ti, así que te burlas de mí por leer tanto, pero mírate, eres un cara de tabla Malfoy, eres de mi misma especie es sólo que tratabas de ocultarlo a toda costa_dijo sonriendo. El rubio pareció meditar sus palabras y dijo_

-Rose, solo te pido que seas reservada con esto por favor_dijo con un ligero tono de súplica y al mismo tiempo una ligera sonrisa_

-Soy una tumba Scorpius, tienes mi palabra de que guardaré silencio._le tomó la mano e hizo una ligera caricia que dejó al rubio atónito. Rose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápido pensó en algo para desviar esa curiosa sensación_

-¿Me puedes decir a dónde voy a dormir?_Dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural y casual posible _

-Claro, vas a dormir conmigo._respondió el rubio con tanta seriedad que la pelirroja no solo sintió nervios, si no que también supo que él hablaba en serio. Ese tono era desgarrador, era una advertencia y al mismo tiempo una invitación a algo que la pelirroja no quería dejar de vivir_

La cara de Rose era de fotografía, esa noche prometía ser interesante.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Bueno, estos dos se ponen intensos de a ratos jajajajaja. Me da demasiada risa lo necesitado de cariño que está Scorp y su nueva determinación. Siento que Rose es un venado y Scorp es un tigre que la quiere cazar.

Realmente estoy que no puedo con mis horarios por los deberes :( Pero bueno, esta historia sea como sea la termino!!

Recientemente pasó una situación que me pareció interesante y de alguna manera quería plasmarlo en una historia... Decidí empezar a escribirlo, si queda decente, lo publicaré, sería algo de 1 o maximo 2-3 capítulos. Eso no quiere decir que he dejado de lado este fic, pues este es mi primer bebé y no por tener otro lo voy a descuidar jajajaja.

Mando un gran saludo a Lilyflower y sinceramente espero que estés mucho mejor que en los días anteriores :) Me encanta leer tus comentarios y bueno, ¡¡Ánimo!!

¡¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!!


	17. Beso con sabor a menta

CAPÍTULO 17 Beso con sabor a menta

Allí estaban, ambos dentro de una misma habitación viendo la misma cama. Rose tuvo que acceder al certificar que los dos cuartos de invitados no tenían cama... ambos estaban ocupados de cajas de mudanza y otros objetos que debido a su estrés no logró observar mucho.

El rubio por su parte no podía negar en que no pensó exactamente bien en ese detalle de las camas a la hora de invitar a Weasley a su casa, pensó que podía dormir en el sofá pero la idea no se le hacía llamativa, era un caballero, no haría que ella pasara una noche durmiendo tan incómoda, y menos aún después de lo hospitalaria que se había comportado hace unos días con él.

-Rose, lo mejor será que tu duermas de un lado y yo del otro... si quieres podemos invertirnos, tú con la cabeza hacia allá _dijo señalando el cabezal de la cama_-y yo con la cabeza hacia allá _completó señalando hacia la parte inferior_

¿En qué había pensado ella cuando aceptó venir a pasar la noche aquí? Realmente Malfoy no le haría nada que ella pudiese temer... no le haría nada que ella no quisiera. De repente temió por esa amplia posibilidad de perder el control si compartía la cama con el de ojos grises.

Scorpius en vista de su distracción, empezó a quitarse la camisa, y quedó así: Sexy, despeinado y sin camisa, lo que se traducía en que ella podía ver sus abdominales, que había que acotar, estaban muy bien trabajados. Ella trató de controlar las tres cosas más básicas que podía: 1) Su respiración 2) Sus ojos que no podían dejar de verlo 3) Su boca, para no babearse. Que hormonal la ponía ese hombre que tenía al frente, pues es lógico que después de tantos años de su vida siendo soltera, en algún momento el deseo se instaurara tanto en su ser.

El rubio lucía satisfecho, él quería seducir a Rose, pero todo esto le estaba saliendo natural, no es como si lo hubiese planeado. Se preguntó si sería mejor llevar con ella las cosas de esta manera o si planeandolo en detalle las cosas podrían salir aún más positivas. la mirada de ella era insistente y eso le estaba encendiendo una llama que hace ya un tiempo considerable no se sentía a ese punto de combustión.

Rose para no seguir pareciendo la fan enamorada que se lanzaba sobre su cantante favorito, se giró y empezó a ver la cama. Lo mejor sería acostarse de una vez y con la sugerencia que le dió Scorpius. Se desplazó y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras el rubio procedió a hacer lo mismo del lado contrario. Con dos aplausos se apagaron las luces de la habitación y ambos se posicionaron con la mayor comodidad posible sobre el colchón.

Rose no pudo evitar poner una almohada entre ambos y cuando él se dió cuenta no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella no se parecía a nadie con quien hubiese compartido cama, lo que seguía haciendo que todo respecto a ella se sintiera como algo nuevo o fresco; Decidió que no la presionaría y que definitivamente esperaría a que ella misma le diera una señal como la de aquel día en su apartamento.

Rose a pesar de los nervios poco a poco se fue sintiendo cómoda, hasta que pensando en ovejas fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Scorpius al darse cuenta de que ella dormía, decidió que él debía también descansar y pensó que pronto ella no lo dejaría dormir, cuando el le enseñará mejores utilidades al uso de la cama, sonrió ante ese pensamiento y sin esperar mucho quedó rendido ante el sueño.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Que bien se sentía dormir así, con ese agradable calor cerca, y esa sensación en la piel, jamás había notado lo maravilloso que era abrazar a sus almohadas... es sólo que normalmente las almohadas no se sentían así, eran más suaves, inertes, eran menos agradables.

Empezó a concienciar eso y al mismo tiempo fue abriendo los ojos. Casi muere de un infarto cuando se dió cuenta que estaba completamente encima de Malfoy, abrazandolo. Se sonrojó hasta los pies; lo peor es que ella estaba encima de él, era algo así como una acosadora, y si Malfoy se daba cuenta la iba a fastidiar con eso, haría chistes y probablemente se lo echaría en cara. Trató de quitarse con delicadeza pero los brazos de él no se lo permitieron. ¡¡Dios, quería morir!!

Él lucía tan tranquilo, su respiración era acompasada, y probablemente estaría soñando algo agradable porque lucía hasta ligeramente sonriente. Rose consideró todas sus opciones para salir ilesa de esto y nada le resultaba efectivo en la totalidad; esperó unos minutos y se fue desplazando poco a poco hasta lograr quitarse el agarre fuerte que tenía Malfoy. Una vez safada, se levantó lo más silenciosa que pudo y caminó hacia el espejo. Que catástrofe, se veía realmente mal, la cara un poco hinchada, unas ojeras que la hacían lucir como mapache, su cabello estaba como si una bomba le hubiese explotado encima y la pijama que le prestó el rubio estaba desacomodada; al mirarse fijamente en el espejo recordó algo... algo que hacía mucho no se le pasaba por la mente, muy similar a esa imagen lucía la mañana después de cuando tuvo su primera vez con Drew. Esos sentimientos encontrados, ella había sido feliz, porque había sido con él, ella lo disfrutó y lo amó con pasión esa noche, pero esa mañana siguiente no pudo evitar sentirse mal, cuando vió la cara de arrepentimiento que su amigo tenía. Era claro que no la amaba, de hecho le pidió infinitas disculpas, y eso solo la deprimía más. Mientras para ella fue la noche más importante de su vida, para él solo fue un error, algo que nunca debió pasar.

Estaba tan entretenida pensando en eso y sintiendose un poco miserable al recordar el pasado, que no se dió cuenta que sentado en la cama, exhibiendo sus abdominales, estaba Scorpius observándola. De hecho la vió en todo momento puesto que el estaba despierto desde hacía ya mucho rato; sentir el peso de la pelirroja sobre él fue una buena manera de pasar la noche, pudo sentir que tenía piel suave y su calor corporal mezclado con su olor eran bastante relajantes. No entendía por qué Weasley se veía tan triste por ver su apariencia matutina, supuso que era cosa de mujeres, pero la intuición le hacía notar que quizás había algo más detrás de ese gesto que ella portaba.

Sin poderlo evitar el rubio dijo algo, pues sentía una imperiosa necesidad de quitarle esa aparente tristeza que transmitían sus gestos pero sobre todo sus ojos.

-¿Tan egocéntrica eres que te despiertas más temprano solo para verte al espejo?_su tono fue mordaz_

La pelirroja se asustó muchísimo, era el casi segundo infarto que le daba esa mañana, se giró y analizó las palabras del rubio.

-Malfoy, ¿te parece que esta es una imagen digna de egolatrar?_dijo señalando su cabello y su apariencia_

-Realmente sí, después de todo, luces como si hubiese tenido sexo toda la noche, por lo que no veo porque no podrías egolatrarte un poco._Rose enrojeció y trató de respirar profundo antes de hablar. El de ojos grises de verdad disfrutaba haciendo esos comentarios, Weasley sin haberse dado cuenta se había convertido en una de sus personas favoritas, debía admitirse que le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de ella y lo mucho que podía sacarla de sus casillas. Era tanto su agrado hacia ella, que él solo lo hacía porque era su manera de llamar su atención y de que ella no lo dejara atrás de la larga fila de personas importantes que tenía en su vida. Él sabía que la fila siempre comenzaría por miembros de su familia, pero aunque sea como amigos quería que continuaran al finalizar todo. Hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, la intimidó con la mirada, se la dejó fija y sin hacer mucho ruido, lentamente se fue acercando a la de mirada azul que estaba paralizada.

-Weasley, no sé qué te aflige tanto de tu look mañanero, pero he visto peores, tu por lo menos conservas tu simpatía natural._ Y antes que ella pudiera volver a decir algo, el rubio se fue de la habitación, definitivamente él la quería volver loca, era impresionante la facilidad con la que la desconcertaba.

Rose decidió que lo mejor era vestirse y marcharse, este día le esperaba una gran jornada laboral, a pesar de estar avanzando en el proyecto, últimamente las cosas no se le daban exactamente como ella esperaba.

Uno podía tratar de controlar todo, pero sencillamente habían muchísimas cosas que se escapaban de las manos sin que se pudiera hacer nada. Lo que tranquilizaba a la pelirroja era saber, que ella hacía todo con la mejor disposición, que trataba de asegurarse de las cosas hasta donde la vida le permitía.

Vió como él entraba de nuevo al cuarto y le decía que fuese a desayunar. Que atractivo era Malfoy, y ella debía admitirse que le caía muy bien su compañía; cada vez se sentía con más confianza en él, era algo que le transmitía y cada vez crecía más, ver su cara le daba sensación de sentirse protegida.

Asintió y salió con él, caminó hacia el mesón de la cocina y vió dos platos hondos llenos de leche y cereal. Se sentó, le agradeció y se dispuso a comer... eran las 5:45 am y sin duda debía apurarse para llegar a tiempo a su casa para vestirse y partir al laboratorio. Scorpius se ofreció a llevarla y ella se lo agradeció infinitamente, ese día definitivamente se salía de la rutina.

Llegó al Laboratorio y saludó a Bel, que se veía MUY contenta. Era obvio que se había reconciliado con Al, se le veía fresca y ligera, como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación. Eso duró hasta que la agarro por el brazo y le dijo.

-No quiero a Delphi no sé qué, cerca de mi Potter. Rosie debes ayudarme a mantenerla a raya, Lily me explicó todo e incluso me dijo que ella me tenía aprecio y sabía que su hermano era feliz conmigo._la confidencia en su voz le dió a Rose mucha simpatía_

-Albus te ama completamente, no dudes de eso y simplemente marca tu territorio Bel, hazte saber y notar como la novia oficial... No debes dejarte menospreciar y listo. De resto ama y respeta a mi primo y ya verás como todo va a estar muy bien entre ustedes.

-Tienes razón, pelear con Albus fue una tontería, le dí el gusto a esa mujer. Rosie, realmente estoy enamorada de tu primo, no es algo que me haya pasado antes, me veo proyectada con él, por primera vez me imagino un futuro con alguien... quizás es pronto para decirlo, pero lo siento aquí._se puso las manos en el pecho, a la altura del corazón _

Rose no quisiera reconocerlo, pero sintió un poco de envidia de que ellos se amaran tan noblemente, quizás no todos nacían para encontrar amor, para ser felices en ese sentido. Pensó en su familia, sus abuelos, sus padres, sus tíos, en esa familia reinaba el amor, ¿qué tenían sus genes que no lograban atraer una relación así? ¿Estaría algo mal con ella?

El trabajo iba fluyendo, ese día había descubierto un comportamiento atípico en el mecanismo de acción del virus del zika. Esa cepa se había mezclado en una ocasión con otra de chikungunya, y sus neuronas le alertaron que se pudo haber creado una mutación. Eso de ser así era extremadamente delicado y le podía traer infinidad de problemas. Pidió a Dios porque no le cobrara caro eso error que tuvo en días pasados y empezó a analizar cepa por cepa de nuevo. Fue tanto su enfoque que se salto el almuerzo y la cena, porque si, ya eran las 8:30 pm y seguía en el trabajo.

Isabella la ayudó todo lo que pudo, pero a diferencia de Rose, tenía un novio real esperandola para cenar juntos... por lo que la pelirroja le insistió que se fuese pronto a los brazos de Albus, de manera que su primo no las fastidiara mucho por la tardanza de su novia. Porque sí, a pesar de que Rose no estaba invitada a cenar con ellos, también hubiese recibido mensajes del tipo "¿Por qué tú y Bel trabajan tanto? Dile que se venga y vete a casa, debes descansar".Sonrió al pensar en eso, su primo a pesar de todo siempre la cuidaba. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida, mientras recibía un mensaje de Lyssander, que la estaba invitando a comer una hamburguesa, lo dudó por un momento porque estaba muy cansada pero tenía hambre y su amigo siempre era bueno con ella, la apoyaba y lograba que se le despejara la mente, por lo que le escribió que se verían en menos de media hora.

Llegó al lugar y el olor de la comida hizo que su estómago rugiera al mejor estilo Weasley, vió a Lyssander en una mesa sentado solo, y con una sonrisa se aproximó.

-Hey Sander, ¿Cómo estás? gracias por pensar en mí para comer hamburguesas_Esto último lo dijo con una carcajada_

-Es un placer invitarte a comer Rosie, si hay alguien que lo disfruta, eres tú_y sonrió ligeramente como era característico en él_-Estoy bien, realmente algo desilusionado porque desde aquella vez que fui al laboratorio y te invité a salir, las cosas se nos habían complicado lo suficiente como para no vernos... me alegra que finalmente estemos aquí. Estos últimos dos mese te he extrañado bastante Ro; esa salida con tus primos de ayer no cuenta para pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, además que ese día bailaste casi toda la noche con Malfoy...

-Tuvimos mala suerte, pero aquí estamos y sí anoche Scorpius estaba algo fiestero, de hecho creo que si fuese por el seguiríamos bailando._dijo riendo_Yo también extrañé hablar contigo Sander, últimamente he estado algo ocupada, es por eso que se me han pasado estos meses volando y cada vez que siento que tengo un respiro, me vuelvo a ocupar de muchas cosas._Se detuvo porque llegó un mesonero, les pidió la orden y definitivamente esperaba que llegaran pronto esas hamburguesas porque moría de hambre. También recibió un mensaje de Albus preguntandole donde estaba, con premura respondió y siguió prestando atención a su amigo_

-¿Y qué tal va todo Rosie?

-Bien, es decir, poco a poco va fluyendo, y ya sabes, siempre voy hacia adelante...la investigación no ha salido como yo quiero, pero con trabajo y esfuerzo saldrá bien y si todo sigue así, el quisquilloso podrá sacar remedios que ayuden en Suramérica._seguía preocupada por lo de la posible cepa mutada, pero era algo que ya estaba hecho, y fuese bueno o malo, ya no podía cambiarlo_

-Rose, eres excelente investigadora, nadie ama la ciencia como tú, deja de preocuparte.

-Yo no te dije que estuviese preocupada

-Me lo dijo tu expresión, te conozco demasiado bien, ¿Qué te pesa en el trabajo?_preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad_

-Nada de lo que pueda hablarte Sander, lo siento._dijo apenada_

-Sabes que no diría nada, pero no te obligaré si no te sientes preparada para contarmelo, podemos hablar de otra cosa, ¿Viste lo premios Emmy's? Cuando Bruno Mars ganó, siempre pensaba en ti, pareciera que tú hubieses sido el jurado_dijo en tono de broma_

Rose vió a su amigo con agradecimiento en el rostro, de verdad era muy incondicional, eso la llenaba de felicidad. Quizás sonase triste, pero ella no era una persona precisamente con demasiado amigos, lograba desenvolverse bien a nivel social, pero eso le generaba ansiedad y muchas veces deseaba no ser así. A veces le gustaría ser un poco introvertida y ser respetada por la sabiduría proveniente del silencio; otras veces en cambio deseaba ser el alma de la fiesta. Ni ella misma se entendía la mayoría del tiempo en ese sentido.

Estaba pasando un grato momento en compañía de Sander. Esas hamburguesas estaban gloriosas, las papitas fritas eran lo más adictivo que podía existir, mientras comía su éxtasis era total. De repente el rubio de ojos azules la miró fijamente y sin más comenzó a acercar su mano a la comisura de sus labios, y como si de algo muy delicado se tratase, la limpió, fue un toque tan sutil e íntimo que Rose se sintió fuera de lugar. Peor aún cuando un momento después vió a Malfoy en compañía de Alexander Nott y una mujer muy guapa que no conocía.

El de ojos grises la miraba con rayos láser que la atravesaban, ella no había hecho nada malo así que con cortesía le retiró la mano a su amigo e hizo seña a los recién llegados para que se aproximaran más a la mesa.

Lyssander estaba confundido hasta que vió a Malfoy y supo que esa noche ya estaba arruinada. Por su parte Alexander Nott estaba radiante de felicidad y un notable brillo de burla hacia Scorpius, esa pelirroja se merecía sus elogios, sin duda era la mejor, ponía a su amigo en la cuerda floja y sin siquiera enterarse.

-Entré al lugar y supe que estaba ante la pelirroja más hermosa de todas con tan solo verte a la distancia Rose_ella enrojeció, ¿Por qué Nott tenía que ser así de casanova?_

Scorpius estaba de pésimo humor y quería golpear a Nott y al gemelo osado que había puesto su mano en Rose. La miró con frialdad pero decidió que el show debía continuar; la tomó de la mano para que se levantara y le dió un beso justo donde Lyssander la había tocado. Ella se sintió a desfallecer... realmente era tan diferente lo que Malfoy la hacía sentir.

-Te he estado llamando, pero como no logré encontrarte llamé a Potter, él me dijo que estabas aquí, era importante presentarte a Emma Nott, la hermana de Alexander... ella se va mañana a primera hora y al saber de nuestro noviazgo no podía dejar de lado la oportunidad de conocerte.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Rose Weasley_dijo un poco atontada por la mano de Scorpius que estaba en su cintura llevandola a otra dimensión. Dentro de toda su obnubilación se percató de que la recién llegada veía al rubio de ojos color azul claro con notable interés_

-El gusto es mío, Scorpius es como mi hermano también, por lo que me impactó saber que está enseriado, aunque después de todo ya era hora, su ausencia de compromiso no podía durar para siempre y él creo que siempre lo supo... mucho gusto a ti también_dijo dando la mano al gemelo_

\- Soy Lyssander Scamander_dijo este mientras sonreía_

-¿Scamander como el fundador del jardín botánico?_dijo ella con admiración_

-Sí, el abuelo de Sander es el famoso biólogo que lo fundó._dijo Rose orgullosa por el abuelo de su amigo_

-Yo también soy bióloga, mi admiración total para tu abuelo, yo sabía que debía venir a conocerte Weasley, tenía buen feeling al respecto. Esto es muy maravilloso realmente._dijo la chica con notable felicidad_

En vista de que ellos dos ya habían comido, y los otros tres solo habían ido a buscarla, se despidieron en la salida del restaurant y le agradeció a Sander por la invitación. Los hermanos Nott se fueron en su propio carro, por lo que Rose se fue a solas con el rubio.

Iban escuchando Coldplay mientras llegaban al apartamento de ella, cuando finalmente arribaron, se bajaron y subieron en silencio. Al entrar al apartamento Malfoy pasó como un toro y le preguntó con tono demandante:

-¿Te gusta Scamander?

-Por supuesto que me gusta, es mi amigo, me cae bien._respondió con tranquilidad _

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, gustar de atracción sexual, acaso son tus intenciones ¿salir con él? te hacía más lista y de mejores gustos_dijo en tono despectivo_

-Yo no sé de donde sacas todo esto, admito que hoy pasó algo raro con la ketchup, pero no fue mi culpa y además no hice nada malo._dijo en tono defensivo_

-Si Weasley quizás ese es el problema, tú nunca haces nada y terminas encantando a todo el mundo. Es tu don, logras ser engañosa._agregó en tono hiriente_-Me pediste respeto y te exijo lo mismo. No quiero que salgas a solas con él o con ningún hombre que no sea de tu familia.

-Malfoy, si no te conociera pensaría que estas celoso_dijo sonriendo victoriosamente al ver el claro desencajamiento de él_

Y sin saber como pasó, la pelirroja sintió como el la pegó contra la pared y la besó toscamente, a pesar de eso, su beso tenía un sabor a menta delicioso que la incitaba a más, y cuando ella se iba a aventurar a meter sus manos un poco debajo de la camisa del rubio él la se separó un poco y le dijo:

-Weasley, ya no puedo más, quiero hacerte mía..._dijo con tono firme además de la clara intesidad y magnetismo impresa en su mirada gris. Rose tembló y sin nada que poder decir solo asintió, puso ambas manos en su cuello y le susurró.

-Hazme tuya Malfoy, también te deseo.

Tanta excitación no podía caber en un cuerpo, ya mucho se habían resistido a la tentación de consumar su noviazgo falso. Rose no se arrepentiría porque jamás se había sentido tan francamente deseada por un hombre como en ese momento que la voz ronca de Scorpius le daba esa firme declaración.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Bueno en este capítulo ya se acabó todo lo que se daba de resistirse a estar juntos, pues son de carne y hueso, la atracción finalmente venció a la razón.

Nunca he escrito una historia antes de esto y no tengo experiencia en hacer escenas de ' _amor'_ explícitas, por eso esta historia es clasificación T y no M jajajaja

Bueno, la verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y quiero agradecerles a los que siguen esta historia. Millones de Gracias de verdad :)

Saludos especiales a Lilyflower que es mi primera lectora/comentadora y de verdad que la aprecio muchísimo. Sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar!

Hice el One Shot que les había comentado, no es lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero me sentí bien al escribirlo. Eso está basado en una historia de la vida real, pero claro que modifiqué algunas cosas para fines de mi creatividad sin límites. Planeo hacer un segundo one shot de continuación pero no todavía!! :)

¡¡Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que esten bien!!

Si comentan, me harían feliz porque eso motiva a seguir adelante y a mejorar cada vez más! Saludos.


	18. Las nuevas reglas

Advertencia: Lenguaje y escenas subidas de tono, por lo que recomiendo que sea leído solo por mayores de edad o bajo la responsabilidad de su propio criterio. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 18 Las nuevas reglas

Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba exhausta, ese día realmente no quería ir a trabajar, se movió un poco y recordó bastante de lo sucedido durante la noche anterior, se había acostado con Malfoy. Sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo al recordar todas las sensaciones que él despertó en ella; sentía un calor agradable y supo que de nuevo estaba acostada encima de él, es solo que esta vez desnuda y con algo menos de pudor que la vez anterior.

La verdad no sabría como verlo a los ojos, por lo que sin abrir los suyos trató de bajarse del rubio atrayendo sábana con ella, lo que no se esperaba es que Malfoy la tomará de la cintura y le dijera "Weasley, estás rozando mi zona más sensible, y una vez que me entusiasmo ya no hay vuelta atrás "

Ella quería morir de la vergüenza, realmente lo que hicieron había sido muy glorioso, vaya que él sabía satisfacer a una mujer; en ese momento pensó en él como algo cercano a un Dios del sexo y sentir su excitación hacía que ella olvidara el razonamiento y se dejara llevar por la pasión; ambos tenían que trabajar, pero un poco de acción matutina no les haría mal, y sin más el rubio la giró y empezó a guirla de nuevo al paraíso. Cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis final, vieron la hora y supieron que era tiempo de vestirse para ir al trabajo, Rose sentía mientras se arreglaba que tenía escrita la palabra "Sexo" en la cara, como un tatuaje de tinta indeleble que nadie podría quitar.

Scorpius se veía relajado y feliz como hacía mucho no estaba por las mañanas, Weasley era sensual y realmente muy apasionada en la cama, no mentiría en decir que había disfrutado en supremacía, y tan sólo de seguirlo recordando sentía de nuevo un despertar de excitación.

Antes de dar este paso él había considerado que quizás con estar juntos una o dos veces sería suficiente para apaciguar sus ganas, pero que equivocado estaba. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, no veía la hora de que finalizara la jornada laboral para volver a tener relaciones con ella, esa pelirroja era pura fogosidad y él quería quemarse cuantas veces fuesen necesarias. Otra cosa que le dió gracia al rubio fue ver como ella se tapaba toda con la sábana y se vestía de manera incómoda; después de haberla visto desnuda y haber hecho _todo_ lo que hicieron, ¿Cómo podía seguir comportándose así de pudorosa y reservada? Weasley era todo un caso. Por un momento recordó como ayer cuando la hizo llegar al máximo placer ella gritó "Malfoy" y esto hizo que se le erizara la piel, pues hasta la voz de ella era agradable mientras tenían sexo, de verdad no estaba para nada arrepentido de lo bien que se había dado todo entre ellos, tenían química indudablemente.

Ya faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, dos días para ser preciso y sabía perfectamente cómo quería pasarlo con la pelirroja, y poco le importaba si Potter lo asesinaba por meterse con su prima. Él se había metido con Bella, que era como su hermana, así que estaban a mano, no había por qué enojarse.

-Weasley, te llevaré a tu trabajo._dijo imperativamente. Rose puso mal gesto, él definitivamente no iba a cambiar... pero supo que no tenía opción, era aceptar eso o llegar tarde al trabajo_

-Está bien... yo iré a preparar rápidamente algo de desayuno, si te parece bien_El rubio asintió y ella partió a la cocina donde preparó unos croissants y un café con leche para cada uno._

Desayunaron a prisa y partieron a sus jornadas laborales.

Ese día Scorpius tenía que ir a un canal de tv porque Diggory tenía una entrevista en un famoso programa. Por su parte Rose tenía que seguir con su proyecto.

La pelirroja entró a su lugar de trabajo y por algún motivo Bel no le quitaba la vista de encima, era incómodo, así mismo Goyle y el tío Neville le habían dicho que ese día se le notaba radiante.

Ella trató de ignorarlos y comenzó revisando la cepa con posible mutación y después de horas de arduo trabajo, logró comprobar que no había sufrido alteración. Sintió tanto alivio en su alma que quería bailar, brincar y reír de felicidad, pero la iban a ver como una loca así que prefirió reservarse su alegría.

Bel por su parte ya tenía bajo control al dengue tipo 1 y al tipo 2, por lo que ahora solo le faltaban el 3 y el 4. Ese día todo pasó de manera veloz, por lo que cuando faltaban 10 minutos para salir y vió el mensaje de Malfoy que estaba esperandola afuera sintió un calor líquido proveniente de su vientre y bajando a exteriorizarse entre sus piernas. Tembló de anticipación porque sabía perfectamente que él quería lo mismo que ella: continuar con lo de ayer; y es que Rose supo que se podía volver adicta al placer que él le ofrecía, no sabía si era porque en teoría era su novio, pero con él se sentía insaciable y como si tuviese permiso de desearlo y hacerlo a libertad, caso contrario de como se sintió con Drew.

Isabella veía a su amiga y sabía que su actitud estaba relacionada con Scorp, al comienzo tenía sus dudas, pero al verla revisar el teléfono y sonrojarse como un tomate supo que su amigo estaba involucrado en la forma de actuar de Rose. Salieron juntas y vieron como Malfoy estaba apoyado en la puerta del carro tal como la primera vez que fue a buscarla hace ya un tiempo atrás. Bel se acercó le dió un beso y se despidió de ambos con mirada pícara y diciéndoles "no olviden cuidarse, a menos que esten buscando hijos y no nos hayan dicho nada"

Rose se sonrojó aún más y le dijo al rubio por lo bajo "yo no le dije nada" a lo que el respondió "no hace falta que lo digas, Rose, lo tienes escrito en la frente"

Ella abochornada se subió al carro sin decir nada y cuando el preguntó a donde irían, sin que hubiese una palabra de por medio, ambos lo sabían.

Ese viaje en auto se les estaba haciendo eterno y sin duda el ascensor nunca había tardado tanto como esa noche en llegar a su piso. Una vez que entraron, prácticamente se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, Scorpius la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra la pared, ella había empezado a desvestirlo, poco a poco él empezó a hacer lo mismo y en un dos por tres estaban sobre el mesón de la cocina entregándose el uno al otro.

Esta vez la pelirroja quedó tan cansada y temblorosa que no podía pararse del mesón, sentía el pecho del rubio rozar sus senos, cosa que por más simple que pareciera era muy placentera. Después de un momento de silencio ella le dijo:

-Malfoy, necesitamos nuevas reglas... incumplimos parte de nuestro trato._su tono denotaba algo de culpa_

-Esa regla la puso el controlador de Potter, pienso que todas las que pusimos tú y yo pueden permancer._dijo tratando de tranquilizarla_

-Te equivocas, yo quiero decirte algo, yo no soy una cualquiera que se acuesta con un hombre y después no ha pasado nada... no pretendo que me pidas salir de verdad ni nada por el estilo, pero te pido que: a) No divulgues lo que hagamos con algún amigo tuyo b)Que siempre usemos protección de barrera porque así no solo prevenimos embarazos sino enfermedades c)No te acuestes con más nadie si lo vas a seguir haciendo conmigo hasta que termine nuestra relación "falsa" d) ninguno de los dos debemos enamorarnos.

-Weasley yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, mañana mismo ambos iremos a un laboratorio y nos haremos exámenes de chequeo. De igual manera no tengo nada en contra del uso de condón... por otra parte, ninguno de los dos va a enamorarse, estas son relaciones sexuales, así de simple. En cuanto a divulgar, tienes mi palabra de que no diré nada que no deba... ¿satisfecha?

Rose lo vió a los ojos, vaya que estaba satisfecha, y no por sus palabras precisamente...

-¿Hay algo que tú quieras agregar?_preguntó la pelirroja tratando de controlar su exagerado libido hacia el rubio_

-Por lo menos debemos hacerlo una vez a las semana, yo soy un semental y necesito drenar mi estrés. El ejercicio y el sexo son las mejores maneras para mí, espero no tengas inconveniente con eso._Rose no sabía si podría cumplir eso, pero qué más daba... él era tan sensual y su cuerpo tan varonil, quizás si estaban muchas veces juntos, ella lograría descubrir si le gustaba más su espalda, sus manos, sus ojos o quizás fuese... un momento, sus pensamientos viajaban a lugares que le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago, ¿Cómo fue que él le concedió tanto placer? ¿Qué tenían sus maneras de intimar que eran tan adictivas?

-Está bien entonces, entonces mantemos todo lo anterior más estas nuevas reglas. Cuentas claras conservan amistades y no negaré que me caes bien Malfoy, aunque a veces quiera matarte con mis propias manos._La sonrisa fue genuina y natural. El rubio la vió con detenimiento y supo que ella era realmente hermosa. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tener una novia como Weasley._

-Una cosa más Weasley, nada de salir a solas con Scamander u otro hombres que no sean de tu famila._dijo en tono serio y sepulcral_

-Sander y Lor son como de mi familia Malfoy, no puedo simplemente no verlos. Es como no salir con Albus o con Hugo..._dijo ella levantando una ceja y poniendo sus brazos cruzados a la alturade sus pechos_

-Scamander _2_ no te mira como hermana precisamente... Así que no metas a Albus y a Hugo en esto._Dijo el rubio de mala gana. Rose sabía que ese era un tema perdido así que por tregua dijo_

-No te lo puedo prometer pero lo evitaré en lo posible._Su tono sonó resignado. El rubio pareció dudar de su respuesta, pero finalmente optó por decir_

-Bien, eso me basta por ahora, aclarado todo, ¿te parece si comemos algo?_Scorpius era un caso serio, de repente estaba todo macho alfa marcando territorio y después estaba feliz diciendo que debían comer. ¿Quién lo entendía?_

-Me parece bien, voy a bañarme, ¿tú pedirás algo por teléfono o vamos a salir?_Preguntó con un poco de timidez_

-Ve a bañarte, lo pediré por teléfono._No pudo evitar mirarla, ¿estaba mal si se bañaban juntos? ¿o era un paso muy acelerado para la pelirroja?_

Rose asintió y se sintió demasiado extraña, desnuda delante del rubio, y su mirada fija no la ayudaba... acaso no podía disimular y ver hacia otra parte... Era tan descarado y poco pudoroso que eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Con toda la dignidad que tenía recogió su ropa del suelo y rápidamente se puso en marcha a su habitación.

POV Scorpius

Rose era mejor en la cama de lo que había fantaseado, tenía unos senos hermosos y su ombligo finalmente había sido acariciado por mí en todas las maneras que me imaginé aquella noche en el Stamford Bridge. Ese imbécil de Scamander estaba muy equivocado si creía que tenía oportunidad de seducir a Weasley, se encargaría de que eso no sucediera... Por otra parte ya faltaba nada para su cumpleaños y sabía que Diggory había planeado una fiesta en conjunto con Alex y su madre, así que suponía debía advedtirle a la pelirroja.

Llamó y ordenó dos pizzas grandes, ya el había visto a esa mujer comer y sabía que fácilmente se devoraría una pizza entera ella sola, por lo que debía garantizar un poco de alimento para él.

Se metió al baño del pasillo y se vió al espejo, estaba despeinado, con cara de satisfacción y había un olor a sexo que lo acompañaba y lo hacía tremendamente feliz. Sonrió porque hace mucho quería sentirse así y la de ojos azules lo había complacido.

Se limpió sus partes íntimas, se aseó con calma y se dispuso a buscar unos shorts en donde sabía que la pelirroja los guardaba. Una vez que hizo eso se dirigió a la lavadora y metió su ropa, aquella que antes estaba tirada por todo el suelo.

Un rato después sonó el timbre indicando que llegaron la pizzas, al tiempo que Rose salía con su pijama sexy a la sala. Una vez ingresó el muchacho de las pizzas, vió de reojo a la pelirroja con algo de morbo por lo que Scorpius al percatarse le dijo "Si la sigues viendo así, no tendrás propina" el chico asustado asintió, desvió la mirada y apenas puso las pizzas en las manos del rubio se fue prácticamente corriendo.

Rose no se había dado cuenta porque estaba arreglando los cojines del sofá distraídamente.

Ambos se sentaron a comer y mientras lo hacían hablaban de tonterías, la pelirroja le preguntó si harían algo en su cumpleaños.

Scorpius se sintió extrañamente contento de que ella lo recordara y sacara el tema... eso por algún motivo lo llenaba de energía positiva.

-Mi madre en la mala compañía de Diggory y Nott me han organizado una fiesta donde supongo habrá mucha gente... ya sabes, en mi industria un cumpleaños representa trabajo también.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿Cómo debo vestirme? ¿Muy elegante o estilo casual?

-Weasley, no importa como te vistas, al final de la noche lo importante es que no llevaras ropa cuando nos quedemos a solas._esto lo dijo tan tranquilo y natural que Rose sintió paz al escucharlo y para qué negarlo, mucha felicidad_

Se veía linda cuando enrojecía, por algún motivo sentía como todo esto incluso desde antes se le estaba saliendo de control.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy, hasta donde sé ya por esta semana cumplimos nuestra cuota mínima de estar juntos íntimamente... por lo que no entiendo tu comentario._el rubio desencajó la cara_

-Bella me había advertido que eras mala, pero no sabía que tanto así como para no complacerme el día de mi cumpleaños_Rose sonrió y le sacó la lengua a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa genuina de esas en las que mostraba los dientes y deslumbraba a cualquier mujer_

-Weasley, más te vale darme un buen regalo, no eres cualquier persona... eres mi novia por lo que deberás lucirte.

-Si así de exigente eres de novio ficticio, no quiero saber como serás de novio real._dijo de manera burlona_

-Ja ja muy graciosa, tomaré mi ropa para irme, necesito descansar, porque estos días serán muy ajetreados._dijo con algo de pesadez_

No supo qué hacer por lo que sin pensarlo mucho le dió un beso en los labios... ¿siempre sabían así de dulces? Ella se sonrojó y le dijo un adiós casi silencioso.

Esa noche Rose estaba ansiosa, no sabía como vestirse para el cumpleaños de Malfoy, no sabía qué regalarle y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía al estar con él. Se regañó a sí misma, parecía una adolescente y debía controlarse, tenía un plan, mañana hablaría con su madre, luego con Albus y Bel y así solucionaría esas disyuntivas que la atormentaban. Al mismo tiempo decidió que efectivamente empezaría a escribir planas diarias de " _No debes enamorarte"._ Malfoy era por mucho lo más inesperado que se le había presentado en su vida, factor que siempre lo haría ser alguien inolvidable para ella sin duda alguna, esperaba encontrar un buen regalo, por más sencillo que este fuera, para agradecerle los cambios que él le había dado a su vida.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Autora:

¿Qué les parecen esas nuevas reglas? ¿podrán cumplirlas?

A mí me da la sensación que esos dos se van a quemar de tanto fuego que están prendiendo!

Estoy feliz porque hay comentarios que a pesar de que son anónimos, los agradezco muchísimo!

Realmente no abandonaré esta historia, poco a poco va saliendo todo.

LiliFlower: Que éxito que estabas de vacaciones, jajajajaja yo quiero irme de vacaciones también pero eso ahorita mismo se ve tremendamente lejano :( Pero no importa, ya llegará mi momento!! Espero la hayas pasado muy bien y espero que disfrutes del capitulo al igual que los lectores anónimos. Tus comentarios siempre super geniales y motivantes. Gracias!

Bueno ahora si me despido hasta una próxima entrega jajaja

¡¡Gracias por leer mi historia y no olviden comentar!!

MyDarkMoonLight


	19. Brownie de Oreo

Advertencia: Lenguaje y escenas subidas de tono, por lo que recomiendo que sea leído solo por mayores de edad o bajo la responsabilidad de su propio criterio. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 19 Brownie de Oreo

Habían pasado dos días demasiado intensos, donde su madre, Bella y Albus habían sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero ¿para qué negarlo? la habían ayudado a lograr su objetivo: estar allí esa noche, viéndose de una manera medianamente decente; se pasó las manos una vez más por su abdomen tratando de alisar el vestido que estaba perfectamente planchado y respiró profundo dándose ánimos. _Odiaba la inseguridad que sentía_. Rose decidió bajarse del carro para ingresar a Malfoy's Manor, a medida que se iba adentrando solo podía ver a más y más artistas famosos. Vió a Daniel Radcliffe tranquilamente reunido con Ryan Gosling y casi tuvo un infarto. Pensó que _'pedirles'_ un autógrafo, _'arrancarles'_ un mechón de cabello o ' _abrazarlos'_ con devoción no le haría daño a nadie, pero sopesó sus opciones y realmente no quería dejar mal a Malfoy actuando como una fan enloquecida, su querido "novio" había sido muy amable respecto a esta fiesta, incluso había invitado a su familia, y aunque muchos no habían podido asistir por lo imprevisto de la invitación, lo que contaba era el buen gesto. Estaban confirmadas las presencias de Albus, Hugo, Louis y Lily, con ellos bastaba y sobrababa.

Decidió enfocarse en observar la mansión, necesitaba despejar su mente de los artistas. Todo estaba decorado con mucha elegancia y cuando vió hacia una esquina analizando el diseño de la columna, vió a la pequeña de los Potter cerca de esa estructura con cara de felicidad y emoción. Su prima la saludó y estuvo un buen rato repitiéndole "Esta familia sabe lo que hace si tiene una mansión así, Rosie quizás algún día seas la dueña de esto y en mis cumpleaños estén muchos artistas famosos ". La de rulos salvajes pero domados, no podía evitar reír. _Si tan solo Lily supiese la verdad._

Se quedó un rato pensando en que hubiese sido incómodo para sus padres venir a esta reunión, pero se alegró de que habían tenido el gesto de mandarle un presente al rubio, puesto que no se encontraban en Inglaterra, ya que habían viajado a España para el juego de Champions League de la ida. Rose pedía al Dios del juego que el equipo de su padre tuviese un buen desempeño. Desvió de nuevo sus pensamientos al regalo de cumpleaños para el rubio, efectivamente el boleto al estadio para el juego de vuelta de la champions league: Chelsea vs Real Madrid habría sido su idea de regalo perfecto para Scorpius, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que él no era fanático del Chelsea, por lo que no era precisamente una idea fantástica que a él le fuese a encantar.

Albus le había recomendado varios regalos pero ninguno era acorde al ingreso de la pelirroja, por lo que con mucha pena había tenido que hacer algo que no hacía desde hace mucho, preparar un regalo muy sencillo, Malfoy tenía de todo, no sólo por ser millonario de cuna sino también por sus propios ingresos, ¿Que podía ofrecerle ella aparte de un Brownie de Oreo? realmente casi nada... hizo la receta al pie de la letra y la verdad es que olía delicioso, ese postre era una novedad y debía decir que al hacerlo había puesto parte sus mejores sentimientos para que saliera bien. Rememoró el momento antes de bajarse del carro cuando decidió dejarlo bien cerrado, pues pensó que más tarde se lo podía dar al rubio cuando nadie los viera y así si a él le molestaba o no le gustaba, nadie podría presenciar el rechazo, no negaría que le daba pena llegar con tan poco a una fiesta tan importante, se sentía ridícula pero al mismo tiempo para bien o para mal ya estaba hecho.

Con este último pensamiento se dispuso a alejarse de su prima y empezar a buscar al cumpleañero.

Su madre le había escogido un vestido azul rey, le prestó algunos accesorios y le consiguió los tacones adecuados. Esa noche se sentía un poco exhibicionista por el escote y la espalda al descubierto, de hecho, era difícil de creer que una madre tan conservadora como la suya hubiese escogido eso para su niña. No obstante Lily le había dicho que pudo haber sido un vestido más atrevido y seductor, cosa que perturbó a su prima mayor. ¿Lily acaso conocía de algún límite? Definitivamente la respuesta era: No.

Vió a Diggory que no dudó en tratarla estupendamente cuando la saludó. Admiró y elogió su belleza, Rose ya estaba empezando a considerar que era exagerado el trato del actor pero cuando se disponía a decirle algo, escuchó que Scorpius dijo:

-Charles, ¿Serías tan amable de dejar que ' **mi novia** ' me felicite como es debido?_Su tono rayaba en la seriedad, pero su mirada era ligera, con apariencia de ser incluso bromista_

El actor con una amplia sonrisa dijo "Desde luego, serás la envidia de todos". Rose se aproximó y con una seguridad que surgió de la nada, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó, al separarse le dijo bajito "Feliz cumpleaños". Malfoy estaba deslumbrante esa noche. Nadie podía ser tan groseramente guapo en esta vida. Ese hombre con ese perfume y esa elegancia iba a matarla.

Astoria se acercó aplaudiendo y diciendo "que lindo es el amor" y saludando a la pelirroja con un abrazo.

Rose se sentía cada vez más confundida, en este punto ya temía mezclar las cosas con el rubio. Era tan típico que ella se sintiera así, después de todo ella no negaría que era una mujer "bien" de las que querían el amor, la casa y los hijos, todo esto jamás se atrevería a verbalizarlo, pero en el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Era tan sencillo confundir la realidad con su falsa relación, quizá por eso nadie hacía esas cosas por mucho tiempo, quizá al final todo salía mal por mezclar los sentimientos. En eso pensaba cuando vió a la pelirroja actriz por la cual se había convertido en _'doble'_ y se le atoró un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo miraba a Malfoy. Esa mujer ¿Qué se creía? Más le valía al tonto ese no corresponderle... Afff ¿Por qué Scorpius Malfoy debía ser tan sexy y varonil?

Tomó la mano de **_su_** chico y lo guió hasta donde estaba Albus que aparentemente ya había llegado hacía rato.

-Hey Rosie, estas preciosa, Hugo andaba un poco malhumorado porque un mesonero y Nott andaban mirándote mucho el escote, por no hablar de tu espalda..._El rubio no pudo evitar que se avecinara una tormenta en sus ojos grises_.

-Nott vería hasta a una escoba_Dijo el rubio molesto, pero Rose en lugar de notar el tono de celos, mal interpretó el comentario de Malfoy_

-Sí, seguramente a una escoba se le vería mejor este vestido que a mí_y dicho eso, emprendió rumbo hacia donde estaba la mesa de quesos. El rubio quiso ir tras ella pero se distrajo viendo como el azul del vestido contrastaba con su blanca piel. _Esa espalda merecía ser acariciada._ Desde que ella llegó a la fiesta él no había podido dejar de fantasear en quitarle ese vestido. Pensó en su comentario y puso mueca de sarcasmo "claro que a ninguna escoba se le vería mejor ese vestido"

Albus estaba un poco indignado al ver como su amigo desnudaba a su prima con la vista y un poco feliz porque quizás Nott estaba en lo cierto... se notaba que a Malfoy le gustaba su prima, la cuestión era: ¿qué tanto le gustaba?. Era esta interrogante la que lo llevó a sumarse a Alexander con respecto a ponerlo celoso...Scorp era muy simplista y no se daría cuenta de su gusto hacia ella de buenas a primeras. Él sabía que con la chica indicada el rubio podía enseriarse y honestamente le caía bien el de ojos grises, no por ser el hijo de los dueños de la empresa donde trabajaba, sino que en estos ya 7 meses de amistad habían congeniado mucho. Se lo podía imaginar en la Madriguera los domingos disfrutando en familia y haciendo feliz a Ro Ro.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Rose iba decidida a comer muchos quesos para tratar de olvidar el horrible comentario de Malfoy y cuando ya estaba llegando escuchó:

-Este fondue está muy rico Weasley, quizás te gustaría probarlo, no creo que haya un ser vivo que se arrepienta de comer semejante exquisitez._vió esa misma mirada gris pero en ese hombre más maduro_

-Seguiré su consejo Sr. Malfoy_Dijo sonriendo_

-Scorpius me llamó el otro día para reprocharme el haberle ocultado que salí con tu madre_Rose no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en ese momento debía tener cara de tonta hastase atoró un poco_-Yo la quise, Weasley, pero lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser. Yo amo a mi esposa y sé que con ella es con quien debía estar... Astoria lo es todo para mí, por eso ambos sabemos que tú y mi hijo estarán bien. Nuestro pasado no es el que debe marcar su historia, ustedes son libres de no cometer los mismos tontos errores que nosotros pudimos haber hecho, después de todo, son más inteligentes._a pesar de ser un tono serio, su voz resultaba tranquilizadora_

-Yo no me siento cómoda hablando de ese tema Sr. Malfoy, siento que es muy pronto para tomarlo a la ligera, sin embargo, Scorpius y yo estamos muy bien y no queremos que algo así influya en nuestras decisiones como pareja.

En eso ella sintió unas manos calientes en su cintura y no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber que el rubio estaba presente atormentandola con ese perfume que le removía el estómago y la hacía desear muchas cosas, cosas que no debía pensar porque corría con el riesgo de sonrojarse.

-Padre, espero no estés incomodando a Rose..._dijo calmo pero con clara advertencia_

-Espero lo mismo hijo._repondió el rubio mayor sonriendo_

-No me estaba incomodando, solo charlabamos un poco ' _cariño_ '_Miró al joven rubio y le brindó una sonrisa, solo trataba de aligerar el constante ambiente hostil que los rubios Malfoy era expertos en sacar a relucir_

Scorpius tomó a Rose de la mano y la invitó a bailar ante los atentos ojos de su padre.

POV Scorpius

Esa noche Weasley estaba más atractiva de lo habitual, ella definitivamente estaba consiguiendo que él no pudiera quitarle las manos de encima. Bailaban al ritmo de la música y muy cerca el uno del otro. Esa noche él simplemente quería dar de que hablar así que le susurró al oído "Hoy te ves muy bien" Ella sonrió y le respondió "Tú también te ves muy bien esta noche"

Scorpius aprovechó que ella tenía el rostro hacia él para tomarla por el mentón y darle un suave beso, de esos que podían robarle el corazón a cualquiera. Ella supo que ese beso era sólo un adelanto de lo que vendría más tarde.

En eso Scorpius se separó y le dijo "al terminar esta canción ve a la terraza que da hacia las habitaciones principales, 15 minutos después yo estaré allí "

La mirada gris estaba casi negra de tanta sensualidad que estaba emanando. Ella no podía hablar, como le pasaba normalmente cuando él le decía algo así, por lo que solo pudo sonreírle con nerviosismo.

Terminada la canción hizo lo que él le había indicado, y fue sigilosamente por todo el camino, tratando de no toparse con nadie. Una vez llegó espero pacientemente.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Habían pasado 30 minutos y el rubio no estaba allí, que tonta se sentía, fue tanto su enojo que se maldijo por haberlo esperado tanto... cuando iba a salir de ahí escuchó como el rubio le dijo "Fue culpa de Nott, el muy bastardo seguro sospechó de nuestras intenciones"

-No sé de que intenciones hablas Malfoy, mi única intención ahorita es irme a comer dulces en la mesa de postres._y antes de poder avanzar él la puso contra la pared, en la zona que estaba a oscuras y le dijo:

-No hay mejor dulce que lo que haremos tú y yo aquí Rose, además es mi regalo de cumpleañosy pienso reclamarlo_y sin más la beso y la apretó más para que sintiera su excitación, separó un poco a la pelirroja de la pared y pasó sus manos por la nívea piel de su espalda, era tan placentero, le mandaba corrientes de electricidad que ella pocas veces había experimentado._

Pero eso no fue lo que más excitó a Rose, todo pasó muy rápido, él la tocaba y acariciaba en sus zonas más erógenas, ella solo volaba libre en un sin fin de sensaciones, sus besos, sus manos, no había cese del placer, era una bendición poder sentir eso, él cuando ya no podía esperar más la subió a horcajadas, le levantó el vestido, se bajo el cierre, se puso el preservativo y la penetró. Ella solo podía gemir de placer, definitivamente Malfoy sabía cómo atender a una mujer desde el punto de vista sexual. Ella se sostenía a duras penas del cuello del rubio y cuando él terminó de dar sus embestidas finales, ella llegó al mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida. Él la sostenía contra la pared y ella lo agradecía puesto que sus piernas temblaban. Una vez que se les pasó el ajetreo de palpitaciones, ambos se empezaron a tratar de acomodarla rooa y el aspecto, se metieron a un baño del pasillo dónde trataron de disimular lo que había pasado.

Una vez que iban a bajar de nuevo a la fiesta Rose lo detuvo y con algo de timidez en la voz le dijo "Espero estés disfrutando, Feliz cumpleaños Malfoy"

El rubio sonrió y la besó en agradecimiento, fue un beso casto en comparación a todo lo anterior, pero no por eso menos significativo.

Malfoy se incorporó con una expresión de frescura a la fiesta, mientras que Rose aguardó un poco arriba, por lo que escuchó como Astoria y Draco iban hablando, y sin saber por qué se escondió para no ser vista, trató de agudizar su oído. No sabía desde cuando era tan chismosa, pero su sexto sentido le advirtió que debía prestar atención a los que sus "suegros" hablaban.

"Él debe saber que ella vendrá al país "

"Claro que no, ella no le hizo bien Draco, me niego a que vuelva a lastimarlo"

La pelirroja trataba de entender el contexto, al final escuchó lejanamente algo como "Es injusto que aparezca ahora que está feliz"

Rose deseaba que no estuviesen hablando de Scorpius, pero algo de ese mismo sexto sentido le indicaba que los Malfoy claramente hablaban de él.

Se metió a la habitación del rubio y se recostó en la cama, estaba algo pensativa acerca de lo que escuchó por accidente de los Malfoy, decidió que no debía importarle mucho el tema, después de todo ella y él solo compartían una especie de extraña amistad y lo recién sumado de contacto físico.

Bajó de nuevo a la fiesta y vió al heredero de la mansión hablando con un grupo famoso de actores y actrices. Se veía en su medio, con una desenvoltura sensacional, eso la hizo sentir un poco celosa, ella jamás podría adaptarse a un mundo así, aunque recordó que a pesar de esa faceta que él poseía, también había una en la que escribía y que quizás no se asemejaba a lo que todo el mundo veía. ¿Quién era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass? Le dió miedo saber que ella deseaba descubrirlo, casi tanto como cualquier experimento de su laboratorio o casi tanto como el secreto de la vida misma.

Suspiró y decidió dejarlo con esa gente famosa, ella como una cobarde huiría a la mesa de postres. Una vez parada allí comenzó a degustar varios que habían y mientras lo hacía y ahogaba sus penas con carbohidratos, vió como Alexander Nott se le acercaba y le decía:

-Tú prima es hermosa Rose, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan atractivas? Definitivamente la belleza está en sus genes...

-Mi prima tiene una especie de novio, así que no lo intentes Nott. Pero ciertamente, mis primas son muy hermosas, todas podrían concursar en eventos de belleza sin duda alguna._dijo en tono orgulloso_

\- ¿Y tú? Desde mi punto de vista, Scorp no se hubiese fijado en ti si fueses fea. Por más terrible que suene, mi amigo es muy físico, no creo que hayan sido tus sentimientos lo que inicialmente llamara su atención._dijo con ligera malicia_

-No todo en esta vida es el físico Alexander, al final lo que cuenta es aquello que se sabe por acciones y gestos, aquello que nos llena de felicidad, quizás secretamente Malfoy es un enamorado y sentimental que nunca había encontrado a una chica ideal para él ._dijo con algo de sarcasmo. Nott la miró con sorpresa, y con mirada determinada se aventuró a decir_

-¿Sabes? Alguna vez mi amigo y yo estuvimos enamorados de la misma chica Rose, pero ella al final se enamoró de él. Definitivamente no fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a mi Scorpy, las cosas no salieron para nada bien. No quiero que lo tomes como amenaza_Dijo en tono de advertencia_ -pero ella en ese entonces era capaz de manipularlo en un instante y a veces me temo que todavía pueda hacer eso. Espero que tú signifiques lo suficiente para él como para no sucumbir a ella nuevamente.

Rose tenía una piedra en el estómago, Nott decía que no era una amenaza pero sonaba como tal.

Después de meditarlo Lily se aproximó a ambos y le dijo "Nott, deja de espantar a mi prima con tus rarezas"

Rose notó la manera en la que su prima habló con Nott, también vió su mirada preocupada y eso bastó para buscar cambiar el desagradable tema anterior.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?_preguntó la de ojos azules_

-Si Rosie, trabajamos en la misma editorial, es decir, hace poco comencé las pasantías..._dijo la pequeña Potter con voz de informadora de tv_

-Por eso digo, las Weasley no solo son hermosas sino que también inteligentes. Si tomamos de referencia a Ginevra Weasley, no hay que hacer ningún comentario más, ya con eso uno sabe que está escrito en su ADN chicas._ellas sonrieron, él no cambiaría nunca_-Las dejo para que sigan hablando entre ustedes cosas de mujeres guapas._Ambas lo vieron marcharse en silencio_

Una vez que Nott se fue, Lily preguntó:

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo Ro?, parecías muy compungida ante sus palabras..._su mirada era de preocupación_

-Nada Lily, nada importante, cuéntame ¿Cómo vas con Lorcan? ¿ya salen de las habitaciones?_Era urgente cambiar de tema_

-Claro que salimos de las habitaciones Rosie, lo hacemos en la mesa, en la sala, en los baños..._y antes de que siguiera enumerando Rose la cortó_

-Bien, ya entendí Lils, son ninfómanos... de verdad son una cosa seria._dijo torciendo los ojos_

-Me vas a decir que tú y Malfoy no lo han hecho en todos esos lugares_Rose se puso como un tomate _

-Sabes, si no te conociera pensaría que todavía tienes 15 años Rose, no puedo creer que te sonrojes así solo por hablar de algo tan natural entre parejas y más entre ustedes que si no me equivocó tienen juntos más o menos 4-5 meses._Rose miró a su prima con incredulidad, ella y Malfoy ni noviazgo tenían, por eso ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo tenían "juntos" pero eso era algo que su primita no debía saber_

-No me mires así, me lo dijo Astoria, no me pongas la mirada de "eres una chismosa", eso en tal caso se lo dejamos a Albus que siempre anda contando todo, parece una cincuentona sin oficio.

Rose no podía evitar reír con esos comentarios de su prima.

Después de hablar un buen rato con gente desconocida, el fin de la fiesta fue llegando. No había compartido mucho más con el rubio, se sentía rara con respecto a él y todo en su entorno era intenso, desde el encuentro en las sombras del pasillo, hasta conversación de los Malfoy, y peor aún, el comentario de Nott con esa amenza tácita de una posible manipuladora que ni siquiera conocía. Cuando ya no hubo muchos invitados en la mansión Rose sin muchas opciones más, se dirigió a su novio y le preguntó qué haría. Él le dijo que se iría a su casa porque mañana tenía que arreglar todo para una alfombra roja que era el 23 de noviembre. Ella asintió y le pidió que la acompañara a su carro a lo que él accedió.

Estaba de nuevo nerviosa, le daba pena entregarle el regalo que le había hecho. Una vez afuera Rose sacó del asiento de atrás una bandeja que el rubio vió con curiosidad y sin más ella dijo "Tu presente de cumple, espero que te guste"

Él abrió la bandeja y vió uno de sus postres preferidos "Brownie" y como para rematar tenía oreo. Era _sensacional._

La pelirroja puso una velita y en medio de la oscuridad del estacionamiento le cantó "Cumpleaños feliz"

Scorpius se sintió tan feliz como un niño, sopló y fingió pedir un deseo, pellizcó un pedazo del postre y supo que era el mejor que se había comido en su vida. Lo apoyó en el techo del carro y sin más la abrazó para posteriormente darle un beso que le robara el aliento. "Gracias Weasley, no tenías que hacerlo"

Rose quiso recordarle que él le había pedido un super regalo, pero se mordió la lengua para quedarse con su comentario y no sonar chocante.

Le tomó la mano y le dijo que debía irse. Scorpius por primera vez en su vida se sentía en paz total, se preguntó si de casualidad ella le gustaba más de la cuenta, pero supo que no había prisa para contestar eso. Le pidió que le avisara al llegar a casa y con una sonrisa después que la pelirroja arrancó, él se dispuso a volver a Malfoy's Manor, esa noche había sido inolvidable en muchos aspectos.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Nota de Autora:**

Aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste. Sé que he tardado y por eso pido disculpas pero simplemente si no actualizo es porque estoy ocupada :(

Esos dos están que se mueren el uno por el otro pero definitivamente son un poco lentos para darse cuenta. Nott es un tremendo jajaja anda coqueteando con todas las Weasley y de paso le lanzó esa bomba a la pobre Rosie. Solo debo decir que se avecinan problemas y en el futuro conoceremos más del pasado de Scorp y por qué terminó siendo un mujeriego antes de su trato con la pelirroja.

Rose tendrá momentos algo difíciles próximamente porque simplemente creo que mi dramatismo está Mode: **ON** jajaja

Mil gracias a los que comentan en anónimo, no dejen de hacerlo por favor, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos! también mil gracias a Lilyflower y Lyra Eaton.

 **Liliflower:** Que genial que disfrutaras tus vacaciones, eso me alegra muchísimo. Tus comentarios siempre me alegran bastante porque siento que esta historia avanza gracias a tu apoyo. Respecto a lo que me comentaste de Rose, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ella es una ingenua pero quizá te sorprenderá saber que respecto al ' ** _amor'_** Scorpius lo es muchísimo más. En fin, espero que disfrutes leyendo y como siempre esperaré tus futuros comentarios. Te adelantaré que esta parejita de ternura creo que puede pasar al caos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos u.u (no me odies) 3

 **Lyra Eaton:** Gracias por escribir, es un gusto que te agrade la historia y me halaga mucho que consideres que fue una buena manera de volver al mundo de los fics. Tu comentario realmente me hizo sonreír porque cuando empecé a escribir esta historia mi meta era solo plasmar una idea que se me había ocurrido, tenía mucha inseguridad al respecto pero finalmente pudo más el reto que el temor. Ahora simplemente deseo que mucha gente la lea, la comente y le guste o disguste (pero que dé de qué hablar). Sé que no mucha gente la lee o comenta, pero agradezco a los que lo hacen de corazón. También espero tus futuros comentarios!

Muchísimas gracias por leer y no dejen de comentar. Me despido hasta un próximo capítulo!

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	20. Quidditch a través de los tiempos

**Nota:** Es un capítulo corto y sensibilizante respecto a la situación actual del mundo.

CAPÍTULO 20 Quidditch a través de los tiempos

Esos días habían pasado con prisa, Rose de nuevo estaba destacándose en su proyecto, no sabía si eran las noches de pasión con Malfoy que la iluminaban más para su jornada laboral o si era casual, pero lo único que podía hacer era rezar porque todo siguiera así. _Nunca había sido tan permanentemente feliz como venía siéndolo desde esas últimas semanas con el rub_ _io._

Pero la vida no era perfecta, así como laboralmente todo le sonreía, por contra parte trataba de evitar un poco hablar con su amiga a solas, ya que Bel estaba un poco extraña esos días, hacía preguntas muy inusuales como la que venía a continuación:

-Rosie, ¿tú te consideras una mujer celosa?_su tono era muy curioso y su mirada sin duda expectante. La pelirroja ya no hallaba qué contestar a esas interrogantes que Bell venía haciendo esos últimos días, sin embargo, se armó de paciencia y tratando de dejar el mal presentimiento de lado contestó_

-No que yo sepa Bel, es decir, bien sabes que no soy experta en mantener relaciones sentimentales y pues con Malfoy solo le he pedido respeto, ¿Por?_contestó en tono calmo_

-Por nada amiga, es sólo que la vida da vueltas, ya sabes. Tenle paciencia a Scorp, yo creo que realmente te quiere, no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario_Rose no entendía esos comentarios que Bel venía diciendo desde el día después de cumpleaños de Malfoy. ¿Qué era lo que su amiga sabía que ella no?. Cuando se detenía a pensar en el de ojos grises sentía alivio, porque entre ellos todo marchaba demasiado bien, pero las preguntas de Zabini ya la tenían al borde de una crisis nerviosa, ese mal presagio en su mirada le advertía que venían tiempos difíciles, es solo que cuando estas tan feliz, te niegas a creer que algo puede arruinarlo_

Ese día Lunes era nada más y nada menos que el estreno de una película llamada "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y Scorpius la había invitado. Estaba nerviosa, eso de estar entre celebridades era algo nuevo para ella. a lo que quizás nunca se iba a acostumbrar. Malfoy se había encargado de comprarle desde su vestido hasta sus accesorios y tacones, bueno, no los había escogido él, había encargado a una de sus tantas empleadas. El representante estaba insualmente entusiasmado y no dejaba de decirle a Rose que deseaba que todo saliera perfecto esa noche puesto que el guionista de esa película era nada más y nada menos que Slughorn, el que había impulsado a Malfoy al mundo de la escritura, era algo así como su padre o guía literario.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ese día pedí permiso para irme más temprano y poder ir a la peluquería a que me peinaran y maquillaran, ya cuando llegué a casa solo tuve que bañarme y vestirme. Malfoy me pidió que llegara a su casa porque allí la limusina nos iba a recoger a los 3 para llevarnos al evento.

Cuando llegué ví a Charles apenas entré, pues fue él el que me abrió la puerta.

-Rose te ves hermosa como siempre, esta noche Scorp deberá cuidarte de los buitres y si no lo hace, ya sabes en que brazos refugiarte_Dijo sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos con son de juego_

-Charles, tu también luces muy atractivo, me alegra que me hayan invitado, gracias._Esto último lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo, no se acostumbraba a que un actor famoso jugara así con ella, como si ella estuviese a la altura de salir con alguien que podía tener a cualquiera de las mujeres más bellas _o incluso hombres_ si ese fuese su gusto_

-No hay problema Rose, mi representante nunca había estado tan comprometido con alguien desde que lo conozco a parte de mi persona y mi carrera_ dijo soltando una carcajada. Por algún motivo ese comentario la hacía sentir especial, pero cuando recordaba que todo era ficticio se le pasaba un poco la emoción_

-Weasley, luces fantástica _ Scorp se había incorporado a la conversación y con una sonrisa arrogante dijo_-Sin duda que estar conmigo te ha puesto guapa._y lanzó su típica mirada sardónica_

-Malfoy, para tu información yo siempre he sido igual, contigo o sin ti_dijo haciendo puchero y con el ceño fruncido. Charles Diggory no podía dejar de asombrarse, ellos podían pasar de los halagos a las peleas en cuestión de segundos, eso le daba risa, su amigo pronto estaría completamente colado por la pelirroja si es que ya no era así_

Esperaron la limusina y cuando llegó Rose se sentía desorbitada, era tan increíble estar pasando por esa experiencia. Tal cual película había Champagne dentro del vehículo y también habían frutos secos. La pelirroja pensó que era sencillo acostumbrarse a una vida así, sin embargo, también sabía que ella no podría estar demasiado tiempo alejada de sus investigaciones, eso la llenaba de plenitud, nada en este mundo podría cambiar esa sensación.

Scorpius tenía apoyada la mano en su muslo, él se veía sereno y pensativo, pero ese estado se vió interrumpido cuando el chofer anunció a través de unas cornetas que Rose no logró ubicar con la vista, que habían llegado a su destino, Scorpius movió su mano del muslo hasta la mano blanca y pequeña de la pelirroja.

Diggory hizo unos sonidos extraños que asustaron un poco a la pelirroja y Scorp al ver la confusión de Rose le explicó que eran ritos de buena suerte que hacía el actor, cuestiones de cábala. Al bajarse Rose quedó encandilada de tantos Flashes y la cantidad de gente que gritaba, o aclamaba la atención de Diggory.

El rubio y ella pasaron con tranquilidad y también fueron fotografiados, eso era algo burlesco porque ni siquiera eran artistas. Estuvieron un rato saludando a gente, Scorpius se movía como pez en el agua, era impresionante ver su desenvolvimiento, sus facultades de socialidad, y sobre todo, lo rápido que pensaba en respuestas adecuadas y agradables para cada tipo de persona con la que se entendían.

Ella solo sonreía, asentía, estaba con la timidez a millón. Todo iba bien a pesar de ese detalle, vió al famoso representante de Hollywood titubear y después de un segundo la tomó de la mano y le dijo "Vamos, es hora de que conozcas a Slughorn." Era un hombre bastante mayor, regordete y con mejillas sonrosadas, usaba lentes y su mirada era afable pero lo que más le agradó a la pelirroja fue el cariño con el que saludó al rubio... se notaba la estima que le tenía.

-Pensé que no vendrías, después de todo no sería el primer desplante que me haces en la vida...¿Cómo estás Hyperion?_Dijo dándole una franca sonrisa_

-Estaba mejor antes de que dijeses mi segundo nombre Horace._ambos hombres se abrazaron con cariño y Rose estaba a la expectativa de ser presentada pero el rubio sin mucho preámbulo dijo_

-Ella es mi chica, Rose Weasley_y la acercó tomándola de la cintura _

-Mucho gusto Rose, es primera vez que este cabeza dura me presenta a una mujer como " su chica" algo debes tener para poder convivir con ese horrible carácter que él tiene._Rose ya adoraba a ese Señor, que acertados comentarios estaba diciendo y lo mejor es que Malfoy no decía NADA para refutarlo_

-El gusto es mío. Para ser honesta, yo tampoco sé como lo aguanto_El Señor de lentes y la pelirroja rieron como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida_

-Esta chica me encanta, no lo arruines hijo, que mujeres así no se encuentran fácilmente._lo miró significativamente tratando de mandarle un mensaje claro respecto a la diferencia entre su pasado y su presente_

Scorpius sonrió y asintió, sintiendo por primera vez culpa de mentir. Slughorn era su padre literario, fue el que lo mantuvo en el buen camino cuando él necesitaba guía, recordaba aquella vez que lo conoció, en la actualidad él poco se parecía a ese niño con el corazón roto que había terminado en Estados Unidos odiando a su familia, a sus amigos y a _ella_. Quizás ese sentimiento nunca iba a sanar, pero su mentor lo ayudó a salir adelante y a convertir ese odio en algo productivo, lo enseñó a representar a Diggory y mejor aún, lo motivó a desarrollar sus dotes de escritor. Vió a la pelirroja que le anunciaba que ya debían pasar a la sala donde iba a ser proyectada la película. Esperaba que esa noche todo saliera bien para su amigo y mentor.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La película había sido mágica, pero literalmente hablando, trataba de magia, todo indicaba que habría una segunda parte, cosa que emocionaba a Rose, porque para ser honesta se había obsesionado con el tema, tanto así que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas al guionista, estaba tan maravillada que no se había dado cuenta que parecía una fan demasiado exaltada.

Scorpius veía la situación como algo chistosa y muy al estilo Weasley. Esa pelirroja era única y no se cansaba de pensarlo, nunca podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar, era tremenda e inusual en todos los sentidos, y eso sin mencionar el lindo gesto que hacía con su cara, era algo que solo empleaba cuando estaba en éxtasis total, él ya había tenido oportunidad de detallarlo. Estaban tranquilos hablando hasta que se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr en todas las direcciones y de pronto había un humo que no los dejaba respirar, asustado tomó a Rose por la cintura y Slughorn por el brazo para arrastrarlos hacia afuera.

Al salir todo era caos y la gente gritaba "atentado" "terrorismo". Eso les puso a todos los nervios de punta, y al mismo tiempo los motivó a salir con rapidez del lugar. Una vez alejados del gentío, llamó a Diggory que no le atendía. Maldición, esperaba que se encontrara bien; Rose temblaba pero sin dudarlo mucho ayudaba a las personas que pasaban y no podían respirar, ella trataba de tranquilizarlos. Slughorn estaba sentado tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido y tomando aire en la medida de lo posible.

Rose no sabía en qué momento había sucedido pero habían policías, bomberos y ambulancias por todas partes, Scorpius se había ido para buscar a Diggory y eso la tenía demasiado estresada y preocupada, de eso ya habían pasado unos 40 minutos. Lo peor es que estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar con claridad y muchos menos con certeza. En esos minutos de esperar al rubio junto a Slughorn había recibido llamada de sus padres y Albus, preguntándole si ambos estaban bien, la cuestión que se decía en las noticias es que hubo un atentado terrorista e incendiaron unos fusibles del teatro donde se estaba proyectando la película, a raíz de esa primera explosión vinieron muchas otras consecutivas. Ella quería llorar pero la angustia no se lo permitía, así que trató de relajarse pensado que todo eso había sido un sueño, no mejor dicho, una pesadilla. El guionista le agarró la mano y le dijo "Todo va a estar bien hija, él volverá con Diggory"

Rose no podía confiar en esas palabras pero no le quedaba más que esperar y agradecer el buen gesto de Horace.

Su alma volvió al cuerpo cuando vió a Scorpius que venía caminando con Charles y este a su vez tenía un vendaje en el brazo. Ella sin dudarlo corrió a abrazar al rubio y a Charles, les preguntó que ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De qué se habían enterado? ambos solo sabían lo mismo que ella respecto al suceso.

Después de que Diggory narró su perspectiva de lo ocurrido a la policía, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. El actor había estado más cerca del punto exacto de los hechos por lo que no había salido ileso, sin embargo había sido bastante afortunado.

Rose le pidió a Malfoy que esa noche se quedaran juntos, porque era un manojo de nervios y no podía lidiar con eso sola, él por su parte estaba desconsolado, vivir una situación así era deprimente y quedar vivo le hacía notar que era un pequeño grano de arena en un sin fin de ellos. Esa noche ambos estaban en shock, Slughorn había tenido que viajar esa misma noche a Alemania por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo en el aeropuerto; situaciones así difícilmente se olvidaban, esa noche ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, así que optaron por dormir abrazados, en silencio, solo con sus pieles en contacto buscando recompensar el pedazo de alma que hoy se les había perdido y que se había quemado en el fuego de 3 víctimas mortales.

Rose supo que el mundo estaba enfermo de violencia y solo rezaba porque algún día eso dejara de ser, después de todo, el amor, debía ser la fuerza predominante, la que impulsara al respeto, la unión y el entendimiento.

Esa noche su único pensamiento era: Scorpius y yo pudimos haber muerto este día, que había parecido ser bueno pero que terminó siendo para el olvido.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Nota de autora:**

En mis país las cosas están MUY mal, motivo por el cual los jóvenes han migrado mucho a otras fronteras. Así como se han ido personas que nos desprestigian en el mundo, también se ha ido gente buena, personas preparadas profesionalmente con mucho que aportar para el desarrollo de cualquier país.

Así es el caso de una amiga que se fue a Australia para brillar y tener más confort de vida. Sorpresa desagradable fue ver por instagram como ella y su novio pasaron un atentado donde ambos resultaron heridos pero quedaron vivos (Esto ocurrió ya hace un tiempo) Pero es irónico como ella que está buscando una mejor calidad de vida se va a un lugar que se la ofrece pero justo va y pasa por semejante situación... el mundo cada vez pierde más los valores y se llena de odio. Pido a Dios porque hayan menos actos violentos y más amor. Espero que ningun@ de ustedes haya pasado por algo tan bárbaro.

Este capítulo es un tributo a todos aquellos que mueren día a día a manos de la violencia. Paz a sus almas.

Gracias por sus comentarios, un especial saludo a LilyFlower!!

WeasleyLara gracias por comentar, yo también amo los fics en Hogwarts (de hecho después de terminar este creo que intentaré hacer uno y no negaré que me aterra la posibilidad de que todo salga mal jaja). Pero muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

Los invito a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones :)

Gracias por leer.

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	21. Despejar la mente

CAPÍTULO 21 Despejar la mente

Los días pasaban y todavía esa mala sensación la acompañaba, no había lugar en el que se sintiera segura, pero a pesar de eso, salía día a día para dar la cara al mundo. Aún seguía recibiendo llamadas para verificar si se encontraba bien, su tío Charlie que vivía en Rumania, estuvo a punto de viajar a Londres solamente para certificar que su sobrina favorita estaba sana y salva... sus tíos Bill y Fleur le sugirieron que viajase a Francia a visitarlos, y su tío Percy le recomendó que fuese a Las vegas donde su tío George tenía su famoso casino, sonrió al recordar cómo celebró sus 21 años en ese lugar, vaya que disfrutó, para ese viaje se fue con Lily, Albus y Andrew, sin duda fue una experiencia inolvidable, bailaron tanto, tomaron hasta perder la razón, y fueron a todos los shows que pudieron, cuando lo recordaba en perspectiva sentía muchas ganas de retroceder a través del tiempo, cuando era más joven y todo tenía fáciles soluciones, cuando el cerebro no te pasaba tan malas jugadas y se encarga de repetir una y otra vez todo aquello que te atormentaba.

Esos últimos días Scorpius y ella se habían distanciado, no podía culparlo, quizás él se sentía tan expuesto como ella o tal vez no tenía tiempo de lidiar con la fragilidad que la embargaba desde el trágico estreno de la película. Irónico el mundo que a raíz de lo sucedido habían dicho que la película estaba maldita por lo que estaba mal visto ir a verla al cine. Sin duda las ventas de taquilla estaban por el piso y Rose lamentaba eso con profundidad, ya que ni Horace ni ninguna de las personas que trabajaron para realizarla merecían semejante resultado.

Bel esos días no había parado de hablar de su cumpleaños y le decía cosas como "Hey Rosie, solo alguien fantástica como yo pudo haber nacido un primero de diciembre, ¿Cierto? " o comentarios como "nada mejor que un cumpleaños para despejar la mente". Amaba a Bel, porque era una de las pocas personas que sabía distinguir cuando Rose se sentía _rota,_ la conocía muy bien, y aún así se quedaba con ella, no la juzgaba.

Albus por su parte se turnaba con sus dos hermanos para visitarla a diario, eso era algo que les agradecía muchísimo, aunque a veces ellos fuesen ruidosos, desordenados o peleones, le daban recordatorio constante de que estaba viva y gracias a su familia eso era maravilloso.

El proyecto había dado como mil pasos hacia atrás porque realmente no estaba enfocada ni mental ni espiritualmente. De hecho Tío Neville jamás la había regañado tanto y hasta pasó una amonestación escrita, eso sin duda había sido la gota para derramar el vaso de su tristeza.

Vió de nuevo el techo y rememoró esa madrugada, cuando estaba acostada con Scorpius y recibió _su_ llamada. El estreno de Quidditch a través de los tiempos había sido realizado el día del cumpleaños de Drew, pero ella por primera vez en lo que lleva de vida, lo había olvidado. El caso del atentado salió en todas las noticias y fue a las 3:26 am que recibió una llamada del celular de Andrew... Ella y Malfoy escucharon el teléfono, al ver el número ella dudó, pero al final le ganó la estupidez y sucumbió ante lo indebido.

Ella todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba en shock. Drew la llamó llorando, estaba algo alcoholizado, pero no paraba de preguntarle si ella estaba bien, le decía que casi había muerto al saber en las noticias lo que le pasó. Le dijo que ella esa noche le había roto el corazón, pues no le escribió para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Rose no cabía en su asombro, él primero le había roto el corazón a ella... él había tenido su corazón y decidió destruirlo como a quien no le importa nada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharle aquello? Pero después le dijo algo que la marcó con fuerza: "Si tú morías hoy, yo lo iba a hacer contigo. Yo te amo Rose, ahora lo sé ". Malditas palabras, ella no pudo evitar llorar mientras las escuchaba, que ironía, ella siempre lo esperó y ahora es que él se daba cuenta de ella, cuando ella tenía "novio" y era feliz. Ella simplemente le dijo que se olvidara de ella porque ya esa historia no tenía más palabras para ser escritas, había llegado a su fin.

Al colgar vió a Scorpius que estaba serio y con cierto toque de pesadez en su mirada. Él se giró y no la abrazó más por esa noche... ni por las consecutivas porque la estaba evitando o más allá de eso, había decidido distanciarse.

Este día era finalmente el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, y la verdad Rose se sentía emocionada, quizás de las pocas cosas buenas y rescatables de la actualidad. En eso pensaba cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Hija que bueno que atiendes, tu padre estaba aquí obstinandome para que te dijera que ya te mandó dos entradas para Chealsea vs Real Madrid. Cielo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te decidiste alisar el cabello para hoy?"

"Hola mamá, sí, hoy decidí complacerte, mi cabello estará muy liso, casi baba_dijo riendo_Dile a mi papá que muchas gracias, Scorpius seguramente no querrá ir porque le va a Liverpool, pero ya lo convenceré. _**Mentirosa** pensó de sí misma._ ¿Hoy van todos para lo que preparó Albus?"_Decidió preguntar para cambiar el tema y que el detector de mentiras Granger del cual su madre se jactaba no saliera a relucir_

"Por supuesto que sí, hace tiempo que no me entusiasmaba tanto un cumpleaños, ya quiero comer torta, quesillo, helado, gelatina... shhhh Ron!! no te rías, que tu comes como si se fuese a terminar el mundo, no te atrevas a juzgarme"_Rose sonrió, pensó en las pocas veces que su madre dejaba salir a la niña que llevaba por dentro y sintió infinito amor por ella y sus intentos de alegrarla, adoraba que ella y su padre se comportaran así, tan amigables y peleones entre ellos_

"Me alegra mamá, te dejo para empezar a alistarme y poder vernos pronto, los quiero mucho" _Después de recibir bendiciones, brujerías y todo tipo de energías de bien por parte de su madre, colgó y volvió a verificar su celular: otro mensaje leído por Scorpius y sin contestar por parte de ese cretino. _miró al techo preguntándose si hoy vería al rubio o simplemente sería un día más de separación entre ellos_

Era algo frustrante, porque cuando lo pensaba en retrospectiva no sabía qué había hecho mal... ¿Había hecho si quiera algo como para considerarlo _malo_?

Se empezó a vestir y decidió irse con prontitud para llegar y ayudar a su primo en todo lo que necesitara.

La celebración se les había ocurrido a los tres, hace más de un mes cuando fueron a comprar el regalo a Bel. Su amiga recientemente tenía una nueva obsesión: La pintura, y no precisamente de casa, o de maquillaje, sino de lienzos. Estaba empeñada en ver imágenes y comentar "algún día haré un curso, quizás sea una artista oculta y desaprovechada". A raíz de eso Malfoy contactó a unos amigos del Club de Slytherin que tenían un taller donde daban clases a todos aquellos que quisieran aprender y distraerse, despejar su mente.

El plan fue secillo, convencer a la Sra Romilda Vane de asistir a la casa de los Potter y dar su clase, era una actividad pautada para 4 horas. Ella y su grupo de trabajo, entre las que destacaba la hermana de Astoria, Daphne Greengrass, iban a montar los lienzos, llevar las pinturas y pinceles para enseñar a todas las mujeres de la familia, en especial a Bel. Por su parte los hombres estarían en el jardín, tomando cervezas, escuchando música y haciendo una parilla. Claro está que personas como su primo Louis preferían pintar que tomar o comer algo que dañara su perfecta imagen de modelo, por lo que al final cualquiera era bienvenido a cualquiera de las dos actividades pautadas. Al llegar vió todo montado y se emocionó mucho, su mejor amiga estaría tan feliz, Bel se merecía esos regalos detallados y dedicados, porque ella era fantástica. Se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy llevando salchichas de parrilla empacadas y en la otra mano un bol que parecía contener carne y pollo. Se quedaron algo petrificados, por algún motivo Rose se sentía nerviosa, como una adolescente. El rubio se acercó a ella, mientras en tono confidente le decía "Estas muy atractiva Weasley_le daba un beso en la mejilla _ llevaré esto antes de que cualquiera de los Potter me mate, y con eso me refiero a que están incluidos tus tíos" No pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza. ¿Estaba todo bien entre ellos? Estaba _confundida_ por la actitud del rubio.

Vió a casi todos lo miembros de su familia y supo que ellos eran sus bases, gracias a ellos ella era lo que era. Abrazó a sus padres, abuelos, tíos, primos y hermano como quien ama y entrega cariño sin esperar nada a cambio. _Y siguió sintiendo cosquillas en las piernas y el estómago por ver esos hermosos ojos grises, esa pálida piel blanca y ese cabello rubio alborotado._ **_Lo había extrañado realmente._**

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Aguardamos hasta que Bel apareció, entró a la casa y no podía creer lo que veía, se le aguaron lo ojos y nos dijo a Al y a mí que éramos los mejores. Yo le dije que en realidad gran artífice pirncipal del plan había sido Scorpius por lo que ella le sonrió pero hizo un gesto casi imperceptible pero que yo conocía MUY bien.

Eso me alertó, Bel estaba sin duda alguna molesta con él, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Sentía que me estaba perdiendo algo demasiado importante y eso me enojaba.

Scorpius no le mantuvo la mirada y Albus solo dijo "Caballero, dejemos que las damas y Louis para que pinten tranquilos". Todos reímos, mi primo Louis a pesar de estar en un medio artístico no era homosexual como muchas veces le habían insinuado. Sorpresa para todos fue cuando mi primo Fred nos admitió que él sí tenía esas preferencias. Al comienzo fue quizás raro de afrontar, pero ¿que más daba? era amor viniese de donde viniese y en el caso de mi primo, a menos que él te lo dijera, era difícil de notar.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Comenzó la actividad, la idea principal era dibujar un rostro, todos teníamos que intentar lograr que se asemejará a un cuadro que había de ejemplo. La Sra. Daphne era la artista que nos explicaba todos los trucos o detalles de lo que hacíamos. La única que tenía un set completo de pinceles era Bel, puesto que eso era lo que realmente Al le había comprado aquel día para regalarle.

Mi obra de arte era todo menos una "obra" ese término era osado y definitivamente no aplicaba.

Esa clase estaba resultando MUY relajante y al mismo tiempo alegre, pues habían contratado a un bartender que nos llevaba las bebidas o cócteles que quisieramos mientras pintabamos. Era _hermoso_. No sé si fue porque los niveles de alcohol empezaban a subir, pero sentía que mi pintura iba mejorando.

Si me hubiesen hablado de esto, quizás lo hubiese considerado aburrido, pero vivirlo era en extremo divertido. Sus tías estaban encendidas y lanzaban chistes mal pensables... todas reíamos y yo solo podía agradecer a Dios por este momento.

Las artistas que dirigían la clase nos dieron un tiempo para salir a comer y relajarnos un poco, al mismo tiempo podíamos apreciar lo que cada una estaba plasmando en su lienzo.

Al salir me dí cuenta de dos cosas: 1)Tenía mucha hambre 2) El alcohol me estaba pasando factura.

Vi a Malfoy reír con James. Sí entiendase bien, con James-primo celopata-Potter-Weasley. Este debía ser el fin del mundo o el licor me había nublado la vista, quizás estaba alucinando.

Mi tío Harry me tomó por los hombros y me dijo.

-Estabamos jugando Canasta y a tu primo Albus se le ocurrió emparejar a esos dos. Yo pensé que Jamie lo mataría, pero Scop resultó agarrar rápido el hilo del juego y supongo que con algo de suerte de principiante, ganaron. Como apostabamos dinero, tu primo se puso muy feliz, creo que ya lo aprobó oficialmente Rosie_La pelirroja sonrió, James era un infantil aunque él no quisiese reconocerlo nunca. Por otra parte Malfoy se veía especialmente bien así: integrándose en su familia. ¿Por qué no podían ser novios de verdad? ¿Por qué siempre las cosas buenas de su vida eran tan complicadas?_

-Gracias por contarme tío, pensé que era algo parecido al fin del mundo_Dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia donde estaba la parrilla. Su padre le estaba entregando un plato de comida, donde había solo aquello que le gustaba a Rose.

Su padre la conocía como nadie, después de todo, la conexión de ellos era de otro nivel, uno de esos que no entraban en el entendimiento humano. Ella era _su_ niña, _su_ consentida.

-Gracias pa, moría de hambre... ¿Qué tal va el día para ustedes?_preguntó mientras veía como Bel sonreía y abrazada enérgicamente a su primo Albus_

-El niño Malfoy es sortario, James se quedó sin herencia por mi parte, tu padrino me ha estado hinchando las pelotas de que el próximo juego debería jugarlo a dúo con tu chico, pero de eso nada_al ver el semblante pensativo de su hija concluyó_ De resto estoy bien, ha sido un día agradable, que de hecho me hacía falta_Agregó tranquilo y con una ligera sonrisa_

-Sabes Rosie, iré a ver a tu madre, me parece que se le pasaron las copas y eso definitivamente no es usual en ella._Rose sonrió porque el amor de sus padres era la meta para cualquier pareja, pasaban los años y seguían siendo dos adolescentes. Su madre a veces podía ser rígida y seria, pero sin duda su padre se encargaba de sacarla de esos estados para ablandarle un poco el molde. Verlo cuidarle era fascinante, ella quería eso para su vida, ella lo merecía.

Volvió a observar al rubio, pero ya no estaba riendo, ahora la veía con fijación. Le dijo algo a James y Alice mientras empezó a caminar hacia su dirección.

-¿Sólo eso vas a comer, Weasley?

-¿Qué puedo decirte?, no me gusta mucho la carne, prefiero pollo..._dijo con simpleza_

-Oye, yo hoy la he pasado muy bien, tu familia me agrada mucho, espero que no te incomode que haya venido._Dijo bajito, de manera simple y sin duda algo apenado_

-No, para nada, viniste al cumpleaños de Bel, eres totalmente bienvenido... y en teoría eres mi novio, es decir, no hay problema, sería raro si no hubieses aparecido... además eres el mejor amigo de ella, pensé que también vendría Nott._Ella no sabía qué decirle, solo quería encontrar un tema agradable para hablar con él. Scorpius por su parte sintió algo en su estómago ¿Ella esperaba por Nott? Le molestaba sentir esa paranoia que lo acompañaba persistentemente desde aquella madrugada. Pero su rabia no iba dirigida a Alexander, _no principalmente,_ su rabia iba dirigida a Andrew Wood y a él mismo. Se calmó con el silencio, ella merecía que él le diera unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Weasley, respecto a los mensajes que no he contestado y a estos últimos días..._estaba decidido a que ella entendiera su postura_

-No digas nada Malfoy, hoy es un día para despejar la mente, no traigas a colación nada que pueda crear incomodidad entre nosotros. Solo vamos a divertirnos_y con una leve sonrisa se dió media vuelta porque ya las estaban llamando para regresar a pintar._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Esos cuadros habían quedado mucho mejor de lo que todos hubiesen podido apostar al inicio de la jornada. Bel efectivamente tenía dotes artísticos... esa mujer era multifacética, que orgullo le daba su amiga. No la cambiaba, era la única amiga mujer (fuera de sus primas) que había tenido en su vida y esperaba que siempre fuese así.

Albus e Isabella hablaban, parecía que estaban tan enamorados que los demás dejaban de existir cuando se conectaban así.

Hugo no había dicho nada pero notaba que entre Rose y Malfoy todo estaba raro, quería creer que su hermana y su novio iban a solucionar lo que fuese que estuviesen atravesando. No solo él se había dado cuenta, pues Hermione no había dejado de registrar cada movimiento y gesto realizado por la pareja. Estos días vaticinaban ser horrendos para su hija.

Dom le empezó a trenzar el cabello a Rosie mientras le contaba de su caballero misterioso, le dijo que estaba enamorándose y que le estaba resultando inevitable entregar su corazón. Rose temió, deseó que fuese correspondido ese sentimiento y pensó que seguramente sería así. Dom era una mujer perfecta, que idiota sería alguien de no amarla. Ella en cambio había pasado por el desamor y en la actualidad ni siquiera sabía lo que cursaba.

Así pasaron las horas y anocheció, al final de la reunión familiar, Malfoy le ofreció llevarla a su apartamento, pero ella le aseguró que había venido en su propio carro y que podía devolverse sola, todos sabían que ella no era fan de usar a su minicooper, pero a veces se decidía y lo sacaba del estacionamiento del edificio.

Se despidió de todos incluyendo al rubio, el cual fue invitado por Albus a disfrutar de un rato más de velada en casa de los Potter. (A raíz del rechazo de Rose a que la llevara a casa)

Todos le insistieron en quedarse pero ella les explicó que prefería descansar un poco porque estos últimos días no había logrado dormir bien.

Todos pusieron caras de tragedia ante ese comentario y ella se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. Los calmó diciendo que les avisaría al llegar a casa y que no se preocuparan. Se acercó a Malfoy, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Para Scorpius tampoco habían sido días fáciles, pero él había decidido dejar atrás el episodio del atentado, estaba enfocado ayudando a Slughorn y así mismo tenía otro gran problema encima que lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo.

Al llegar a su piso la pelirroja se dió cuenta que ese día había sido el bálsamo que su alma necesitaba para avanzar y dejar de atormentarse por situaciones que se le escapaban de las manos. Era tiempo de retomar su vida y vivirla al máximo. _Era tiempo de cambio._

 _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 **Nota de Autora:**

Hola!! Jajajaja solo les digo que mi agenda ahorita mismo es demasiado absurda, estoy full de deberes y cansada, pero me tome un poquito de tiempo para subir este capítulo (Para desestresarme).

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que les guste el capítulo. Primero que nada quiero comentar que después de este cap probablemente pasaré un tiempo sin subir más, hasta finales de Junio andaré en otras andanzas jajaja por lo que no deben creer que abandonaré o algo así, yo me caracterizo por no dejar nada a medias. Quizás voy lento, pero seguro :) Segundo quiero pedirles que no dejen de comentar o recomendar la historia, pues eso me da más animos de escribir!

 **Anyi** : Mil gracias por tu comentario, supongo que eres la primera lectora que me entiende perfectamente respecto al dramatismo diario que me acompaña por la situación de nuestro país. Pero ni modo, a respirar profundo y ánimo, no nos dejemos vencer nunca, debemos continuar! Ahora referente a la historia: me alegra que te guste y me parece genial que tengas la duda de si es Nott el hombre misterioso de Dom (Eso pronto saldrá a la luz) y bueno, vamos a ver si aciertas jajaja, también pronto sabremos más acerca del pasado de Scorpius!

En fin, gracias por los comentarios que lleva este fic, lo aprecio mucho, le mando saludos a Lilyflower que siempre ha respaldado esta historia y así mismo a WeasleyLara y Lyra Eaton!

 **Nota Importante:** Les quería comentar, haré un capítulo que será desde la perspectiva de otro personaje (Puedo leer sugerencias de algún personaje del cual les gustaría saber más) Así que escriban y haganme saber cualquier cosa. Sin mas nada que decirles: Espero que pasen un hermoso fin de semana *-* Adiós!!

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	22. Labial carmesí

CAPÍTULO 22 Labial carmesí

Habían pasado 5 horrendos días desde el cumpleaños de Bel y por todos los Dioses de la Ciencia, este día estaba resultando ser peor de lo que imaginaba. Al tío Neville hacer un reporte por su bajo rendimiento, ella fue llamada por el personal administrativo, es decir los dueños del laboratorio, pero para mayor magnitud de la tragedia, esas resultaban ser su Madre y su prima Lucy. Ambas mujeres con sus perfectas palabras de diccionario empresarial, le explicaron que no por ser hija de los dueños, podía hacer mal sus labores, así mismo le advirtieron que hasta despedirla podían si seguía al ritmo que iba. Ver a Hermione Granger y a la copia-perfecta-de-su-madre-versión-pelirroja: Lucy, era suficiente malo en condiciones normales (cuando de trabajo se trataba) como para sumarle sus frías miradas de molestia y decepción. Que día tan fracasado estaba teniendo.

Hermione le pidió a Lucy un tiempo a solas con su hija, y cuando su prima salió, la castaña habló, disminuyendo la frialdad de su tono:

-Ahora te hablaré como madre, hija, me tienes preocupada, ya no sé qué hacer para ayudarte.

-Quizás no amenazarme con despido me ayude bastante mamá, no se te ocurrió primero advertirme, hacer algo menos escandoloso. Todos saben que estoy aquí siendo advertida por mi propia madre de que mi cabeza puede rodar en cualquier momento. Para ser honesta, ahora mismo estoy algo distraída, hay cosas que no puedo sacar de mi mente con la facilidad que tú aparentemente puedes._dijo duramente_ perdóname madre, por no ser tan objetiva y perfecta como tú _trataba de contener lágrimas que querían salir, estaba siendo algo impulsiva o quizás hasta inmadura, pero últimamente se sentía como en una montaña rusa, cariñosa, agradecida de a ratos versus molesta y amargada en otros momentos ¿Eso era normal o se estaba volviendo loca?_

-Lo siento Rosie, sé que a veces te exijo demasiado, pero, no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez unas vacaciones o unos días de retiro te vendrían bien, eso de hecho fue lo que te ofrecimos tras el suceso, no comprendo ¿por qué lo rechazaste?_Dijo en tono calmado y una mirada tan compasiva que calentó un poco al corazón de Rose_

-Porque estar en casa aburrida y sola es más infernal madre._Su tono era tan áspero y chocante, no quería hablar así, pero en ese momento el veneno le salía natural, sentía que era tan peligrosa como una serpiente crotalus en ese momento_

-Dile a Scorpius que viajen juntos, que te acompañe, sé que a veces soy retrógrada, pero supongo que ya ustedes han pasado la fase de los besos_Rose enrojeció, no se esperaba un comentario así de su madre, era incómodo hablar eso con ella por lo que queriendo cambiar de tema, preguntó solemnemente_

-¿Estoy suspendida?_Sintió que se le iba el aliento al decir aquello, temía por la respuesta, pero debía afrontarla_

-Sí, estarás suspendida 10 días hábiles... lo siento cariño, es por tu bien._Rose creyó ver un indicio de debilidad en su madre, pero rápidamente desapareció para ser sustituido por seriedad y rigidez del " _deber ser_ " y lo que es " _correcto"_ _

Granger no tuvo que decir más nada, su hija salió como un demonio de las instalaciones sin despedirse de nadie.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¿Qué haría con todos esos días libres? Pensó en dormir, pero ella tenía un reloj biológico que no entendía la diferencia entre trabajo y vacaciones. Viajar quizás hubiese sido viable, de no ser porque jamás lo había hecho sola, al tener esa familia tan numerosa, siempre se había acostumbrado a estar en cambote. Todos estaban ocupados trabajando, ella solo necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse. Pensó en Albus, en Bel, e incluso en Malfoy, pero el vacío en su pecho creció al comprender que ninguno de ellos estaba disponible para ella, por variados motivos. Había querido escribirle al rubio, pero si antes estaba ignorándola, posterior al cumpleaños de Bel todo había sido peor. Pensar y sentir ese vacío no era bueno, la hacía querer tocar fondo. Por estupidez y casi arrepintiendose, marcó ese número que jamás creyó volvería a ubicar por voluntad propia.

-¿Nos podemos ver?_dijo directa, sin saludos, sin especial afecto, usando el tono de seriedad que su alma no podía ocultar_

-Mandame mensaje con dirección y hora, estaré allí Ro..._Su voz era determinada, jamás creyó que ella le hablaría para verse_

-¿Puede ser ahora mismo?_Dijo mientras sus muros caían y como una bebé llorando pedía algo de compañía. En ese momento Rose Weasley se odiaba_

-Dime ¿dónde estás? Te pasaré buscando ahora mismo._Él quería darle seguridad con su voz, temía nunca haberla escuchado tan desdichada, él la amaba, eso no iba a cambiar, quería que volviese a ser su Ro, la fuerte e inteligente chica que siempre estaba para sus seres amados_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Estaban en un parque bastante transitado, sentados en un banco, entretenidos viendo a la gente pasar, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, el silencio era agradable, casi tanto como antes y la sensación de amor volvía sin advertencia, es sólo que esta vez se camuflajeaba con el dolor del fracaso que sentía Rose mientras el viento se esforzaba en volar sus tristezas lejos de ella.

-Rose, se hace tarde, ¿no vas a hablarme? Dímelo, ¿Qué te apena? ¿Qué necesitas de mí, qué quieres que haga por ti?_preguntó el castaño en tono preocupado, mirando lo hermosa que era hasta cuando estaba triste_

-Siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, no quería, en realidad me estoy comportando como una egoísta. Perdóname por esto._Ella no lo miraba, estaba confundida y estando allí con él, todo empeoraba, para ser honesta, a pesar de todo prefería estar con otra persona. _Lo extrañaba pero no tanto como a **él**_. La comparación le dió malestar, sintió el vacío indescriptible que venía acompañandola estos últimos días_

-No eres ni un cuarto de egoísta de lo que soy yo. Sé que no debí llamarte esa madrugada y sé que dije cosas que no necesitabas escuchar el día que te busqué en tu edificio... pero son ciertas, siento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde._unos niños corrían y reían, se parecían a ellos cuando eran pequeños, felices e ingenuos, Rose de pronto quiso ser la primera científica en descubrir la máquina del tiempo, añoraba su pasado pero ya no había marcha atrás_

-Andrew, ahorita no puedo lidiar con esto, ni contigo y mucho menos conmigo. Estoy en un mal momento, nada se siente en su lugar ahora mismo... Las cosas no marchan bien para mí._estaba hundida en un hueco de amargura por la indiferencia de Malfoy, por su madre con su afán de hacer las cosas " _correctas"_ y finalmente estaba molesta porque solo su trabajo la hacía feliz y en ese momento hasta eso le habían quitado._

-Yo te esperaré Ro, tú lo hiciste por mí, así que yo lo haré, cuando te des cuenta de que Malfoy no es el indicado, tal vez consideres darme una nueva oportunidad...Tú vales todo Rose, la espera y el riesgo._Ella no sabía que decir, esas palabras parecían un sueño, fue tanto el tiempo que quiso escucharlas, pero ¿Por qué ahora no se sentía feliz? Lo dicho no le parecía _fantástico y menos aún real_... ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?. No quiso saber la respuesta, odiaba esa pesadez y vacío que cargaba encima, por lo que sin poder evitarlo quiso correr, quiso estar sola de nuevo_

-¿Me puedes llevar a casa?_Su voz era casi suplicante. Andrew se notaba preocupado, por lo que no dudó en asentir para dejar sana y salva a su amiga en casa. Él la iba a proteger de todos, incluso de él mismo si era necesario_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

POV Scorpius

¿Los motivos? Los desconocía, pero si había algo que lo molestaba era el drama. Para su mala suerte Rose tenía mucha melancolía encima y Scorpius Malfoy no había nacido para sobrellevar eso. Estaba molesto a niveles insospechados y todo porque el destino así lo había querido.

La llamada de Wood fue lo peor que pudo pasar esa madrugada en que ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Al contestar la llamada y llorar, él supo que ella todavía lo amaba, eso sin duda le caía mal al rubio. Se sintió decepcionado de los malos gustos de la pelirroja y sobre todo de que se quisiera tan poco, para amar a un hombre con esas características tan básicas del castaño. Albus le había contado todo de su historia con Wood, y sin duda sentía que las actitudes de Weasley nunca podrían ser perdonadas por él, casi que babeaba por ese tipo, esa actitud de andar mendigando amor no le parecía propia de una chica con la inteligencia y personalidad que él le había atribuido. Ella era más que eso, sin embargo, había algo que ponía brutas a las mujeres cuando se deslumbraban por un tipo.

Que ciega y que tonta era esa pelirroja, ahora mismo él sentía algo parecido a repulsión. Recordó horas atrás cuando recibió una llamada de Bella, donde le explicaba la situación laboral de su "novia", su mejor amiga le pidió que no la abandonara en ese momento. Bella podía ser ingenua, no debía llamarlo a él, debía llamar a Wood que era el único consuelo que Weasley necesitaba.

Él como un estúpido había ido el 02 de diciembre a buscarla, para decirle que le gustaría formalizar su noviazgo, que en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca y que ella debía ser su cable a tierra. Estaba dispuesto a contarle su pasado para que ella entendiera los demonios que se debatían en su interior.

Pero al ir a su edificio ese día para finalmente aclararle muchas cosas, solo se encontró con una sensación muy amarga que le recorrió el cuerpo al verla con Wood. Weasley sabía caer bajo y se tenía merecida su miseria; Scorpius consideró sus opciones y se dió cuenta que lo mejor era irse de allí, lo último que deseaba era ser visto por esa gente despreciable... se sentía traicionado, dolido, no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero era un asco.

Desde ese día la evitó y dió por terminada su falsa relación. Odiaba el engaño y que ella estuviese a las afueras de su edificio viendo a Wood con esos ojos de amor, era imperdonable. De no importarle le hubiese dicho que hasta allí quedaban, pero temía demostrarle a la pelirroja que ella le importaba, porque el estaba claro que su molestia y sus celos se iban a evidenciar, y su ego no le permitía mostrar debilidad... solo esperaría un tiempo y dejaría que todo se apagará por distanciamiento. Lo tenía casi escrito como un guión "Me voy a Estados Unidos de nuevo, eres libre al igual que yo, see you later Alligator." Esperaba poder decir eso y salir de todo este absurdo drama sin repercusiones.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 _Lo extrañaba **con desesperación**. Deseaba_pasar uno o mil ratos con Malfoy, pero él sin duda estaba actuando demasiado extraño con ella. Tenía días sin contestarle el teléfono, no respondía por whatsapp, sms y mucho menos llamadas, ella lógicamente no quería parecer tan desesperada, pero no iba a negarlo, ya en ese punto lo estaba. Volvió a su presente y recordó que se encontraba con Andrew, el castaño la estaba dejando en su casa. Su antiguo amor tuvo la cortesía de acompañarla a la entrada del edificio, eso le incomodaba a Rose, pero el castaño al ver el gesto de la pelirroja se despidió con la promesa de ser un mejor amigo para que quizás en el futuro pudieran ser algo más. Rose no sintió felicidad por esa declaración, más bien seguía preocupada pensando en el de ojos grises, no podía evitar pensar en él y en que quizás se había distanciado porque ya no quería seguir en su relación ficticia, de solo pensarlo se le retorcía el estómago ¿Para qué lo había dejado entrar a su vida entonces? Malfoy actuaba de maneras que resultaban misteriosas para la pelirroja pero sin duda todo sería culpa de ella por haber permitido que ese plan descabellado se hiciese realidad. Miró al auto de Andrew partir y deseó que las cosas cambiaran... mientras subía por el ascensor no pudo evitar pensar en ese día.

Flashback

Se despertó feliz porque ayer había sido un día fantástico, tenía la sensación de que se arreglaría la situación con Malfoy y podrían retomar su "relación". La mañana había transcurrido normal y en más de una ocasión tuvo el impulso de escribirle, pero quería ser paciente, esperar un poco a ver si él daba el primer paso. Salió a comprar unas cosas en el mercado que estaba cerca, y cuando venía de vuelta vió a Andrew parado en el portón de su edificio con aspecto de haber estado esperando bastante rato por ella. Rose quiso darse la vuelta e irse, esa última llamada había sido demasiado incómoda pero era muy tarde, él la visualizó y le hizo gesto con la mano.

Ella un poco nerviosa se aproximó. Se quedaron viéndose por largo rato, hasta que él le dijo todo aquello que podía fragmentarla como si de una foto o de un vidrio se tratase, apostó con argumentos del pasado, usó anécdotas, sueños compartidos, toda la artillería para flanquear sus muros. Y Rose se sorprendió cuando se dió cuenta del color del cielo, donde había predominio de un color gris de tormenta, que por algún motivo le daba calor y la hacía sentir firme, segura y con determinación. Fue así como le dijo a Andrew que ellos no estaban destinados a ser, que jamás serían de esas parejas que pasan a la historia y se hacen envidia de todos por el amor desbordante que se profesan. Fue capaz de decirle que ella no lo amaba más de esa manera y que sin duda podían tratar de retomar la amistad paulatinamente. Él solo la abrazó y para ella eso significó el adiós a todas las posibilidades que alguna vez ella anhelo que se hicieran realidad.

Lo que no sabían era que un rubio platinado los estaba viendo desde su carro con mucha rabia y decepción.

Fin de Flashback

IiiiiIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tenía tiempo de sobra ya que estaba suspendida de su trabajo. El día de ayer había sido fatal, pero ella se encargaría de que todo saliese mejor para este día. Habló con su padre para decirle que lo extrañaba y que deseaba verlo para comer juntos un helado de ron pasas, su sabor favorito.

-Pero no le digas a tu madre Rosie, me tiene restringidos los dulces._Rose lo amaba, a veces o casi siempre en realidad, él parecía otro hijo más de Hermione Granger_

-Será nuestro secreto padre. Te adoro._dijo en tono de amor absoluto y de añoranza_

Se decidió a salir de su cama para ir al set donde harían una sesión fotográfica de Charles Diggory.

Ya estaba bueno de que Malfoy la evitara, ahora viendo todo en retrospectiva, ella no quería dejar de ser su amiga, quizás dormir juntos había sido después de todo un plan fatal, pero eso no le daba el pretexto a ese rubio chocante para deshacerse de ella. Lo podía admitir públicamente: _Lo extrañaba bastante._

Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, se arregló con esmero porque ese día se había despertado con la determinación de que el mundo no pudiese ver sus alas rotas.

Al llegar al lugar que Bel le había dicho en que sería la sesión de fotos, vió como la vez de la estación, muchísimas personas, mucho movimiento de cosas de un lado a otro.

Trató de ubicar al rubio pero no lo lograba, era complicado por la cantidad de personas, pensó para darse ánimos que era mejor estar allí a que estar sola en casa llorando; ya cuando se iba a dar por vencida y estaba pensando en otras opciones de búsqueda, vió a Scorpius hablando con alguien a solas, se percató de que era una mujer, también observó que el rubio lucía tenso. Por algún motivo supo que algo malo vendría, era esa clase de premonición que te anuncia que se te va a complicar toda la vida.

Caminó y se posó detrás de la pareja, para hacerse notar hizo un aclaramiento de garganta.

Scorpius que hablaba en tono muy bajo con la mujer que Rose todavía no lograba ver bien, se giró y puso cara de sorpresa total, y peor aún: de culpa.

-Weasley, ¿Qué haces aquí?_dijo en tono rígido y duro_

Rose no perdió detalle de nada. La mujer era la misma de la foto en la habitación de Malfoy, era la "R" que faltaba en el rompecabezas. Era una mujer hermosa, con apariencia casi angelical. Cabellera larga y castaña, alisada, con unos ojos verdes enmarcados por un sin fin de pestañas, y eso sin contar los hoyuelos que se le formaron al sonreírle a la pelirroja. Para completar todo, Malfoy no solo estaba nervioso, incómodo y con cara de culpabilidad, sino que también tenía labial rojo carmesí en el cuello de la camisa, y coincidentemente ese labial estaba en los labios de la castaña "R".

Rose se sintió en llamas, en ese momento no supo si era mejor callar o decir algo. Ese ardor en su piel era venenoso, era letal.

-Weasley, ella es Riley Krum, una vieja amiga._dijo tan fríamente que le congeló el alma, se sentía mínima delante de esa tal Riley Krum, hasta su nombre era genial, todo en ella era perfecto._

Armandose de fuerza y paciencia se presentó extendiendo la mano.

-Soy Rose Weasley, es un placer_Estas últimas palabras sonaron ácidas para su entendimiento. El rubio la llamó "Weasley" con el mismo tono frío e impersonal de cuando comenzaron todo este invento de noviazgo_

Rose sin ningún tipo de lógica o filtro dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo:

-Disculpen si los interrumpí en su conversación, no sé por qué vine, creo que me marcharé en este instante._¿Así o más patética? Definitivamente debía ir a darse unos ramasos a ver si su suerte se ponía buena, ¿a dónde se le fue la voz? se sintió débil y tonta_

-No digas tonterías Weasley, no interrumpes nada, viniste a ver a Charles en la sesión, ¿Quién te dijo dónde era?_dijo el rubio de manera áspera pero al mismo tiempo su mirada transmitía algo más que Rose no entendía_

-¿Eres amiga de Charles Diggory?_preguntó la castaña con un tono de voz dulce y amable, mientras posaba una mirada ingenua en la pelirroja que junto a un aura encantadora daba percepción de placer con tan solo estar a su alrededor ( _para todos menos para Rose)_ _

-Realmente no, yo sólo fui la doble de una película que está filmando..._dijo apenada, con voz débil. ¿Será posible que a Malfoy le de pena presentarla como su novia? o peor, ¿será que volvió con Riley y por eso se distanció? Todas esas y más preguntas salían disparadas como balas de metralleta en la cabeza de Rose._

-Claro que eres mi amiga Rose, solo alguien tan genial como tú puede aguantarse a este energúmeno de novio... desde que salen es menos amargado y estresado, todo gracias a ti._Dijo el actor incorporándose y metiéndose de manera brusca en la conversación que se estaba dando_

Que manera tan inocente de Charles para hacer que todos se sintieran tan incómodos al mismo tiempo.

Riley tenía claro gesto de asombro con un evidente toque de preocupación y molestia. Scorpius tenía escrito en la cara "Estoy en conflicto interno, no me miren" y por su parte Rose quería dejar de existir y esfumarse, ella sabía que la energía no se creaba ni destruía, solo se transformaba, ¿no podía simplemente pulverizarse en ese momento y dejar de sentirse tan tremendamente mal?

¿Qué pensó al salir esa mañana de casa? Dios, cada vez notaba con más lucidez el labial en la camisa blanca del estúpido de Malfoy y sin hablar de lo hermosa que era Riley Krum mientras más la veía. Era lógico para Rose pensar que no tenía nada que hacer o buscar allí. Como pudo sonrió a Charles y dijo:

-Scorpius y yo solo somos amigos, no funcionamos bien de pareja, ya sabes, a veces es difícil sobrellevar su carácter, y él por su parte no soporta mucho que yo sea tan nerd._Rose hizo un gesto fatal que trató de asemejar una sonrisa_

-No digas tonterías, ustedes son tal para cual, todos lo sabemos._Rose trató de sonreír. Charles creía que todo era broma por lo que agregó_-Este hombre es otro por ti. Toda Inglaterra y Estados Unidos lo sabe.

Riley Krum estaba claramente triste, pero ella había ido a luchar para recuperar lo que era suyo. Esa pelirroja parecía ser buena persona, pero si tenía que sabotearla para volver con el amor de su vida, lo haría. Ya mucho había perdido.

Scorpius incómodo le dijo a Rose que se quedara para ver la sesión y hablar con él, pero la pelirroja se despidió de los tres y se fue casi corriendo del lugar. El rubio de pésimo humor le dijo a una sonriente Riley que fuese con Charles a explicarle lo que quería, después de todo ella estaba allí en calidad de trabajadora. Era la diseñadora que había contratado la revista "Lov3" para vestir a Diggory.

¿Desde cuándo ella estaba en el país exactamente? No lo supo porque cuando le estaba preguntando llegó la pelirroja.

Él estaba tan confundido, ¿Cómo podía seguir estando tan hermosa? Riley seguía siendo el sueño que siempre tuvo... seguía transmitiendole eso que nadie más era capaz. Tantos años y nada había cambiado, la odiaba por eso, pero más se odiaba a él mismo por no lograr tratarla mal y recriminarle todo lo que lo hizo sufrir.

Al mismo tiempo sintió que le estaba quedando mal a Rose pero no entendía por qué. Ellos eran si acaso amigos, que si bien habían pasado las barreras físicas, no habían involucrado el plano sentimental. ¿ o sí?

Bella estaba molesta con él porque se enteró que iba a trabajar con Riley. No fue algo que él escogiese, así fue como se dió, desde que la vió aquella vez en la revista _'Lov3'_ Tres días después del mal estreno de la película , supo que su mundo no sería el mismo, ella estaba tan tranquila, era como si hubiese planeado y calculado todo. Fue tanto lo que el rubio se impactó que pasó todos esos días alejandose de Rose, hasta que fue el cumple de Bel. A pesar de la pelea no dejaría de asistir a su fiesta, ella no se lo hubiese perdonado.

Pensó en que Weasley estaba hermosa ese día, pero al compararla con Riley, se veía más simple de lo habitual. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir canalla y miserable. Si pudiese pedir un deseo, sería que la castaña ojos verdes no estuviese arruinando de nuevo su vida. _Que porquería._ Al hablar con Weasley trató de pedirle ayuda, decirle y contarle todo de Riley para así garantizar que la castaña no volviera a jugar con él. Weasley sería su escudo. Pero entonces sucedió que ella estaba allí ese 02 de diciembre profesandose amor con Wood. Estaba _solo_ y eso lo hizo sentir tremendamente _mal._ Ahora todo estaba hecho un verdadero lío y no sabía lo que debía hacer para arreglarlo todo.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **MyDarkMoonlight** :

Hola!! mucho drama, lo sé... pero así es la vida. Yo por ejemplo recientemente me quedé sin amigas en la universidad y poco a poco trato de salir adelante con la cara en alto, estudiando mucho y haciendo todo lo mejor que puedo, he descubierto que a veces es mejor estar sola que en compañía sostenida de mentiras. Dios nos pone en los lugares indicados.

Ahora si respecto al cap, debo contarles que lo modifiqué millones de veces pero la base siempre fue la misma: distanciamiento entre Rose y Scorpius.

Vamos a ver como avanza esto y esperemos que el rubio no caiga en las redes de Riley y le rompa el corazón a Rose :(

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas, Lilyflower y Anyi, el próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de otro personaje!!! espero no decepcionarlas jajajaja Pero tranquilas que siempre después de las tormentas, tarde o temprano llega la calma. Quiero comentarles que leo sus comentarios con detenimiento y siempre los tomo en cuenta para el avance de la historia, gracias por escribir, eso es valioso para mí!!

Me despido hasta un próximo capítulo 3


	23. No te ayudaré a conquistarlo

CAPÍTULO 23 No te ayudaré a conquistarlo

Este capítulo es completamente desde la perspectiva de Isabella. Espero que les guste.

Ver a Rose tan decaída nunca le había gustado, porque su mejor amiga era enérgica, era inteligente, era la antítesis de lo negativo, ella era vida. Verla así de triste y sombría era algo que Isabella Zabini trataría de cambiar como fuese. Por eso estaba allí, sentada comiendo helado de ron con pasas (el cual odiaba) solo para consolar el alma rota de Rose. Estaban viendo una serie coreana que estaba en Netflix y tenía finales alternativos, Bel realmente no estaba comprendiendo nada porque se dispersaba pensando en Scorpius y Riley.

Esa tarde Albus la pasaría con Rosie en casa de sus abuelos, por lo que su novio pasaría buscando a su prima. Bel inicialmente quería ir, pero después decidió que debía aprovechar y buscar refuerzos para su planes futuros. Era momento de que ambos volvieran a ser un equipo. Como ella amaba a Albus Severus Potter Weasley, había decidido contarle donde pasaría la tarde, y a pesar de que a él no le encantó la idea, supo que debía darle ese voto de confianza a su chica.

Bel se despidió de ambos diciendo que debía solucionar unas cosas. Rose la abrazó y le dijo que la quería mucho, eso solo fortaleció el pensamiento de Isabella y con ímpetu se fue.

-Debe ser algo realmente importante para que me pidas reunirnos sin Scorp_Dijo el de cabello negro y sonrisa pícara al sentarse en la silla de la cafetería_

-Ella ha vuelto, está buscando a Scorpius y el muy estúpido ya anda cometiendo errores a diestra y siniestra. Necesito que me ayudes a mantenerlo enfocado Lex... no quiero que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo._Su discurso había empezado severo pero al avanzar se fue haciendo temeroso_

-¿Es que acaso ella no se cansa de hacerlo miserable?_Dijo Nott mirando hacia el techo de la cafetería, como si hablara con Dios y no con Isabella_

-No sé si se cansa o no... lo único que sé es que él estaba feliz con Rosie, ya no solo me importa que Scorp esté bien, ahora incluso mi prioridad es ella. Su vida amorosa ha sido un caos desde siempre... no necesita de Riley para que sea peor. Necesito que inventemos un plan... Ayúdame, tú después de todo la conoces mejor que yo._dijo esto último con enojo_

-Nunca me perdonarás eso, ¿cierto?_dijo con tono cansado, resignado, algo poco propio de Alexander Nott.

-Ya está en el pasado. Solo llámame si se te ocurre algo productivo, te pido que no me dejes sola con esto._ Isabella se despidió, dejando los billetes sobre la mesa y marchándose. Así como esa reunión empezó, terminó. Tenían que unirse para un bien mayor._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ella estaba allí, en la bañera, sintiendo hormigueos en todo su cuerpo, Albus era un amante glorioso, amaba la manera en que la tocaba, solo su mirada la llevaba a conseguir sus mejores orgasmos. Lo amaba en ese instante en que sus dedos se adentraban en su alma y jugaban dandole vida a su cuerpo. Después de no resisitirlo más, invirtió posiciones y se sentó encima de su novio, no le importó que no tuviese preservativo, de un tiempo para acá ella venía tomando las píldoras. Se movió al ritmo del agua y cuando vió la intensidad del color verde esmeralda de los ojos de Potter, sintió fuegos artificiales en su vientre. Que calidez tan agradable. _No había comparación._ Albus agotado echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

-Te amo Zabini, a nadie amo de la manera en que te amo a ti. Eres mi persona._Su tono era puro, era honesto_

-Yo también te amo, Potter, hoy y siempre, nunca tengamos secretos por favor_dijo con temor_

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que te guardo algún secreto?_dijo con mucha curiosidad_

-Todos tenemos secretos Al, pero no quiero que me guardes los grandes secretos... los que sabes que son importantes decir cuando se está en una relación_ Albus lo supo, su novia venía preguntandole cada vez más acerca del tema, ella se refería al secreto de Rose y Scorpius_

-Bel, lo que suceda entre Scorp y Rosie no es nuestro asunto_la chica puso cara de asombro_

-Ajaaaaaaaa, admites que me guardas un secreto respecto a ellos. Habla ahora o calla para siempre, Potter._Dijo señalandolo con un dedo acusador mientras se salía de la bañera y se empezaba a secar con la toalla_

-Si te digo lo que sé, ¿dejarás el tema?_dijo sin poder desviar la mirada de las curvas de Zabini, esa mujer tenía todo para enloquecerlo_

-Te escuché hace tiempo hablando con Scorpius, te oí claramente cuando le contaste cosas acerca de Ro y Drew. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No viste lo amargado que se veía nuestro amigo? Era obvio que estaba celoso de lo que le decías acerca de ellos, además exageraste muchos detalles... no entiendo a qué juegas._Dijo dandose la vuelta mientras Albus salía de la bañera y se secaba mientras caminaba siguiéndola_

-Precisamente Bel, yo quería que él sintiera celos de mi prima, quería comprobar qué tanto le gustaba ella..._dijo mirandola significativamente a los ojos_

-Pero son novios, claro que le gusta Rosie, créeme, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass no se hubiese enseriado con cualquier chica... ¡por muy bonita que fuese!_Y como si de una iluminación se tratase, Isabella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y casi sin aliento pronunció_-No es una relación real... Scorp no ama a Rose._se puso las manos en la boca y casi soltó un sollozo_

Albus no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo rápido que Isabella captaba las cosas, nunca entendería como era capaz de atar los cabos en tiempo récord.

La abrazo y le explicó como había sucedido todo. Ahora Isabella sentía que el panorama para su amiga era todavía peor. ¿Se habría inventado esa mirada de amor que creía ver en sus dos mejores amigos.? Era tanto que deseaba verlos felices que su mente se inventó un diseño en el que su relación existía y había chispa de por medio. Ahora no estaba segura si lo que tenía en mente era lo adecuado, y se preguntó si Nott sabía la verdad de todo. Él por lo general no dejaba pasar esos detalles por debajo de la mesa, por algo era el mejor en su medio.

Hacía bastante que no pensaba en el pasado, antes el simple hecho de rememorar todo le daba miedo porque la hacía sentir débil, que su pasado podía aplastarla en cualquier momento. Pero acostada allí y arropada en lo brazos protectores de su azabache se aventuró a pensar en esas historias que tanto daño le habían hecho. Su infancia no fue feliz como cualquiera pudiera pensar, ser hija de magnates, donde el dinero jamás fue o sería un problema era el sueño de muchos, pero desde el comienzo de su vida Bel supo que era diferente a su familia. Era astuta, era inteligente, pero no juzgaba a otros por su falta de recursos. Sin embargo solo podía ser amiga de gente selecta y puntual... porque debía conservar las amistades legendarias que por milenios se había consagrado entre las sangres más puras de Londres.

Scorpius fue su primer mejor amigo, jugaban juntos, se peleaban, se saboteaban, se retaban constantemente. Y estaba Alexander Nott, un niño tímido que solo se sentaba a leer libros mientras ellos dos hacían desastres inimaginables. Cuando ella iba a cumplir 7 años llegaron los Krum y se encargaron de instalarse entre las familias más poderosas del momento. Riley tenía la edad de ellos y desde el primer momento Scorp babeo por ella... esa niña castaña ojos verdes tenía algo que hacía a su amigo actuar como un tonto. Inicialmente a Bel le dieron celos, pero nada se comparó al ver como el tímido Nott reía y tonteaba con Riley, así fue como descubrió que estaba enamorada del chico. Los años pasaron y jamás logró hacerse amiga real de la castaña, ambas querían el dominio, ambas querían ser las favoritas de Scorpius y Alexander. Bel se fue alejando y manteniendo distancia, incluso habían veces que terminaba hablando con Christian el hijo menor de los Krum porque los otros dos se deslumbraban con los ojos verdes de Riley y la olvidaban. Isabella no sabe en qué punto exactamente la hormonas se alborotaron tanto, pero Riley se hizo novia de Scorpius y eso tenía a todos demasiado felices, a todos menos a él. Nott empezó a salir con chicas variadas y hacer escenas escandalosas, se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta. Un día sin previo aviso, Bel había salido al jardín porque la fiesta de navidad adentro era demasiado de alcurnia, demasiado aburrida. Fue allí cuando los vió. Al que era su amor platónico y a la novia de su mejor amigo, besándose con descontrol. No pudo evitar sollozar y decirles que eran lo peor de este mundo. Riley la amenazó y le advirtió que no debía meterse con ella, que no era su problema. Nott la tomó del brazo y le dijo que no dijera nada, que eso destruiría a Scorp y que sería su culpa. Le dijo que no volvería a pasar.

Isabella no podía ver a Scorpius a la cara y se distanció de todos. Al año de haber visto esa escena supo que el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo había decidido terminar con la castaña porque esta le había sido infiel con Xavier Crabbe. Fue un gran escándalo, también supo que Scorpius se había ido a Estados Unidos y ella ya también había tomado la firme decisión de hacer su propio camino. Necesitaba olvidar a Nott, necesitaba surgir por sí sola. No se arrepentía. _Todo lo que la trajo a su presente valía la pena cuando sentía el calor de Albus Potter en su piel._ No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Riley nuevamente con sus caprichos destruyera a Scorpius y mucho menos a Rose. Esto ya era una cuestión de moral.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Estaba saliendo de su carro cuando la vió, parada esperándola. Torció los ojos y puso su peor gesto. Estaba igual de atractiva y femenina que siempre.

-¿Es la manera en la que saludas a una vieja amiga?_Preguntó una sonriente castaña_

-No, es la manera en la que lamento conocer a alguien como tú. No sé lo que quieres y no me importa nada de lo que puedas decirme_dijo Isabella duramente_

-Claro que te interesa, yo no te he hecho nada, deja de hacerte víctima en esta situación. Vine porque quiero a Scorpius de vuelta, él es mío y yo soy de él. Ahora lo sé y te pido que me ayudes a reconquistarlo._dijo con lágrimas en los ojos_-Sé que actué mal, pero sin él nada tiene sentido, fui a psicólogos y psquiatras, había algo mal en mí, pero ya no más. Sané y ahora vengo con todas mis facultades a buscar mi felicidad. Te pido disculpas por todo lo malo, pero si amas a Scorp, sabrás que yo soy su persona especial, siempre será así._Bel quería morir de la rabia, no había nada que decir, solo una cosa le advertiría_

-No te ayudaré a conquistarlo Riley, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo por lo que me resta de vida. Aléjate de él, ahora es feliz y no es contigo. Si tanto lo amas vete por donde viniste y olvídalo._Zabini a veces sacaba a relucir lo cruel y dura que podía ser solo en esos momentos dejaba que todo lo negativo de su familia saliera a relucir a través de ella_

Entró al laboratorio y vió una vez más la silla vacía de Rose. Solo pedía a Dios fortaleza porque estos días no habían sido fáciles y por lo visto venían días peores.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Isabella ya no encuentro como decirte que no estoy con Riley, no sé nada de ella, ni porqué está aquí, ni cuándo llegó y muchos menos sé que es lo que quiere. Es cuestión de trabajo_su mirada gris estaba fría, capaz de congelar hasta al sol mismo_

-No me gusta que ella esté de regreso, y si lastimas a Rose, te mataré yo misma._dijo determinada la chica_

-'Rose' está muy feliz._ _Con Wood_ pensó_ -No sé por qué te empeñas en victimizarla, yo no soy un monstruo. No la estoy engañando con nadie, mucho menos con Ri... Krum. Ella es historia Bel, ya cambiemos de tema por favor_Fue tal su mirada de hastío que Isabella decidió conceder un poco de paz a la conversación_

-Oye ¿es verdad que la hermana de Alexander babea por Sander?_dijo la de cabello negro y ojos color miel con mirada pícara_

-Sí, pobre de mini Nott, es una guerra perdida._dijo el rubio mientras removía su té_

-¿Por qué lo dices?_Ella presionaría todos los botones que fuesen necesarios para obtener la información que quería_

-Scamander dos muere de amor por Weasley, no lo niegues, porque es evidente y sé que lo sabes. Toda Inglaterra lo sabe menos Rose._dijo esto último torciendo los ojos y poniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho._

-Rose es muy despistada, quizás ese es uno de sus grandes defectos, pero imagino que algo de eso que ella tiene te gusta, porque de lo contrario no estarías tan celoso..._Dijo de manera retadora, esperando una respuesta que le diera luz verde para interceder por esos dos_

-Hola, lamento la tardanza_Se aproximó a la mesa un chico de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado_

-Mi amor llegaste, ¿Qué tal está Rosie? pensé que vendría contigo_El azabache sonrió y cuando iba a responder una pelirroja lo interrumpió_

-Aquí estoy, es solo que me encontré con Cassandra Fudge en la entrada._Rose tenía el cabello corto, ropa casual, lucía guapa, estaba más arreglada de lo habitual e Isabella no dejó de percatatse como Scorp se quedaba estático. Su amigo estaba _afectado_ , como cuando ves a la persona que te gusta pero que no sabe que existes... un poco más y se le salían los ojos, otro poco más y abría la boca y no precisamente para que le entraran moscas._

-Hola Bel, hola Scorpius, ¿Cómo están? _el tono de la pelirroja trataba de ser casual, pero se escuchaba tímida. Por su parte Albus solo podía pensar que su novia era de armas tomar._

Isabella trataba de actuar natural, pero esos dos ni siquiera estaban concentrados en nada que no fuese ellos.

Rose estaba nerviosa y Scorpius también. Habían _sentimientos_ de por medio y eso llenó de felicidad a la de cabello negro. No todo estaba perdido, todavía podía rescatar algo de esa relación... era tanto lo que esos dos necesitaban aclarar que finalmente se inventó la excusa más antigua y banal del universo, para dejarlos solos. Ellos se gustaban y no precisamente como algo ficticio o actuado. Bel **lo sabía** y ahora sentía que si Riley quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Nota de Autora:**

Hola Hola, *-* paso por aquí para dejarles este capítulo que muestra un poco más del pasado de Bella y Scorp. Ya salió a la luz lo que Riley le hizo a nuestro querido rubio, pero todavía hay secretos que no han sido dichos, así como también vienen situaciones graciosas. Estoy pensando hacer otro cap de la perspectiva de otro personaje, pero eso es más adelante y decidí que será de Lily. Hay toda una historia respecto a Nott y solo se me ocurre una manera de hacerla relucir sin quitarle demasiado protagonismo a Rose y Scorpius. El próximo capítulo es de nuevo desde la perspectiva de Rosie, vamos a ver cómo está eso de que se cortó el cabello y muchas cosas más. Gracias por leer esta historia, espero sus comentarios :)

Saludos!

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	24. Tenemos un problema

CAPÍTULO 24 Tenemos un problema

Este capítulo es desde la perspectiva de Nott y de Lily :) Está ubicado en la línea del tiempo antes del capítulo 23 cuando Scorpius y Rose se reencuentran gracias a Bel y Albus. ¡Espero que les guste!

POV Alexander Nott

La vida era sencilla, pero las personas se esforzaban y empeñaban en complicarla. Normalmente él prefería dejar el drama de lado y dejar pasar sentimentalismos por debajo de la mesa. Su gran pasión era leer, pues entre palabras encontraba la paz que su familia y amigos le quitaban. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y se dió cuenta que a pesar de tener bastantes años bajo su poder, seguía en óptimas condiciones, todavía incluso conservaba ese marca páginas que Riley le obsequió. _Primer amor_ , vaya tontería... las hormonas en algún momento de la adolescencia logran hacer que cualquier chico se vuelva ciego, lo que jamás había pensando era que también podían hacerte caer bajo, incluso más de lo que alguna vez consideraste posible; muchas personas dicen "lo importante es darse cuenta" pero la cuestión es que 'darse cuenta' suficientemente a tiempo para Alexander Nott hubiese sido solamente antes de cometer el único error del cual se arrepintió en su vida.

Todo empezó en la niñez, Scorpius era su amigo, para ser francos no hablaban demasiado, solo que sus silencios eran cómodos y compartían gran carga familiar así como inmensas expectativas; Isabella era una niña que de a ratos le caía bien y de a otros no soportaba. Solía sentarse a leer mientras Scorp e Isabella hacían múltiples desastres y dejaban huellas por el camino, él no era así, sus padres se enorgullecían diciendo "Es tan maduro para su edad" y eso lejos de alegrarlo, lo entristecía. Fue con el tiempo que se aceptó y la cuestión es que a pesar de todo, fue Riley la que lo ayudó. Nadie lo sabe pero pasaban infinitas horas hablando en la terraza del colegio, cuando ya habían pocos estudiantes merodeando, malos chistes, verdades a medias que terminaban floreciendo en momentos de debilidad, así empezó todo. Atractiva había nacido, y reina la habían críado, lo de Riley era una belleza sobrenatural, podía ser una sirena e hipnotizarte con su canto para después matarte con sus caprichos. Así era ella, obtenía lo quería cuando lo quería.

Nadie sabía el secreto que guardaba Nott, solo él lo llevaba por dentro quemandole el alma y todo su ser, nunca quiso lastimar a nadie, en el momento en que supo que no había marcha atrás decidió dejar las cosas seguir su propio curso, porque así era él, lógico, coherente y calculador. Centró su atención en el teléfono pues el mismo estaba sonando. Vaya sorpresa la que le estaba informando su secretaria a través de la línea. Se enderezó, guardó el libro en su gaveta y se acomodó la corbata mientras esperaba que su amigo pasara.

-Hey Alex..._El rubio pasó como si fuese su propia casa y se sentó en la silla del frente viendo al castaño con ojos de tormenta. _Aquí venían los problemas, ya lo podía sentir en el ambiente_._

-Yo sabía que no podías vivir demasiado tiempo sin mí Scorpy, solo que de haberme avisado antes que vendrías, te hubiese esperado con un mousse de chocolate_Dijo aparentando calma y con su típica sonrisa burlona_

\- Deja las tonterías ¿Estás libre para almorzar? Quisiera comentarte unos asuntos... algunos de trabajo y otros personales._Su mirada era transparente en ese momento, incluso si Alexander no estuviese al tanto de que ella volvió, podría verlo sin duda en los ojos de su amigo, sonrió porque habían cosas que nunca cambiarían y se dispuso a decir_

-Tu crees que mi tiempo gira entorno a ti, pobre Rose si abusas así de ella, ni siquiera me pides la cita con amor, Scorpy, me lastimas._dijo mientras se ponía las manos en el pecho de manera dramática y mientras ambos reían, Alexander supo que esta vez las cosas saldrían a luz y ya no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para ocultarlas._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y los mesoneros pasaban de un lugar a otro tomando órdenes y entregando comida a los clientes. El rubio estaba irritado, no quería tener que contarle nada a nadie, pero respecto a ese tema que tantos sentimientos despertaba en él, necesitaba desahogarse; Lex era el más objetivo y ajeno a todas sus disyuntivas personales por lo que necesitaba su perspectiva para aclarar su mente. Por su parte Alexander disfrutaba de que su amigo tuviese que dejar su dignidad a un lado y se viese en la necesidad de recurrir a él. Scorpius Malfoy era importante en su vida, jamás nadie podría decir lo contrario, porque incluso fue capaz de cederle lo que más amaba, aunque su amigo no lo supiera.

-Así que... ¿estabas celoso de Rose y Wood?_dijo levantando las cejas y riendose con burla del rubio_

-Tú solo has tenido "chicas" no sabes como se siente alguien cuando es engañado por su novia... te recuerdo que ya me ha pasado dos veces._dijo refunfuñando y tomando vino de su copa_

-Querido Scorpy, abrazar a un buen amigo en mitad de la calle no es engaño, ¿acaso los viste tú teniendo sexo en una cama o en una esquina?_El de ojos grises torció los ojos y de mala gana negó con la cabeza_

-Entonces hasta donde las evidencias lo comprueban, tu cuenta de engaños queda en una sola ocasión... Superalo, Rose no es Riley. Debes entender eso, además Rosie Ro es demasiado noble y paciente contigo, no lo desperdicies Scorp, se puede cansar y mandarte al sipote, y si eso pasa, yo no te iré a buscar para allá._dijo conteniendo la risa y disfrutando del vino que degustaba. _Le encantaba ser el maduro en esa relación_ _

\- ¿Será que alguna vez te puedes tomar algún tema en serio?_Dijo de ánimo irritable a lo que Nott contestó_

-Tú me conoces, sabes que siempre te voy a escuchar... De hecho me sorprende que no hayas venido corriendo a mí apenas viste a Riley._se instaló algo de silencio por lo que decidió continuar_ -Así que se convirtió en diseñadora, ese era su sueño, ¿correcto?_Miró hacia abajo para ocultar la nostalgia que sentía al hablar de la castaña_

-Sí, es muy buena, de hecho la quieren contratar para algo de la filmación, ya estamos en las escenas finales_No quería hablar de ella por lo que decidió cambiar de tema_-Por cierto, considera hacer el artículo en la filmación de esa última escena, Diggory quiere con ansias que Lily Potter escriba sobre él, puesto que la muy inteligente le mandó algunas de sus críticas por correo y Charles quedó fascinado._dijo con tono indiferente_

-Charles tiene buen gusto entonces, Lily Potter es un diamante en bruto, pero todavía no puedo permitirle hacer todo un artículo sola, en ese caso tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto y participar para que ella sea mi colaboradora._Nott miró hacia el techo del restaurant como si meditara algo profundo, suspiró y dijo_-Lo haré, mejor dicho, ambos haremos ese artículo, ella sin duda estará emocionada y a mi editorial esa primicia no le viene mal._El rubio sonrió de medio lado y asintió a lo que su amigo le acababa de decir_

-¿Acaso te gusta mini Potter?_Dijo alzando ambas cejas_

-Estaría ciego si dijese que no es hermosa, pero prefiero tenerla en calidad de colaboradora, quizás algún día ocupe mi puesto, hasta este momento planeo convertirla en mi pupila, heredó la maravillosa genética de Ginevra Weasley y eso no puede ser desaprovechado..._dijo serio, como pocas veces se expresaba Nott hacia cualquier tema de su interés_

-Está bien, igual ella sale con Scamander 1 y todo indica que van en serio, ibas a ser el mal tercio en esa relación._ _No sería la primera vez._ Pensó el de cabello oscuro, pero decidió alejar sus pensamientos de esa idea y se concentró en la debilidad de su amigo_

-Así que vas tan bien con Rosie como para estar enterado de las cosas de su familia ¿Quién lo diría? jamás te había visto tan interesado por otros y mucho menos integrado a una familia de esa manera, si Astoria supiera..._La mirada gris se oscureció y dijo_

-Ya le vas a ir con chismes a mi madre, no te soporto Nott, eres un boca floja_ y ante esto ambos rieron genuinamente. Scorpius sabía que había entrega de su parte en esa relación con Rose, realmente le importaba tanto la pelirroja como su familia que lo había tratado _bien_ como si fuese uno más de ellos_

POV Lily Potter

Lorcan era sin duda su persona favorita en el mundo, podían pelear o reírse a cada instante y de igual modo su corazón le pertenecía a él. Recordó lo de la mañana y no pudo evitar reír a carcajada.

Flashback

Se despertaron muy temprano y el rubio le dijo para llevarla al trabajo, puesto que el carro de Lily tenía una falla, la pelirroja aceptó y en ofrenda le dijo que le haría un rico desayuno, lo que jamás imaginó es que iba a mezclar los potes de sal y azúcar en la comida y el jugo, por lo que el huevo revuelto quedó dulce y el jugo de fresa quedó salado. El rubio al probar el huevo rápidamente se dispuso a tomar jugo para pasar el mal sabor y sorpresa fue que el jugo supo incluso peor... Lily definitivamente río hasta el cansancio, ya que ella afortunadamente había desayunado cereal con leche y no había padecido lo que su novio sí. Fueron todo el camino echando chistes del sorpresivo desayuno que de paso sería una más para su colección de anécdotas inolvidables. Lorcan era tan perfecto para ella que simplemente dijo cuando ella se empezabaa bajar del carro: Por eso te amo Lily Luna, contigo jamás me voy a aburrir, ningún día es igual al anterior.

La pequeña de los Potter ante esas confesiones esporádicas de su novio, siempre se quedaba callada y sonrojada, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y considerarse afortunada de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Fin del Flashback

Pensó que quizás todo cambiaría cuando Lorcan y ella se casaran, pero para ser honesta, ella no tenía remedio, ella era así. Un día se había puesto una camisa al revés y todos se percataron de eso, pero mientras que al mundo le hubiese dado pena, Lily Potter solo podía reír y llevar su camisa con dignidad... si el mundo creía que ella estaba loca ¿Qué más daba? Así la amaban sus padres, hermanos y toda su familia. Además que Lily a diferencia de Rose, se sabía guapa y se sentía segura de sí en todo momento. Si a alguien no le gustaba, entonces que la dejara de tratar o que no la viera, asunto resuelto.

Estaba trabajando en unas lineas de su última tarea en la editorial cuando vió que al frente de ella con cara de preocupación fingida estaba Alexander Nott, su jefe.

-Dígame Sr. Nott, ¿necesita algo en qué puedo ayudarlo?_Trato de sonar seria, pero al final siempre le ganaba la compinchería y terminaba pareciendo conversación de amigos_

-Señorita Weasley, hoy tuve una reunión de trabajo con el representante de Charles Diggory y le informo que ambos realizaremos el artículo de la última filmación del rodaje de la película próxima a estrenarse._El tono de Alexander Nott era simple, como si estuviese pidiendo que le pasaran la sal en un restaurant_

-¿En serio?_ La pelirroja se puso las manos en la boca y rió de absoluta felicidad_-Adoro a Scorpius le voy a mandar un chocolate de agradecimiento_Dijo de manera muy espontánea y feliz_

-Esa era la noticia laboral, ahora necesito un favor personal Lily... no sé si quieras discutirlo en mi oficina, pero se trata de Rose..._Su cara era seria, y cuando la pequeña Potter escuchó ' _Rose'_ todas sus alarmas se encendieron por lo que sin dudarlo siguió a su jefe a la oficina_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¿Así que me dices que tenemos un problema porque vino la ex novia de Scorpius y quiere meterse en la relación de él con mi prima? ¡Vaya! que equivocada está esa chica, esos dos se aman, yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, además que un día estaba en casa de Rose y ví que Malfoy tiene una caja de preservativos en el closet a disposición... ¡es obvio que lo hacen como conejos!_dijo la pelirroja más hablando con ella misma que con Nott_-Y no me digas que sexo no es amor, porque yo sé que no para todos lo es, pero para Rose sí y en el tiempo que los he visto, el amor es innegable. Malfoy la detalla mucho y no suele quitarle los ojos de encima cuando ella no lo está viendo... además que_Nott le puso una mano en la boca para callarla_

-No me tienes que decir todo esto a mí, Lily. Yo ya lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, solo que hasta donde sé tu prima pasa por un momento difícil y quizás no esté demás que hables con ella y la ayudes a enfocarse. Ayudala a ver lo que es evidente para todos menos para ella._Dijo con su mirada azul cielo y su sonrisa pacífica de _'todo va a estar bien'_ **si hacemos las cosas correctas._-** Así que te doy el resto de la tarde libre para que vayas a buscarla y te dediques a consentirla, comprale ropa, que haga los cambios necesarios para que vuelva a ser la Rose Weasley que tiene a mi amigo babeando._Le guiñó el ojo y Lily supo que ella era perfecta para esa misión_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

POV Alexander Nott

Nott sonrió cuando la pelirroja salió de su oficina, Lily Potter irradiaba optimismo y energía. Abrió de nuevo su gaveta y saco _el libro_. Recordó la conversación que había tenido hace dos días con Isabella, por lo que sacó su teléfono y texteó, "Lily se encargará de animar a Rose, yo almorcé hoy con nuestro gorrión y le hice ver que es un tonto, crucemos los dedos, el resto te lo dejo a ti" y casi de inmediato recibió respuesta "Nuestro gorrión va a recapacitar, dalo por hecho, gracias por tu ayuda". Nott sonrió y dejó a un lado el teléfono para tomar de nuevo el libro entre sus manos, después de esto cerró los ojos y recordó.

Flashback

-Lex, tengo algo que decirte..._El chico la miró y notó el nerviosismo de la castaña, hasta en ese momento se veía hermosa, ella era perfecta. Le asintió y le hizo gesto claro de que prosiguiera hablando_-El día de hoy Scorpius me ha pedido que sea su novia, dice que le gusto como ninguna otra chica le ha gustado_

Alexander miró hacia el piso y supo que debía tomar una decisión. Tras largos minutos de silencio sin anticipación a todo lo que vendría le dijo._-Aceptalo, no hay nadie mejor para ti que él Riley._la castaña tenía cara de impresión, como si algo no hubiese salido de acuerdo a sus planes_

-Sabes que no le quiero de esa manera, sabes que te quiero a ti, y sabes que solo quiero estar contigo, no entiendo porqué te empeñas en hacer ver lo contrario... ninguna chica te hace sentir lo que yo. Aceptalo, cobarde._Riley estaba enfurecida y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la rabia_

-No Riley, te equivocas, yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera, tú no eres tan especial para mí como crees. Si no sales con Scorpius en el futuro cualquier imbécil te romperá el corazón y te lastimará... por lo menos de él sabes que te ama y nunca te hará daño._Se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar escuchando los sollozos de la única chica de la cual se había enamorado y que por desgracia era el gran amor de su mejor amigo. _Él se iba a sacrificar y no le importaba el precio, después de todo, Scorpius era como su hermano y valía la pena conservar su amistad. El resto lo iría superando._

 ** _Meses después_**

 _Que equivocado estaba_. No había un día de su vida que no deseara estar con Riley Krum, envidiaba cada vez que los veía pasar tomados de la mano, y como Scorpius tomaba su cintura con posesión. _Era enfermizo._ Salió con todas las chicas del colegio, con las fáciles, con las nerds, con las problemáticas. Estuvo con todas las que pudo, y solo un nombre se paseaba por su mente constantemente. Lo que más daño le hacía era que Riley seguía viéndolo con esa mirada, esa que decía tácitamente "Dime una palabra y me voy contigo". Pero él no podía lastimar así a su amigo, por lo que cada vez más se sumergía en la indiferencia. Isabella ya casi no lo frecuentaba, y notaba que su amiga lo trataba raro. Un día la estaba buscando en los campos donde las porristas practicaban y escuchó como su amiga de la infancia le contaba a Christian Krum que estaba profundamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Para Alexander fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que ella amaba a **_Scorpius_**. ¿Nada podía salir bien? Era horrible la situación desde todas las perspectivas posibles. El escenario solo era favorecedor para Scorpius... que estaba con la chica de sus sueños, pero para el resto era una porquería. Decidió tratar de que todo avanzará sin que el tuviese que interceder más.

El tiempo pasó y Bella cada vez se alejaba más y más. Lo atribuyó a su desamor a causa de Scorp. _Jamás se le ocurrió que ella en esa conversación no se refería al rubio._

El tiempo siguió pasando pero algo cambió, Riley y Scorpius estaban cada vez más unidos, ellos parecían ser realmente felices. _Ambos._ La castaña de ojos verdes esmeralda lo ignoraba contantemente y eso lo mataba.

Fue hasta aquella fiesta en que todos estaban ridículamente vestidos de gala que no aguantó más y le pidió que hablaran en el patio. Ella no quería pero Alexander estaba determinado a que así fuera.

Al salir él sin previo aviso le dijo que la amaba, que no podía aguantarlo más. Riley se sorprendió y como reacción empezó a llorar. Su mirada era de dolor puro y después de tranquilizarse un poco dijo: -Lo siento Alex, pero yo estoy con Scorpius y ya soy su mujer, al comienzo me costó superarte, pero a estas alturas estoy comprometida con nuestra relación... creo que lo amo y ya soy suya en cuerpo y alma. No hay forma de que lo deje por ti._Su mirada verde era determinada y cuando se iba a marchar Nott la tomó por el brazo y la besó_

El beso era tosco y apasionado, Riley se opuso al inicio pero después lo aceptó y fue el grito de sorpresa y la rabia de Isabella la que los obligó a separarse.

Fin del Flashback

El resto ya era historia, lógicamente eso no volvería a repetirse, Nott se sentía miserable cada vez que recordaba lo egoísta que había sido. Nunca entendió por qué Riley le dijo a Scorpius que lo engañó con Xavier Crabbe y mucho menos por qué Isabella dejó de hablarle tan drásticamente por lo que restó de su adolescencia.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

POV Lily Potter

El cabello de Rose era un desastre y por eso ambas estábamos en la peluquería tratando de encontrar una solución al conflicto.

-Te digo que me gusta como está._La pelirroja de rulos estaba al borde la crisis, Lily la tenía cansada_

-Y yo te digo que parece un nido, me niego a dejarte así_con testarudez la pelirroja cruzó los brazos para vencer en argumentos a su prima mayor_

-Affffggggjsjaagh._El grito histérico de rose sacó una sonrisa en el Lily y en la peluquera que dijo_-Tranquila cariño, vas a quedar hermosa _ lo último que vió fue su guiño porque después decidió cerrar los ojos para no entrar en crisis y perder los estribos._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Ro Ro, quedaste hermosa, ¿viste que fue la mejor decisión de todas?_Rose admitía que el cambio le había sentado bien, no había duda de aquello, es solo que todavía debía acostumbrarse un poco a lo corto que había quedado con respecto a antes_

-Lily, ¿Cómo estás? es decir, realmente... ya sabes, ¿todo marcha bien?_La pelirroja sintió necesidad de actuar cómplice con su prima mayor_

-Estoy muy bien Ro, estoy enamorada por primera vez en mi vida y estoy ambiciosa, quiero el gran amor, el gran trabajo y la gran familia en el futuro. ¿Y tú? _Le preguntó mientras se comía su helado_

-No creo que en el futuro tenga el gran amor, el gran trabajo y mucho menos la gran familia Lils, pero para ser honesta, soy feliz de que tú si lo logres_suspiro y agregó_ Alguna tenía que conseguirlo, ¿No es cierto?_Su tristeza era evidente_

-Tú también lo vas a lograr, además tienes a Malfoy, lo del trabajo déjalo pasar, perdona a mi tía Herm, recuerda que no lo hace por mal..._dijo ligeramente acongojada la menor de los Potter_

-Lo sé, no estoy enojada con ella, en realidad ya a este punto no estoy enojada con nadie_guardó segundos de silencio y dijo_-Mi madre siempre me ha exigido más de lo que a veces creo que puedo dar, pero la cuestión es que ya no me importa complacerla, ahora solo me importa hacer las cosas que quiero, las que me hagan realmente feliz.

Lily sonrió, al fin su prima estaba enfocada en lo que era correcto, quizás bajo esas nuevas premisas que dirigían su vida podría reconciliarse en su totalidad con el rubio. Sonrió y siguiendo lo que había acordado por mensajes con Bel le informó:

-Oye Rose, hablé con Albus y me dijo que hay un nuevo café en la ciudad, me comentó que mañana pasará por la madriguera a buscar unas cosas... porque no lo encuentras allá y lo convences de que te lleve, no te quedes aburrida en casa, además dicen que el clima de mañana estará estupendo considerando que vivimos en Londres.

Rose despreocupadamente asintió y pensó que un café no le haría daño a nadie. Por su parte Lily pensaba que ya una vez aportado su granito de arena para la felicidad de su prima, ahora tenía que pensar bien en todo lo que tendría que hacer esa noche para compensar a su novio por el desastroso desayuno de esa mañana. Vaya noche que le esperaba, no podía esperar más.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Sofivm88: Muchas gracias por tu review, me da felicidad haberte alegrado un viaje largo pero espero que sepas que me alegraste más tú a mí con tus palabras. Tranquila respecto a la historia que seguiré actualizando cada vez que pueda!

Loliflipflop: Primero que nada, gracias por comentar en este fic y "Entre mis dos mundos". Segundo, respecto a lo que me dices de Albus, tienes razón, es solo que prefiero enfocarme en lo principal... hay veces que me gustaría hacer una historia de Bel y Albus paralela, quizás por eso no me dedico tanto a ese personaje. Pero ya veremos!

Anyi: Recientemente ví que me comentaste algo en el one shot, mil gracias, yo también escribí algo en los comentarios, te agradezco infinito el apoyo y espero que estes super bien! Como siempre muchas gracias a ti, así como a todos los que dejan comentarios anónimos!

Lilyflower: De última pero por supuesto que no menos importante. No sabes lo grato que fue leer tu comentario del capítulo 22 y del 23. Gracias totales, me encanta poder transmitirte la profundidad de la situación a través de las palabras, eso era lo que quería. Este capítulo se me hizo sencillo escribirlo porque me pareció muy fresco hacerlo desde dos perspectivas diferentes. Me encanta como se va dando la historia y deseo que también sea del agrado de los lectores. Lily es fantástica, siempre que escribo de ella me siento despreocupada. Nott cometió un error, pero vamos, eran asolescentes y las hormonas estaban muy alborotadas. Quiero que se entienda que para Nott, Malfoy es primero que una chica, así sea _ella._

Bueno me despido hasta un próximo capítulo, mil gracias de verdad y que se les multiple en bendiciones sus comentarios :)

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	25. Adicta

CAPÍTULO 25 Adicta

Después de aquella tarde en la Madriguera, cuando Al la invitó a tomar un café y para sorpresa de ella estaba Malfoy sentado en la mesa, Rose había decidido pasar sus días consecuentes alejada de todos, si hablaba con su madre le decía que estaría con Scorpius, si hablaba con Bel le decía que estaría con Lily, si hablaba con Albus, su mejor excusa era Hugo... ya ni sabía qué pretexto inventar, solo sabía que ese tiempo le había dado paz y al mismo tiempo sensación extrema de soledad. Ya en 2 días regresaría al trabajo, le habían prohibido trabajar con sus queridos virus... por lo que inicialmente le tocaría trabajar con papeleo, llenando informes y reportes de todo lo concluyente que encontrara Bel. Lo que le daba tranquilidad es que su amiga sacaría ese proyecto adelante a cualquier costo a pesar de que ella cumpliría solamente el papel de asistente. Deseaba con todo su corazón haber dejado la ineptitud de lado y recuperar la adecuada sinapsis de sus neuronas, Dios sabía que ella era brillante y que estudiar era parte de vital de sus días.

Esa mañana había decidido ir a un lago, tenía una intensa necesidad de acostarse en el pasto a meditar mientras veía a los patos, mientras observaba al agua calma que solo se movía con el suave vaivén del viento y los aleteos de las aves... Se puso en marcha y como se había propuesto se colocó en el lugar más adecuado que encontró.

Miraba sin cesar como las personas pasaban, unos en parejas, otros reían en calidad de amigos, habían familias felices. Rose en ese momento se preguntó si esas personas habían sufrido desilusiones alguna vez en su vida... recordó cuando se fue del set donde se estaba dando la sesión de fotos de Charles y de nuevo se sintió repentinamente mal.

Sin mucho preámbulo tomó sus cosas y se empezó a marchar por impulso. No sabía por cuál motivo le dolía tanto que Riley Krum estuviese en Londres ni tampoco sabía porqué tenía esa sensación dolorosa que le encrispaba la piel. ¿Estaría enferma? Lo pensó de nuevo todo con calma y mientras recapitulaba toda la escena, volvía a poner la manta en la grama y se volvía a sentar para relajarse y observar a la gente. Simplemente no hallaba en donde meterse para dejar de sentir esa cosa rara en el pecho, volver a ser niña era su mayor deseo, regresar a cuando era feliz y no lo sabía. Pensó en el rubio, pensó en su vida sin él y su vida con él.

Recordó una vez más que Scorpius le escribió después de todos esos días, simplemente avisándole que ese día era el evento de Louis, aquel al cual los había invitado hace siglos cuando estaban en el estadio viendo el juego de Chelsea vs. Liverpool, el rubio expresaba procupación por la asistencia, ya que ambos habían confirmado que irían al evento que los había invitado su primo rubio. Sin duda parecía que habían pasado milenios desde que habían quedado en ir... quizás por eso tantos poetas, psicólogos y filósofos decían que era mejor hacer los planes en presente y no en futuro, después de todo nunca se sabía cuando no se podría cumplir algo.

Ella como buena persona que era con su familia, supo que debía asistir, no importaba si en ese momento ella era una fracasada, su primo Louis no tenía por qué pagar esos platos rotos. Además ella no era de las que se autocompadecia y mucho menos las que se lanzaban a morir en su sofá de tanta tristeza contenida. Estos no habían sido sus mejores días, pero los estaba superando. Ella estaría bien, sobre todo después de esa conversación que tuvo con el rubio cuando Bel y Al los dejaron a solas, fue incómoda sí, pero productiva, ese día habían dicho que lo mejor era estar unos días alejados, darse su espacio y posteriormente decidir cómo continuarían su fantástica relación.

Viendo el cielo se dió cuenta de que estaba nublado, como era habitual en Londres, sintió algo que le inundó el corazón al recordar la mirada penetrante de Scorpius y con esa calma que la invadió, decidió que podía irse tranquila del parque. Entró a su apartamento y se empezó a alistar. El evento era de día, por lo que debía apurarse para llegar a tiempo.

Se puso un vestido seductor, ese día quería estar guapa, no para Drew, no para Malfoy, no para los demás, sino para ella. Quería verse bien y sentirse mejor si era posible.

El vinotinto se le veía estupendo, y más cuando se domaba sus cabellos salvajes que ahora eran más cortos y tenían más _estilo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo look_. Optó por tapar sus ojeras y ponerse un poco de brillo, ese día Scorpius le había dicho que se verían en el lugar donde sería el evento.

Al llegar no encontró a nadie conocido, y fue después de dar vueltas por media hora, que vió a su hermoso primo rubio, se veía bastante guapo a decir verdad. Detalló que hablaba con una mujer, que no lograba ver bien... y cuando se iba a aproximar, vió a Dom con un hombre demasiado atractivo y varonil: su famosa conquista. La rubia Weasley se acercó feliz a su prima y como cosa que no podía esperar, presentó al hombre que la acompañaba:

-Rosie Ro, te quiero presentar a Christian, es decir, Christian Krum._ Rose iba a sonreir pero al escuchar ese apellido se le desfiguró un poco el gesto ¿acaso ahora todos se apellidaban Krum o qué? No supo qué gesto puso en la cara pero su prima lanzó dagas de advertencia_

-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Rose_El búlgaro la miró con detenimiento y dijo_

-Eres igual a tu madre, una mujer muy atractiva_Rose abrió la boca, ¿Era así de coqueto siempre? Su voz era tan agradable que por un segundo la hipnotizó, un momento, ¿el hombre que tenía al frente conocía a su madre?_-Dom está en una familia de puras bellezas, sin embargo, la de ella es excepcionalmente cautivadora, jamás alguien me gustó tanto como tu prima Rose, ¡oh pero que insolente soy! aun no sé si me permites llamarte por tu nombre de pila_

Definitivamente ese hombre era un galán, que suerte por su prima, no todos los días se podía conseguir a alguien así. En eso pensaba, sonrió y cuando iba a responderle que obviamente podía tutearle de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba su espalda y decía.

-Oye Krum, deja de coquetear con mi chica, y limitate a decir halagos solo a la Weasley rubia._Dom rió encantada, parecía que nada de esa conversación la ofendía, por su parte Rose se sentía tensa, pues la mano caliente del rubio hacía estragos en su estómago así como también en el temblor de sus piernas.

-Así que es verdad que tienes novia..._dijo seriamente el búlgaro_

-Claro que es verdad, no sé por qué Riley o cualquier personas podría creer que es mentira o pondría en duda mi palabra_dijo el rubio torciendo los ojos y poniendo un mal gesto_

-Quizás porque su ego no se lo permite. La verdad no quiero estar involucrado, no esta vez, así que por mí, todo está en paz._Dijo dándole ofrecimiento de su mano al rubio, el cual la aceptó_

Scorpius tenía un aire de ira contenida en su mirada gris que estaba más profunda que nunca.

Dom y Krum se fueron a dar vueltas por el lugar mientras que Rose y Malfoy solo podían mirar a los lados.

-Weasley, ¿a este evento vendrá Wood?_preguntó con tono duro_

\- ¿hmmm? No que yo sepa... él no es amigo de Louis, ¿por qué preguntas?_su voz era de intriga_

-Porque cuando lo ves te babeas, y no quiero parecer un cornudo delante de todos, especialmente hoy..._dijo en un tono que la pelirroja no supo clasificar, pero su gesto era relajado, casi inexpresivo_

-No me babeo por Drew, además yo no he puesto tu reputación en peligro, tu hombría está intacta. Entre él y yo jamás habrá nada, puedes tenerlo por seguro._y cuando el rubio iba a replicar algo molesto por el descaro de Weasley ella dijo_-Aquí el único que se babea eres tú, por Riley Krum._Ya estaba, lo había dicho y sentía un peso menos encima, aunque igual le dolía. El gesto de Scorpius fue de sorpresa y después de mirarla fijamente con su hermosa mirada gris, se dignó a decir_

-Ella es una bruja, si dices que no debo preocuparme por Wood entonces créeme que tú tampoco debes preocuparte por ella. Solo trata de no dejarme a solas con Krum por favor... hay cuentas que no hemos saldado pero que no es el momento de hacerlo, tampoco quiero que arme una escena ni mucho menos_Rose buscó algún gesto de debilidad, pero no lo halló, solo encontró un muro de indiferencia que parecía impenetrable_

La pelirroja quiso golpearlo por cobarde, pero en parte lo entendió. Quiso saber qué ocultaba él, le surgieron mil dudas de cuál era la historia entre ellos.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió con ella y te ayudaré en lo que me pidas._dijo de manera firme y sobornadora_

-Ni loco Weasley. Debes conformarte con lo que te ofrezco._Vaya, así que Malfoy era así para todo respecto a sus asuntos, si ofrecía sexo debía conformarse con eso, si ofrecía amistad o ayuda, entonces debía agradecer de por vida. que engreído y arrogante podía ser, a veces le provocaba decirle que él no era lo más importante en el mundo_

-Entonces no mentiré, diré que no somos nada realmente..._Estaba en un momento de dignidad que debía aprovechar, se sentía segura y poderosa, sentía que podía manipularlo_

-No te atreverías._Dijo retadoramente el rubio_

-Claro que sí_Su voz era tan sólida y segura, hasta sonrió con arrogancia, algo poco propio de ella. Scorpius sintió rabia por dos cosas principalmente en ese momento. 1) Scamander a distancia no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Rose. 2) La pelirroja lo estaba amenazando y para ser honesto él solo quería hacer una cosa para amaniatarla. _Y vaya que deseaba hacerlo._

Guiado por su instinto la acercó a él y sin temor a nada la besó. Rose no podía creerlo, sintió mariposas y cosquilleo, por algún motivo ese beso estaba resultando ser un bálsamo para su alma. La situación se estaba poniendo bastante excitante cuando de pronto el beso cesó y Rose lejanamente escuchó cuando su primo Louis dijo:

-Riley, esta es mi prima Rose con su novio Scorpius que nunca le quita las manos de encima._vaya habilidad que tenían los demás de ponerlos incómodos, era tan inocente todo, pero parecía cruel a los ojos de Rose, ya que el gesto de dolor en la mirada de Riley era innegable_

-Hola_dijo la castaña algo compugnida y tomando su copa de champagne tan rápido como pudo. Rose sintió tanta presión que la necesidad de decir algo la hizo parecer una retrasada_

-Hola, este yo, bueno Scorpius, somos amigos y esto bueno_El rubio que ya se estaba cansando de todas las cosas que le habían pasado recientemente la cortó diciendo_

-Rose, después de estos meses juntos, ¿todavía insistes en llamarnos "amigos"?_La cara de Riley era de dolor puro, la pelirroja se sentía fatal, porque supo ver algo que quizás el de ojos grises no podía. Esa mujer castaña de ojos verdes, lo amaba, realmente lo hacía, ella se sintió reflejada en Riley, quizás mucho menos guapa, pero igual de esperanzada cuando veía a Drew en el pasado_

-Mi prima es lenta en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales, de hecho no me extraña que haga esos comentarios Scorp, no te lo tomes personal, después de todo, todos en la familia sabemos que está muy enamorada de ti, mira que permitirte usar camisa de Liverpool delante de mi tío y aun así tomar tu mano, habla por sí solo._dijo el rubio Weasley con sonrisa afable y gesto de felicidad total_

Todos sonrieron falsamente. En un intento desesperado por alejar la conversacion de su falsa relacion, ella preguntó cómo se conocían Riley y su primo, y fue ahí que tanto Malfoy como ella se enteraron que la castaña sería la diseñadora de Louis en el evento de moda.

Scorpius estaba siendo tan atento y caballero, que Rose lo estaba detestando. Odiaba sentirse usada pues el rubio claramente estaba dándole celos a la de ojos verdes y pestañas abundantes.

Rose Weasley no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero esa noche se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Le gustaba-gustaba con sinceridad ese rubio altanero, egocéntrico y atractivo. Era por ese motivo que le molestaba y dolía sentirse usada de esa manera. Sería un sueño hecho realidad si él la tratará así por cortesía o agrado, pero la pesadilla real le indicaba que era para herir a la castaña de al frente. Supo que si él estaba aplicando ese infantil juego era a causa de sentimientos latentes por la chica Krum.

Como si de una revelación divina se tratase Rose supo algo esa noche: ella debía despedirse del rubio para siempre. Pondría fin a esa relación que ya estaba resultando muy dañina para su propio ego. Supo que ella era la tercera en esa relación y que no había nada para ella aparte de restos.

Trató de mantener la calma y dejar los cosquilleos de lado cada vez que Malfoy posaba sus manos de manera posesiva en su cuerpo, cada vez que la miraba con intensidad o cuando le susurraba cosas al oído que para todos debían ser atrevidas pero que eran simples como "me pasas la copa que está a tu lado"

La noche trancurrió sin mayores inconvenientes y al devolverse a casa la pelirroja le pidió hablar al rubio, se bajaron al apartamento... Al entrar Rose besó a Scorpius sin dejarlo pensar, ella quería estar una última vez con él. Ese rubio era como una droga, algo en él la hacía querer más. Por lo que este encuentro sería su último momento de debilidad. Lo besó y tocó sin cohibirse. Scorpius no dudaba en corresponder. Fue tanta la pasión y la entrega que no pudieron ni siquiera llegar al cuarto. Eso había sido intenso, salvaje y ¿para qué negarlo? Inolvidable. Rose dominó toda la situación, fue la que llevó el control, se sentó encima de él y llevó el ritmo que los satisfijo a ambos por igual. Al terminar y recuperar el aliento, se empezó a vestir, le pidió al rubio que la acompañara a ver la ciudad a través de la ventana.

La luna estaba llena y brillaba tanto que casi encandilaba.

-Malfoy, vamos a terminar este falso noviazgo..._dijo nostálgica viendo lo hermosa que era Londres, casi como si no pudiera creer su belleza_

-Buen chiste Weasley._dijo el fuera de base, esperando que ella riera en cualquier momento, pues no admitiría que tuvo miedo de sus palabras_

-No es chiste, es de verdad, ví lo que hiciste hoy. Así sea un noviazgo falso, no quiero ser plato de segunda mesa para nadie. Riley es sin duda una mujer muy atractiva, solo vamos a aceptarlo, jamás me vas a ver como a ella._Ella respiró profundo y contuvo el aire antes de soltarlo sonoramente_

-Yo no quiero volver con Riley._dijo él incrédulo por lo que escuchaba_

-Eso no es lo que dicen tus actos_dijo ella con un pedazo menos de corazón que ya estaba destrozado por los fuertes sentimientos que albergaba por ese rubio antipático y atractivo que tenía al lado_

-Ella me lastimó lo suficiente, el equivalente a mil vidas por lo menos..._No lo entendía, Weasley no podía dejarlo solo a estas alturas, si bien él había dado su relación por terminada hace unos días, sabía que era por celos y no por falta de ganas de estar con ella, de besarla, de pelear, de hacerle el amor_

-Pero no seas cobarde, todavía la amas, no dejes de luchar por ella, yo no te odiaré. Podremos seguir siendo amigos, ya sabes, sin sexo... esto de hoy fue la despedida Malfoy._sentía tanto dolor que creyó que podía desmayarse en cualquier instante_

-Si así lo quieres Weasley, estas incumpliendo nuestro trato, pero por el aprecio que te tengo te daré dos días para pensarlo..._No quería dejar las cosas así con la pelirroja, ya estaba acostumbrado a su blanca piel, a sus infintas pecas y al misterioso cabello que siempre le incitaba a hundir sus manos para perderse en sus rulos, que solo ella tenía, o que solo de ella le gustaban.

-No necesito dos días, ambos lo sabemos._dió media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación donde el corazón no dejaba de recordarle que como Scorpius la hacía sentir, nadie más lo había hecho._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La reincorporación al trabajo había empezado muy bien para ser honesta, lo único que quitaría sería la mirada de lástima que me daba Bel cada 15 minutos.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Malfoy no me abandonó, yo decidí que debíamos terminar. Él ama a Krum..._dije tratando de hacerle entender y autoconvenciendome que era lo mejor_

-Esa arpía no debió volver Rosie, no dejes a Scorp, él volverá a caer en sus malvadas manos... no puedo soportar si quiera pensarlo._la mira de la brunette era de indignación y preocupación_

-Él es grande Bel, ya se conocen, y para serte franca, esa chica realmente lo mira de manera distinta, no parece un juego..._Así seguramente lo veo yo también, quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero no pudo_

-Tú también lo miras así, y aquí estas, desperdiciando al posible amor de tu vida_Rose sintió escalofrío al escuchar esto último, ¿era tan obvia?_-¿Cómo vas con el zika?_trató de cambiar el tema_

-Astuta, pero no lo suficiente. El Zika y yo vamos de maravillas, lo que no va así eres tú. Tu terquedad es detestable Ro, te quiero golpear ahora mismo, pero no lo haré porque temo que me despidan_Su mirada era dura y amenzadora, Rose temió pero después de analizarlo, solo pudo preguntar_

-Bel, ¿Qué le hizo Krum a Malfoy? realmente me da curiosidad porque ella despierta esos sentimientos de agresividad en ti y en Malfoy que no logro entender._Sus ojos azules se agrandaron al ver el gesto de Bel, ese gesto de que algo grande tenía atorado en la garganta, como si fuese un secreto que la consumía_

-No te diré, si Scorp no lo hizo, yo tampoco._se dió media vuelta y dejó a la pelirroja pasmada_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El viento movía su cabello al son de una música invisible y su corazón seguía el compás del ritmo agradable que predicaban los colores del cielo de esa hermosa tarde, no se cansaba de admirar a su ciudad, era hermosa desde donde la viese. El rubio en lugar de admirar el paisaje, solo podía verla a ella y dispuesto a conseguir sus objetivos se acercó poniéndose a su lado.

-Malfoy, me mataste del susto._dijo mientras se ponía las manos en el pecho_

-Yo te veo bastante viva_Dijo mirándola descaradamente_

-¿Qué te traes, por qué me citaste aquí?_quería cambiar el tema, y que el dejara de verla así. _O que la viese así para siempre. Tonta._ _

-Weasley, los miradores son lugares públicos donde las personas ven el paisaje y se toman fotos, para eso te invité claro está, me alegra que hayas venido..._Su tono era de sarcasmo, sin embargo, se sentía dichoso, pues la pelirroja no le había confirmado si asistiría al encuentro con él pero verla allí lo hizo feliz y verla hacer ese gesto con el cual le salían arruguitas en la nariz era sin duda el mejor instante de su día hasta ese momento_ -Pecas no daré vueltas a este asunto, solo te diré que no podemos terminar ahorita y te traigo una lista detallada de los por qué. 1) Porque mi mamá nos matará 2) Porque Riley quiere verme como un infeliz 3) El sexo entre nosotros cada vez se pone mejor, es decir, donde estabas tú la última vez que lo hicimos para no sentir lo fantástico que fue 4) Es un trato estar juntos hasta que me vaya a Estados Unidos 5)En nin..._Rose se exasperó y levantó su mano para callarlo_

-¿Quieres parar? Malfoy, no se te ocurrió pensar que ya llegamos demasiado lejos... De verdad no quiero salir lastimada de todo esto, ya no se trata de algo que nos beneficie a ambos para librarnos de nuestras familias o problemas, esto trascendió_el tono alterado y los ojos vidriosos le hicieron ver a Malfoy que para Weasley tampoco nada de esto era sencillo_

-Weasley, solo puedes salir lastimada si involucras tus sentimientos, de resto estarás bien, estaremos bien._La mirada significativa y el silencio de la pelirroja fueron como un balde de agua fría que le recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo_-Por todos los dioses Weasley, dime que no te gusto en serio, no puedes estar tan prendada de mí, era nuestra regla..._dijo sin razonar mucho sus palabras_

-Claro que me gustas pedazo de insensible... no estoy enamorada de ti, pero si no me gustaras no habría hecho lo del otro día, ya sabes ' _la despedida'_ _dijo sonrojandose y desviando la mirada. El rubio sintió algo cálido en su pecho y le enterneció verla así, indefensa, con su vulnerabilidad al alcance de sus ojos, de pronto supo que tenía que decir algo y solo esperaba no estarse equivocando_

-Rose, tú también me gustas, ya sabes, estar contigo de esa manera, pienso que de habernos conocido en la adolescencia quizás estaríamos casados o algo por el estilo..._La franqueza estaba presente en esa conversación y al fin estaban diciendo las palabras que hace tiempo creían que debían ser dichas_

Rose sintió nervios ante esa confesión, ¿Qué se supone que significaba?

El rubio no quería seguir exponiéndose, mucho menos quería decir algo de lo cual se pudiese arrepentir, así que rápidamente pensó y dijo:

-En ofrenda de paz te contaré algo que nadie sabe Rose, y eso será tu recordatorio de que soy leal a nuestro trato._La pelirroja tiritó de emoción y lo miró expectante_-Estoy escribiendo una historia nueva, es un romance, pero si todo sale bien, lo publicaré... y quiero que seas la única que lo sepa hasta entonces, me ha venido costando encontrar inspiración pero por algún motivo las cosas que me pasan contigo me dan ideas innovadoras que es inevitable plasmar en el papel, creo que ahorita eres mi musa o algo así_A estas alturas él sentía que había perdido sus filtros y no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero ya qué daba, Rose y su mirada azul lo hacían caer en las profundidades de la motivación y la mayoría de las veces del descontrol_

Rose estaba boquiabierta, estaba en otro planeta, ¿Quién diría que Scorpius Hyperion podía ser toscamente romántico? Ella definitivamente lo quería, y no sabía qué pasaría, pero en ese momento sentía que no había nada más correcto que sus sentimientos por el hombre rubio de ojos grises. Se sintió halagada, era un secreto de ellos dos. _Eso los unía._

-¿En serio estás escribiendo algo para publicarlo? ¿de qué trata la historia?_Preguntó con interés real_

-Para saber más deberás hacerme un brownie, no hablaré sin obtener algún beneficio a cambio_Dijo mirándola significativamente, no dijo Brownie aleatoriamente, dijo ese postre específicamente rememorando su cumpleaños y el encuentro que había tenido lugar en el segundo piso_

Rose sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía excitarse tanto con una insinuación tan vaga? De repente no supo quien condujo a quien, ni supo en qué momento llegaron a casa, a esas alturas todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pasaron al apartamento y con una mirada serena y profunda, la pelirroja dijo:

-Malfoy, más te vale no lastimarme._Y sin más la pelirroja caminó hacia él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó con ferocidad. ¿Era adicta al sexo, a Malfoy o a ambas opciones?

Scorpius la tomó por la cintura y la alzó, la apoyó contra la primera pared que encontró y con un poco de destreza sació las ganas imperiosas de hacerla suya. Weasley tenía algo que lo mantenía deseoso constantemente. Algo _adictivo_.

Rose sentía el temblor de sus piernas, eso había superado cualquier expectativa. Se sentía sexy y poderosa, lo que no sabía era si sería permanente o le tocaría desentenderse de esa seguridad en el futuro. Algo le decía que venían tiempos difíciles pero sin duda ya se encargarían de resolver los inconvenientes, en ese mismo instante no se podía concentrar en nada que no fuese placer.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Nota de Autora:

Siento que podría escribir mil cosas más, pero así me parece que transmite todo lo necesario.

Bueno, finalmente Scorpius ha dejado expuestos algunos de sus sentimientos hacia Rose y ella definitivamente ya está enamorada de él, es solo que es lenta y difícil será que lo admita con las letras completas. Riley no dejará las cosas tan fácilmente. Quiero mucho a esta historia porque es mi primera publicación y como les he dicho siempre, no la dejaré a medias!! Gracias por el apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras jajaja Un abrazo, espero que les guste!

Como siempre gracias a **Lilyflower** y **Anyi** así como a todos los que dejan comentarios anónimos! Mil gracias de verdad y que se les multiple en bendiciones :)

Se despide

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	26. Sinceramente

CAPÍTULO 26 Sinceramente

Malfoy tenía la capacidad de desordenar todo pero al terminar con lo que estuviese haciendo, lograr un orden impresionante. Sus destrezas iban más allá de ser extremadamente social, sexy, buen amante y habilidoso como escritor. Desde que habían "vuelto" no habían visto más a la castaña, lo cual generaba alivio en la pelirroja.

Ese día tenía reunión de fin de año laboral en el laboratorio, por lo que estaba más elegante de lo usual para asistir a su sitio de trabajo. Ya poco a poco iba sintiendo de nuevo confianza en ella misma y las labores que desempeñaba. Dios sabía que ella amaba y respiraba Ciencia, solo habían pasado por un mal momento. Scorpius iría a buscarla al finalizar el evento, porque ella quería disfrutarlo y para eso, necesitaba algunas cuantas copas de licor, porque realmente le costaba desenvolverse bien ante tanta gente si no tenía un poco de ayuda con esas sustancias espírituosas.

Al llegar divisó a Bella con un vestido color crema que la hacía lucir sutil y delicada. Su amiga era la mejor, pues la esperaba con una copa en la mano que le ofreció completamente cuando terminó de acercarse.

-Estas muy guapa Rose, y te ves tan fresca y reluciente. Scorp tiene buena mano_ añadió picandole el ojo. La pelirroja odiaba ser tan evidente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse_

-Me ahorraré mi comentario Bel, porque podría decir algo similar de ti, pero realmente no quiero saber lo que hacen tú y mi primo_dijo haciendo una mueca que a Lyssander que venía llegando y la observó, se le hizo encantadora_

-Buenas noches Bel, Rose, lucen hermosas las dos._dijo con tono solemne como si le pesasen las palabras_

-Gracias Sander, me temo que ambas estamos muy guapas y nos robemos la atención._Dijo Bel con exceso de seguridad y egocentrismo_

-Bel, no juegues con eso, de lo único que vamos a llamar la atención es por la borrachera que nos vamos a lanzar esta noche_la pelirroja no podía evitar sonreír y pensar que eso podía ser divertido, ver la cara de horror de su madre mientras se tomaba unas copas demás.La azabache sonrió _

-Estas tremenda Rosie..._dijo viendola con picardía mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice, una mirada que hablaba de Scorpius y los cambios que producía en ella_

-Hola guapas, se ven muy bien. _Dijo Lily llegando deslumbrante con un vestido que mostraba su impecable espalda y agarrada de la mano de su novio Lorcan que no dejaba de marcar su territorio_

El gemelo estaba domado por la pequeña de los Potter, solo le faltaba babear por donde ella pasaba, o no, eso ya lo hacía el rubio platinado desde hace varios años atrás. Se enfrascaron en conversaciones simples y de vez en cuando echaban chistes.

Neville estaba tomando whisky y no paraba de reír con una broma que le estaba contando Lucy que hizo el tío George la navidad pasada.

Hermione hablaba con Goyle y un tal Crabbe que era una nueva contratación, Rose detalló que sus expresiones eran demasiado serias para el ambiente festivo, miradas que se concentraban como si fuesen a descubrir todos los misterios del mundo, estaban sin duda sumidos en la conversación. Su madre siempre lo lograba, ser estoica, firme, Rose la mayor parte del tiempo quería ser así.

La pelirroja siempre estaba tan sumergida en su trabajo que de vez en cuando veía a personas que no conocía y que probablemente trabajaban en la empresa incluso antes que ella. Que despistada tenía que ser para semejante descuido y desfachatez de no conocer a la gente que trabajaba a su alrededor.

Sander le preguntó a Rose cuando volverían a salir, pero para ella eso no era una opción. No mientras Scorpius y ella siguieran con su trato y mientras Riley rondara al rubio, lo último que quería era obtener más problemas y aunque entre ella y su amigo no pasaba nada, el solo hecho de pensar en los ojos grises y fríos de Malfoy hacía que salir con cualquier otro hombre pareciera un mal plan.

Malfoy, últimamente pensaba en él como si fuese parte indispensable de su día, no sabía si eran las copas o qué pero le dolía el pecho de saber que esa mujer guapa castaña había estado íntimamente con el rubio que no salía de su cabeza. Peor aún, sus pensamientos llegaron al extremo de pensar que Riley era una tonta, seguro el rubio la había satisfizo con una entrega que jamás ella obtendría de ningún otro amante en el mundo, como Scorpius no habían dos en toda la galaxia. Él no solo le había dado su cuerpo sino también le había dado su amor a esa castaña del mal. Que bendecida había sido Riley y que tonta definitivamente al perderlo. Malfoy era de ideas fijas por lo que para haberse metido en el mundo de las múltiples mujeres, alguna buena causa había tenido que tener, muy herido había tenido que estar.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lyssander de nuevo supo que había perdido. Se preguntaba en qué momento su chica ideal se daría cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del prepotente rubio Malfoy. Rose creía que era un noviazgo que iba despacio, pero Lyssander que la había observado tanto y que había atravesado con ella la era de Wood, sabía que lo del rubio no era pasajero. La vida no era necesariamente justa, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que la amaba, por lo que ya desde la otra noche había empezado a pensar que debía dejarla ir. Sinceramente su corazón ya no podía con esa carga y muchos menos con la incertidumbre si algún día tendría una oportunidad. Lyssander sin decirle a nadie ya había aceptado un trabajo en África, donde podía expandir sus conocimientos de hierbas sanadoras y raíces que solo aquellas tierras podían ofrecer. Miraba nostálgicamente a la pelirroja porque esa noche debía decírselo, pero se lo diría completo, le iba a decir que la amaba pero que la dejaba libre para que fuese feliz.

Bel estaba riendo a carcajada limpia con Lily por lo que Rose decidió incorporarse a ellas, además de que Lyssander estaba muy taciturno, ella trató de sacarle conversación y él solo suspiraba...

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Una vez avanzada la noche, la pelirroja de rulos decidió llamar a Scorpius._riendo_-Malfoy, ven a buscarmeeee, ya esta nena está lista para irse a casa contigo. No me hagas esperaaaar_mientras jugaba con su cabello no se daba cuenta de que su amigo Sander no le quitaba la mirada de encima_

Rose estaba muy eufórica, pues Malfoy le había dicho que estaba cerca, ya pronto lo vería y tenía varias cosas en mente para terminar su noche con el rubio. Cuando Lyssander descubrió que ella tenía intenciones de irse le pidió hablar afuera a solas. Ella alcoholizada como estaba aceptó sin meditarlo demasiado. Al salir el gemelo dijo con ansias:

-Rose, debo contarte algo importante_su mirada azul de vidrio era triste, era casi melancólica_

-Sander me asustas, ¿estás bien? yo te veo bien_Dijo limpiándose los ojos como si estuviese recién despierta_

-Sí, estoy bien, Rosie necesito decirte que después de meditarlo mucho, tomé la decisión de que me iré del país, me voy a África en un par de semanas..._sonó triste pero esperanzado de que algo más grande e importante lo esperaba en esas tierras_

Rose de repente guiada por un dolor inuscitado, lo abrazó y empezó a llorar. Esa noticia no la podía creer, su amigo estaba aplicando el clásico de ' _Año nuevo, vida nueva'_ pero eso la tomó desprevenida.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿te ofrecieron un gran trabajo? te voy a extrañar..._sus palabras salían atropelladas y no dejaba al rubio explicarse_

\- Me voy porque deseo conocer otros horizontes Ro, y sin duda yo también te voy a extrañar, pero sé que vas a estar bien, Malfoy cuidará de ti, tus primos y Hugo nunca te abandonarán. Te dejo en buenas manos Rosie, a partir de hoy nos libero, a partir de hoy necesito que me des distancia y que hagas de cuenta que me estoy marchando hoy mismo del país; si me quieres lo harás _ El rubio lloraba como nunca antes lloró_ Te voy a querer siempre Rosie Ro, más de lo que alguna vez comprenderás._Le dió un beso en la frente y le hizo un gesto a Scorpius de que todo estaba en paz entre ellos. Rose no entendía casi nada, el alcohol la tenía un poco nublada y trataba de pensar en la pista o en la parte de la historia que se estaba perdiendo_

Scorpius había visto y escuchado todo. Desde que vió al otro gemelo había sabido que no iban a simpatizar nunca. Vió a Rose llorar y eso le produjo celos, sentía un retorcijon en el abdomen, jamás creyó que algo tan simple pudiera sentirse así de mal. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, pues Scamander 2 finalmente había desistido de _su chica._ Porque Rose era de él y así le gustaba. Al mismo tiempo cuando Scamander 2 le hizo aquel gesto de "me retiro, pero cuidala o te mato" en ese instante Malfoy sintió simpatía, ambos de alguna manera querían lo mejor para ella. _Aunque el de ojos grises ya no sabía que era él para Rose. **Amenaza o Protección.**_

Caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y le dijo que se fuesen a casa, que ya era momento de salir de esa fiesta.

Rose fue todo el camino llorando y diciéndole a Scorpius que estaba en sus días, que la perdonara. El rubio al comienzo se reía porque esa tonta había tomado demasiado, pero después quería que dejara de llorar, no le gustaba verla así, incluso si era por una tontería.

-Weasley, ¿Qué comiste en esa fiesta? Aumentaste como 10 Kilos_La pelirroja gruñía y decía incoherencias_

Malfoy se sintió nervioso porque de pronto ella empezó a frotarse con su cuerpo, pero era claro que ella ese día no estaba en condiciones para intimar, por más de un motivo.

Trató de tranquilizarla y cuando finalmente la pelirroja se iba a quedar dormida, sonó el teléfono y ella se levantó exaltada gritando, "yo atiendo, yo atiendo", mientras él la halaba por el brazo y trataba de que se quedara quieta, nunca había tratado con una borracha tan problemática. El atendió y simplemente dijo "es mal momento, llame mañana". Nunca supo quien llamaba y quien estaba al otro lado de la línea escuchando los gritos de Rose de que el era un hombre malo y que ella lo iba a castigar.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose despertó con un tambor en lla cabeza que no dejaba de atormentarla, más despeinada que nunca y trágicamente manchada. Quería morir. Se levantó agarrando todas las sábanas y las metió a la ducha, luego las sacó y con una bata de baño puesta se dirigió a meterlas en la lavadora. Mientras dejó el ciclo activado se regresó a la ducha. _Se sentía algo torpe._

Se bañó y en vista de que el rubio no estaba todavía en casa, metió todo a la secadora. Se vistió, se humanizó de nuevo y llegó a la conclusión de que algo en esa fiesta tenía alguna sustancia ilícita. Jamás en toda su vida había hecho tan grande ridículo. _Afff y ella que quería conquistar a Scorpius_. Jamás lo iba a lograr a ese ritmo. Pero entre su menstruación y ese exceso de sustancias inusuales había colapsado. Lo último que recordaba era que Scorpius había tenido que jurarle que en 2 o 3 días tendrían sexo en un lugar público, porque por alguna razón ella quería hacerlo en el parque del edificio el día de ayer. _Que pena._ Su comportamiento había sido escandaloso.

El rubio entró contento al living, silbando una canción y apoyando bolsas en el comedor. La miró con sorna y le sonrió con malicia.

-Así que... ¿Hoy eres tú de nuevo?_su mirada gris estaban brillante y transmitía alguna chispa inusual en él_

-Malfoy, creo que me drogaron... yo no sé porqué actúe de esa manera, es la primera vez que me pasa._sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto bochorno_

-Weasley, ayer le pregunté a Bella qué habías tomado y me respondió que hasta el agua de los floreros. Así que quedate quieta y tómate esto para que se pase tu resaca._A pesar de su tono duro, Scorpius andaba que no cabía de las ganas de reírse... mientras ella tomara así solo cuando él la buscara, le parecía bien_

-Pasado mañana es fiesta de año nuevo, tú madre me ha escrito para que la pase en ' _La Madriguera_ ' con ustedes.

Rose lo miró y se preguntó cuando rayos había pasado eso... pero no quería hablar por lo que después lo averiguaría

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

POV Scorpius

Rose era como una ventisca refrescante que le daba alegría a sus días, incluso con su mala maña de ser una sabelotodo y con su mal humor inexplicable cuando se despertaba después de una siesta.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que la llamada de la noche había sido de la madre de Rose, ya que la susodicha le había escrito un mensaje a su número privado de celular, diciéndole que estaba preocupada por su hija y su estado de embriaguez de la noche anterior.

El rubio como buen novio que era le había asegurado que la pelirroja estaría bien, y posterior a mandar el mensaje, recibió una invitación a pasar año nuevo con ellos. Astoria iba a morir, pero a Scorpius le apetecía una navidad discreta y tranquila, por lo que se le antojaba imperioso asistir, fue así que mandó su mensaje de confirmación ' _cuente con mi presencia'_ a Hermione Granger.

Había llamado a un amigo que tenía una licorería y había decidido encargar la mejor champagne. Tenía que ser agradecido y había pensado que para esa numerosa familia, más licor no vendría mal en fin de año.

No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero hasta cierta emoción le daba asistir a la casa de los abuelos de Rose, sabía que eso sería un sin fin de personas, pero también sabía que las risas y peleas no faltarían. _Sería entretenido e interesante._

Volvió a su presente y vió a la pelirroja, con su nariz roja, sus cabellos enredados y su blanca piel. Recordó que en la madrugada cuando al fin había logrado que se durmiera, había tenido que ducharse con agua muy fría, pero lamentablemente no había sido suficiente para calmar lo que había ocasionado la alborotada pelirroja, por lo que había tenido que recurrir a métodos más liberadores. Sonrió y pensó que un par de meses atrás no se hubiese imaginado estar así de encendido por una persona tan excéntrica como ella. Volvió a pensar en Riley y eso le opacó el momento, pensar en ella era como si le apagaran la luz de la habitación y lo dejaran encerrado en lamentos. Trató de desaparecer la sensación pero ya estaba ahí, se había instalado y es que aunque no le gustara admitirlo, tenía esa constante sensación de que no había cerrado esa puerta y que ese ciclo todavía era parte de su vida.

Deseó fervientemente que eso no fuese así, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida. Como pudo le dió a Rose unas pastillas, un té y dijo un par de chistes del tipo "lo siento, pero el té no tiene alcohol" y "que bueno que no estabas aquí, porque te hubieses tomado el agua de la pecera" a los que la pelirroja con dureza respondió torciendole los ojos.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Malfoy era un cretino que no dejaba de maltratarme psicológicamente por el simple hecho de haber tomado un poquito demás. Recordé vagamente mi conversación con Sander y lo único que se repetía en mi mente es que no quería verme más... ¿Qué le había hecho a mi amigo para que me odiara tanto y no quisiera pasar estos últimos días conmigo?. De repente me sentía fatal porque no lograba entender nada y mi cabeza que iba a explotar, me tenía atormentada. El dolor menstrual me tenía inusualmente irritada y sin duda, hoy quería golpear a James porque el muy fastidioso había insistido en que lo acompañase a hacer una diligencia especial, cuando le dije que estaba cansada y agotada, su única respuesta fue 'no me importa nos vemos a las 14:00'

Me paré y le informé a mi _novio_ querido que saldría con mi primo fastidioso.

-Pero yo quería pasar la tarde contigo Weasley, debes escoger, una comida rica, helado y un poco de pasión, o tu primo feo, que seamos honestos, no tiene nada que ofrecer..._Su tono era serio pero había un indicio de puchero que estaba matando a Rose lentamente_

-Debe ser muy importante, de otra manera Jamie no me obligaría a ir, yo le diría que no pero algo me dice que me arrepentiré si no asisto a su llamado._comentó mientras se ponía sus zapatillas. El de ojos grises suspiró y decidió decir algo que cargaba desde ayer en la tarde_

-Weasley, no quiero tener secretos contigo..._dijo con mirada solemne_

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?_Rose sabía que nada bueno vendría de esas palabras que el rubio iba a decirle_

-Riley quiere hablar conmigo y después de meditarlo, considero que es lo mejor, no sé que día será, probablemente hoy o mañana, pero debes saber que no pretendo ceder ante ella de ninguna manera. Espero que confíes en mí. Sinceramente no quiero que hayan problemas entre tú y yo._Su mirada gris estaba tormentosa, como cada vez que hablaba de la castaña, sintió un huracán de celos apoderarse de su abdomen y un mal presagio que le erizaba los vellos de los brazos_

-Saldré ahora mismo, hablamos luego, Jamie me espera._Definitivamente no quería verlo y demostrar su afectación, evitar era lo mejor en ese momento. Que angustiada estaba, era algo que dolía y no quería que fuese así, decidió que no diría nada significativo, lo mejor era dejar que todo pasara como tuviese que pasar, el problema no era confiar, pero tampoco 'confiar' era la solución para su situación con Scorpius. Emprendió su marcha al encuentro con su primo para tratar de olvidar a su arrugado corazón expectante de un posible adiós._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

James Sirius Potter Weasley estaba nervioso, emocionado e impaciente en cantidades exorbitantes, al ver a su prima salió casi corriendo a su encuentro y con palabras atropelladas la saludó.

-¿Qué hiciste James? No me digas que estás metido de nuevo en un problema porque sabes que tío Harry y tía Ginny no te van a perdonar tan fácil est...

-Shhhhh Rosie Ro, por Dios, para, cállate ya, déjame hablar rápido que siento que voy a morir_La pelirroja quedó boquiabierta, nunca lo había visto así_-Le pediré matrimonio a Alice y quiero que me ayudes a elegir un anillo_Sus ojos de color miel la miraron con emoción y esperando alguna reacción_

-Wow Jamie, tú... de todos jamás pensé que tú me pedirías esto, me siento wow jajaja halagada, estoy feliz por ti_Lo abrazó y se le salieron un par de lágrimas, su primo estaba madurando y Alice era parte fundamental de eso_-Tía Ginny estará tan contenta, creo que no cabrá en su felicidad, ahora que lo pienso, Albus, Lily y y tú están en relaciones muy estables, que fantásticos son_No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia de que ellos fuesen tan felices y correspondidos, pero al mismo tiempo dejó eso de lado y se alegró, sus primos eran fenomenales y gracias a todos los dioses había gente inteligente que sabía apreciarlos._

-Rosie Ro, tú también estas muy estable con Malfoy que contra todo pronóstico también estará invitado a la boda si Alice me acepta_La mirada radiante de James era contagiante y Rose se entusiasmó pensando que debía no pensar en ella y su _novio_ por lo que trazó un plano estratégico mental de todos los lugares a los que irían por orden de cercanía_

La tarde transcurrió de una joyería a otra, era algo así como una búsqueda implacable versión anillo de bodas, matarían a quien se atravesara en su camino, claro que no en el sentido textual pero bueno, el objetivo era claro.

Rose le explicaba a su primo que cuando viese el anillo indicado, él lo sabría, iba a saber exactamente el anillo que quería ver en la mano de la mujer que amaba y con la cual quería unir oficialmente su vida, estaba pasada de cursi, pero lamentablemente de un tiempo hacia acá se iba volviendo ambiciosa como bien le había dicho su prima Lily días atrás que le pasaba a ella, tanto así que habían veces que se desconocía, se impresionaba de las cosas que secretamente deseaba y no sabía, ella quería _Eso..._ pero la cuestión es que la quería con quien jamás hubiese imaginado, de a ratos hasta deseaba que todavía fuese Andrew su gran amor, de a grandes ratos le gustaría haber sido correspondida por él y así tal vez su vida no sería tan falsa en cuanto al amor.

Que difícil resultaba todo para ella y que fácil resultaba para otros, Dios sabía que ella en este momento de su vida ya no sabía ni que desear, no podía dejar de pensar en eso de 'Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede volver realidad'. Al final después de divagar todo ese rato, centró su atención en la cara de felicidad de su primo y lo supo: James Sirius había encontrado el anillo que sería de Alice. Ya todo estaba decidido y pronto campanas de boda sonarían en Londres. _Que bonito era el amor._

 _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

-No sé si debí venir o no, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que habla pronto_Su voz era fría y calma, contrario a lo que realmente sentía_

-Scorp, te pedí hablar porque ya no puedo más, necesito decirte la verdad..._sus ojos verdes de color esmeralda brillaban por las lágrimas que se asomaban_

Y aunque Rose no estaba allí, pudo sentir una opresión inexplicable en el pecho, algo cambiaría y ya no había vuelta atrás, vió el anillo y quedó impresionada de lo perfecto que sería para Alice Longbottom. La suerte estaba echada.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Nota de Autora**

Usaré una expresión muy común de mi país. ¡¡Esto se prendió!! Ahora ya falta poco para terminar esta historia... no le daré demasiadas largas porque no quiero aburrir a nadie jajajajja Además que definitivamente ya tengo una segunda historia en mente, no he escrito NADA todavía, pero ya esa idea se está cocinando. En fin, espero no me odien por todo lo que viene, no soy tan rígida, en mi mente las cosas van y vienen, y simplemente cuando escribo, doy rienda suelta, a veces siento que la historia se escribe sola.

Otra cosa, pido disculpas, porque recién capté un gran error que he cometido en toda mi historia, y es respecto al clima de Londres, como saben todo se desarrolla en estos últimos capítulos en invierno y yo escribo como si fuese una estación menos helada, es solo que en mi país el clima es semejante durante todo el año y no hay realmente frío invernal, somos un país tropical. En fin, siento haber caído en ese error y no haberlo desarrollado correctamente!

A pesar de lo anterior mencionado espero les guste este capítulo y un apreciado saludo a todos los lectores, como siempre espero comentarios!! 3

 **Lilyflower:** Yo esperaba que te gustara mucho el capítulo de Lily, me alegra que haya resultado así. Respecto a tu comentario de que la historia del pasado se debe saber fue darle al clavo completamente, ya eso se viene... Amo esta historia, pero creo que una de mis partes favoritas es recibir comentarios por lo que te agradezco siempre tu apoyo. Me alegra que hayas tenido vacaciones entrenidas, por mi parte tengo un mes de descanso y lo aprovecharé para avanzar en tesis, terminar esta historia y dormir un poco más de lo que acostumbro. Gracias por preguntarme como estoy, realmente no mentiré, se me dificulta un poco, pero mi conciencia está tranquila y agradezco por lo que tengo, así que voy hacia adelante sin que nada me detenga. Se me ha metido entre ceja y ceja una nueva historia, y eso me emociona bastante, tengo la sensación de que te gustará bastante. Feliz día y te mando un abrazo y super buenas vibras =)

 **Sofivm88:** Jajajaja me parece excelente que aproveches las siestas de tu hermanita y es fantástico que te haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad se acerca el final de esta historia y eso me pone algo ansiosa, porque no me gustaría decepcionar a los lectores! Pero en fin, te mando un apreciado saludo y las gracias por comentar, esos detalles me motivan enormemente

¡Gracias por leer y por su apoyo!

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	27. Debes darte tiempo

Antes de iniciar la lectura hago la aclaratoria de que la línea de tiempo varía bastante entre Flashbacks, espero no sea muy confuso. Que lo disfruten, escrito esto, ahora si los dejo leer tranquilos =)

Capítulo 27 Debes darte tiempo

Estos primeros días del año, ambos habían estado muy entretenidos con sus respectivas labores, Rose ya estaba de nuevo entregada al amor que sus virus le ofrecían, a pesar de estar todavía sin cumplir sus funciones habituales, no podía evitar leer y documentarse.

Scorpius andaba algo ansioso porque ya pronto su estadia en Londres debía terminar. Recordó la pelea monumental con su madre que pretendía que Rose pasara año nuevo en Malfoys Manor con los mil invitados de alta sociedad que siempre asistían, el rubio con solo imaginárselo entraba en estrés pre traumático, eso le producía escalofríos de susto y aburrimiento. Era común que a esa fiesta en la mansión invitarían personas geniales como a su tía Daphne pero también a personas fatales como a Riley o a los McMillan; pensandolo con calma, que porquería podía ser la alta sociedad la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era algo que su madre jamás entendería, él no iba a someter a Rose a semejante atrocidad.

La de ojos azules en cambio nunca dudó que comería la tarta de melaza y en ningún momento dejó de soñar con la fantástica comida que su abuela Molly preparaba cada año nuevo, ella pensaba que no había nada mejor en el mundo además de que le habían extendido la invitación al rubio de pasar esa velada con ellos, eso definitivamente escapaba de los más locos pensamientos de la pelirroja; él debía pasarlo con Astoria y ella con su familia. Definitivamente era lo mejor. Pero como siempre, Malfoy iba y la sorprendía, haciendo algo que ella no se hubiese esperado, como por ejemplo lo que había sucedido en noche buena...

Inicio de Flashback 1

Scorpius en navidad le había regalado una linda cadena a la pelirroja, ese día no tuvieron que preocuparse de pasarla juntos porque el rubio tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos con Diggory por dos días para filmar un especial de navidad. Rose no se lo dijo, pero lo extrañó, sobre todo porque sin el rubio su vida no tenía tantos alti bajos, además que recientemente habían vivido intimidad de manera celestial que todavía le erizaba la piel. Malfoy la tenía encendida constantemente.

Rose escuchó un ruido y cuando sonó el timbre salió corriendo para ver quien era. _Esperanzada._ Al ver a Scorpius su corazón latió y con entusiasmo abrió la puerta; lo que nunca se esperó fue que al entrar no solo ingresaría a la casa su 'novio' sino también un gato gordo y peludo que tenía dos ojos del tamaño de unas metras. Fue instantánea la retroalimentación negativa entre esa cosa peluda y ella, la pelirroja estornudó, ese gato que parecía un peluche la miraba con desdén, ¿Olía a perfume? El rubio estaba deslumbrante, su felicidad salía irradiada de su piel. Rose sintió mariposas en el estómago, su sonrisa bobalicona salió a la luz hasta que Malfoy pasó, le dió un beso en la frente y dijo:

-Weasley esta es Arya, la nueva gata de Lex, ¿a que es linda? No creas que será tuya, ella solo me ama a mí y supongo que un poco a Nott._Comentó mientras le hacía mimos que Rose ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese creído que podía ver por parte de ese rubio del demonio_

-Malfoy, yo no quiero a tu gata, digo a la gata de Alexander, que por cierto tiene claro complejo de obesidad, además ¡soy alérgica a sus pelos! ¿Tu me quieres matar o qué?_Dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero_

-Ya lo hemos hablado Weasley, solo de placer puedo intentar matarte._su tono y su mirada descarada pusieron nerviosa a la pelirroja que sin duda se sonrojó_

-Pero ¿Qué cosas dices? da gracias a Dios que mis primos se fueron, si te hubiesen escuchado te mataban de inmediato_Dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura y fingiendo severidad en sus palabras_

-No tengo de que preocuparme, yo los ví salir hace poco, por lo menos a los que dan más miedo_Dijo con una sonrisa, una que Rose extrañó el día de noche buena_

-Esa gata me mira feo, Malfoy, si me rasguña tú pagarás las consecuencias_Dijo seriamente caminando hacia su habitación con una mirada y gesto de invitación. El rubio no dudó en seguirla, pero antes le dijo a Arya "te quedaras aquí que yo tengo que darle su otro regalo de navidad a tu madrastra, porque ya verás que después de pasar el día conmigo, no querrás volver a ver al feo de Alex" la gata ronroneó y se posó en el sofá como si fuese una estatua. Rose de sonrojó y sonrió. Ella lo quería de verdad, ese rubio tenía a su corazón latiendo sin control alguno.

Scorpius fue a lavarse las manos y finalmente entró a la habitación, lo que nunca se esperó fue lo que vió.

Los cabellos rojos de Rose contrastaban con las blancas sábanas y su baby doll negro la hacía lucir increíblemente sexy. La deseaba y la había extrañado tanto. Después de pasar esos días sin ella había decidido que al volver iba a tratar de saciar sus ganas de ella, sus ganas de enloquecerla hasta el cansancio.

Se abalanzó a la cama y la besó con pasión, no hubo nada más perfecto que ella en ese momento. No hubo mejor sensación que la de ambos dándose múltiple placer.

Al terminar y quedar muy satisfechos, se metieron a bañar juntos y cuando salieron vieron a la gata Arya dormida en el sofá. Rose casi la ahorcó, metafóricamente hablando pero Scorpius la tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo "acostúmbrate a ella Weasley, porque ahora la verás siempre que vayas a casa a Alex o tal vez cuando vayas a la mía" Cerró la puerta de golpe y Rose decidió que quizás esa gata fea y ella podían congeniar algún día, pero en ese instante lo veía como algo lejano.

Fin de Flashback 1

Vió a Bel pasar cantando una canción de Demi Lovato con Luis Fonsi y sonrió, su amiga siempre andaba desactualizada en música, definitivamente ya a estas alturas difícilmente cambiaría en ese aspecto. Escuchó la letra de la canción y se quedó repitiendo en su mente la frase de ' _es que tu error solo fue conocerme'..._ affff extrañaba a Scorpius pero definitivamente no le escribiría, sabía que él necesitaba tiempo, y eso ella no se lo iba a negar, en ese momento de su vida, Rose supo que ya no habían secretos por debajo del mantel, ya todo se sabía con todas las letras, prefirió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y se puso a leer acerca de una nueva mutación, decidió que durante su almuerzo ya tendría tiempo de ponerse nostálgica si es que así lo requería.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, mientras revolvía la comida de un lado a otro, y mientras trataba de prestar atención a algo que Bel le decía de Crabbe, la pelirroja volvía a recordar sus festividades que habían sido bastante diferentes a todas las anteriores.

Inicio de Flashback 2

Era noche de año nuevo, Rose estaba sentada en el sofá más pequeño de su abuela Molly con la intención de que nadie se sentara a su lado, sin embargo, Hugo, tan grande y fuerte como era, se las arregló para sentarse allí y quedar muy cerca de su hermana, incomodandola con total intención._Parecían unos niños chiquitos empujandose en el asiento, la pelirroja lucía enfurruñada_

-Rosie, ¿estás más gorda o qué? Tus caderas están como las de Shakira, que no mienten_Su sonrisa burlesca y su cara despreocupada hicieron que Rose quisiera golpearlo en un costado, por lo que no se contuvo y lo hizo_-Ouchhhh ¡¡Pero que violenta!! no tenías que golpearme así, una mala mirada hubiese bastado para lastimar mi alma_Dijo mientras se acariciaba sus costillas y sonreía ligeramente, tratando con poco éxito de mostrarse enojado_

-Hay mucho espacio en los otros sofás Hugo, ¿Por qué te antojas de este?_dijo cruzando los brazos_

-¿Sí ves que es el último día de este año y mi clara intención es pasarlo con mi dulce hermana, que por cierto luce fatalmente desaninada? Es todo Rosie, aunque poco te lo digo, eres mi hermana favorita, no quiero verte así, todos queremos que seas feliz, no lo olvides_Rose se sintió conmovida, porque a pesar de que era la única hermana de Hugo, la hizo feliz saber que era su favorita. Su hermano tenía razón, debía disfrutar de esa noche con sus seres queridos a pesar de que no había sabido nada del rubio desde la mañana anterior, eso no debía cambiar su estado de ánimo_

Albus tomaba la mano de Bel y reían cómplicemente, de un tiempo para acá lucían más unidos, si es que eso era cada vez más posible._Al le picó un ojo cuando la cachó viéndolos con fijeza. De vuelta ella le sonrió y desvió la mirada. Definitivamente saldría a caminar, quería sentir el frío de La Madriguera entre sus pulmones, quizás así se le normalizaba la respiración_

Caminó tranquila por el jardín, vió el cielo oscuro en el cual habían algunas estrellas, su abrigo no estaba cumpliendo su labor de calentarla porque tiritaba de frío y todo eso la hizo pensar que ya era hora de adentrarse de nuevo en casa. Sus padres le habían preguntado por el rubio y ella solo había alzado los hombros tratando de desentenderse de explicaciones. Su madre se quedó viéndola analíticamente, mientras que su padre la abrazó y le ofreció chocolate caliente.

En eso último pensaba y ya estaba decidida a entrar para tomar muchísimo más chocolate, cuando escuchó que todos saludaban alegremente a alguien que había llegado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observó como Malfoy pasaba con una gran caja llena de una fina y elegante Champagne. Se aproximó a ella y le dió un fuerte abrazo. Ella estaba todavía congelada, pero con ese gesto y el olor a perfume del rubio, rápidamente entró en calor.

El de ojos grises muy bajito le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella, a solas. Rose asintió y se dispuso a tomarlo de la mano para volver afuera, donde el frío era inclemente.

Fin de Flashback 2

Ya el día se había terminado y pronto emprendería su ida a casa, últimamente nada cambiaba en la ciudad, todo estaba exactamente igual en los laboratorios también, por lo que su madre había anunciado que remodelarían algunas áreas, eso tenía a todos a la expectativa. Decidió salir y sentir el frío congelar sus neuronas, se había enterado que Sander había llegado bien a su destino y que le mandaba saludos, Lorcan sin embargo se veía decaído, cosa que Lily sin duda trataba de revertir a toda costa. El compromiso de James y Alice ya era un hecho, por lo que tío Neville estaba demasiado sentimental para el gusto de todos, Rose sonrió porque tan solo recordar ese momento del compromiso aún le ponía las emociones a flor de piel.

Inicio de Flashback 3

Cuando ella y Scorpius se disponían a salir al patio, de repente James dijo:

-Alice Longbottom, jamás creí que encontraría alguien como tú, alguien a quien le gustara mezclar las cotufas con los doritos en el cine, alguien capaz de hacer una cola de los mil demonios para comprar las entradas del concierto de Coldplay sin quejarse, alguien que amara las peliculas de Quentin Tarantino sin importar la cantidad de sangre, jamás hubiese creído que alguien podía soportarme y tranquilizarme con tanta facilidad, porque ver tus ojos es saber que eres para mí y que yo nací para ti. Te amo hoy, te amé ayer y te amaré cuando tenga cien años y ni mis nietos me aguanten. No imagino un día en el que no estés, porque entonces eso no sería vida... con toda nuestra familia de testigo, con la bendición de tu padre y con la asesoría Rose, te pregunto: ¿Amor mío, quieres casarte conmigo?_El azabache estaba arrodillado, todas las mujeres de la familia lloraban sin cesar, Harry Potter tenía una sonrisa sin igual, Albus y Lily estaban sorprendidos y sin duda Alice tenía ambas manos tapando su boca y llorando con gran emoción.

Fue difícil escucharlo, pero un ' ** _Sí quiero'_** inundó la estancia y todos aplaudieron y salieron a abrazarlos con felicidad. Rose no se había dado cuenta, pero parecía un tomate de tanto llorar.

Cuando la algarabía fue cediendo, Rose miró a los ojos de Scorpius y supo que el nunca le daría una declaración así, pero vió algo más, algo que ella no entendeía.

Pasó un rato en el que todos se dispersaron, ya habían cenado, no dejaban de hablar de la boda, de todos los miles de planes y las millones de cosas que habían que hacer. La Madriguera estaba llena de pura felicidad pero la mirada de Scorpius Malfoy no, de hecho estaba más gris que de costumbre.

Salieron porque ya faltaba una hora para el año nuevo. Rose estaba cohibida pero por algún motivo sentía mucha paz, como si pasase lo que pasase, nada podía sacarla de su estabilidad. Miró lo hermoso que era el rubio, deseó besarlo, por lo que no se limitó y lo hizo. Fue un beso distinto a todos, pues este era un beso de amor, de esos que no necesitan palabras, de esos que le cuentas a las personas como "el gran beso de tu vida." Fue de entrega total. Cuando se separaron dejaron sus frentes unidas por un momento y el rubio dijo muy bajito:

-Rose, realmente lo siento..._su mirada era de arrepentimiento. La pelirroja supuso que él quería terminar definitivamente su relación, y era algo que ella prefería manejar de manera tácita_

-No pasa nada, solo dime ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué diremos?_no podía mirarlo, por lo que solo se enfocaba en la oscuridad y en sus zapatillas, pero quería transmitirle entendimiento y sobre todo conformidad, porque en cuestiones de amor, no se podían forzar las cosas_

-Quisiera explicarte todo, no considero que sea justo que estes ignorando toda la historia_Su mirada era de exasperación porque conocía muy bien a la pelirroja y sabía que ya se estaba dando por vencida, sabía que ya estaba dando toda la relación por perdida_-Sabes Weasley, tú siempre quieres ser la dura y la indestructible, pero eres humana y prefiero que me grites y me odies, pero debes escucharlo todo... y no contado por Alexander, ni por Riley, o incluso por Bella. Debes escucharme a mí._La contundencia de sus palabras retumbaba y hacía eco en el corazón de la científica. Rose solo podía preguntarse qué pintaban Alexander y Bella en todo eso y trataba de calmar la opresión de su pecho._

-Malfoy, aunque no soporte perderte, sé que nuestra separación es inevitable, y aunque ahorita quizás no es el mejor momento para entenderlo, supongo que ambos estamos mejor solos. Igual ya sé que pronto vas a regresar a Estados Unidos, pues lo he leído en los periódicos esta mañana, además que no era un secreto para mí y digamos que ya no puedo más con la esperanza de que me quieras y con la desdicha de que posiblemente desecharás mi corazón. No quiero que sea dramático todo esto entre nosotros, temo que me digas algo y se vuelva una novela de dolor-amor y pasión que simplemente sea patética. Disculpame por ser tan franca y dura-indestructible, pero ¿olvidas quien es mi madre?_una ligera sonrisa se posó en su boca y el rubio supo que ella era mejor de lo que él merecía, sin embargo estaba decidido a cumplir su objetivo principal_

-Me besé con Riley y le rompí la nariz a Alexander._dijo fuerte y rápido antes de arrepentirse_-Pero ya he perdonado a Nott_comentó con tranquilidad. Rose sintió dolor, era algo que no podía describir, la recorrió la envidia, los celos, hubiese dado todo por ser Riley para Malfoy, porque después de todo, ya lo sabía, lo amaba y no había vuelta atrás. Trató de calmarse, respiró profundo y pidiendo fortaleza divina para no llorar se atrevió a decir_

-Le rompes la nariz a Nott y ¿eres tú el que lo perdona? ¿Acaso te estás escuchando?_Su mirada era de incredulidad al decirlo, el rubio era alguien muy descarado en algunas sitiaciones. Malfoy supo que ella no iba a decir nada del beso con Riley_

-Él le rompió el corazón a Riley... allí comenzó toda esta historia. Ella se hizo mi novia porque él la rechazó, Weasley, ella en un inicio no me quiso, sucedió posteriormente que Riley dice haberse enamorado de mí, pero cuando según ella todo marchaba mejor que nunca entre nosotros, él la besó y eso la confundió... ella se sentía miserable e infiel, se deprimió por hacerme algo así y por sentirse confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, luchó todo lo que pudo pero no aguantó más y me dijo de su infidelidad tiempo después de que pasó... pero no me dijo que había sido mi buen amigo Nott. Ella me mintió, me dijo que había sido infiel con Xavier Crabbe, que era buen amigo de ella y que para ese entonces se había ido a vivir a Alemania, de manera que yo no podía ir y romperle la nariz._El rubio lloró y el silencio era bastante vacío, la pelirroja estaba asimilando toda esa información. Scorpius no parecía querer dejar de hablar a pesar que no agregaba más nada porque trataba de no derramar lágrimas_

Pasaron minutos, tal vez diez, tal vez quince, probablemente hasta veinte y cuando ya era muy abrumador el silencio decidió preguntar aquello que tanto deseaba:

-¿Volviste con Riley?_fue tan bajo que ni ella se escuchó bien_

-No. De hecho ella volverá a irse de Inglaterra._el tono era ligero, como si ya las palabras no pesaran nada_

-Así que... ¿no la perdonaste?_preguntó con inseguridad_

-Al contrario Weasley, ya la he perdonado, amé a Riley como nunca he amado a nadie más, le entregué cosas que no son tangibles y fui feliz, la hice todo lo feliz que pude, pero ya no más. No podría volver a confiar en ella, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser mi primer amor, es complicado en realidad, más de lo que se pudiera entender._Scorpius miraba el piso y se tomaba ambas manos, volvía a parecer atormentado_

-Sabes, no me debes nada Scorpius, tú me has contado esto porque has querido, ahora no sé cómo debo sentirme respecto a toda esta situación, es algo incómodo para mí... no estoy segura de cómo me afectan los nuevos acontecimientos resurgidos del pasado. Con respecto a mi persona, creo que todo está en paz en estos momentos. A mí me alegra que no le guardes rencor a Riley y considero que Nott es un buen amigo, no por haberte engañado con tu novia, pero sí por todas las incontables veces que ha estado contigo, te ha ayudado y te ha apoyado, yo por lo menos no le guardo rencor ni resentimiento a Drew incluso después de todo lo que me pasó con él, yo pienso que debes darte tiempo, ese creo que es mi mejor consejo ..._Scorpius torció los ojos porque de todo lo que le dijo Rose, lo que más le había molestado había sido la comparación de su situación con la ella y Wood, por lo que con algo de rabia dijo_

-Wood, Wood, Wood, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esta conversación?_Rose ofendida lo miró muy mal y quiso irse, golpearlo, besarlo... affff Malfoy la sacaba de quicio. De todo lo que le dijo, él solo había escuchado la parte de Drew, pero después como si de una iluminación se tratase_

-Deja los celos, Andrew Wood es mi Riley Krum, no eres el único con un pasado, ¿sabes?_y sonrió triunfal pues supo que Scorpius Malfoy estaba celoso, eso le gustó y supo que iba a extrañar eso de él en un futuro porque suponía que pronto se separarían_

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio y el rubio dijo:

-Weasley, realmente ahorita no sé si pueda perdonar a Alexander, él me traicionó, no es por el hecho de haberla besado, es por el hecho de que jamás habló conmigo, para ser sincero, eso se siente asquerosamente mal_la miró y Rose entendió a lo que se refería_

-Tengo otra duda Malfoy, ¿por qué Riley decidió decirte la verdad?_la mirada de la pelirroja se profundizó y se espesó_

-Xavier Crabbe volvió a Londres y ella temía que yo lo metiera en algún problema por venganza o algo por el estilo. Para ser honesto contigo ella también me afirmó que venía dispuesta a reconquistarme y según su terapeuta era indispensable que fuese sincera respecto al pasado, solo así ibamos a poder construir las bases de nuestro supuesto futuro._dijo con un poco de molestia_-No me gusta que hagan planes de mi futuro sin consultarlos conmigo, odio a los terapeutas definitivamente._su gesto facial era de repugnancia total, cosa que a Rose le pareció exagerada_

-No seas tan duro, pienso que ella también sufrió bastante, yo creo que puedo entenderla, debió ser terrible_la luna estaba hermosa y no podía dejar de mirarla, quería ser todo lo objetiva que pudiera_

-Claro, ella sufrió, debe ser terrible que estes haciendo llegar a tu novia y ella se esté imaginando con otro en plena acción, y peor aún, no con cualquier otro, sino con tu mejor amigo casi hermano..._Scorpius primero se indignó pero de pronto empezó a reír y de alguna manera parecía estarse liberando de alguna mala vibra que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo. Rose solo lo observaba, ella le hubiese querido decir que se quedara con ella, que en su corazón no había espacio para la duda, ni con Nott ni con el mismisimo Andrew sería capaz de imaginarse, ella era unicamente suya en cuerpo y alma_

-Rosie Posie, vengan, ya va a ser media noche_El rubio dejo de reír y la tomó de la mano, ambos salieron casi corriendo al llamado del abuelo Arthur, pero sus extremidades estaban algo rígidas por el frío_

Una vez adentro se situaron entre todos, tomaron dos copas de champagne que les otorgó el tío Harry y sin más espera hicieron el conteo regresivo, para cuando finalmente fue el feliz año, ambos se besaron, y aunque nadie lo sabía, era el beso que sellaba el inicio de una nueva etapa entre ambos.

Fin del Flashback 3

-Así que eres Rose Weasley, he leído de tus trabajos acerca de la nueva amenaza de las armas biológicas, es otro nivel de concepto, eres excelente realmente... un placer, mi nombre es Xavier Crabbe, soy un admirador de tus publicaciones_dijo extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo_

-Mucho gusto, la verdad es que me cohiben un poco, mejor dicho quiero decir que bastante, esa clase de halagos, pero me alegra que te interesen esos papers..._La pelirroja notaba al castaño como un intelectual chico guapo, que parecía ser tan nerd como ella y que por muchos años había sido el objeto de odio de Scorpius_

-Yo no te mentiré, pero este Laboratorio se volvió mi objetivo al saber que trabajabas aquí, espero aprender de ti y aportar mucho a este grupo de trabajo._Su mirada era de alegría y franco optimismo_

-Seguramente será así_A lo lejos se divisó un rubio con flores que se aproximaba a toda prisa_

-Crabbe, tiempo sin verte_era irónico que hace un tiempo quería matar al tipo que tenía al frente y de pronto volvían esas ganas pero por motivos distintos. Se posicionó de manera de entregarle las flores a Rose y darle un beso de novela_-Hola para ti también_Y le hizo un mimo a la nariz respingada de la de ojos azules_

-Ya nos podemos ir_anunció Rose_-Hasta luego Crabbe, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos mañana._tomó al guapo hombre del cual estaba prendida y totalmente enamorada, mientras se fueron caminando sabiendo que esa noche sería perfecta porque estarían juntos_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

POV Scorpius

Después de haberme besado por lo que pareció una eternidad con Riley, comprendí que ya no era lo mismo. Ella era hermosa, hasta hace no mucho seguía buscandola en cada mujer con la que dormía, todavía soñaba con tocarla, escucharla gemir mi nombre y sobre todo con la sensación de estar dentro de ella, pero por algún motivo, sus labios ya no sabían igual, ese sabor que me enloquecía ya no era tan afrodisíaco e incluso rayaba en lo ordinario. La separé y ví sus ojos, a lo que como si de un hechizo roto se tratara, yo ya no respondía de la misma manera. _Ella lo supo_. Me empujó un poco para tener distancia e hizo la pregunta que yo mismo temía hacerme desde hace tiempo.

-¿La amas?_Sus orbes verdes esmeralda lo sabían, solo necesitaban la confirmación verbal_

-Sí, pero ella todavía no lo sabe._Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y le dijo_-Te perdono Riley, y lamento que todo haya sucedido así, porque creo que pudimos haber sido muy felices... Te deseo lo mejor._Se levantó y emprendió marcha, porque a pesar de ser 30 de diciembre tenía cuentas que saldar con Nott, se sentía atormentado, traicionado e indignado._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lo vió sentado en su oficina con cara de resignación, con rabia y sin nada más que un impulso, rodeó el escritorio y lo tomó por la corbata, para atinarle un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

-Que bajo caíste Alexander, eres patético_dijo con odio y con rabia_

Nott se soltó de su agarre y con calma dijo:

-¿Finalmente hablaste con ella? ¿te dijo toda la verdad? Nunca quise que eso resultara así, no sabía que todo se podía volver un desastre tan grande... pero así pasó y si pudiera, lo cambiaría. Le hubiese dicho que la amaba y de esa manera no hubiese sido un cobarde. Te quería dejar ganar, pero al final nada valió la pena porque los dos perdimos._el hombre periodista, jovial y seguro en esos momentos estaba disminuido, como si su dignidad lo hubiese abandonado_

-Te equivocas Nott, yo no perdí, fuiste un maldito egoísta contigo y conmigo, todo eso al final nos lastimó a todos por igual._miró toda la oficina y decidió qu ya debía irse porque no quería hablar más con él_ No quiero que te acerques a Rose ni a mí. Si quieres el reportaje especial de Charles, manda a Lily Potter y solo así conservaremos el poco respeto que puede quedar entre nosotros._cerró la puerta con agresividad y caminó con pasó apresurado, pues en cualquier momento sentía que iba a derrumbarse y prefería hacerlo en la soledad de su casa. Todavía habían palabras dichas por Riley que le dolían como cuando le dijo que una vez estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de ' _Alexander'_ mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Él no podía perdonar a Lex, pero sin saber por qué a Riley sí. Tal vez era por el hecho de haber descubierto que amaba a Weasley y que ya su corazón no pertenecía a la castaña, de alguna manera sabía que algún día, todo ese mal sabor, sería solo un recuerdo lejano y sin tanta importancia.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ya se le había hecho tarde, buscó la champagne y se encaminó a la casa de los abuelos de Rose, estaba muy nervioso y había discutido con una alterada Astoria. Su padre en cambio le había dicho ' _debemos estar donde nuestro corazón está'_ jamás agradeció tanta compresión de su padre pero con una tácita bendición se fue a pasar su año nuevo en la Madriguera.

Al llegar, todos lo recibieron con mucho aprecio y alegría, cosa que lo hizo sentir feliz. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sintió su cuerpo y su alma al ver lo hermosa que estaba Rose, con su nariz roja y sus ojos azul mar bien grandes y sorprendidos. Deseaba hablar con ella en ese instante, pero James Potter como buen primo saboteador, le arruinó el momento. Después cuando hablaron, sintió que le faltó decirle lo más importante. Por lo que al llegar la media noche la besó entregándole aquello que no había podido decir y sabiendo que estaba decidido a ser feliz con Rose Jane Weasley Granger.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Nota de Autora:**

Hola hola, ¿como están? espero que muy bien, pues ya quedan solo dos capítulos más de esta historia, en realidad un capitulo y el epílogo. No saben lo feliz que me hace terminarla. Siempre recordaré esto con enorme cariño!! Además debo acotar que este es mi capítulo más largo y fue genial escribirlo.

 **Sofivm88:** Espero que este capítulo hayas podido leerlo con calma y sobre todo espero que te guste. Mil gracias por comentar, espero todo marche bien para ti, tu hermanita y tu perro, un gran saludo!

 **MrsLGrint:** Como les he dicho a todos, los comentarios son pequeños detalles que motivan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Lo valoro bastante y por eso quiero darte muchísimas gracias por escribir, espero te haya gustado este capítulo!!

 **Anyi:** Gracias por tus palabras, primero que nada entiendo todo por lo que atraviesas, yo este año de carrera he entrado en crisis más de una vez, hay veces que ni llorar ayuda a drenar de tanto estres que atravesamos, como dices tú, el transporte, el internet, la luz, el agua, las historias de nunca acabar. Pero trato de tomar mis fortalezas y salir adelante, nuestra carrera es hermosa y debemos esforzarnos en ser excelentes para nuestros pacientes, ánimo, no desistamos! Si estudiamos lo suficiente seremos muy buenas en nuestra profesión. =) Si haces un fic yo lo leeré con seguridad y entiendo tu temor a que no sea tan bueno, pero te diré que lo que yo me dije a mi misma 'Haz la prueba porque sino siempre te vas a preguntar si hubiese sido una buena experiencia' y bueno creo que poco a poco uno le agarra un ritmo. Te envío todo el positivismo que puedo porque yo creo en que tú tienes todo para cumplir cualquier meta. Un gran abrazo y mucha fuerza 3

insertando un corazón*

 **Lilyflower** espero que te gusten estos capítulos y también espero tus comentarios pronto!

¡Gracias a todos, se les quiere y se valora el tiempo que dedican en leer y comentar!

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	28. La decisión dos punto cero

Advertencia: Estos personajes no son míos sino de J.K Rowling y este capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tono no aptas para menores :)

Capítulo 28 La decisión 2.0

 ** _Malfoy_** se había ido de viaje, y allí estaba ella, sentada en el aeropuerto esperando a que el rubio bajara del avión... había pasado ya tres meses enteros sin verlo, la última vez se habían besado hasta el cansancio y Scorpius había tenido la amabilidad de regalarle flores. _Tan cursi, tan perfecto_. Ese día habían aclarado todas las millones de cosas que tenían que aclarar, como el hecho de la evolución de su relación.

Si bien todo había comenzado como un simple favor mutuo que asemejaba mucho a un juego, al transcurrir el tiempo se fue tornando como algo serio. De pronto, Rose descubrió que le gustaba como Malfoy cuando se dormía solía ponerse boca abajo y estiraba el brazo para buscarla, y él empezó a notar que la pelirroja cuando estaba nerviosa se ponía el cabello detrás de la oreja (así lo tuviese recogido). Fueron esos y montones de detalles más los que se encargaron de unirlos a través de algo que no se veía, pero que sin duda podía sentirse.

Hermione adoraba a Scorpius y se lo había hecho saber a su hija, pues le comentó que así como el rubio la trataba, se notaba amor y devoción. Ronald ya por lo menos lo aceptaba y aunque al final, el año anterior solo habían ido a un juego, les hizo prometer que en este año actual irían con más frecuencia. Por otra parte Astoria estaba enemistada con su hijo por su ausencia total de sensibilidad y consideración hacia ella, por lo que solo se entendía con Rose y la invitaba de vez en cuando a tomar el té y pintar lienzos con Daphne su hermana, e Isabella que había vuelto a ser la consentida de la familia Mafoy, después de Rose que ya daban por hecho, sería parte de la familia, pues nunca habían visto a su hijo tan serio y centrado en ninguna relación.

James y Alice se casarían en 5 meses porque sus expectativas y exigencias eran elevadas; sus abuelos no dejaban de decir que debían casarse lo más pronto posible, antes de que ellos murieran, por lo que tío George bromeaba y solía decir "Bicho malo nunca muere"... todos reían pero la abuela Molly le soltaba un zapatazo cada vez que lo decía.

El tío Harry había terminado en enero su período de mandato como Alcalde de la ciudad y tía Ginny era la más feliz al respecto, ya que se irían unos meses de tour por el mundo una vez hubiese acabado el tema de la boda de su hijo mayor.

La pelirroja sonrió, pues al pensar en sus tíos fue inevitable recordar a la más pequeña de los Potter, que le envió una carta postal desde África hace un par de días.

"Querida Rosie, esto es la gran aventura de mi vida, Nott fue demasiado fantástico al enviarme para acá a cubrir el caso de Angelina Jolie y las donaciones a los niños necesitados, creo que cada vez que camino junto a ella saco más caderas y mis labios se hacen más carnosos, es como si por continuidad me pusiera más guapa todavía. Aquí estoy cuidando a los gemelos, mi amado Lorcan ha estado brillante desde que se reencontró con Lyssander. Por cierto Sander te manda cariño, y yo de chisme te digo que está saliendo con Emma Nott, esa chica sabe lo que quiere. Ps 1 No le digas a Alexander nada de su hermana y nuestro amigo. Ps 2 A que me extrañas, yo si te quiero ver pronto, dile al tonto de mi hermano que estaré de vuelta sin falta para su boda.

Con Amor excesivo e irracional,

Lily Luna Potter Weasley futuramente de Scamander."

Su prima nunca iba a cambiar, de verdad Lily era la persona más feliz y genial de todas. Suspiró porque le dió nostalgia, en vista de la agenda ocupada y de que muchos estaban fuera del país, tenían ya varios meses sin hacer el encuentro de primos a mitad de mes. Hugo estaba constantemente viajando por la liga, ahora estaba más centrado en su carrera, ya no iba tanto a fiestas, mientras que Louis después de haber terminado la colección de invierno, se fue a América para explorar nuevos horizontes. Dom estaba desde hacía casi dos meses en Bulgaria con Christian Krum y Fred viajaba de un país a otro promoviendo donaciones.

Vió su reloj y se preocupó porque a esas alturas ya Malfoy debía haber salido, ella tan sólo quería sorprenderlo. Llamó a Albus y le pidió que llamara a su novio porque estaba angustiada y no quería delatarse.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

POV Scorpius

 ** _Weasley_** por lo visto nunca dejaría que él le diera una sorpresa, le había mentido acerca del horario de su vuelo, porque quería llegarle al apartamento y sorprenderla, como hacen en las películas rosa que a ella a veces le gustan... pero el sorprendido fue él, al llegar a su casa y enterarse por el vigilante que ella se había marchado hacía poco tiempo. Desanimado se fue a su casa, pensó que tal vez ella había olvidado que él volvería ese día. En eso pensaba cuando escuchó su tono de teléfono privado. De mala gana contestó, era Albus, hasta él seguro recordaba que ese día era en el que él volvería, Rose iba a tener que compensarlo...

-Hey Al, ¿Cómo estás?_Dijo lo más calmo que pudo_

-Hey Scorp, un poco hambriento en este instante, pero digamos que estoy bien ¿Qué tal el viaje?_La voz de Albus era risueña_

-Bien, estuvo bien supongo, ya estoy en mi casa, pensé que tu prima estaría ansiosa esperando mi llegada en su apartamento, pero fui y no estaba... ¿Sabes a dónde fue?_escuchó carcajadas y no solo de Al, por lo que saludó_-Hola Bella, me da gusto ser motivo de chiste/burla y risa para ambos_comentó en tono gruñón_

-Ay Scorp jajajajaja hola... ustedes son tan tiernos y tan tontos, pero debo decir que esto último en mayor proporción. Rosie está en el aeropuerto... esperando por ti, pero descuida, ya la llamaremos para que se devuelva a cas..._fue interrumpida con un severo y angustiado_

-Noooooo, deja a Weasley en la ignorancia, ya voy para allá a buscarla._se despidió a toda prisa y llamó a un Taxi para ir en busca de su pelirroja. Se sintió muy contento, pues ella había ido por él._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Al llegar miró a una pelirroja muy guapa de ojos azules y que estaba como para él, que estaba desolada, sentada en el área de vuelos internacionales, miraba sin cesar a todos los que salían por las puertas con sus maletas... Rose Weasley era para él y lo sabía, ahora sí estaba seguro, porque lo que sintió por ella en ese momento era algo más grande. ¿Había un límite? Esperaba que no, porque él no quería tener que sentir eso por nadie más.

Caminó hacia ella y con toda la delicadeza que pudo le dijo:

-Weasley, ¿no deberías estar en casa?_se aproximó hacia ella con parsimonia, mientras que ella lo veía sorprendida y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Él se hubiese imaginado un beso y un abrazo de bienvenida pero lo que recibió fue un manotazo acompañado de sollozos_-No llores Rose, creo que ambos quisimos sorprendernos... te extrañé tanto_la tomaba en sus brazos y trataba de calmarla acariciando su espalda_

-Yo también te extrañé..._y aunque lo dijo entre sollozos y con tono bajo, él lo entendió a la perfección_

Pasado un rato donde la pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco, decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa, Rose había llevado carro, por lo que le entregó las llaves al rubio para que él manejara.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El rubio después de insistir bastante logró convencer a Rose cabeza dura que fuesen a su casa, pues él tenía cosas que darle y que se había esforzado en comprarle (no por el costo monetario, sino por la dificultad de poder encontrarlo y que fuese un regalo acertado)

Le regaló unas tinciones especiales que habían sacado en Estados Unidos para fijar las muestras de laboratorio... la verdad Scorpius no tenía ni idea de que rayos le estaba llevando, pero Bella le había dicho que confiara en ella, lo cual sin duda había sido lo indicado.

La pelirroja lo abrazó tan fuerte que el rubio pensó que la próxima vez que viajara iba a ser difícil superarse. También le había llevado un par de libros y un perfume que cuando se lo imaginaba puesto en ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba particularmente entusiasmado.

Finalmente sacó un lindo conjunto de encaje y le dijo:

-Esto fue lo que compré para mí _Rose rió a carcajada limpia, ¿Ahora Malfoy vestiría ropa interior de mujer? pensó la pelirroja y como si el rubio hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos agregó_-Weasley, madura, ¿quieres?, a lo que me refiero es que eso lo compré para que te lo pongas tú, tengo claras intenciones de que lo uses ahorita, así que ese es mi regalo de mí para mí _Se aproximó, la acostó contra los cojines del sofá en el que estaban sentados, y le dijo_-No sabes cuantas ganas de ti tengo acumuladas, no me vuelvo a separar tanto tiempo de Londres_su tono suave y susurrante en los oídos de Rose eran la melodía más sensual y erótica de todas_

-Malfoy, ¿Qué estas esperando? Hazme el amor ahorita mismo, ya no puedo esperar más_El rubio que en esas ocasiones podía ser muy obediente, la besó mientras la despojaba de su ropa, el deseo le nubló tanto la vista que el conjunto nuevo de encaje estaba en el piso y ya ni lo recordaba. La estimuló todo lo que la cordura le permitió, alzó las caderas de la pelirroja y finalmente llegó a su hogar, no había nada que pudiera gustarle más que el vaivén de placer que se producía cuando él se adentraba una y otra vez en ella. Rose hacía ese sonido que lo enloquecía y cada vez con mayor velocidad y roce logró lo que tanto había extrañado. La pelirroja tembló y gritó su nombre, esa sensación de placer lo llevo a la liberación final y con cansancio invirtió las posiciones, dejando a su chica encima de él.

-Malfoy, eso fue demasiado perfecto_ alzó la cabeza y empezó a trazar figuras en su varonil pecho con la punta de sus dedos_-Quiero más_y se empezó a tocarlo en su zona baja de manera de encender de nuevo la pasión, cosa que no tardó en pasar_

-Weasley, me vas a matar... ya aprendiste la lección. Me temo que ahora eres tú la que tiene el control._Sin más que esas palabras, Scorpius dejó que ella se sentara en su trono y los llevara a ambos al placer máximo._

Esa noche no se cansaron de explorar sus cuerpos todo lo que pudieron y ambos se sentían agradecidos con la vida de haber tomado la decisión de hacerse novios falsos, porque sin eso no estarían viviendo la intensidad que sus pieles sentían y la motivación del latir de sus corazones.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Así que... Tú y Malfoy están juntos en serio... ¿Cómo va eso?_sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban más risueños y empáticos que de costumbre_

Estaban en el café que hace mucho tiempo acostumbraban a visitar diariamente. Ese lugar le recordaba su mal de amor por Drew, sus rutinarios días antes de Malfoy, pero estar allí le daba de cierta manera nostalgia, era agradable.

-Pues sí, estamos juntos, juntos del tipo juntos juntos de verdad_Dijo uniendo sus dos manos como si de dos cuerpos se tratase y con esa sonrisa bobalicona que la acompañaba mucho de un tiempo hacia acá _

-Puaaaj, Rosie, no seas tan explícita, que a veces todavía me provoca decirle a James que Scorpius se acostó contigo sin ser novios de verdad_dijo cruzando sus brazos y poniendo una muy ancha sonrisa_-Sabes, me sorprende que no se haya enterado toda la familia, al final quedó como si hubiesen sido novios desde el inicio_miró hacia arriba y de repente fijó su mirada en su prima, parecía que después de meditarlo un poco estaba decidido a decirlo_-Creo que Bel está embarazada_el tono fue tan calmado que Rose no podía creerlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca asemejaba una perfecta "o"_

-¿Cómo me sueltas esa bomba así? ¿Estás hablando en serio o estás jugando?_dijo acercándose hacia al frente para ver más de cerca los ojos de su primo y detectar la posible broma. Pero lo que vió le dió un retorcijón en el estómago, pues Albus tenía transparencia en la mirada y los gestos, estaba diciéndole su sospecha_-Vaya, un hijo, una hija, es decir, es algo que en cualquier momento podía pasar...ya sabes, tanta pasión suele tener consecuencias, y como consecuencia me refiero a resultado, no digo que sea bueno, ni malo... es decir eso depende, ¿para ti es bueno o es malo?_Albus se puso ambas manos en la cara y un poco exasperado dijo_

-Rose, deja de parlotear, yo simplemente no sé, es malo porque no me lo esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo pienso que es con Bel, la mujer de mi vida... supongo que eso solo puede ser bueno entonces. Yo la amo, y creo que a pesar del susto inicial, estaremos bien, yo los cuidaré a ambos._Rose casi empezó a llorar y dijo_

-Tú_lo señaló_-Albus Severus, has madurado, eres todo un hombre de familia ya, estoy orgullosa de lo mucho que has cambiado, porque ha sido para ser cada vez una mejor versión de ti, te amo primo, eres el mejor de todos..._se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a abrazarlo_

-Gracias Ro Ro, eres la única persona con la que hablaría de este tema, aparte de Bel claro está_se separaron y Rose volvió a su asiento_-Y bien, ¿por qué la sospecha? dijiste "creo que Bel está embarazada" ¿Todavía no lo has hablado con ella?_puso ambas manos sobre la mesa expectante_

-Encontré un examen de sangre, de Hormona Gonadotripina Coriónica Humana positivo... estaba puesto sobre la cama pero Bel no estaba. Así que la esperé un rato, y otro rato más, pero Bel no fue a dormir a casa...

-¿Qué? hay que buscarla, ¿cómo estás tan tranquilo?_Rose sonaba estresada_

-Está con Scorp, pasó la noche en la casa de los Malfoy, con Astoria consintiendola como siempre... bueno por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo tu novio. ¿Me quieres acompañar a buscar a mi chica? quizás en el camino encuentras a alguien como para ti_Su sonrisa de nuevo era risueña y radicalmente esperanzadora_

-¿En tu carro o en mi carro?_la pelirroja dejó varios billetes sobre la mesa diciendo_-Esta vez invito yo_ y guiñandole el ojo a su primo se puso en marcha_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mientras tanto en Malfoys Manor hacía un día radiante para estar en el jardín.

-Wow, ahora entiendo un poco tu crisis, Bella te vas a poner como un globo y no vas a dormir como en una eternidad. Te compadezco, eso pasa cuando no te cuidas con métodos tradicionales_dijo de manera algo chocante_

-¿Sabes Scorp? Si quisiera comentarios estúpidos hubiese ido a contarle a Alexander..._parecía devastada y se soplaba la nariz con un pañuelo por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana. Scorpius se engrinchó un poco porque trajo a colación a Nott, pero lo dejó de lado y mencionó_

-¡¡Pero que humor!! Houston, tenemos un problema, empiezo a notar exceso de hormonas por aquí_dijo burlonamente mientras la castaña le lanzaba una mirada letal_

-¿Qué pasa si Al no lo quiere? ¿Qué harías tú si fuese Rose la embarazada?_dijo llorando. El rubio guardó largo silencio y odió esa malévola pregunta, pero con toda la objetividad que pudo, comentó _

-Si Weasley queda embarazada, la abandono y me regreso a Estados Unidos_Bella hizo un gesto exagerado y grosero por lo que el dejó de lado la burla y comentó con tranquilidad_-Obviamente si queda embarazada al final terminaría aceptandolo, es decir, ella me gusta y prefiero que sea con ella a que con alguien como la loca de McMillan por ejemplo... y ahora que lo pienso sería un bebé bonito, si saca mi cabello y los ojos de Rose, no habría nadie que pudiese resistirse a sus encantos_Scorpius se sorprendió de que la idea de procrear con la pelirroja no le disgustaba para nada, además que ponerlo en práctica era maravilloso, de solo pensarlo ya quería irse y hacerle un par de cosas que la dejaran bien satisfecha_

-¿Puedes quitar esa cara de pervertido? Estas asustando a mi bebé_ dijo la brunette tocando su plano vientre_

-Sí, tú bebé tendrá un tío como James Potter pero soy yo el que lo está asustando _ torció los ojos y vió como Albus caminaba hacia ellos, Bella no lo veía porque quedaba de espalda a la entrada del jardín_

-En fin, solo se honesta, y deja todo fluir. Descubrirás que es la mejor opción que puedes tomar, es algo así como una decisión 2.0, ya sabes, una mejorada y adaptada a la situación actual._Se paró y empezó a irse, cuando Bella se volteó para verlo marcharse, casi le dió un infarto al ver como Albus se aproximaba_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Rose subió a tu antigua habitación porque necesitaba cambiarse el pantalón, viniendo para acá se le rompió._La mente de Malfoy se puso creativa y decidió decir_

-Iré a ver si necesita ayuda_Salió casi corriendo escaleras arriba_

Astoria sonrió y recordó que así era Draco, un insaciable... la genética no fallaba, esperaba que pronto esos dos dieran el paso y se casaran, para poder tener miles de nietos y consentirlos.

-¡¡Malfoy!! me mataste del susto, sal de aquí que estoy en ropa interior_Dijo tapándose con los brazos y cruzando sus piernas estando de pie_

-Ya he visto mucho más que eso, y créeme que de todas las maneras me gusta lo que veo. Pero me gusta más así _Dijo acercándose y bajando un poco la bloomer de la de ojos azules_

La tocó sin inhibición y cumplió sus fantasías de adolescente en su habitación, nunca había hecho de las suyas en Malfoys Manor, pero con Rose no podía controlarse.

La pelirroja simplemente se dejó llevar por la pasión y no sabía por qué, pero últimamente quería hacerlo a toda hora con su sexy novio, por lo que después del orgasmo que obtuvo por sus caricias, ella no dudó en complementar el placer sentandose a horcajadas sobre él apoyados en su escritorio (donde ya no había foto de Riley). El vaivén fue feroz y hambriento, casi violento y cuando ambos llegaron no podían dejar de temblar.

Al terminar su encuentro 'casual' y salvaje, vieron por la ventana como Albus e Isabella se abrazaban y besaban, se veían en armonía.

-Así que supongo que seremos los padrinos... quizás si algún día tú y yo, ya sabes, damos ese paso, pues hasta jugaran juntos los niños._Rose abrió la boca y dijo_

-¿Quién diría que podías ser así de familiar? Te recuerdo que en este dedo no hay un anillo y a pesar de que estás notablemente enamorado de mí, todavía soy joven para esas cosas Malfoy, así que controlate._Scorpius rió y la besó_

-Vamonos Weasley, hay todavía cosas que hablar con esos dos._Se arreglaron todo lo que pudieron y se encaminaron hacia el patio para hablar con los futuros padres_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¿Casarse en dos semanas? ¿Pero se han vuelto locos? ¿Cómo se puede organizar eso tan rápido?_la pelirroja estaba renuente_

-Weasley, si es en el registro no necesitan organizar nada_dijo con frialdad el rubio por la actitud negativa que tenía su novia_

-No se molesten chicos, nosotros queremos casarnos lo más pronto y sin muchos conflictos, lo diremos a la familia y en un par de semanas damos el gran paso. Ya habíamos hablado de casarnos de todos modos_dijo Zabini ligeramente sonrojada_-Es solo que no queríamos robarles el show a James y Alice_comentó con gesto de mortificación_

-Pero si esperamos a después de la boda de ellos, a Bel no le quedará el vestido que había soñado con usar_dijo Albus con calma_

-Nunca soñé una gran boda en realidad, solo soñé que fuese con el hombre indicado y en el momento indicado, tengo todo lo necesario para ser feliz_Bel lo abrazó y Rose se sintió conmovida_

-Tienen mi apoyo para lo que necesiten... _Se aproximó y los abrazó a ambos_

Venían tiempos ajetreados para todos en la madriguera, porque si se estaban volviendo locos con la super planeada boda de James y Alice, no se quería imaginar el alboroto con la boda flash de Bel y Al.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dos semanas después estaban en una sencilla capilla a las afueras de Londres.

Isabella estaba radiante, no había nadie más hermosa que ella ese día, era **_su_** día. Albus jamás lució más seguro que en el momento que dijo que la aceptaba como su esposa. Está demás decir que la familia estaba repleta de felicidad y la abuela Molly no dejaba de decirle a James 'sigue el ejemplo, no esperes a que esté muerta para casarte' a lo que él la abrazaba y le respondía que era más probable que murieran todos antes que ella. Su abuela era única...

Divisó entre la gente a Alexander Nott que no se atrevía a acercarse a ella y mucho menos al rubio.

Vió a Lily con los gemelos y Emma Nott, sonrió, parecían muy amigos y se veía que todo marchaba de manera estupenda, Rose les saludó a la distancia y después de asentir a lo que le decía su madre, se dispuso a buscar a la pareja de recién casados.

-Bel, ya dí la orden de que toda la noche te sirvan bebida burbujeante sin alcohol. Igual huelela con disimulo antes de tomarla para evitar equivocaciones, huele como a fresa... La boda fue hermosa, los quiero mucho_Bel la abrazó y Albus le guiñó el ojo_

-Nosotros también a ti, dijeron casi al unísono_La pelirroja les dijo que iría hasta donde Scorpius, pero al llegar a la mesa no lo encontró_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

POV Scorpius

-Rose se ve hermosa esta noche, nunca pensé que podías ser feliz con otra persona que no fuese Riley hasta que conocí a esa chica y me dió esperanza _ Scorpius no se molestó en girarse pues conocía perfectamente esa voz y comentó_

-Para ser honesto, yo tampoco lo creí._Reinó el silencio durante un rato hasta que Nott dijo_

-Riley se fue a España, aparentemente le está yendo muy bien; espero que quizás algún día podamos estar en un mismo espacio sin sentir tanta incomodidad _sonrió y sin que le quedara nada por dentro dijo_-Nunca me iré Scorpius, aquí estoy y estaré esperando que mi hermano algún día pueda volver a verme a los ojos._se dió la vuelta y cuando iba a empezar a marcharse el rubio habló_

-Te perdono Lex, solo que necesito ir despacio, y por supuesto que podré considerar visitarte de vez en cuando si me dejas ver a Arya._Alexander sonrió deslumbrante y dijo_

-Así que nuestra relación es como si fuesemos novios, pero sin sexo. Que sepas que me gustan las damas Scorpius, Arya en algún momento tendrá una madre, no planeo compartir la custodia de mi gata contigo_dijo con simpatía_

Scorpius sonrió y con eso ambos sabían que estaban en paz. Habían dejado la herida cerrar y ahora había mucho que recuperar pero sobre todo avanzar.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Entró al salón de fiesta y observó a la pelirroja riendo sin parar con la Weasley rubia y con Krum, se aproximó, los saludó y decidió acercarse a Rose para decirle:

-Weasley, ¿tienes un momento?_le tendió la mano y juntos caminaron por el jardín_

-¿Estás bien?_ella sabía que algo importante quería decirle, porque estaba haciendo ese gesto con la boca que lo delataba_

-Si te digo que he decidido dejar a Charles con otro representante y que me voy a dedicar totalmente a escribir mis novelas literarias, ¿Qué dirías?_Rose se detuvo y le dijo_

-Pero la película ha sido un éxito, Charles te necesita, ¿por qué has decidido eso?_dijo con incredulidad_

-Porque no estoy dispuesto a dejar Londres a menos que sea contigo, y porque creo que ha llegado finalmente el momento de asentarme. Rose, yo nunca pensé poder sentirme así, feliz, tranquilo, enamorado, ahora que sé cómo se siente estar en una relación estable, simplemente quiero disfrutarlo. Por dinero no necesito preocuparme y escribir con mi musa cerca, seguro será más que suficiente para que la inspiración llegue a mí. Esto ya lo había pensado desde enero, pero no quería hacerte falsas ilusiones; pensé que al estar en alfombras rojas, haciendo el trabajo, iba a recapitular y decidir mantener mi trabajo, pero fue infernal no tenerte conmigo y peor aún saber que faltaba mucho tiempo para verte_Rose no podía creerlo, pero ese hombre no era el mismo que le había arrojado el café aquella vez cuando se conocieron, el Scorpius Malfoy que tenía al frente era alguien que la amaba y la hacía ser mejor_

-Solo quiero que hagas lo que te haga feliz, tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, te amo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass_Dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dandole un dulce beso_

-Estar aquí contigo es lo que me hace feliz, y si quieres saber que más me hace feliz, debemos adentrarnos más al jardín_dijo empujandola contra él de manera que sintiera su excitación_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose sentía que su cara decía 'sexo' y fue comprobado cuando Dom le dijo 'vaya, espero haya estado bueno el polvo, estás pasada de indecorosa Rosie' mientras se reía e iba a contarle a Lily quien sabe qué.

La pelirroja las miró feo y se concentró en **_NO_** agarrar el ramo de la novia; a pesar de que Bel prácticamente apuntó a ella, el ramo fue agarrado por Lily. A lo que James dijo por el micrófono 'Lils, espera tu turno de boda, vamos Alice y yo primero'

Todos rieron, y Rose supo que hace un año, ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese pensado que esa sería su vida. Malfoy llegó con sus ojos, con su pasado y con ese sarcasmo del demonio a robarle el corazón. Ella había crecido, era más segura de sí misma, había perdonado a todos lo que alguna vez la habían dañado y se dió cuenta que toda su vida cambió ese día, en el que con fortaleza rechazó a Andrew y gracias al cual posteriormente se encontró con el amor de su vida.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Nota de autora:**

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, realmente ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes y agradezco por siempre y para siempre su apoyo, les mando un gran abrazo y mucha felicidad, el epílogo probablemente será un poco loco y le dará un cierre más completo.

Gracias

 **Lilyflower:** La primera en comentar, eso no tiene precio y Dios sabe que te agradezco demasiado. Quizás sin tus comentarios al inicio no hubiese seguido subiendo capítulos. Espero sigamos esta amistad, en realidad no quisiera dejar de subir historias para poder mantenernos en contacto jajaja y para que sepas, tus comentarios me encantan, siempre sonreí o sentí empatía por lo que me escribías. ¡Gracias!

 **Anyi:** Probablemente nadie me entiende como tú, adoré tus comentarios y siempre espero que pueda leer una gran historia tuya. ¡¡Good vibes!! Por favor no te rindas y si subo una nueva historia esperaré con ansias que la leas. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Sofivm88:** Siempre tenía expectativa de saber bajo que circunstancias habías leído el capítulo jajaja Espero de todo corazón que hayas conseguido ese fantástico empleo que mencionaste. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios!!

 **Nina:** Espero no haberte decepcionado con el cierre, muchas gracias por tus palabras!

y a todos los lectores anónimos, a todos los que comentaron a lo largo de esta historia y a los que a veces no se animan a comentar: GRACIAS, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras. ¡¡Se les quiere a todos y Dios los bendiga!!

Att **MyDarkMoonlight**


	29. Epílogo: La boda

Epílogo La boda

Era un día demasiado ajetreado, como sería cualquier día de boda... las novias nunca sentían que les alcanzaría el tiempo para peinarse, maquillarse, tomarse todas las fotos y sobre todo para disfrutarlo, sin embargo, ella siempre había querido su gran boda, basándose en que cuando aceptase casarse, entonces sería porque iba a estar total y completamente enamorada. Era eso lo que les había explicado a sus primas en sus tantas pijamadas desde que eran pequeñas. El solo recordar a su casi esposo, hacía que quisiera sonreír y brincar de felicidad. _Lo amaba._ Y en eso pensaba cuando veía el vestido de novia que había sido hecho exclusivamente para ella, en Francia, demás estaba decir que gracias a los Delacour había obtenido la idea.

Sus damas de honor pasaban de un lado al otro, algunas ya peinadas y otras solo maquilladas. El salón donde estaban parecía una marea roja, pues la mayoría de ellas tenían ese cabello pelirrojo que tanto llamaba la atención.

Trató de calmarse y respirar profundo, pues los nervios ya la estaban invadiendo. Cuando estaba al fin entrando en un estado de tranquilidad, de repente entró su tía Ginny para anunciar que ya debían ir saliendo las damas de honor y la madrina a los vestuarios... pues era tradición que solo la madre de la novia la ayudara a ponerse su vestido.

La marea roja salió con comentarios tipo "Estas hermosa" "él se volverá loco al verte" "te amamos". Ella solo podía sonreír y pedir a Dios que todo saliese perfecto.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Allí estaba el rubio, viendose al espejo y sabiendo que ese día iba a ser excepcional, seguramente Weasley se iba a ver hermosa y él definitivamente en la noche iba a hacer que se viera todavía mejor. _Sin ropa_. Sonrió pues definitivamente era feliz, a pesar de sus peleas y sus confrontaciones acerca de qué película ver, qué comida elegir o respecto a Arya (la gata), él no cambiaba a su chica por nada del mundo, por eso ya había tomado esa decisión de hacerlo algo permanente, algo para toda la vida.

Albus entró a la estancia y dijo:

-Ay Malfoy, eres hombre muerto_ mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro_-Deja que mis tíos se enteren de lo que han hecho tú y Rose... sin contar con mi abuela Molly, ella los destrozará._la sonrisa burlona marca Potter era sin igual_-Y eso sin mencionar a Astoria_Ya a esas alturas eran carcajadas las que soltaba el azabache_

-Rose me dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos, que ella manejaría la situación_Con nerviosismo se vió de nuevo en el espejo y trató de calmar esos nervios que de pronto lo invadían sin piedad_-No es como si alguna vez me haya importado lo que opinaran los demás_y con esas palabras trató de convencerse de que todo estaría bien_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¿Por qué luces de tan mal humor?_dijo Hugo sentandose al lado de Lorcan_

-Porque tu prima me ha hecho pararme a la 1 de la madrugada para ir a comprar un brownie y un pote de helado de mantecado, y luego sin remordimientos decirme que lo que realmente querían era fresas con crema... me está volviendo loco Hugo, nunca pensé que una mujer embarazada podía ser tan caprichosa._El rubio lucía cansado y realmente desanimado_

-Bueno Lorcan, así son las mujeres y si me permites opinar, las de mi familia son especialmente desquiciadas cuando se embarazan, todavía recuerdo lo que pasó Albus con Isabella y me da escalofríos._dijo haciendo gesto de susto y sacudiendose los brazos_-Tú y Lily Lu estarán bien, ella será una muy buena mamá, además que ya falta poco para el gran día, por cierto ¿para cuándo fue que les dijeron?_preguntó con curiosidad_

-Para la semana que viene o la siguiente_el rubio se puso las manos en la cara y como si se hubiese echado agua en la cara, sonrió con energía renovada y le dijo_-Vamos, busquemos a los demás_Ambos caballeros emprendieron marcha hacia la multitud que esperaba que pronto diera inicio el matrimonio_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Te ves tan guapo, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar_la mujer caminó hacia el hombre y le dió un abrazo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello castaño seguían tan deslumbrantes como siempre_-Sabes, te amo, lo hice siempre desde que te conocí y soy muy feliz por ti_las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y empapaban sus frondosas pestañas_

-Yo también te amo, gracias por estar aquí_Ese abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, había extrañado demasiado a Riley_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Así que eres el novio de mi hermanita..._su mirada pesada hubiese intimidado a cualquiera, pero no a Lyssander que ya tenía cerca de año y medio saliendo con Emma Nott_

-Me hubiese esperado un comentario tipo 'Así que tú eres el que hace feliz a mi hermanita' pero si insistes en dejar la misma oración, pues sí, soy yo el novio de Emma, mucho gusto_dijo tendiendole la mano_

-Nada de mucho gusto, ya nos conocíamos, aquel día que estabas comiendo con Rose, la chica de mi amigo, Scorpius, ¿Los recuerdas?_dijo con tono irónico_

-Muy gracioso Lex, deja a Sander en paz, él no está aquí para aguantar tus celos de hermano mayor... ¿Cómo puede ser que después de haberse visto 5 veces sigan haciendo este fatídico ritual de odio? ¿Nunca aceptarás a Lyssander Scamander como mi novio?_dijo la hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones cruzandose los brazos_

-No, porque nunca nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ti Em, y menos que menos alguien que vive contigo sin estar casados, te recuerdo que nuestra madre todavía llora al saber que su hija vive en África y no la visita nunca..._dijo con tono severo_

-Pero si la he visitado 5 veces en dos años y medio, eso es muchísimo teniendo en cuenta el costo de los pasajes _ Alexander torció los ojos_

-Somos millonarios, ¿Qué importa el costo de los pasajes?_Emma se cruzó aún más de brazos y lo miró feo_

-Vamonos Sandy, este amargado está frustrado y quiere pagarla con nosotros_ambos emprendieron marcha agarrados de la mano_

-Jajajajajaja si quieres podría decirle a tu hermana que la otra noche no estabas precisamente frustrado_Alexander sonrió pues era a ella a la que estaba en realidad esperando. Se volteó a verla y le gustó lo que vió. Una mujer madura, pelirroja, que era fuego puro en la cama lo miraba con diversión_-Al fin llegaste Lucy, no me puedes dejar solo tanto tiempo, ya sabes, me pongo _'frustrado'_._ ambos sonrieron_

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Alex_su mirada era seria y eso no le gustó al azabache, pues Lucy con él solía derribar ese muro que ponía con los demás_-Riley está aquí, supongo que es probable que se vean, hablen o interactuen, ya sabes, es lo que pasa en las fiestas_trató de sonar despreocupada pero la rigidez de su tono no permitía _equivocación . Estaba nerviosa._

-Ohhh ya veo, no esperaba que viniera, hmmn_se aclaró la voz y dijo_-Si me disculpas debo ir un momento al baño. La pelirroja lo vió emprender marcha y se resignó, decidió que ese día no era para dramas sino para felicidad de los novios y la familia_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lily podía ser muchas cosas pero entre ellas no era una arruina bodas del tipo cuentos de hadas. Básicamente por eso no les había dicho a todos que desde haberse comido las fresas con crema en la madrugada había iniciado su trabajo de parto... era infernal aguantar esas contracciones que venían como una amenaza en los momentos más inoportunos. Estaba nerviosa pero el plan era simple, apenas los novios dijeran el 'sí acepto estar contigo para siempre' ella agarraría a Lorcan por el cuello y le diría 'vamonos a la clínica que va a nacer nuestro bebé'

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, ella no arruinaría nada y todo saldría perfecto.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Un bebé de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda estaba entretenido jugando con un sonajero, y no se cansaba de tirarlo al piso mientras que su primito rubio, Denisse lo agarraba y se lo devolvía una y otra vez.

Isabella sonreía pues Denisse el hijo de Victorie y Teddy era totalmente adorable, vió a su hijo Arthur y penso en cuánto lo amaba, era una locura. Su embarazo fue algo difícil pues en esa época el abuelo de Albus, estaba gravemente enfermo, fue hasta dos meses después de la boda de James y Alice que el Sr. Arthur murió y los dejó para descansar en paz. En vista de eso Isabella lloró muchísimo pues sabía del dolor que atravesaba su esposo, fue eso lo que la motivó y por lo que decidió que el nombre perfecto para su hijo sería Arthur Potter. De esa manera siempre lo recordarían con mucho amor y así la Sra. Molly siempre tendría a un Arthur para amar mientras estuviese viva. Albus fue feliz y nunca se cansó de agradecerle a su esposa, que sin duda era la mejor.

Victorie entró a la habitación y le dijo:

-Ya es hora de salir con estos muñecos, no puedo creer que haya llegado este día_y así como entró, salió emocionada dejando el destello del hermoso vestido que llevaba por ser la madrina_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-He estado viendote en las pasarelas Louis, eres francamente fantástico, siempre será un orgullo para mí que te hayas convertido en mi modelo predilecto, a veces pienso que diseño pensando solamente en ti_dijo con un ligero sonrojo_

-Gracias Riley, sin duda tu eres mi diseñadora favorita, sabes, he estado pensando que probablemente me pase esta temporada en Milán y pues he escuchado que tú estarás allá, quizás no estaría mal vernos de vez en cuando_El rubio estaba tranquilo pero hablar con Riley siempre le subía un poco las pulsaciones_

-Sí, sí, por supuesto, sería genial, si me disculpas, debo ir y saludar a Astoria_La castaña había decidido huir, pues de un tiempo hacia la actualidad estaba teniendo ese nerviosismo siempre que hablaba con Louis Weasley, que inapropiado, empezando porque él era menor que ella_

Al acercarse a Astoria se percató de que Alexander estaba allí, estaba tan guapo como siempre, lucía más maduro, mucho más varonil y por qué no admitirlo, sexy.

Con valentía se acercó, pues después de tantos años de terapia había asumido sus culpas y había empezado a perdonarse pero sobre todo a enfrentar sus demonios.

-Astoria, ¿cómo está? Luce tan hermosa como siempre_dijo acercandose y dandole un beso en cada mejilla_

-Riley, querida, tu estás deslumbrante, me alegra verte_dijo sonriendo con su elegancia habitual_-Ohhh me temo que debo ir a la mesa de allá, pues Draco está hablando con Harry y Ron, por lo general nada bueno sale de esas conversaciones._Ambos vieron como la Sra Malfoy se alejaba para tratar de apagar el incendio que probablemente causaría su marido_

-Te ves muy bien, ¿lo diseñaste tú?_dijo Nott viendo hacia la multitud_

-Sí, lo he diseñado yo, creo que eres el único que se daría cuenta de un detalle así_miró hacia alrededor y dijo_-Todo está tan hermoso_

-Sí, lo está, solo te pido que no lo vayas a arruinar, esto es importante para él y supongo que tú lo quieres, por tanto déjalo ser feliz_dijo como si de un ultimátum se tratara_

-No necesito tus amenazas Alexander, yo sé que él será feliz con ella, y aunque hubiese querido algo mejor para él, no soy quien para meterme._Con molestia se fue indignada a sentarse a esperar que saliera la novia_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rose trató de asomarse un poco para darse cuenta que ya todos estaban sentados esperando a que salieran, que nervios, definitivamente ella no estaba hecha para las bodas de cuentos de hadas, ella prefería algo más sutil, más íntimo y sobre todo muchísimo más por debajo del perfil... sin embargo, allí estaba ella, a punto de salir y... un momento, ¿por qué Lily le estaba apretando el brazo tan duro?

-Rosie, tengo una confesión que hacerte_dijo mientras arrugaba la cara y cerraba los ojos_

-Lils, Lorcan nos ha dicho que seamos pacientes contigo, pero si me sigues apretando el brazo te juro que te voy a matar_dijo tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre que le tenía el brazo de color morado_

-Rose, perdóname, pero aquí nacerá si no me llevan a una clínica ya mismo_dijo tocandose el vientre abultado, la pelirroja de rulos soltó el ramo que tenía en la otra mano y le preguntó_-¿Estás segura?_a lo que Lily gruñó_

-Muy segura_y fue eso suficiente para que Rose se parará en frente de Dom y le dijese que era lo que estaba pasando, la rubia le dijo que fuese llevando a Lily hasta el carro que ella se encargaría del resto_

La doctora Weasley, rubia, mitad inglesa y mitad francesa también tiró de lado su ramo, abrió de par en par las puertas de la iglesia, vió a su atractivo novio y casi corriendo al altar donde él la esperaba como tanto había soñado, ella se aproximó y le dijo:

-Mi amor nuestra boda deberá esperar, Lily va a tener al pequeño Lukas, debemos ir a la clínica._se giró y buscó a un rubio gemelo para gritarle_-Lorcan vas a ser papá, ve corriendo a la camioneta, Rose está allá con Lily_Sin esperar más el rubio corrió, seguido de Lyssander que a su vez era seguido por Emma_

-¿Weasley va a manejar? será mejor que evite eso_y así como una ráfaga de viento Scorpius salió corriendo para quitarle el mando de manejo a la mujer de su vida_

-¿Así que, debemos posponer la boda?_El tono del búlgaro era de resignación y Dom al notar eso le susurró muy bajito_-Te juro que te lo voy a compensar, ahora vamonos a la clínica, que quiero conocer a Lukas_ambos tomados de la mano salieron como lo habían hecho casi todos los invitados._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

En la clínica habían no menos de cincuenta personas y todas a la expectativa del nacimiento de un mismo bebé. Al final Malfoy había manejado, mientras Rose y Lorcan trataban de calmar a una muy parturienta Lily.

El camino fue eterno para el rubio, pero una vez llegaron todo pasó demasiado rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya los hermanos Scamander se estaban abrazando ante la noticia de que el gemelo número 1 era papá. Scorpius sonrió, pues eso debía ser muy emocionante y secretamente él venía deseando que ese momento llegara a su vida.

Habían ido a una Clínica perteneciente a la familia de Andrew Wood, cosa que tenía al rubio bastante incómodo... incluso teniendo a una tal Chang de novia, ese malvado castaño le caía mal. A pesar del tiempo, seguía viendo a Rose de esa manera que le mataba de celos.

Al rato el indeseado llegó dando felicidad y buenos augurios a todos, y como sinónimo de que esa familia lo adoraba, el de ojos grises se indigestaba de tan solo verlo.

-Rosie, te ves hermosa, estás radiante_dijo abrazandola y dandole un beso_

-Claro que mi esposa se ve radiante Wood_Dijo todo lo chocante y posesivo que pudo_

La sala se quedó en silencio, Hermione Granger se había tapado la boca con ambas manos, Ron Weasley lo miraba fijamente, Astoria se había desplomado y Draco la sostenía mientras le decía a Ron Weasley y a Harry Potter: 'Se los dije'

Rose estaba congelada. Finalmente se había dicho y probablemente de la peor manera.

La abuela Molly se aproximó con calma, se hizo espacio entre todos para pasar, y cuando llegó a Rose, le dió un abrazo y dijo:

-Oh Rosie, cariño_mientras le apretaba la mejilla_-Me alegra que hayas dado el paso, pensé que nunca lo harías, aunque me duele que no me hayas invitado, prefiero que estes casada a que siguieras viviendo en el pecado_

Albus no paraba de reír junto a Isabella que eran los únicos que sabían del gran secreto que se traían esos dos.

James comentó:

-¿Te casaste con Rosie sin pedirle permiso a mi tío Ron?_con clara intención de echar más leña al fuego_

-En realidad yo le pedí permiso_dijo el rubio alzando su manos en son de paz y buscando a Rose para que la pelirroja y él les contaran la historia a todos juntos (y para alejarla de Wood que seguía a su lado)_

Inicio de Flashback 1

POV Scorpius

-Señor, este mes, tanto Rose como yo queremos ir a Estados Unidos, ya sabe, de vacaciones..._dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de su copa_

-Bien, les encargaré algunas cosas para que le traigan a Hermione, si no es mucho inconveniente_dijo tranquilo con los brazos extendidos en el sofá_

-Por supuesto que no es molestia..._el silencio entre ellos siempre era un poco pesado y Scorpius estaba nervioso porque tenía claras intenciones de hacer lo que jamás creyó, de pedir la mano de su novia a su padre_

-Señor, digamos que algún día le propongo matrimonio a su hija, ¿usted estaría de acuerdo?_lo dijo tan atropellado que Ronald Weasley solo entendió 'matrimonio' e 'hija' y con calma después de respirar como un toro, con resignación dijo_

-Si haces feliz a mi hija y ella te acepta, ni modo_el gesto corporal de desdén, le bastó a Scorpius para saber que tenía luz verde, se iba a declarar en Las Vegas y sería inolvidable._

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Oye Padre, creo que estoy listo para ser un hombre de familia, ¿cómo lo supiste tú? ya sabes, que estabas listo para estar siempre con mi madre_su mirada gris curiosa hizo que Draco recordara cuando su hijo era un pequeño y le preguntaba por cosas tan simples como que si las personas dentro del tv vivían ahí. Había crecido y quería formar una familia, era lo que Draco siempre había anhelado para su único descendiente.

-Sin tu madre mi vida sería miserable, así se resume lo que me hizo darme cuenta de por qué debía casarme con ella... ¿Eso basta para ti?_todos sabían que el no era un hombre de cursilerias y sobre todo que lo de él eran pocas palabras_

Scorpius sonrió y agradecido con su padre, se despidió y emprendió el viaje a casa para hacer las maletas, pues pronto se iba a Estados Unidos, al mejor viaje de sus vidas.

Fin de Flashback 1

-Ohhhj cierto, eso fue en enero, ya recuerdo esa conversación_dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose la mano en el mentón y rememorando_

-Mi sueño era organizar la boda de mi único hijo, no entiendo por qué han hecho algo tan importante de una manera tan secreta y egoísta..._Astoria estaba devastada_

Isabella que conocía la historia se aproximó a ella y le dijo:

-Astoria, ellos no querían lastimarte ni a ti ni a nadie, quizás si les dejamos contar la historia_Bel los miró significativamente para que empezaran a hablar_

-Bien, sí, este, bueno, ¿cómo empezar?_Rose nerviosa sonrió y al ver los ojos de su esposo supo que no se arrepentía ni un poquito por como había sido todo pues había resultado perfecto_

-Todo empezó cuando...

Inicio de Flashback 2

Ya tenían dos años de novios de verdad y no todo había sido color de rosa, pero habían aprendido a crecer juntos, a conocer sus fortalezas, sus debilidades y sobre todo a quererse cada día más. por eso habían decidido pasar su aniversaeio de noviazgo real de dos años en Las Vegas, Nevada.

El viaje fue aparatoso pues el clima no era el mejor, pero llegaron bien.

Inicialmente no salieron del hotel porque Scorpius andaba demasiado amoroso y querendon, no dejaba de tocarla, abrazarla, mimarla y bueno, para qué negarlo de hacerle el amor. El rubio tenía algo diferente.

Vinieron a salir del hotel como al tercer día de hospedaje, y eso porque se encontrarían con su tío George que era dueño de unos cuantos casinos.

Todo transcurrió entre chiste y chiste de su tío, las anécdotas eran para morir de risa y cuando finalmente se despidió les regaló entredas para varios espectáculos, discotecas y restaurantes de la ciudad.

Los días subsiguientes pasaron de diversión total, pues habían visto al Circo Du Soleil en shows como: The Beatles love, O the aquatic y Ka entre otros, habían visto la magia de David Copperfield y cantantes como Madonna, Miley Cyrus, One Republic y lo mejor de todo a Bruno Mars.

Rose estaba tan feliz que no quería regresar a Londres, aunque extrañaba a sus virus, bacterias y parásitos.

Una noche después de haber bailado y disfrutado de una velada hermosa el rubio la llevó a la terraza con piscina del hotel Bellagio, la pelirroja se sorprendió pues el lugar estaba solo y se veía tan hermoso, parecía un bosque encantado. El de ojos grises al ver el asombro de su novia se envalentonó a decir sin más que unos fuegos artificiales de fondo y la gran fuente que estaba afuera del recinto:

-Rose, tú me exasperas muchísimo, más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo_ella iba a replicar pero él le puso un dedo en los labios_-Déjame hablar, porque necesito decirte todo esto en el orden correcto_ a lo que ella un poco asustada asintió_-Como te seguía diciendo, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en dejar tus cabellos en mi cepillo y no sé por qué lavas toda la ropa junta, sin separarla por colores, tampoco entenderé nunca por qué comes el cereal sin leche._sonrió_-Pero así mismo amo muchas cosas de ti, me encanta como cocinas y sobre todo como te relajas cuando lo haces, me gusta esa manía tuya de cepillarte los dientes para dormir y luego comer cualquier cosa de la nevera o de la alacena para tener que volver a cepillarte. Me gusta cuando estornudas por culpa de Arya y me echas la culpa a mí _ambos rieron_-Pero sobre todo me gusta como te entregas a mí cuando hacemos el amor, me gusta el ruido que haces, la intensidad de tu mirada, el color de tu cabello, de tus ojos, de tu piel. Para mí eres tú mi persona, fuiste en algún momento como una enfermedad fastidiosa que no me dejaba vivir tranquilo pero fuiste tú misma mi cura y mi salvación cuando más lo necesité. No soy perfecto Rose y tu tampoco lo eres, pero juntos somos nuestras mejores versiones. Te amo, en realidad cada día más y más, quiero egoístamente que seas para siempre mía, Weasley, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_Se arrodilló y puso a la vista un hermoso anillo cuya piedra era un zafiro_

Rose no sabía desde cuando estaba llorando, pues nunca se imaginó que el rubio se le iba a proponer y menos de semejante manera. Estuvo no sabe cuanto tiempo sin contestar, hasta que finalmente le dijo:

-Malfoy, me haces tan feliz, ¡te amo!_Se lanzó encima de él y ambos cayeron al piso riendo, la dicha era total_

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Pasaron entregándose en cuerpo y alma toda la mañana, Rose no dejaba de ver el anillo, se sentía tan incrédula, y en eso pensaba cuando algo de repente la preocupó.

-Malfoy, yo soy un desastre, seguro me caeré en el altar o me tropezaré con mi propio vestido, probablemente me van a sudar las manos y se me va a resbalar la sortija al momento de ponertela y decir los votos, oh Dios, peor aún, olvidaré nuestros votos y me dará indigestión_ El rubio la detuvo_

-Weasley, es nuestra boda, será tan privada como tu quieras, será tan sencilla como tu lo desees..._él solo trataba de darle calma y simplificar las cosas_

-Tienes razón, a veces he pensado que lo mejor es escaparse a Las Vegas y casarse, ¿Qué falla puede haber en eso?_dijo a manera de chiste_

-Cierto, eso en realidad suena bien, supongo que cuando te casas con la persona indicada, el lugar no importa tanto_El miraba el techo y de repente vió como su novia dejaba sus senos al aire al sentarse en la cama_

-Vamos a casarnos Malfoy, aquí y ahora_dijo decidida_

-Aquí y ahora no quiero que esté ningún juez, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estas sensualmente desnuda_ dijo tocandole suavemente uno de sus pezones. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y sin más se sentó encima del rubio y al hundirse en la penetración, supo que después del movimiento que los llevaría a la locura, se vestirían hermosos porque Rose Weasley había decido que quería casarse_

Ese orgasmo por mucho había sido liberador y una confirmación de que nadie podría hacerla sentir como Scorpius.

Allí estaban los dos, después de haber hecho unas pocas compras, vestidos de manera sencilla al frente de un juez en una delicada capilla.

-Rose Jane Weasley Granger, ¿aceptas a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass como tu esposo?

-Sí, lo acepto_dijo sonriendo_

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, ¿Aceptas Rose Jane Weasley Granger como tu legítima esposa?

-Sí, la acepto, hoy y siempre._dijo sonriendo_

Por el poder que me concede el estado de Nevada yo los declaro: Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Malfoy no lo dudó pues desde que la vió vestida así, supo que besarla era lo más imperioso que quería hacer.

Al separarse se vieron y supieron que tenían toda una vida por delante por lo que agarrados de la mano se fueron para consumar su primera noche de amor como esposos legales.

Fin del Flashback 2

Rose había evitado ser explícita en las partes íntimas con su ahora esposo, con la finalidad de que ningún hombre sobreprotector de su familia lo matara.

Astoria lloraba y decía que los perdonaría si se apresuraban a tener hijos, Hermione simplemente sonreía y Draco le decía a su hijo que le alegraba su felicidad. Ronald Weasley caminó y abrazó a su hija para preguntarle:

-¿Y por qué no nos dijeron al regresar?_Con tono apacible_

-Porque nos dió algo de miedo que se enfandaran, de hecho ibamos a decirles en la fiesta de la boda de Dom y Christian, pero digamos que Lilu no nos dejó_ todos rieron y entendieron un poco mejor a la pareja de casados_

Ese día no había resultado ser como todos esperaban, pero sin duda había sido memorable y Scorpius al ver a su esposa, supo que habían salido bien librados, pues ya habían contado un detalle de la historia, pero quien sabe como saldría a la luz que Rose tenía tres meses de embarazo, sin duda cada segundo con ella era invaluable. La pelirroja al ver a su esposo se perdió en el gris que le regalaba su mirada y con plena seguridad supo que si era con ese rubio arrogante, todo estaría bien y sus hijos iban a crecer con mucho amor. Se tocó el vientre plano y le guiñó el ojo.

Draco Malfoy se aproximó a Ronald Weasley y le dijo:

-Ahora solo les falta decirnos que Rose está embarazada_Ronald le torció los ojos y le dijo_

-Claro que no Malfoy, ellos no hacen esas cosas, ellos solo ven tv_y se puso las manos en los oídos para no escuchar nada más del hurón_

-Sí Weasley, como tu digas_Dijo sonriendo a sabiendas que pronto habría un nuevo Malfoy en la familia_

Fin.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 ** _Nota final:_**

No saben la nostalgia que me dió escribir este capítulo. Gracias por leerla, seguirla, apoyarla. Espero no haber decepcionado o haber hecho cosas cliché. De verdad la inspiración actúa sola y yo solo soy el medio encargado de escribir. Son los mejores lectores y lectoras del universo. ¡Gracias!

Leí todos sus comentarios **Lilyflower** , **Anyi, Sofivm88, Loliflipflop, Nina,** **MrsLGrint, WeasleyLara, Lyra Eaton** y los anónimos, simplemente debo decir que los adoré, millones de bendiciones para ustedes, por siempre les tendré enorme cariño, gracias!!!!

 **El viernes 31 de Agosto subiré el summary de la nueva historia que empezaré, por aquí mismo! Después ese día les anuncio cuando subiré el primer capítulo** _*saltitos de felicidad*_

Good Vibes

Se les quiere y se despide.

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


	30. A lo pasado pisado

Aquí lo prometido :) Estoy entusiasta con esto.

Nuevo fic: **_A lo pasado pisado_**

 ** _Summary:_**

Rose es una chica no muy agraciada físicamente que molesta en todo momento a un rubio ojos grises, no puede evitar hacer constantes bromas acerca de él, pero su gran secreto es que muere de amor de manera obsesiva por Scorpius Malfoy desde que lo vió por primera vez, hasta que llega su adolescencia y por un impulso decide confesarse.

Al hacerlo este simplemente la ignora y la sigue tratando como siempre, con indiferencia.

Rose trata de continuar como si nunca nada hubiese pasado mientras que Scorpius se va un tiempo de intercambio a Durmstrang. Al regresar el rubio no puede evitar sentirse arrogante pues se ha vuelto todo un galán rompecorazones y al ver de nuevo a Weasley piensa que ella lo adora todavía secretamente. Sin embargo, ella ya no es la misma niña, ahora ella se reconoce como hermosa y tiene más de un pretendiente a su disposición. ¿Malfoy aceptará esta nueva situación?

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Espero me den su apoyo y les guste la nueva historia! **Sofivm88** eres un sol porque siempre dejas comentarios con prontitud y es magnífico saber de ti, un abrazo!! **Lilyflower; Anyi; WeasleyLara; Lyra Eaton; Loliflipflop; Nina y personas anónimas,** les mando mucho cariño y felicidad, disfruten y espero con ansias críticas, sugerencias, comentarios etc etc!

La fecha del primer capítulo será el 05 de septiembre de este año (2018) *-* jajajaja es decir, la próxima semana...

Cuento con su apoyo, así mismo si no es mucha molestia, les pido que recomienden la historia de 'Solo hay que aceptarlo', eso me haría muy feliz!

Me despido, con cariño,

 **MyDarkMoonlight**


End file.
